La vie est une grande surprise
by Klaylinn
Summary: Orpheline, malaimée, renfermée, Meredith mène une vie bien morne. Morne ? Pas si sûr ! Quand elle apprend qu'elle est la fille de Severus, sa vie prend un tournant qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bienvenue sur ma première fic ! _**

**_Disclamer : Les personnages du canon appartiennent tous (ou presque) à JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de mes écrits._**

**_Titre : La vie est une grande surprise.  
><em>**

_**Résumé :**_**_  
><em>Une jeune sorcière solitaire et complexée habite dans un orphelinat moldu, en Basse-Normandie. Elle se prénomme Meredith. De sa petite enfance elle n'a aucun souvenir, aucune photo, rien. Pas même une histoire. À onze ans, elle intègre la prestigieuse Académie de Beauxbâtons. Meredith s'habitue vite à son nouveau mode de vie et ne regagne l'orphelinat que pour l'été. En grandissant, elle se forge le caractère et devient dédaigneuse, arrogante et parfois méchante. Elle est détestée des autres enfants et les années lui paraissent longues, pénibles et fastidieuses jusqu'au jour où un homme en noir vient la délivrer d'un quotidien trop pesant...<em>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01 - Un quotidien difficile<strong>

* * *

><p>La sonnerie stridente du réveil me tira brutalement de mon sommeil. Je dépliai avec peine un bras pour faire taire cette machine infernale, maudissant les Moldus et leurs stupides inventions. Je restai encore un peu dans mon lit, savourant le moelleux de mon oreiller, avant de me résoudre à quitter sa tiédeur. Une fois debout, j'ouvris machinalement les rideaux de la petite fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le parc de l'orphelinat et, malgré l'éblouissante lumière du jour, je pus voir l'allée centrale dont le blanc des graviers contrastait nettement avec le vert de la pelouse et le bleu du ciel. Une belle journée s'annonçait, une belle journée de juillet.<p>

Dans le couloir, les portes claquaient, des pas retentissaient. Les occupants des chambres voisines se ruaient vers le réfectoire où serait servi le petit-déjeuner, à huit heures, en dévalant les escaliers dans un brouhaha général. Chaque matin c'était pareil. On aurait dit des fauves qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis trois jours. Ils se bousculaient, se pressaient les uns contre les autres, se heurtaient à tel point que l'un d'eux finissait toujours par tomber. Ah, maudits Moldus !

J'attendis qu'il n'y eût plus de bruit pour ouvrir ma porte. Le couloir était enfin désert. Tout le monde était parti. Sauf moi. Je pris de quoi m'habiller, attrapai ma trousse de toilette et rejoignis la salle de bains commune. Après une rapide toilette, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir. L'adolescente qui me regardait portait une robe noire toute simple et ses cheveux, tout aussi sombres, étaient épais, lisses et brillants. Son visage était émacié et très pâle. Elle avait un nez busqué et des yeux d'un noir si intense que l'on ne discernait pas ses pupilles. Inutile d'ajouter que je n'étais pas une beauté. Mon apparence faisait même peur aux plus jeunes qui me traitent régulièrement de sorcière. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité !

Depuis toute petite, j'avais un don que nul ne possèdait à l'orphelinat. À quatre ans, j'arrivais à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. À six, les animaux faisaient ce que je voulais sans que j'eusse à les dresser. À huit, je pouvais attirer des ennuis aux gens qui me déplaisaient, leur faire du mal si j'en avais envie. Je croyais être la seule à posséder de tels pouvoirs, je me croyais exceptionnelle. Et puis un jour, pour mes onze ans, une femme que je n'avais jamais vue avant m'avait rendu visite. Une femme étrange avec de longs cheveux blonds et une cape bleu pervenche. Elle m'avait expliqué que j'étais une sorcière, comme elle, et comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Bizarrement, je l'avais cru tout de suite. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle enseignait dans une école, au sud de la France, où l'on pouvait apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Cette école s'appelait l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.  
>J'avais passé l'après-midi à écouter cette inconnue me parler d'un monde merveilleux, d'un monde qui était le sien. Le soir, avant de partir, elle m'avait demandé si je voulais appartenir à ce monde. Naturellement, j'avais répondu oui. Elle m'avait alors promis de m'emmener à Beauxbâtons le matin du 1er septembre pour la rentrée des classes des petits sorciers et des petites sorcières. Et elle avait tenu sa promesse.<p>

Aujourd'hui, je considérais l'Académie de Beauxbâtons comme ma maison. J'y habitais maintenant depuis quatre ans et ne la quittais que pour les vacances d'été. Ces dernières étaient très appréciées des élèves qui retrouvaient avec joie leur famille. Pour moi, elles étaient longues et fastidieuses car je les passais à l'orphelinat, seule dans ma petite chambre carrée.

Ce fut la rumeur de voix enfantines qui me sortit de mes pensées. Les petits devaient avoir fini de manger et remontaient dans leurs chambres. J'accordai un dernier regard à la fille du miroir et quittai la salle d'eau.  
>Le réfectoire était encore plein de monde. J'avais saisi un plateau et je me servais en céréales lorsqu'une voix criarde s'exclama sur ma gauche :<p>

- C'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez !

Je me tournai vers Mme Levasseur, la directrice de l'orphelinat. C'était une femme décharnée avec un visage anguleux et des cheveux roulés en un chignon très serré. Elle était sévère, intransigeante et rares étaient ceux qui osaient la provoquer tant ses punitions étaient redoutables.

- Oui, répondis-je en la fixant droit dans ses yeux gris, mais le principal est que j'arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me cherchez pas, mademoiselle, c'est un conseil.

Elle ne m'impressionnait pas, j'avais envie de lui faire savoir, mais je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis et je décidai de m'adoucir un peu :

- Je ne vous cherche pas mais…

- Taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Ici, tout le monde se lève à sept heures et demi pour prendre son petit-déjeuner à huit heures. Ce sont les règles. Et vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des règles, mademoiselle. Ni vous ni personne d'autres. À partir de maintenant, vous viendrez manger à l'heure dite où vous ne mangerez pas du tout. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui, madame.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna, satisfaite. J'attrapai un verre sur le comptoir et le remplis de jus d'orange avant de le poser rageusement sur mon plateau, manquant d'éclabousser ma robe. Quelle vieille pie insupportable ! Oser me faire une telle scène pour quelques malheureuses minutes de retard ! Tout le monde, ou presque, était encore attablé !

Je balayai la salle du regard dans l'espoir de trouver une table vide pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, il n'y en a aucune. Je m'approchai de celle qui se trouvait la plus près de moi et veillai à m'assoir le plus loin possible des autres. Je détestais les autres. Pas seulement eux, les habitants de l'orphelinat Saint Gens et leur directrice, mais aussi les élèves de Beauxbâtons, mes professeurs et même les simples passants dans la rue. Par définition, je n'aimais pas les gens, je les trouvais bruyants et sans intérêt.

- Hé, regardez qui est là ! lança un garçon en m'apercevant.

- Mais c'est la sorcière ! s'exclama une fille à sa droite.

Celle-là faisait partie du top 5 des personnes que je détestais le plus. D'un an ma cadette, c'était une blonde aux yeux bleus et aux courbes parfaites. Elle se pavanait souvent dans les couloirs, entourée d'une foule d'amis et d'admirateurs, riant très fort et arborant des vêtements extravagants de Moldue délurée. Plus on la remarquait et plus elle s'épanouissait. En d'autres termes, elle était tout le contraire de moi.

La sorcière… encore et toujours ce surnom ridicule. Certes, j'en étais une mais personne ne le savait ici. Personne sauf Mme Levasseur. Elle n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Elle s'était contentée de me dévisager, sans rien dire. Au début, j'avais cru qu'elle n'avait pas compris puis je m'étais dit qu'il devait y avoir des gens comme moi dans son entourage, ou qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu mes exploits, ce qui expliquait son absence de réaction. Je ne l'avais dit à personne d'autre, les sorciers ayant pour loi de ne pas dévoiler leur statut.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment laide ? me dit la blonde.

Je levai la tête et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Laisse-moi tranquille où il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles, l'avertis-je.

- Oh mais me voilà terrifiée !

Elle se leva pour venir se poster à côté de moi. Je soupirai d'agacement. Pourquoi venait-elle toujours me chercher des noises ?

- C'est génétique ? demanda-t-elle d'un air intéressé en se penchant vers moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton nez.

J'avais envie de la gifler.

- Et ta bêtise, ça aussi c'est génétique ? rétorquai-je d'un ton glacial.

Elle perdit instantanément son sourire.

- Je ne suis pas bête ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ah, bon ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais redoublé une classe.

Chouette, j'avais touché un point sensible ! J'eus l'immense satisfaction de voir son visage se décomposer avant que sa voix aiguë ne me vrillât les tympans :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis d'abord, tu peux critiquer ! Tu ne viens même pas en cours, toi !

- J'ai mieux à faire.

- Tu parles ! On m'a dit que tu passais les trois quarts de l'année dans une école pour les fous !

Je me levai d'un bond et la saisis brutalement par les poignets.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

Ma voix était assourdie par la colère.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

- Qui t'a dit ça ? répétai-je un peu plus fort.

Elle tenta de se libérer mais je la tenais toujours fermement.

- Lâche-moi !

- Réponds-moi d'abord.

Elle fit non avec la tête. Je perdis patience et enfonçai mes ongles dans sa chair, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous et le garçon de tout à l'heure se leva, l'air furieux. Il s'avança vers moi, me ceintura et m'obligea à lâcher sa copine. Je l'insultai et il me jeta le contenu d'une carafe d'eau au visage. Loin de me calmer, ce geste eut pour effet d'attiser ma rage et je lui décochai un grand coup de pied vengeur. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Tu arrêtes ton cirque immédiatement où je t'en mets une, me prévint-il.

- Essaie un peu pour voir, répliquai-je les dents serrées.

Il leva la main pour me frapper et je me mis à trembler. Je n'éprouvai aucune peur, c'était juste ma magie qui s'agitait en moi. Je le regardais intensément dans les yeux, attendant la gifle qu'il était sur le point de me donner. Cette gifle ne viendrait cependant jamais. Sans aucun signe avant-courant, Baptiste – c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait – s'effondra sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur son visage, un liquide écarlate coulant entre ses doigts.

- Baptiste ! Baptiste ! hurla sa copine blonde.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et sortis de la poche de sa robe à fleurs multicolores un petit mouchoir blanc qu'elle s'empressa de lui donner. Il le prit avec un sourire reconnaissant et l'appliqua sur sa joue droite, là où une profonde entaille venait d'apparaître.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix que j'identifiai immédiatement comme étant celle de Mme Levasseur. On n'entend que vous dans tout le réfectoire !

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle pinça les lèvres en voyant ma robe trempée et mes cheveux en bataille. Avisant Baptiste, elle ajouta, les sourcils plus arqués que jamais :

- Qui vous a fait ça, mon pauvre garçon ?

Baptiste ne répondit pas, sa blonde de copine le fit à sa place :

- C'est Meredith, madame. C'est elle qui est responsable de ce chahut. Elle s'est jetée sur moi sans raison et quand Baptiste a voulu me défendre, elle l'a méchamment blessé à la joue.

- Voyez-vous ça, répondit la directrice, et comment s'y est-elle prise ?

- Je ne sais pas, madame, je n'ai pas tout vu.

- Si vous n'avez pas tout vu, je vois mal comment vous pouvez vous permettre d'accuser quelqu'un, Mademoiselle Blondel, répliqua sèchement la directrice.

- Je les ai tout de même vu se battre, madame. Elle faisait tout pour lui faire mal. Baptiste, lui, cherchait juste à la raisonner.

- Votre camarade dit-elle vrai, Monsieur Duval ?

Baptiste acquiesça. La directrice reporta son attention sur moi et dit durement :

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Euh… c'est bien fait pour lui ?

Mon impudence me valut une gifle retentissante. J'effleurai doucement ma joue brûlante sous le regard moqueur et pleinement satisfait de Baptiste et de son insupportable copine. Mme Levasseur m'attrapa par le bras et me traîna jusque dans son bureau. C'était une pièce ancienne, en bois brut, avec une grande fenêtre.

- Je vous félicite, dit-elle en refermant la porte, cela fait deux fois que vous vous faîtes remarquer en moins de dix minutes.

Je soutins son regard perçant sans répondre.

- J'imagine que vous avez usé de la magie pour blesser ce garçon.

Perspicace, la vieille chouette !  
>Je hochai la tête.<p>

- Je croyais pourtant qu'il vous était interdit de le faire hors de votre école.

- En effet, c'est interdit.

- Ne risquez-vous donc pas d'avoir des ennuis ?

Cette femme connaissait décidément beaucoup de choses sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Savait-elle aussi que les sorciers avaient leur propre ministère ?  
>Je me rendis compte que la directrice attendait une réponse.<p>

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Un silence s'installa puis elle reprit son interrogatoire :

- Que vous a fait ce garçon pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

- Il m'a énervée.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Et c'est tout.

La directrice pinça l'arrête de son long nez en soupirant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me punissait pour ce genre de méfait.

- Vous savez ce que vous méritez ? me demanda-t-elle rudement en contournant son bureau pour farfouiller dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

Bien malgré moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle cherchait : sa férule. Mme Levasseur était une adepte des punitions corporelles et elle se servait souvent de ce terrible instrument pour remettre dans le droit chemin les enfants désobéissants.

- Je refuse de répondre à cette question, répliquai-je.

- Très bien, venez ici.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

- Mademoiselle Prévost, venez ici immédiatement ou je vous corrige au beau milieu du réfectoire, ce soir, au dîner.

Je m'avançai lentement vers l'imposant bureau.

- Tendez vos mains devant vous, paume vers le plafond.

J'obéis sans protester. La directrice leva le bras et abattit la férule avec violence sur mes mains. Elle recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois... et je perdis très vite le compte. Les coups s'enchaînaient les uns derrière les autres, encore et encore, toujours plus secs, toujours plus douloureux. Elle frappait mes doigts sans état d'âme, les faisant rougir et gonfler. Je la regardais bien en face, sans gémir, sans pleurer et pensais silencieusement « je te déteste, je te déteste, je te _hais_ ! ». Chaque coup qu'elle m'infligeait décuplait ma rage et ma haine, me donnant ainsi la force de supporter le suivant sans broncher.  
>Mme Levasseur ne s'arrêta que lorsque du sang coula de la lèvre que je mordais depuis plusieurs minutes pour ne pas hurler de douleur.<p>

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de faire du mal aux enfants de mon établissement, dit-elle en jetant la férule sur son bureau.

Je m'abstins de répondre.

- Montez dans votre chambre. Vous y resterez jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher.

Je reculai vers la sortie.

- Et tâchez de vous rendre présentable, ajouta-t-elle alors que je quittais le bureau. Vous me faîtes honte avec votre robe toute souillée.

.

Ooo

.

Je passai le reste de la matinée et la totalité de l'après-midi dans ma chambre, plongée dans mes grimoires de sorcellerie. À six heures, on frappa à ma porte et une dame de service entra. C'était Camille, une jeune femme douce et très câline.

- C'est la directrice qui m'envoie.

- Je m'en serais douté.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi, sur le bord de ma couchette. Elle était si près que je pouvais sentir l'odeur qui exhalait d'elle, une odeur suave de laine et de lait un peu rance. Elle prit délicatement mes mains dans les siennes et les posa sur son tablier blanc.

- Pauvre petite demoiselle, dit-elle en les caressant, la directrice est parfois si dure avec vous.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

Ignorant ma remarque, elle porta mes mains meurtries à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle. Je sursautai comme si elle m'avait brûlée et me dégageai prestement de son étreinte. Elle leva vers moi des yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

- Je vous ai fait mal ? murmura-t-elle.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de mon amour ?

- L'Amour…, répétai-je avec dédain. L'Amour n'est qu'un leurre. Il n'existe que dans les rêves.

Il y eut un silence gênant puis elle approcha son visage du mien et passa tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Bien sûr que non, chuchota-t-elle, je vous aime, moi.

- Eh bien moi, je ne vous aime pas ! rétorquai-je en la repoussant méchamment.

Je me mis debout et la regardai en face.

- Je n'aime personne, Camille.

Elle ne parut pas choquée par mes propos et continua à me fixer.

- Personne ne peut vivre sans amour, mademoiselle. Pas même vous.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais cette simple phrase me bouleversa. Mes yeux me picotèrent et je sentis avec effroi une larme couler sur ma joue. Je détournai la tête et l'essuyai rageusement avec ma manche.

- Comme vous avez tort de retenir vos larmes, mademoiselle. Pleurer vous soulagerait tellement.

- Pleurer ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes.

- Je sais.

Elle se leva à son tour, m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à la regarder.

- Vous me faites de la peine, vous savez.

- Ah, et pourquoi ?

- Vous semblez toujours si seule, si malheureuse.

- Ça, c'est mon problème, pas le votre.

- J'aimerais tellement vous aider.

Elle amorça un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculai vivement.

- Laissez-moi, Camille, et dîtes-moi pourquoi Mme Levasseur vous a envoyée ici.

- Très bien, soupira la jeune femme. La directrice m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour le dîner.

Elle quitta la pièce et je lui emboitai le pas. Dans le hall, je vis Mme Levasseur en grande conversation avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Il était grand et mince et portait – j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise – une longue cape noire. Un sorcier ! Cet homme était un sorcier ! Mais que faisait-il avec la directrice de l'orphelinat ?

- Que faites-vous là, mademoiselle ? m'interrogea la directrice dès qu'elle m'aperçût.

- Je me rends au réfectoire, madame.

- Vous devriez déjà y être.

Je l'avais à peine entendue. Toute mon attention était tournée vers l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite. Il avait des cheveux graisseux, un teint jaunâtre et un nez crochu. Un nez qui ressemblait drôlement au mien.  
>Sentant mon regard, il baissa les yeux vers moi et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. À part les miens, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi noirs et glacés. Cet homme me fascinait. Je n'arrivais pas à le mépriser.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02 - Révélation**

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas revu l'homme qui m'avait intriguée l'autre soir. La nuit, pourtant, il m'arrivait de penser à lui. Son visage flottait dans ma tête, son regard me hantait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'obsédait autant. Était-ce parce que c'était la seule personne qui ne m'inspirait pas une puissante aversion ?<p>

Les jours défilaient lentement. Le temps se fit pluvieux et les enfants abandonnèrent vite leurs balançoires pour des jeux d'intérieur.  
>Je n'eus plus de problèmes avec Baptiste et sa copine. Ils m'évitaient soigneusement et lorsque je les croisais dans un couloir, je voyais leurs yeux scintiller d'inquiétude. Que croyaient-ils donc ? Que j'allais les blesser ? Honnêtement, je ne m'y serais pas risquée.<p>

Un soir d'orage, Camille vint me trouver dans ma chambre.

- Comment allez-vous, ma petite demoiselle ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Bien.

- La directrice désire vous voir.

Je haussai les sourcils.

- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Camille sourit.

- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je quittai la pièce, descendis les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Mme Levasseur et frappai à la porte.

- Entrez ! dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

J'obéis avec réticence.

- Bonsoir, Madame Levasseur.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Prévost. Venez-vous assoir, je vous prie.

Je m'avançai vers la table de travail en chêne et m'assis sur une chaise dont le rembourrage était usé par le temps.

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-elle en achevant de classer ses papiers.

- Quel genre de nouvelle ?

- Une bonne, rassurez-vous.

Elle inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

- Vous n'êtes pas orpheline, Meredith.

Je me figeai sur place. Avais-je rêvé ces paroles ? Et m'avait-elle vraiment appelée par mon prénom ?

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? murmurai-je d'une voix tendue.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris.

- Lequel de mes parents est encore en vie ? m'enquis-je, incrédule.

- Il semblerait que ce soient les deux.

Je sentis mon cœur cogner frénétiquement contre ma poitrine.

- Depuis... depuis quand savez-vous cela ?

Ma voix était moins assurée que d'habitude. J'avais chaud et j'éprouvais des difficultés à respirer normalement.

- Depuis quelques jours seulement.

Je me tus l'espace d'un instant. L'image d'un homme en noir me revint en mémoire et un éclair de compréhension traversa mon cerveau.

- Depuis qu'_il_ est venu, soufflai-je.

La directrice me sourit.

- Cet homme est mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

- Il… il me ressemble.

Mme Levasseur se leva et s'appuya des deux mains sur le bord de son bureau.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle, cet homme est bel et bien votre père.

Mon cœur s'affola davantage.

- Parlez-moi de lui, s'il vous plait.

- Votre père est un sorcier, je pense que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué. Il se nomme Severus Snape et habite au nord de l'Angleterre.

Un Anglais. Mon père était un Anglais. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais en France ?

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Trente-cinq ans, je crois.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée lorsque j'étais bébé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai posé la question mais il n'a pas daigné me répondre. Je crois qu'il préférerait en parler directement avec vous.

- Quand ?

- Dès demain si vous le souhaitez. Il est près à faire le déplacement.

Je hochai doucement la tête. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

- Vous a-t-il dit s'il voulait… s'il voulait…

- Vous prendre à sa charge ? Oui, il aimerait bien.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien.

- Sachez cependant que vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir avec lui. Vous pourrez rester ici si vous le désirez.

- Merci, murmurai-je, merci de bien vouloir me garder au cas où je…

- C'est tout à fait normal, m'interrompit-elle.

Je lui souris sincèrement pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Vous m'avez dit que ma mère vit toujours, repris-je. Que savez-vous d'elle ?

- Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. Elle ne vit pas avec votre père.

Ah, oui ? J'avais donc des parents divorcés. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pour autant ma présence à l'orphelinat.

- Est-elle aussi une sorcière ?

- Oui, une sorcière puissante d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Connaissez-vous son nom ?

- Non.

Nous discutâmes encore durant plusieurs minutes. Mme Levasseur voulut savoir si j'acceptais de rencontrer mon père le lendemain. Après un instant d'hésitation, je lui donnai une réponse positive. Elle promit donc de le contacter pour lui faire part de ma décision dès que je serais partie me coucher.

- Dans quelle langue se déroulera cet entretien ? demandai-je d'un air soucieux. Je ne parle pas bien l'anglais et je crains de ne pas saisir tout ce qu'il me racontera.

- Votre père parle un peu français, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. La responsable de l'orphelinat consulta sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Je compris aussitôt qu'il était temps de prendre congé et de regagner ma chambre.

.

Ooo

.

Je n'avais pas dormi pas cette-nuit là. J'avais attendu le matin avec une sorte d'impatience mêlée d'appréhension. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour été aussi nerveuse.  
>Je m'étais levée dès que l'aube avait pointé le bout de son nez et j'étais allée m'accouder à la fenêtre. J'étais restée longtemps ainsi, les yeux dans le vague. Toutes mes pensées étaient concentrées sur Severus Snape.<p>

Il était neuf heures lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette vêtue de noir s'avancer rapidement vers le perron. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade car j'avais reconnu mon père.  
>Une cloche au son clair retentit au rez-de-chaussée et j'entendis la directrice traverser le vestibule pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.<p>

Je me glissai dans le couloir, m'avançai vers l'escalier et descendis deux marches sur la pointe des pieds. Je m'assis et regardai à travers les barreaux de la rampe. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir le visage de Mme Levasseur et le profil de mon père. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis la directrice appela une de ses employées :

- Claire !

Une femme aux formes généreuses apparut aussitôt.

- Vous m'avez appelée, Madame la directrice ?

- Oui, trouvez-moi Meredith et dites-lui de venir nous rejoindre.

- C'est inutile, intervint mon père, elle est déjà là.

Il parlait effectivement français. Un français très correct pour un anglophone. Il tourna la tête et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

- Viens, me dit-il.

Je dévalai les marches qui me séparaient de lui. La directrice me lança un regard courroucé.

- Ne perdrez-vous donc jamais vos mauvaises habitudes ? me demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Lesquelles ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'espionner.

- Je ne vous espionnais pas, c'est juste que…

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive et saluez votre père.

- Bonjour, dis-je à l'attention de Snape.

- Bonjour, Meredith.

Sa voix me donnait des frissons. Elle était froide et grave. Sa voix me plaisait.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmurai-je.

- Il va bien falloir pourtant, répondit-il. Mme Levasseur, pourrions-nous aller dans votre bureau ?

- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

La directrice nous mena dans son antre.

- Je suppose que vous aimeriez rester seul avec elle, dit-elle à mon père.

- En effet.

- Très bien. À tout à l'heure.

Elle referma la porte derrière nous. Un silence presque religieux s'installa dans la pièce. J'aurais aimé entamer moi-même la conversation mais je ne savais pas comment m'adresser à lui. Étant donné que je ne connaissais pas cet homme, le vouvoiement paraissait de mise. Mais je trouvais étrange de vouvoyer son propre père. Aussi me demandai-je s'il accepterait que je le tutoie.

- Oui.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Oui ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

- J'accepte que tu me tutoies.

!

- Tu lis dans les pensées ? l'interrogeai-je, surprise.

Il fit une horrible grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Tu parles comme une Moldue, répondit-il avec mépris.

Je pris cette réflexion plutôt mal.

- Et ça t'étonne ? répliquai-je du tac au tac. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai été élevée par des Moldus. Il est donc normal que je m'exprime comme eux, non ?

- N'élève pas la voix.

Ces quelques mots me mirent en colère.

- Non mais qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres ?

- Je suis ton père.

- Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! Vous arrivez un peu tard pour exercer votre autorité paternelle, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Snape soupira.

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer.

- Désolée mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer les gens que je ne connais pas.

Snape eut un autre soupir.

- Tu as dorénavant la possibilité de me tutoyer, Meredith. Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

- Non.

Il ne dit rien. Je ne savais pas si je l'avais froissé, son visage était impénétrable.

- On ne fait pas connaissance avec son père à quinze ans, ajoutai-je. Il fallait vous y prendre avant. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

J'ouvris la porte du bureau et m'enfuis sans un regard pour lui. Je montai en courant l'escalier, bousculant Claire qui en descendait. Je ne me retournai pas pour m'excuser, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit les grosses larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer le long de mes joues.  
>Dans ma chambre, je laissai mon chagrin me submerger. Je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleuré dans ma vie. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et je jetai un œil par la fenêtre. Avisant mon père qui s'en allait, je me mis à sangloter plus fort. Mes larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Je l'avais éconduit comme un malpropre. Il ne reviendrait certainement jamais. J'avais perdu ma seule chance de quitter l'orphelinat.<br>On frappa à la porte. Je ne répondis pas.

- Meredith, c'est toi qui pleures comme ça ? dit une voix.

C'était la petite fille de la chambre d'à côté. Je devais vraiment être bruyante pour qu'elle m'entende malgré l'épaisseur des murs qui nous séparaient l'une de l'autre.

- Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Mme Levasseur ? Ou Camille ? Je peux même aller voir l'infirmière si tu veux.

- Je… je ne suis pas malade, Bérénice, réussis-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et je me précipitai pour la refermer.

- Va-t-en ! lui criai-je. Retourne dans ta chambre.

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Retourne dans ta chambre, je t'ai dit !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je crus qu'elle m'avait obéi. Mal m'en avait pris, cette petite idiote était allée chercher Camille. J'entendis la voix de cette dernière derrière la porte :

- Que se passe-t-il, ma petite ?

- C'est Meredith, répondit Bérénice. Elle est triste.

- Retournez dans votre chambre, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

J'entends la petite fille s'éloigner. Camille tapa à son tour à la porte. Je plaquai mon dos contre celle-ci pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

- Ouvrez-moi, exigea-t-elle.

- Non.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Meredith. Ouvrez-moi tout de suite.

Je fus surprise du ton impérieux qu'elle a pris. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Je relâchai la pression que j'exerçais sur la porte et Camille en profita pour entrer.

- Vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir fait une peur bleue à cette pauvre petite Bérénice, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Pas fait exprès.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Rien.

- Vous pleurez pour rien, maintenant ? Vous m'avez pourtant dit le mois dernier que cela ne faisait pas partie de vos habitudes.

Je baissai la tête.

- Je n'arriverai décidément jamais à vous comprendre, soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne vous en demande pas tant.

- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. La conversation que vous avez eue avec votre père se serait-elle mal passée ? La directrice m'a dit qu'il était parti sans un mot.

- Je lui ai dit que je refusais de le connaître, dis-je en fondant à nouveau en larmes.

- Le pensiez-vous vraiment ?

- Oui… non… je ne sais pas. Il m'a abandonnée quand j'étais petite, il n'a jamais pris aucune de mes nouvelles… Comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse ? Je n'allais quand même pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts !

Camille fit un pas vers moi. Voyant que je ne reculais pas, elle avança encore et me pris dans ses bras. Je la laissai faire.  
>Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Camille me chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille en essuyant mes larmes. Cette femme était si gentille, si affectueuse. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'on l'appelait la maman des orphelins de Saint Gens.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Sortie en ville**_  
><em>

_Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, je veux te connaître, je veux que tu me parles de toi. Reviens me voir à l'orphelinat. _

_Meredith_

Voilà les mots que j'avais tracés pour mon père, dans la langue de Shakespeare, avec ma plume d'aigle noir.  
>Je glissai mon message dans une enveloppe et partis à la recherche de Camille. Je la trouvai dans le petit salon du deuxième étage. Elle bavardait tranquillement avec deux autres femmes de service, une tasse de tisane entre les mains.<p>

« Camille. », l'appelai-je doucement.

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, mademoiselle. Vous devriez être au lit depuis fort longtemps. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Retournez dans votre chambre. »

« Camille… »

« N'insistez pas. »

Je m'adossai au mur et croisai les bras, le regard provocateur.

« Meredith, je vais me fâcher. »

Je ricanai sans retenu. Si quelqu'un était incapable de se mettre en colère, c'était bien Camille.

« Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher la directrice ? Elle, au moins, saura vous faire obéir. »

« Non, je veux juste vous parler. »

Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de céder, je repris de plus belle :

« Ce ne sera pas long… Camille, s'il vous plait, il faut que je vous parle. »

« Très bien, capitula-t-elle, faîtes-le mais dépêchez-vous. »

« J'aimerais vous parler en privée. »

Elle échangea un regard avec ses collègues et d'un commun accord, celles-ci décidèrent de nous laisser seules.

« Alors, soupira Camille en posant sa tasse encore fumante sur la table basse située juste devant elle, qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ? »

« En fait, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez m'emmener en ville demain matin ? »

« En ville ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais poster ceci. »

Je lui montrai mon enveloppe.

« Vous avez l'adresse de votre père ? », m'interrogea-t-elle.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est pour lui ? »

« C'est mon petit doigt qui me le dit. », s'amusa-t-elle en désignant son auriculaire.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels, exaspérée.

« Camille, je n'ai plus cinq ans… »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle éclata de rire.

« Ne faites pas cette tête-là, je vous taquinais juste un peu. »

« Hum. »

« Alors, vous avez son adresse ? »

« Oui, Mme Levasseur me l'a donnée hier. »

« J'étais sûre que vous voudriez le revoir. », sourit-elle en resserrant les pans de son châle en soie autour de ses épaules.

Je restai silencieuse.

« Vous avez plus de chance que n'importe qui ici. Beaucoup d'enfants donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs vrais parents. »

« J'en ai conscience. »

Elle s'installa sur le vieux canapé en cuir brun qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et m'invita à en faire autant.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. », dis-je en repliant les jambes contre ma poitrine.

« Quelle question ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien écoutez, j'ai une course à faire demain. Je pourrais vous emmener avec moi et nous passerions par la poste. »

« Merci, Camille. »

« Je vous en prie. Filez vous coucher maintenant. »

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain, à onze heures, je me trouvais à Caen avec Camille. Elle gara sa petite voiture bleue devant une sinistre boutique aux flancs non crépies, couleur de boue. Sur la porte, un écriteau branlant indiquait en grosses lettres:

_M. Chausse, cordonnier. _

« C'est ici que vous comptez aller ? », grimaçai-je en sortant du véhicule.

« Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'accompagner. Vous n'avez qu'à aller à la poste pendant que je donne mes souliers à réparer. »

« D'accord. Où dois-je vous retrouver ? »

« Ici même, avant midi, je voudrais rentrer à temps pour le déjeuner. »

Je hochai la tête et nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. J'arpentai les rues et trouvai le bureau de poste. À l'intérieur, il y avait trois guichets dont un que seuls les sorciers pouvaient voir. Je me dirigeai vers lui.

« Bonjour, petite demoiselle ! » me lança le guichetier.

Heureusement qu'il était soumis à un sortilège anti-Moldu, celui-là ! Il avait de grands yeux violets, un haut de forme assorti et une robe orange vif qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

« Bonjour. », dis-je en ayant la fugace impression de m'adresser à un jeune demeuré.

Je sortis l'enveloppe de ma poche et la lui tendis.

« Je souhaiterais qu'elle arrive le plus tôt possible. »

« Pas de souci, elle sera confiée à un hibou Grand Duc. »

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux roux et je m'aperçus qu'il lui manquait un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Accident de potions, m'interrompit-il, je n'ai jamais été un élève très attentif. »

Je retins difficilement un sourire.

« Au fait, ça vous fera huit noises. »

Je lui donnai l'argent et m'en allai. Il était onze heure et quart, j'avais donc le temps de faire une promenade avant de revenir à la voiture. Je marchais lentement, découvrant avec un plaisir grandissant le vieux Caen.  
>Je n'avais pas l'habitude de sortir et me retrouver ainsi, seule au beau milieu d'une ville que je connaissais à peine, me plongeait dans une divine euphorie. Je flânais dans les rues, m'arrêtais devant les vitrines des grands magasins, rentraient dans les petites boutiques. Je faisais tout ce qui me passait par la tête sans que personne ne tentât de m'en empêcher. Je me sentais bien, je me sentais libre.<br>L'église avait déjà sonné douze coups lorsque je retrouvai Camille, appuyée contre sa voiture, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de revenir _avant_ midi. », dit-elle avec brusquerie.

Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules en mordant goulûment dans le croissant tiède et délicieusement croustillant que j'avais acheté.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

« Je me baladais. », répondis-je la bouche pleine de ce met exquis.

« Vous vous baladiez, répéta-t-elle vertement en m'arrachant mon croissant. Je dirais plutôt que vous dépensiez votre argent à vous goinfrer ! »

« Et alors ? répliquai-je en sentant la colère poindre en moi. C'est mon argent, je fais ce que je veux avec ! »

« Votre argent, mademoiselle, c'est l'orphelinat qui vous l'a donné. Vous êtes par conséquent priée de l'utiliser à bon escient. »

Elle s'approcha d'une poubelle et y jeta mon croissant.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de cette cochonnerie, nous allons bientôt déjeuner. »

« Je vous déteste. »

« Je sais. Dépêchez-vous de monter en voiture. »

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Camille consultait sa montre toutes les deux minutes en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, signe d'une grande inquiétude.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveuse ? », demandai-je dans l'espoir de rompre l'infernal cliquetis qu'elle produisait avec ses dents en entamant férocement son ongle.

« Nous sommes en retard, terriblement en retard. »

« N'exagérez rien, le repas n'a même pas encore commencé. »

« J'étais censée participer à sa préparation avec Claire et Marie mais par votre faute… »

« Elles sont deux sans compter le cuisinier, elles se débrouilleront très bien sans vous. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'orphelinat et Camille me lança un coup d'œil irrité.

« Si la directrice me fait la moindre réflexion, je vous préviens, je vous tue ! »

« Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes. »

« Heureusement pour vous », répliqua-t-elle en quittant le véhicule.

Elle claqua violement la portière derrière elle et je sortis à mon tour. Nous franchîmes le haut portail et remontâmes l'allée qui menait au bâtiment principal de l'orphelinat. Ce bâtiment m'avait toujours impressionné par sa taille et son allure. Il avait cinq étages, alignant chacun à la file des autres quinze fenêtres aux persiennes blanches et immaculées. Le bâtiment paraissait d'autant plus colossal qu'il s'élevait entre deux petites constructions basses, chétives, collées contre lui et, carré, pareil à un cube, il profilait fièrement sur le ciel clair ses briques rouge foncé.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! »

Mme Levasseur venait de surgir sur le perron, interrompant de sa voix furibonde ma contemplation.

« Camille, auriez-vous perdu votre montre ? »

« Non, Madame la directrice. », répondit une Camille rougissante en s'approchant de Mme Levasseur de son petit pas pressé.

« Alors expliquez-moi la raison de votre retard. »

Camille se tourna vers moi et me fixa de son beau regard azuré. Au fond de ses prunelles, je devinais aisément l'embarras qu'elle ressentait face au dilemme qu'elle rencontrait. Devait-elle avouer la vérité ou mentir ? La vérité la sauverait assurément des foudres de la directrice mais elle me conduirait à de sévères remontrances et Camille, aussi honnête qu'elle pût être, demeurait bien trop bonne pour m'attirer des ennuis.

« Le cordonnier est loquace, commença-t-elle, il m'a retenu longtemps et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je suis désolée, je ferais attention la prochaine fois. »

« J'espère bien. », dit Mme Levasseur.

Ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur moi.

« Et vous, reprit-elle de son ton tranchant, vous étiez avec Camille, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas pensé à intervenir ? Signaler l'heure ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit ? »

« Je ne suis pas un coucou. »

Certes, ma réponse n'était pas des plus judicieuses mais pour ma défense, je dirais que Mme Levasseur – dont les lèvres était en ce moment-même affreusement pincées – avait la faculté d'exaspérer n'importe qui avec son obsession idiote pour la ponctualité.

« Ce n'est pas ce que Meredith voulait dire, balbutia précipitamment Camille en voyant celle-ci sur le point d'exploser. Elle n'était pas avec moi mais à la poste. »

« Et que faisiez-vous donc à la poste pendant si longtemps, mademoiselle ? »

Avais-je rêvé ou venait-elle réellement de poser cette question stupide ?

« Bah, ce qu'on y fait d'habitude… vous savez, poster une lettre. »

Le visage de la directrice vira instantanément au rouge brique. Cette couleur lui allait plutôt bien, ça changeait de ses joues un peu pâlottes. En plus, elle avait le mérite d'aller à ravir avec les murs de l'institution.

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une imbécile ! », s'énerva Mme Levasseur en me fusillant littéralement du regard.

Elle bouillait. Elle bouillait tellement qu'elle ressemblait à une cocotte minute. Peut-être que si je poussais le bouchon encore un peu plus loin on verrait de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles ? Hum, après mûre réflexion, il ne valait mieux pas que j'essayasse, mes mains risquaient d'en prendre un sacré coup.

« Je ne vous prends pas pour une imbécile, répondis-je prudemment, je trouve juste votre question relativement… saugrenue. »

« Par cette question, je voulais souligner le fait que vous n'aviez pas pu passer une heure à la poste et vous le savez très bien, espèce d'insupportable petite peste ! », gronda Mme Levasseur en faisant un pas vers moi.

« Il y avait la queue au guichet. », mentis-je.

Elle fit un autre pas en avant et je me réfugiai derrière Camille, espérant qu'elle accepterait momentanément de me servir de bouclier humain.

« À ce que je vois, vous êtes une bien jolie froussarde, Mademoiselle Prévost. »

« Je ne suis pas froussarde, j'ai un instinct de survie, nuance ! »

« Instinct de survie ou pas, vous regretterez d'être née le jour où je déciderais vraiment de vous mettre la main dessus. Mais en attendant ce jour, déguerpissez. »

Obéissant, je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et m'engouffrai dans le hall. Je pénétrai ensuite dans le réfectoire et trouvai une table vide pour déjeuner. Camille ne tarda pas à arriver. M'apercevant, elle se dirigea vers moi et se pencha de sorte que son visage fût tout près du mien.

« N'avez-vous rien à me dire ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton serein.

« Si… merci de ne pas avoir dit que vous étiez en retard à cause de moi. »

Elle se redressa et tourna les talons.

« Meredith ? », dit-elle par-dessus son épaule en marquant une pause.

« Oui ? »

« Ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous emmener quelque part. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Récit d'une vie  
><strong>

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon passage à la poste. On était dimanche, jour que je maudissais particulièrement car c'était ce que Mme Levasseur appelait le jour du Seigneur et donc, par extension, le jour de la messe. Eh oui, il avait fallu que je tombe dans un orphelinat catholique !

À dix heures, les orphelins de Saint Gens étaient tenus de se rendre à l'oratoire. Je pris donc mon exemplaire de l'évangile, sortis dehors et allai sagement patienter avec les autres devant la porte de cette petite chapelle. Camille et Claire se trouvaient juste derrière moi, entourées d'un petit groupe de bambins. À ma droite, un petit garçon jouait avec un yoyo tandis qu'à ma gauche Bérénice serrait sa poupée contre son cœur. Plus loin, Baptiste discutait gaiment avec des adolescents de son âge, sa blondinette lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux. Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, j'essayais de voir si l'estafilade sur sa joue avait complètement cicatrisé lorsque Mme Levasseur fit son apparition.

« Vous pouvez entrer. », dit-elle en poussant la porte de l'oratoire.

Cette simple phrase déclencha une véritable cohue. Je me sentis rapidement oppressée par cette foule d'individus qui se collaient à moi en me bousculant. Les cheveux de la fille de devant me chatouillait les narines et j'avais le pied écrasé par un gamin d'environ douze ans. Les odeurs des uns et des autres se mélangeait, j'avais chaud, c'était horrible. En cet instant, je n'avais plus qu'un but unique : sortir de là le plus vite possible !

Je me frayai un chemin tant bien que mal et réussis à émerger de la foule. J'attendis patiemment que tous ces Moldus collants déguerpissent avant d'entrer à mon tour dans l'oratoire. C'était une petite pièce lambrissée qui comportait nombre de chaises et un autel derrière lequel se tenait le curé. Bien entendu, comme j'étais la dernière, il n'y avait plus de chaises libres et je dus rester debout contre un mur, près de Mme Levasseur, Camille, Claire, le cuisinier et tout le reste du petit personnel.

Cette sorte de cérémonie sectaire accompagnée de chants ringards, de lectures ennuyeuses, de prières farfelues et que l'on appelait plus communément « messe » dura une bonne heure. J'avais des crampes dans les jambes, une migraine naissante et l'encens qui émanait de l'autel commençait sérieusement à me prendre à la gorge.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'écouter. », murmura la directrice en me voyant contempler mes chaussures.

Je pourrais, en effet.

« Vous savez bien que mon seul dieu, c'est Merlin. », chuchotai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et reporta son attention sur le prêtre qui buvait d'un air gourmand le sang du Seigneur tandis que je me concentrai sur le crucifix planté dans le mur du fond. Ce Jésus en bois, avec ses clous plantés dans les pieds et les mains, étaient le seul objet qui m'inspirait du respect ici.

Soudain, on se leva dans une cacophonie de raclements de chaises et un chant de communion ne tarda pas à retentir. Un sourire de soulagement envahit mon visage l'eucharistie était mon moment préféré car c'était celui qui clôturait la messe. Je fis la queue comme tout le monde et attendis que Monsieur le curé daignât m'offrir un bout de pain sans levain que les Moldus nommaient « hostie » pour faire plus joli.

Je fus la première à respirer l'air frais du dehors et la première aussi à emprunter l'escalier qui montait au premier étage. J'ouvris nonchalamment la porte de ma chambre et faillis frôler la crise cardiaque en découvrant mon père, dans son ample robe noire, ses cheveux graisseux agités par la légère brise qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Sous le choc, je restai muette, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu voulais me voir, je suis là. », dit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et posai l'évangile à côté de moi.

« Tu es rentré par la fenêtre ? »

Il hocha la tête et referma cette dernière. Je repris :

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. »

« Ta réaction était compréhensible. »

Un silence terriblement lourd s'insinua dans la pièce. J'étais gênée, je ne savais pas par où commencer et il le comprit car il prit la parole à nouveau :

« D'après ton message, tu veux que je te parle de moi… »

« Oui, de toi… de nous… que tu m'expliques pourquoi je vis là. »

« Très bien, je vais le faire mais c'est une longue histoire. »

« Alors assieds-toi. »

Il s'installa à côté de moi, nous étions séparés par l'évangile.

« Tu es ma fille et celle de Malvina Malefoy. Ta mère t'a engendrée la nuit du 12 janvier 1980, seule avec sa médicomage dans son manoir du Wiltshire. »

« Tu n'étais pas là ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira.

« Meredith, il faut que tu saches que je n'aimais pas ta mère. »

Ma gorge se serra.

« Quoi ? », murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il me jaugea de son regard pénétrant et poursuivit calmement :

« J'ai connu Malvina à Poudlard… tu sais ce qu'est Poudlard, j'imagine ? »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler l'année dernière à Beauxbâtons, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Bien. J'ai intégré Poudlard en 1971 et rejoint Serpentard. J'aimais… »

« Tu as rejoint quoi ? »

« Serpentard, une des quatre maisons où les élèves sont répartis encore aujourd'hui. Je t'en reparlerai plus tard, laisse-moi finir.  
>J'aimais m'instruire et je passais beaucoup de temps plongé dans mes livres. Jalousé pour mes dons en potions et fasciné par la magie noire, je fus très vite mis à l'écart par les autres élèves. L'année de mes seize ans fut pour moi la plus difficile, je n'avais jamais été aussi solitaire… »<p>

« Tu t'intéressais à la magie noire ? », le coupai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Meredith, si tu m'interromps toutes les deux minutes, je n'arriverais jamais à tout te raconter. Maintenant tu te tais et tu écoutes, tu pourras poser tes questions plus tard. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui. », répondis-je, surprise par ce brusque surcroît d'autorité.

« Parfait. Je disais donc que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis.  
>Le soir, après le dîné, je faisais mes devoirs dans un coin discret de ma salle commune et j'observais les autres à loisir. Mon regard se posait systématiquement sur ton oncle, Lucius Malefoy, le préfet-en-chef. Sa haute silhouette et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ne laissaient personne indifférent. Assis au centre de la pièce dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée, il était toujours entouré de ses amis et de ses admirateurs. Parmi eux, il y avait sa petite sœur : Malvina, sa future épouse : Narcissa Black, Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, Rosier et Regulus Black. »<p>

Mon père suspendit son récit en voyant ma mine ahurie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il.

« Si… tout va bien. C'est juste que… Parmi les gens que tu as cités, deux sont devenus des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Deux ? Tous tu veux dire. »

J'avalai ma salive de travers.

« Quoi ! Mais… mais toi aussi ? »

Il eut un sourire triste et je lus du remord dans ses prunelles ténébreuses puis son regard redevint insondable et glacial. J'interprétai son silence comme une réponse positive et pris conscience que plus cet homme me narrait sa vie, moins j'étais rassurée.

« Et ma mère ? »

« Ta mère vénérait le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien plus que n'importe qui à Poudlard. »

J'étais la fille de deux Mangemorts à cette pensée, un long frisson parcourut tout mon corps.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas plus Mangemort que toi. »

« Prouve-le. »

Son expression se durcit et j'ajoutai pour paraître plus polie :

« S'il te plait. »

« Pour cela, je dois reprendre mon récit. », déclara-t-il.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Lors de ma scolarité, j'aurais tout donné pour appartenir à la bande si respectée et populaire qu'était celle de ton oncle. Ce furent mes talents de sorcier qui me permirent de réaliser ce souhait. J'excellais dans bien des domaines et c'était ce qui faisait toute ma valeur aux yeux de Lucius. Un matin, il vint me trouver dans la Grande Salle et me proposa de me joindre à lui pour le petit-déjeuner. J'acceptai avec grand plaisir. Je venais de rejoindre un cercle étroitement fermé, un cercle de futurs Mangemorts.  
>L'année s'écoulait lentement, tranquillement. Je passais des soirées entières à écouter les longs discours alambiqués de Lucius et de ses amis. Ils débattaient sur l'honneur des Serpentard et l'importance de la pureté du sang. Ils aspiraient à la puissance et leurs conversations aboutissaient toujours sur le degré d'allégeance qu'ils portaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br>En 1972, Lucius obtint ses A.S.P.I.C.s et quitta l'école. Son départ fut suivit de celui de Narcissa l'année suivante.  
>Je passai mes B.U.S.E.s en 1975. Parallèlement à cela, Malvina commença à me tourner autour. Elle était belle et talentueuse mais c'était surtout une véritable garce. Voyant que je ne répondais pas à ses avances, elle se débrouilla pour me faire boire, à mon insu, un filtre d'amour. Si tous ses charmes ne parvinrent pas à me faire succomber, le filtre, lui, se révéla très efficace.<br>Je n'ai aucun souvenir du temps où elle me droguait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce temps a été remarquablement long puisqu'il comprend la fin de mes études, mon engagement chez les Mangemorts, sa grossesse et ta naissance. »

Il se tut un instant. À force de parler, sa voix se fatiguait et son accent anglais devenait plus fort et même si son français était irréprochable, je peinais de plus en plus à le comprendre.  
>Je profitai de ce nouveau silence pour demander :<p>

« Tu ne t'es jamais aperçu qu'elle te droguait ? »

« Jamais… lamentable pour quelqu'un censé briller en potions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne relevai pas et dit :

« Comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Elle a un jour oublié de me donner la potion je suis redevenu moi-même, elle l'a découvert et m'a avoué ce qu'elle avait fait. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, j'ai quitté sa demeure et tenté de retrouver la mémoire mais cela s'est révélé impossible. J'ai donc entrepris de reconstituer les parcelles de vie qui me manquaient en interrogeant des Mangemorts, notamment Lucius et Narcissa. Ils étaient surpris des agissements de Malvina. »

« Ils n'ont jamais vu que tu n'étais pas toi-même ? »

« Non, du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont prétendu. En discutant avec eux, j'ai découvert que j'avais donné d'importantes informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des informations qui lui permettaient de détruire une famille entière. Cette famille était celle des Potter. »

Snape attendait une réaction de ma part mais j'étais tellement ahurie que je ne sus que faire ni que dire.

« Il n'y a rien qui te choque ? », m'interrogea-t-il.

« Si. Un filtre d'amour rend amoureux… juste amoureux. Il n'oblige pas les gens à faire des choses. »

« Exactement. J'en ai donc déduis que Malvina me soumettait au sortilège de l'Imperium. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

« Et quand tu as appris cela, tu n'es pas parti ? »

Snape leva un sourcil.

« Si j'avais abandonné le cercle des Mangemorts du jour au lendemain, penses-tu sincèrement qu'ils m'auraient laissé en vie ? »

« Non mais… »

« Moi non plus. C'est pour cela que je suis resté auprès d'eux, je leur donnais l'illusion d'être de leur côté mais, en réalité, je manœuvrais dans l'ombre pour réparer les erreurs que j'avais commises. J'ai contacté Dumbledore et lui ai tout raconté. Peu après, il m'a engagé en tant que professeur de potions à Poudlard tandis que j'espionnais le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui. »

« Il t'a fait confiance ? »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment ? Dumbledore t'a fait confiance alors que tu débarquais fraichement de chez les Mangemorts ? »

« Dumbledore voit toujours les gens meilleurs qu'ils ne sont. »

« Et qu'est-il arrivé après ? »

« Dumbledore a essayé d'aider les Potter à se protéger en leur conseillant d'utiliser le sortilège du fidelitas. »

« Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. »

« Si, ils l'ont fait. »

« Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils soient morts ? »

« Ils ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui n'en était pas digne. »

« Un dénommé Sirius Black, c'est ça ? »

Un éclair de rancœur passa sur le visage paternel.

« Non, articula-t-il d'une voix hachée, Peter Pettigrew. »

« Mais je croyais que… »

« Black a été accusé à tort. », marmonna-t-il comme s'il le regrettait.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester.

« Je sais, ajouta-t-il en levant une main pour m'inciter à me taire, ce n'est pas ce que disent les journaux. »

Il y eut un silence puis je demandai :

« Et que s'est-il passé après la mort des Potter et la disparition du Lord noir ? »

« Les Aurors ont arrêté beaucoup de Mangemorts dont Malvina et moi nous sommes restés à Azkaban pendant plusieurs jours et puis il y a eu un procès. Malvina a été condamnée à l'emprisonnement à vie avec Antonin Dolohov, le fils de Barty Croupton, les Lestrange et Augustus Rookwood. Moi, j'ai évité la prison grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore.  
>Tu allais sur tes deux ans lorsque j'ai recouvré la liberté et le Département de la justice magique t'avais placé dans un orphelinat Moldu. Je n'ai pas cherché à te récupérer. Je n'avais pas voulu d'enfant et ton existence me rappelait sans cesse la femme qui avait ruiné ma vie. »<p>

« En d'autres termes, tu as tout fait pour m'oublier je peux essayer de comprendre mais… pourquoi la France ? »

« Pour te tenir loin de tes parents, je suppose. De plus, la France avait un avantage : un sorcier intègre généralement l'école de sorcellerie de son pays, je n'aurais donc pas eu à t'avoir pour élève en Angleterre. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre discussion, je baissai la tête et regardai mes mains blanches serrées sur mes genoux. Une mère criminelle… un père qui ne voulait pas de moi finalement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais rien savoir de mes origines.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu t'es souvenu de moi ? », interrogeai-je sans lever les yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. J'ai essayé, c'est vrai, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Je savais que quelque part, en France, j'avais une petite fille qui aurait bientôt l'âge d'étudier la sorcellerie et je t'ai inscrite à Beauxbâtons. »

« C'est vrai ? murmurai-je en relevant vivement la tête, c'est toi qui a… »

« Oui, c'est moi. J'avais ainsi le sentiment de ne pas t'abandonner complètement, de te donner une chance de t'épanouir.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas l'intention de te rencontrer un jour ce sont les évènements de ce mois de juin qui m'y ont forcé. »

« Quels évènements ? La mort de Diggory et le soi-disant retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Harry Potter dirait donc la vérité ? »

« Harry Potter dit la vérité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, même s'il se fait discret. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je l'ai vu le mois dernier. »

« Tu l'as vu ? Mais je croyais que tu ne le servais plus ! »

« Ceux qui veulent le vaincre ont besoin d'espions pour découvrir ce qu'il mijote. »

Il remonta la manche gauche de son habit noir et me tendit son bras gauche. J'examinai avec intérêt le crâne qui y était marqué et le serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.

« Regarde comme elle est noire, souffla Snape. Cela fait des années que la Marque des Ténèbres n'a pas été aussi visible. Crois-moi, le Lord est de retour parmi nous. »

Je hochai gravement la tête pour indiquer que je le croyais.

« Ta mère et les autres sont en prison pour le moment mais je pense qu'ils s'évaderont bientôt. Si leur maître reprend suffisamment de forces, il les fera sortir très vite. »

« Mais Azkaban est rempli de Détraqueurs, il ne pourra pas y arriver si facilement ! »

« Dans le passé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un nombre conséquent de Détraqueurs à ses ordres. Ces derniers avaient choisi de se ranger à ses côtés car il était capable de leur trouver bien plus de victimes que le ministre de la magie.  
>Si les Mangemorts quittent Azkaban, ce sera le début d'une deuxième guerre. Ensemble, ils reprendront le pouvoir comme il y a quatorze ans. Ta mère voudra te revoir, c'est évident, elle te chérissait quand tu étais petite et répétait inlassablement qu'elle ferait de toi une sorcière puissante, une sorcière qui servirait son maître avec autant de dévotion qu'elle.<br>Je suis venu ici pour te mettre en garde contre Malvina, pour te protéger d'elle. »

« Et comment comptes-tu me protéger ? »

« En venant vivre avec moi, tu bénéficieras de ma protection mais aussi de celle de Dumbledore et de nos alliés. Sache cependant que je ne veux pas t'obliger à quitter la France tout comme je ne veux pas t'empêcher de voir ta mère si tu le désires, je comprends que tu en ressentes le besoin. »

Je sentis l'excitation me parcourir peu à peu.

« Attends…, murmurai-je, émerveillée, tu es en train de me dire que tu vas m'emmener avec toi ? »

« Seulement si tu en as envie. »

J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais enfin la possibilité de quitter l'orphelinat, d'avoir un père, une maison… Mais n'était-ce pas un rêve ? Ou un piège habile ? Snape avait-il été honnête avec moi ou m'avait-il mentit de A à Z ? Après tout, je n'avais aucune preuve de la véracité de ses paroles. Devais-je être raisonnable et décliner sa proposition ou m'embarquer dans une trépidante aventure ? La deuxième option, définitivement, la deuxième.

« J'ai envie de partir avec toi ! », m'écriai-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

Je devais avoir une importante poussée d'adrénaline car je me mis à trépigner sur place comme une gamine de quatre ans.

« Oui, emmène-moi avec toi ! », dis-je en tapant dans mes mains, toute excitée.

Snape m'attrapa par le bras, je tressaillis mais ne le repoussai pas.

« Meredith, calme-toi, m'intima-t-il, cette décision ne doit pas être prise à la légère. »

« Mais elle ne l'est pas ! »

Il m'attira vers lui et, prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes, il planta son regard dans le mien.

« Venir vivre avec moi signifie venir vivre en Angleterre. Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que cela implique ? Il te faudra quitter tes amis, changer d'école et apprendre consciencieusement l'anglais. »

« Je n'ai pas d'amis et je me fiche complètement de changer d'école. En fait, réfléchis-je à haute voix, mon seul problème, c'est la langue. Mais tu pourras m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Tu parles très bien le français et… »

« Et je vais arrêter dès à présent parce que je pense que tu ne saisis pas bien l'ampleur de toutes les difficultés que tu vas rencontrer. Les passants dans la rue te parleront en anglais, tes cours seront en anglais, tes livres également. »

« Je sais, dis-je en souriant, je sais mais je ferais des efforts, je te le promets. »

« Alors commence maintenant. »

Cette petite phrase me calma immédiatement.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais… »

« Oui, maintenant. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable. »

Je dus devenir rouge comme une pivoine. Je ne maitrisais pas bien l'anglais et j'avais un accent épouvantable.  
>Voyant que j'étais tout à coup muette comme une carpe, mon père me secoua légèrement.<p>

« Allez, Meredith, fais un effort. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu en étais capable. »

« Oui mais je… »

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Chut. En anglais, j'ai dit. »

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, j'étais bloquée, je paniquais complètement. Et s'il se ravisait et décidait de ne plus m'emmener parce que mon niveau de langue se révélait insuffisant ?

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je ne pleure pas… »

« Je ne te demande tout de même pas la lune, si ? Dis-moi quelque chose, allez ! »

« Tu me promets que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et murmurai doucement, dans sa langue à lui :

« J'ai… j'ai envie de partir… avec toi. »

« Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas. »

« J'ai envie de partir avec toi. », répétai-je plus haut en baissant les yeux, le visage embrasé, honteuse d'écorcher un si joli langage.

Il lâcha une de mes mains et vint glisser un doigt sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder en face. A travers les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue, je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« Eh bien, tu vois, quand tu veux. »

Je laissai les gouttes d'eau salée couler sur mes joues et souris à mon tour.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil pour quelques mots. »

« J'avais peur que tu changes d'avis et que tu repartes… sans moi. », expliquai-je en français.

Il secoua la tête, se leva et me lança, dans un anglais parfait :

« Fais ta valise. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle vie (ça me fait penser à Tom Frager xD!)**

Je tirai ma valise de sous mon lit et commençai à la remplir frénétiquement avec tout ce que je pouvais trouver autour de moi : t-shirts, jeans, robes, petits gilets d'été et manteau d'hiver, uniforme de Beauxbâtons, chaussures, nécessaire de toilette, grimoires, bouteilles d'encre, plumes, télescope de cuivre, chaudron…

Je m'affairais pour ne pas trop faire attendre mon père dont les yeux, je le sentais, étaient rivés sur ma nuque.

« Et ça tu ne le prends pas ? », demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vit qu'il désignait un livre posé sur mon lit en fer.

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », dit-il en le prenant.

« Des idioties de Moldus. »

Il examina la couverture et feuilleta l'ouvrage.

« Ah, dit-il, c'est l'évangile. »

« Hum. Papa, est-ce que je…oh, pardon, je ne t'ai même pas demandé… tu veux bien que je t'appelle papa ? »

« Oui, si tu le dis en anglais. »

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes avec l'anglais ? Ici, on est en France alors on parle français ! »

« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ! Eh bien d'accord, mais sache qu'en Angleterre nous parlerons anglais et exclusivement anglais. »

Sur ce coup là, je me trouvai stupide. Il m'avait bien eu, le bougre !

« Hein ? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! », m'indignai-je.

« Oh, si, je peux. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis largement perdante ! »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tant pis pour toi, la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de parler. Finis ta valise, je vais aller voir ta directrice pendant ce temps; tu me rejoindras quand tu seras prête. »

Il traversa la pièce en direction de la sortie et je lui lançai :

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas passer par là, tu risquerais de traumatiser les mômes avec ton accoutrement. »

« Tu insinues quoi, là, Meredith ? »

« Rien. »

Il fit volte-face et baissa les yeux vers moi.

« Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je voulais juste dire que les Moldus n'ont pas l'habitude de voir les hommes en robe, c'est tout ! »

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Dix minutes plus tard, je refermai le couvercle de ma valise, saisis celle-ci par sa poignée et me redressai. Avant de clore la porte derrière moi, je laissai mes yeux balayer la chambre qui m'avait vu grandir. C'était probablement la dernière fois que je voyais cette petite pièce carrée, son petit lit et sa petite armoire.

Je pris le même chemin que mon père et après avoir frappé, pénétrai dans le bureau de la responsable de l'orphelinat.  
>Mme Levasseur était installée derrière son bureau, un dossier dans ses mains frêles. Face à elle, mon père était en train de signer des papiers.<p>

« Mademoiselle Snape ! s'exclama la directrice. Approchez. »

« Je ne m'appelle plus Prévost ? », demandai-je en m'avançant, perplexe.

« Non, à moins que vous y teniez. », me dit-elle.

« Non, je suis trop contente de porter mon véritable nom. »

« Je vous crois volontiers. »

« Mme Levasseur, intervint mon père, pourquoi donc l'avez-vous appelé ainsi ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et expliqua :

« Un matin de novembre, j'ai découvert votre fille complètement frigorifiée devant la grille de mon établissement. Je ne savais rien d'elle à part son prénom; celui-ci figurait sur la gourmette qu'elle portait au poignet gauche. En la recueillant chez moi, j'ai décidé de le lui laisser et de lui donner un patronyme plutôt courant dans la région : Prévost. Elle avait ainsi une identité. »

« Je vois, dit mon père, et où est cette gourmette ? »

« Je l'ai gardé précieusement, répondit la directrice en sortant une petite boîte à bijoux rectangulaire de son tiroir. Je pensais l'offrir à Meredith pour ses seize ans mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de la garder maintenant, prenez-la. »

Mon père prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. À l'intérieur, il y avait un tout petit bracelet en or sur lequel était savamment gravé en italique : _Meredith._

« Comme il est beau ! m'extasiai-je. C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sûrement. »

Il me tendit la boîte et je la rangeai dans ma valise. Les deux adultes me regardèrent faire puis mon père déclara qu'il était temps d'y aller.

« Au revoir, madame, dis-je à Mme Levasseur. Et merci. »

« Au revoir, Meredith. Je vous souhaite de vivre heureuse. »

Un grand sourire fendait son visage ridé et je devinai sans mal qu'elle était sincère.  
>Nous quittâmes le bureau et traversâmes le hall. Une fois à l'extérieur, mon père prit ma valise et nous remontâmes l'allée centrale jusqu'au portail. Je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit derrière moi :<p>

« Meredith ! »

Je jetai un œil en arrière et aperçus Camille qui courait dans ma direction, ses jolies boucles blondes flottant derrière elle.

« Meredith, répéta-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur, la respiration haletante, vous n'alliez quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ! »

Elle me serra de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine et son parfum si particulier me flatta les narines.

« Vous allez me manquer. », dit-elle en me relâchant.

Elle me prit par les épaules, comme à son habitude, et je vis ses yeux bleus briller sous l'effet de l'émotion.

« Je ne vous demande pas de m'en dire autant mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. »

« Adieu, Camille. »

Elle m'embrassa furtivement sur le front et recula.

« Adieu. »

Mon père – qui était resté en retrait – m'appela et je franchis à sa suite les grilles de l'orphelinat. Camille me fit un signe de la main, je lui répondis et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de rebrousser chemin, une bourrasque de vent agitant son tablier blanc et sa chevelure dorée. Ce fut le dernier souvenir que j'eus d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas encore passé ton permis de transplanage, bien sûr ? », demanda Snape dès que nous fûmes à l'abri des regards.

« Non, je croyais qu'il fallait avoir dix-sept ans. »

« C'est vrai, admit-il. Tu devras donc te cramponner à mon bras très fort. »

Je m'agrippai au bras qu'il me présentait.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Je sentis son bras s'écarter de moi et redoublai mon étreinte. Tout devint alors complètement noir, une très forte pression s'exerça sur toute la surface de mon corps; je n'arrivais plus à respirer, on aurait dit que des cercles d'aciers m'enserraient la poitrine, mes yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et mes tympans semblaient s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Puis soudain…

Je respirais à pleins poumons de longues bouffées d'air frais et ouvris mes yeux ruisselants. C'était comme si on m'avait passé de force dans un tuyau de caoutchouc très étroit. Il me fallut quelques instants pour m'apercevoir que l'orphelinat avait disparu. Nous étions à présent au milieu d'un labyrinthe de maisons délabrées aux murs de brique, dans une allée qui s'appelait _Spinner's end_. Au-dessus de nous, une haute cheminée d'usine semblait planer comme un doigt géant dressé dans un geste de réprimande.

Nous nous mîmes en marche et l'écho de nos pas résonna sur les pavés tandis que nous passions devant des fenêtres cassées et masquées par des planches. Bientôt, nous atteignîmes la toute dernière maison. Mon père marmonna une formule inaudible et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Il s'effaça ensuite pour me laisser passer et nous entrâmes directement dans un minuscule salon qui faisait penser à une cellule capitonnée, plongée dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres, la plupart reliés en vieux cuir noir ou marron; un canapé éliminé, un fauteuil délabré et une table bancale étaient regroupés dans le faible rond de lumière que projetaient les chandelles d'une lampe accrochée au plafond. L'endroit paraissait négligé, comme s'il n'était habité qu'occasionnellement._*_

« Ce n'est pas luxueux, commenta Snape, sa voix grave brisant le silence qui régnait autour de nous, mais c'est… »

« Parfait, achevai-je, c'est absolument parfait. »

« Tu te contentes de peu. »

Il pointa sa baguette magique vers le mur situé à sa droite. Avec un _bang_ sonore, une porte secrète s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un escalier étroit qui descendait et qui montait à la fois.  
>Il m'entraîna à l'étage. Devant nous se trouvaient trois portes identiques; Snape poussa celle qui était le plus à gauche. Elle donnait sur une chambre grisâtre et poussiéreuse. La peinture était écaillée, le lit défoncé, la commode branlante et des traces de cire subsistaient sur la petite table de chevet en bois clair.<p>

« Tu trouves toujours cette maison aussi parfaite ? », demanda mon père, ses lèvres minces se recourbant en un sourire moqueur.

Non, plus tellement…

« Donne-moi une couleur. », ajouta-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

« Une couleur ? »

« Oui, allez, dépêche-toi. »

« Je ne sais pas… mauve. », dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il hocha la tête et décrivit un cercle avec sa baguette. Aussitôt les murs se colorèrent en un charmant mauve pâle, la poussière disparut, les meubles redevinrent neufs et des draps violets remplacèrent le couvre-pied miteux qui ornait auparavant le lit.

« Voici ta chambre. »

« Waouh, murmurai-je, incrédule. Merci, papa. »

« Je t'en prie. Allons déjeuner. »

.

Ooo

.

La cuisine de mon père se trouvait au sous-sol, juste à côté de son bureau. Elle était toute petite, sombre, menaçante avec ses poêles qui pendaient au plafond mais on n'y faisait néanmoins de bons repas.

« Tu as assez mangé ? », demanda-t-il lorsque j'eus terminé mon assiette.

Je lui dis que oui et nous remontâmes au salon. Nous y passâmes la totalité de l'après-midi, lui dans le fauteuil, moi sur le canapé. Il me parla un peu de Poudlard et de son métier et en échange je lui racontai ma vie à Beauxbâtons; le tout en anglais, évidemment.

Je peinais à m'exprimer et il me reprenait sans arrêt, me faisant répéter mes phrases jusqu'à ce quelles fussent corrects. De son côté, pour faciliter ma compréhension, il articulait lentement mais cela ne suffisait pas toujours…

« Bon, j'en ai marre, j'ai mal à la tête, j'arrête pour ce soir ! », m'écriai-je dans la langue de Molière.

« Non, tu continues. »

« Mais je ne comprends plus rien ! »

« Tu te moques de qui, Meredith ? Je n'ai jamais parlé aussi lentement de ma vie, pas même en français ! »

« Oui, bah, t'es plus doué que moi dans les langues et puis voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Reprends ta dernière phrase. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Celle où tu m'expliquais ce que tu faisais en cours de métamorphose. »

« Non. »

Mon père me lança un regard noir et je détournai la tête.

« Meredith, est-ce que tu veux sérieusement que je me fâche ? »

« Non. »

« Alors obéis. »

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant.

« S'il te plaît… je n'en peux plus. Ça fait au moins trois heures que je parle anglais non-stop. »

« Que tu baragouines, oui que tu parles, non. »

Je sursautai comme s'il m'avait aspergé d'eau froide.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair. », bougonnai-je, offensée.

Il me regarda bouder pendant quelques secondes, l'air suffisant.

« On reprend ? », demanda-t-il enfin.

« On reprend. »

.

Ooo

.

Mes deux premières semaines en Angleterre me parurent extraordinairement courtes bien que très fructueuses. Le matin, j'étudiais les règles de la grammaire anglaise; mon père me les faisait rigoureusement réciter et je devais les appliquer avec lui lors du déjeuner. L'après-midi, comme il sortait souvent, il me donnait un livre à lire et j'étais obligée de le lui raconter à l'oral ou par écrit à son retour. Les journées étaient chargées, mon père exigeant mais le courant passait bien entre nous et j'étais heureuse.

« Meredith ! »

« Oui ? », criai-je depuis ma chambre.

« Viens me voir ! »

Je descendis au salon. Mon père était au centre de la pièce, mon précédent essai entre les mains.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tiens, dit-il en me tendant mes trente centimètres de parchemin, j'ai lu et corrigé ce que tu as rédigé sur _Hamlet_. Tu peux être fière de tes progrès. »

J'arborai un sourire rayonnant. Mon père était avare de compliments et j'étais toujours très touchée lorsqu'il m'en faisait.  
>Il revêtit la longue cape noire posée sur le dossier du canapé.<p>

« Je dois m'absenter. », déclara-t-il en captant mon regard interrogateur.

« Encore ! », m'exclamai-je.

« Ne m'attends pas pour dîner, je risque de rentrer tard. »

« Je ne peux pas venir avec toi pour une fois ? »

« Non. »

Je poussai un long soupir, déçue.

« Je regrette, Meredith, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne m'accompagnes pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ? », dis-je d'un ton inquisiteur.

Omettant sciemment de me répondre, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Papa ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Réponds-moi. »

Il ouvrit la porte, se glissa prestement dans l'entrebâillement et la referma d'un coup sec.  
>Frustrée, je sortis à mon tour et hurlai :<p>

« Papa ! »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se retourner ou de revenir en arrière, je me mis à courir derrière lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas _le_ voir ! »

« Retourne à la maison, Meredith ! »

Je le rattrapai au coin de la rue, une angoisse sourde me nouant l'estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Pourquoi tu vas encore chez lui ? »

« Retourne à la maison. »

« Pas avant que tu aies apporté des réponses à mes interrogations. », rétorquai-je en agrippant sa manche.

Il me repoussa sèchement, tourna sur place avec grâce et disparut dans le tournoiement de sa robe.  
>De dépit, je tapai violemment un mur proche mais il eut moins mal que moi et je secouai la main en tous sens, tentant d'atténuer la douleur due à la contusion qu'il venait de m'occasionner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>* La description du salon de Severus Snape figure dans le tome 6 des aventures de Harry Potter, elle n'est pas de moi.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: La fille de son père**

J'avais dîné depuis longtemps, minuit avait sonné ses douze coups et mon père n'était toujours pas rentré.  
>Allongée sur le canapé, blottie bien au chaud sous un plaid, le regard fixe, j'écoutais l'incessant tic-tac de la vieille horloge. J'étais bien trop angoissée pour songer à dormir. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres – car j'étais certaine qu'il était avec lui – lui avait fait du mal ? Et si j'étais de nouveau orpheline ? Et si je devais retourner chez Mme Levasseur ? Et si…<br>Des bruits de pas me parvinrent de l'extérieur, mettant un terme à mes angoisses lancinantes. Je me redressai et vis la poignée tourner doucement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

« Papa ! », m'exclamai-je en reconnaissant la silhouette de mon père.

Je respirais soudain plus facilement, le nœud qui me serrait étroitement l'estomac ayant décidé de se résorber. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais éprouvé pareille inquiétude. C'était un sentiment nouveau, étrange et désagréable mais c'était surtout un sentiment justifié; mon père était la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, l'idée d'en être une nouvelle fois séparée était insoutenable.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre. », dit celui-ci en verrouillant la porte.

« Je sais. »

Il dégrafa sa cape et la laissa tomber à côté de moi.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. », constatai-je en observant les traits tirés de son visage cireux.

« À presque une heure du matin, c'est un peu normal, répliqua-t-il froidement. Monte te coucher. »

J'obtempérai docilement, trop contente de le savoir hors de danger pour protester.

.

Ooo

.

Le chant des oiseaux me réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Je sautai du lit et allai coller une oreille contre la porte de mon père. À travers le panneau, je perçus sa respiration sonore, lente et régulière. Oh, surprise, monsieur-je-me-lève-avec-les-poules dormait toujours !

Je descendis à la cuisine et regardai d'un air consterné nos réserves alimentaires. Nous n'avions plus ni œufs ni saucisses ni bacon; il restait juste un bout de pain sec sur le comptoir, plusieurs sachets de thé et un pot de l'immonde pâte à tartiner anglaise dont mon père raffolait : la _marmite_.

Décidée à prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, je sortis dans les rues désertes de notre sinistre ville industrielle et me rendis à la boulangerie pour y acheter des viennoiseries. Je me perdis deux ou trois fois avant de retrouver le chemin de la maison. Je venais à peine de franchir le pas de la porte qu'une voix froide s'éleva sur ma droite :

« Où étais-tu ? »

« À la boulangerie. », répondis-je en ôtant mon manteau.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? »

« Tu dormais, je te signale. »

« J'aurais apprécié que tu laisses un mot. »

« O.K, j'y penserais la prochaine fois. »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je ne veux pas que tu sortes toute seule si tôt le matin. »

« Tu crains quoi ? Qu'un Moldu surgisse de derrière une poubelle avec un couteau ? », ripostai-je d'un air goguenard en passant devant lui pour descendre au sous-sol.

Il me suivit et s'enferma dans son bureau.  
>Je pris deux tasses dans le placard de la cuisine, mis mes viennoiseries dans une assiette, fis bouillir du thé et disposai le tout sur un plateau. Je calai ensuite ce dernier contre ma hanche et me présentai devant le bureau. La porte était entrouverte. Je m'apprêtais à frapper quand une voix retentit :<p>

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Severus ! »

C'était une voix féminine aux inflexions écossaises. Intriguée, je tendis l'oreille:

« Je le suis parfaitement, Minerva. »

« Mais cela signifie que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a déjà rallié une poignée de géants à sa cause ! »

« Effectivement. »

« Et dire que Hagrid est parti dans leurs montagnes ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! »

« Ce ne sont pas tant les géants qu'il faut craindre mais les Mangemorts qui sont avec eux. Mcnair est particulièrement sanguinaire et il… »

Mon père s'interrompit abruptement et je l'entendis bouger.

« Qu'avez-vous, Severus ? »

« Il serait préférable que nous remettions cette conversation à plus tard. », expliqua-t-il.

« Comme vous voudrez, à plus tard. »

Alors que je reculai hâtivement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et mon père apparut sur le seuil, l'air mécontent :

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? », demanda-t-il avec sévérité.

« R-rien. », répondis-je précipitamment.

« Tu ne m'espionnais pas, peut-être ? »

« Non, je… »

« Ne me mens pas, Meredith ! »

À ma grande surprise, il avait parlé français; cela n'était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines. Troublée, je rentrai la tête dans les épaules.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

« Je ne sais pas… une minute, à la rigueur deux. »

« Meredith… », gronda-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Je te jure que c'est vrai ! J'apportais le petit-déjeuner quand j'ai entendu une voix qui n'était pas la tienne. J'étais surprise alors je… »

« Alors tu t'es dit que ça te donnait le droit d'écouter à ma porte ? »

Devant mon absence de réponse, il insista :

« Oui ou non ? »

« Oui », avouai-je dans un murmure.

« Monte dans ta chambre. »

« Mais papa… »

« Monte dans ta chambre et tout de suite ! »

« Mais... »

Il s'avança vers moi, m'arracha le plateau des mains pour le poser au sol, et me prit sans ménagement par le bras.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? », m'écriai-je alors qu'il me faisait monter les deux étages au pas de course.

« Parce que j'envisage de terminer ma discussion sans être épié par une petite fouineuse. », déclara-t-il en entrant dans ma chambre.

Il me relâcha et je me mis face à lui.

« Je reste ici mais tu ne m'enfermes pas, d'accord ? Je te promets que je ne chercherai pas à écouter ce que tu as dire à cette...euh… Minerva. »

« Je n'ai pas confiance. »

Sur ce, il disparut en claquant la porte et j'entendis le bruit d'une clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure. À la fois furieuse et outrée, j'envoyai valser un livre à travers la pièce et celui-ci s'écrasa avec force contre un mur avant de tomber au sol, ouvert, ses pages disgracieusement froissées.  
>Pourquoi mon père tenait-il tant à me garder dans l'ignorance ? Qu'avait-il de si important à me dissimuler ? Qui était cette Minerva et le dénommé Hagrid pour lequel elle avait l'air de s'inquiéter ? Ma tête bouillonnait de questions.<p>

.

Ooo

.

« Meredith ! »

« Quoi ? », dis-je avec agressivité.

« Tu me réponds sur un autre ton, s'il te plaît. »

Je levai un regard méchamment noir vers mon père.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. »

« J'en ai marre. »

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu me caches tout, tout le temps ! Tu ne me dis jamais où tu vas quand tu n'es pas là, tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu fais quand tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau, tu ne me dis jamais rien ! »

« Ce que je fais lorsque je ne suis pas avec toi ne te concerne en aucun cas. »

Je haussai les épaules et enchaînai, faisant fi de sa remarque :

« Qui sont Minerva et Hagrid ? »

« Minerva McGonagall fait partie de ceux qui luttent activement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle est la directrice adjointe de Poudlard et y enseigne la métamorphose. Hagrid, quant à lui, est le garde-chasse de l'école; il occupe depuis peu le poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magique. »

Je tordis ma bouche dans une moue méprisante et mon père s'en étonna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je n'aime pas cette matière, je la trouve oiseuse. »

« Ah, oui ? Et quelles sont les matières que tu apprécies ? »

« La métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal mais j'ai une préférence pour les potions. »

Un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es bonne en potions ? »

« L'année dernière, j'avais dix-huit de moyenne. », annonçai-je avec fierté.

Il tendit la main vers moi.

« Tu viens ? », demanda-il.

« Où ça ? »

« En bas. J'aimerais manger un morceau avec toi. »

Je mis ma main dans la sienne et ses longs doigts rugueux s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », interrogeai-je alors que nous sortions de ma chambre.

« Oui mais je ne m'engage pas à y répondre. »

« Comment faisais-tu pour communiquer avec ta collègue ? Était-elle avec toi ou est-ce que tu te servais de la… euh… »

« Poudre de cheminette ? compléta-t-il. Oui. »

Il avait l'air plus serein que tantôt mais je n'envisageai pas de lui demander de m'éclairer sur les géants; j'avais assez manqué d'indiscrétion pour aujourd'hui.  
>En entrant pour la troisième fois de la matinée dans la cuisine, je reconnus le plateau que j'avais préparé sur la table ronde. Je choisis un pain au chocolat et constatai qu'il était encore tiède.<p>

« J'ai tout fait réchauffer. », fit mon père.

« Cool. »

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise. Il vint se poster derrière moi et s'appuya au dossier.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ta rentrée scolaire. Te sens-tu prête à intégrer Poudlard ? »

J'avalai ma bouchée et me retournai pour le regarder.

« Je pense, oui. »

« Tu es sûre de toi, Meredith ? Ton niveau d'anglais s'est certes amélioré mais je le trouve encore trop insuffisant pour... »

« Insuffisant ? le coupai-je. Mais tu as dit toi-même que… »

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit; j'ai dit que tu progressais, pas que tu étais devenue bilingue. »

« Je ne peux pas devenir bilingue en trois semaines ! »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

J'attrapai la théière et y versai un peu de son contenu dans ma tasse.

« Tu suggères quoi alors ? », demandai-je après avoir bu une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant.

« Tu as le choix. Tu peux venir avec moi à Poudlard et suivre les cours de cinquième année comme les autres élèves de ton âge ou rester dans mes appartements. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est moi – et moi-seul – qui me chargerai de ta formation magique; j'adapterai le programme en fonction de tes aptitudes et difficultés. »

« Cette dernière option me permettra quand même de passer mes B.U.S.E.s, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment. Alors que choisis-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… j'aimerais faire un mixte des deux si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Très bien. Je te laisserai te débrouiller un mois toute seule. Au terme de ce mois, si je juge tes résultats insatisfaisants, je te reprendrai en main. »

« D'accord. »

Il effleura mes cheveux du bout des doigts avant d'ajouter, sur un ton encore plus sérieux :

« Mme Levasseur m'a averti que tu te moquais ouvertement de tes professeurs. Ne t'avise pas d'agir ainsi à Poudlard ou je te garantis que tu auras affaire à moi. »

« Je ne me moque pas de tous mes professeurs ! protestai-je aussitôt. Juste des Moldus. »

« Tant mieux, répliqua mon père. Comme il n'y a pas de Moldus à Poudlard, tu n'as aucune raison de te faire remarquer. »

Je lui fis une grimace et plongeai très vite la tête dans ma tasse pour ne pas croiser son regard noir.

« Debout ! », ordonna-t-il subitement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous allons voir ce que tu vaux vraiment en potions. »

Je le suivis dans son bureau. L'atmosphère y était pesante et une vapeur épaisse flottait dans l'air, rendant la visibilité difficile. Au fond, un grand chaudron noirci, rempli d'un liquide foncé, accroché à la crémaillère, bouillonnait doucement dans un coin de la cheminée.  
>D'après mon père, cette potion était un philtre de Mort-Vivante au premier stade de sa préparation. Il me confia un couteau en argent et une fève soporifique et m'intima l'ordre d'en extraire le jus. Prenant appui sur sa table de travail, j'entrepris de couper la petite graine ratatinée. Cette tâche se révéla très difficile, la graine me filait entre les doigts et je ne parvins même pas l'entailler.<br>J'avais conscience que mon père me surveillait du coin de l'œil et j'avais honte de me montrer si sotte et empotée. Je regrettais presque de m'être vantée de mes prédispositions en potions.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

J'avisai mon père qui infusait de l'armoise. Il avait un air moqueur qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Non. », répliquai sur un ton catégorique.

« Alors dépêche-toi ! »

Son cri me fit sursauter et la lame affûtée caressa mon index qui, contrairement à la fève, n'était pas très résistant. Marmonnant des jurons à flot continu, je léchai le sang qui suintait de la lésion que je venais de m'infliger et me remis au travail. Changeant de méthode, j'écrasai la fève avec le plat du couteau. À mon grand étonnement, elle exsuda une grosse quantité de jus. Je versai précipitamment le liquide obtenu dans le chaudron. La couleur cassis de la potion vira instantanément au lilas et je levai un regard inquiet vers mon père :

« C'est normal, ça ? »

« Tout à fait normal. », confirma-t-il.

Il me tendit une louche; je la pris avec une timidité qui ne m'était pas coutumière.

« Un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sept dans le sens inverse. », dit-il.

Je suivis ses instructions en prenant garde ne pas me tromper dans les comptes. Petit à petit, le philtre prenait une couleur rose pâle.

« Tu es trop lente, Meredith. Accélère. Encore un peu. Voilà. C'est parfait, tu peux arrêter. »

Je lâchai la louche et observai la mixture, elle était satinée et incolore.

« Papa, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un somnifère ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Pour qui alors ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Pour qui ? », insistai-je.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais trop curieuse ? »

« Mme Levasseur me le répétait souvent. »

« Et elle avait bien raison. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Les Malefoy**

« Papa ! », hurlai-je pour la quatrième fois du haut des escaliers.

Seul le silence me répondit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? », tempêtai-je en dévalant les marches.

Je frappai vigoureusement à la porte du bureau. On ne se donna même pas la peine de m'inviter à entrer.

« Tu es sourd où tu le fais exprès ? », dis-je en perdant le peu de patience qui me restait.

Nouveau silence.

« Ah, ça m'énerve ! _Alohomora !_ »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Debout devant la cheminée, mon père avait les yeux exorbités.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de faire sauter ma porte ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton dangereusement calme.

« Je n'ai rien fait sauter du tout, répliquai-je en rangeant ma baguette dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Et puis ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré ! »

« J'étais occupé. »

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, Meredith. Et je ne t'autorise pas à entrer ici comme une furie. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Si je n'étais pas une fille mûre et civilisée, je crois que je lui aurais tiré la langue.

« Oui. », maugréai-je.

« Oui, qui ? »

« Oui, papa. »

Il tendit une main devant lui.

« Donne-moi ta baguette. »

Je refusai d'un signe de tête. Le regard qu'il me lança signifiait clairement qu'il était sur le point de m'étrangler.

« Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. », siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Je fis un pas en arrière, il en fit deux en avant.

« Je ne recommencerai pas. », promis-je.

« Je veux m'en assurer. Donne-moi cette baguette immédiatement ! »

Je reculai encore, il avança davantage.

« Si j'arrive jusqu'à toi, tu vas le regretter. », me prévint-il.

La menace ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et je rendis très vite les armes, ou plutôt ma baguette.

« Tu la récupéreras le jour de la rentrée. », déclara-t-il en rangeant celle-ci dans un tiroir.

J'étais scandalisée; néanmoins, je retins la remarque désobligeante qui me brûlait la langue.

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais occupé… », commençai-je pour changer de sujet.

« En effet. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Mon père croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« En temps normal, je te dirais de te mêler de tes affaires mais comme cela te concerne, je consens à te répondre. Je discutais avec ton oncle. »

« Lucius Malefoy ? »

« Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ? »

« Tu l'as peut être oublié mais à part toi, je ne connais strictement personne de ma famille. »

L'expression de son visage m'arracha un sourire satisfait. Un point pour Meredith, zéro pour papa !

« Lucius me convie à dîner mardi soir. », poursuivit-il, imperturbable.

« Et alors ? »

« Il souhaiterait que tu m'accompagnes. »

Je clignai des yeux.

« Tu lui as dit que je vivais avec toi ? », m'étonnai-je.

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Son fils est à Poudlard. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Ce qui signifie qu'il s'apercevra promptement de ta présence en septembre, bien sûr ! Et connaissant Drago comme je le connais, il s'empressa de rapporter la nouvelle à son père. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Rien ne sert de cacher la vérité à Lucius, il la découvrira tout seul ! »

« Hum, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« Que tu viendrais sûrement. »

« O.K. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là ? »

« Pour rien. J'appréhende juste un peu cette rencontre, voilà tout. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Les Malefoy sont des gens charmants, tu verras. »

« Mais ma mère… »

« … faisait exception à la règle. », compléta-t-il.

J'eus un petit sourire.

« Honnêtement, Meredith, tu as tort de t'inquiéter. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

Mon père s'appuya contre le bureau.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu voulais me faire part, je crois. »

« Cela ne devait pas être très important, marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne m'en rappelle plus."

.

Ooo

.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Tu vois bien que non. »

Tout en rajustant le col de ma robe, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon géniteur.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demandai-je.

« L'heure à laquelle nous étions censés partir. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Six heures et demi ! »

Je peignai mes cheveux et les maintins en arrière avec un serre-tête en velours, dégageant ainsi mon front pâle.

« Sais-tu où est ma cape ? »

Mon père claqua des doigts et la longue cape émeraude qu'il m'avait achetée la veille s'échappa de ma commode pour venir se poser délicatement sur mes épaules. Elle était souple et douce au touché, un peu comme la sienne. C'était un très beau cadeau.

« Merci. »

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« On peut y aller. »

Nous sortîmes dans la rue et j'inspirai profondément, l'odeur de la rivière toute proche m'emplissant copieusement les narines.

« Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il neige ? », demanda mon père dans un grognement agacé.

Je me tournai vers lui et vis qu'il avait la main tendue. Je serrai celle-ci contre moi et fermai les yeux. Comme je l'avais prévu, mes jambes se dérobèrent et j'eus la désagréable impression d'être compressée de toutes parts sans pouvoir respirer.

« Tu peux me lâcher. »

Je rouvris les yeux et les frottai doucement. Nous nous trouvions sur un chemin étroit éclairé par la lune.

« Je _déteste_ ce moyen de transport ! », pestai-je.

N'ayant cure de ma mauvaise humeur, il se mit à marcher d'un pas vif.

« Attends ! », m'exclamai-je en courant pour le rattraper.

Le chemin était bordé à gauche par des mûriers sauvages aux tiges basses et, à droite, par une haute haie soigneusement taillée. Nos longues capes ondulaient autour de nos chevilles au rythme de nos pas.

« On est où, ici ? », demandai-je.

« Dans le Wiltshire. »

« Ah. »

Nous tournâmes à droite, dans une large allée qui s'éloignait du chemin. La haute haie suivit la même courbe, s'étendant au loin, par-delà l'impressionnant portail de fer forgé qui s'ouvrit à notre approche. Les rangées d'ifs étouffaient le son de nos pas. Au sommet de la haie, deux paons exhibaient d'un air majestueux leur plumage blanc.

« Tu as vu ? », dis-je à mon père en les pointant du doigt.

« Oui, j'ai vu. Avance. »

J'obéis.  
>Tout au bout de l'allée, un élégant manoir se dessinait dans l'obscurité, des éclats de lumière se reflétant au rez-de-chaussée dans les carreaux des fenêtres à croisillons. Quelque part, dans le parc obscur, on entendait le chant d'une fontaine.<p>

« C'est vraiment là qu'ils habitent ? » murmurai-je, enchantée par ce que je découvrais.

« Tu en as beaucoup en réserve des questions aussi futiles ? »

Je fronçai le nez.

« Y a pas à dire, je sais de qui je tiens mon sale caractère. », répliquai-je.

Il me jeta un regard que je devinai glacial malgré l'obscurité. Les graviers crissèrent sous nos semelles lorsque nous nous hâtâmes en direction de la porte d'entrée. Mon père actionna le carillon. J'attendais derrière lui. La poignée s'abaissa et un flot de lumière ruissela sur nous.

« Severus ! »

Malgré la joie qu'elle exprimait, la femme qui venait de nous ouvrir avait une voix glacée.

« Mais je t'en prie, entre donc ! »

Mon père passa un bras derrière mon dos et me poussa en avant. Le hall était vaste et sa décoration somptueuse, avec un magnifique tapis qui recouvrait en grande partie le sol de pierre. Les portraits au teint pâle accrochés au mur nous dévisagèrent et je me sentis étrangement petite.

« Bonsoir, Meredith. Je suis Narcissa Malefoy, l'épouse de ton oncle. Bienvenue chez nous. »

« Bonsoir, Mrs Malefoy. »

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Après tout, tu fais partie de la famille. »

La femme me fit un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas. Son air sophistiqué avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus scrutateurs et ses bijoux brillants me mettaient mal à l'aise.  
>Elle nous entraîna au bout du couloir, dans un vaste salon aux murs violet foncé où un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond. Au fond, dans la cheminée, sous un splendide manteau de marbre surmonté d'un miroir au cadre doré, un feu ronflait en léchant paresseusement les bûches.<p>

« Narcissa ? »

Je fis volte-face en même temps que la concernée et avisai un homme qui avait beaucoup de prestance. Grand, les cheveux blonds, le visage indolent, le nez pointu et les yeux gris et froids, il était encore plus impressionnant que son épouse.

« Nos invités sont arrivés. », déclara celle-ci.

L'homme nous serra la main.

« Lucius Malefoy. », dit-il à mon attention.

« Enchantée. »

Il se tourna vers mon père :

« Elle a le teint des Malefoy. », commenta-t-il.

Et heureusement ! J'avais déjà le nez de mon père alors si j'avais en plus hérité de son teint…  
>Mon père eut un bref sourire.<p>

« Drago n'est pas là ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Si, il est dans sa chambre… DRAGO ! »

« J'arrive tout de suite, père ! »

Père ? C'était clair et net, j'étais tombée dans une famille d'aristocrates !  
>Des bruits de pas retentirent au-dessus de nous et quelques secondes plus tard, un adolescent de grande taille entra en trombe dans le salon. C'était la copie conforme de son père.<p>

« Bonsoir, professeur ! », lança-t-il gaiment en direction de mon père.

« Bonsoir, Drago. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et vous ? »

« Également. Je te présente ma fille, Meredith. »

Drago me regarda en face.

« Salut. »

« Salut. », répondis-je.

Il dit quelque chose que je ne saisis absolument pas. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se répéta mais cela ne m'aida pas vraiment. Je levai les yeux vers mon père, l'appelant implicitement au secours.

« Dis-lui que tu ne comprends pas. », me conseilla-t-il.

Pourquoi ? Il a bien du s'en rendre compte, non ?

« Désolée, soufflai-je, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu as dit. »

Drago me dévisagea comme si je descendais tout droit de la planète Mars. Narcissa eut un petit rire.

« Drago, dit-elle, Meredith a été élevée en France et ne maîtrise pas l'anglais aussi bien que nous. Tu parles trop vite pour elle. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et un sourire compréhensif illumina son visage.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais voir ma chambre. », reprit-il en articulant lentement cette fois.

« Ah, O.K, répondis-je. Bah, oui, je veux bien. »

« Suis-moi. »

Il me fit monter à l'étage, traverser le couloir et pénétrer dans sa chambre. Sa chambre… c'était un mot bien réducteur pour désigner la pièce qui était la sienne. L'adolescent avait à sa disposition un salon avec un canapé, une imposante armoire, un large bureau et un piano. À droite de ce dernier, une porte était entrouverte et je pouvais voir un grand lit à baldaquin dont le couvre pied était orné d'un immense serpent.

« Tu aimes ? », dit-il en me fixant de son regard métallique.

« J'adore. »

Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour regarder la pièce dans ses moindres détails. La couleur dominante était le vert et la texture des meubles le bois. Je m'approchai du piano et soulevai délicatement le clapet, découvrant ses touches noires et blanches.

« Tu joues ? », demanda Drago.

« Non. »

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et effleura les touches.

« Je vais jouer quelque chose pour ma nouvelle cousine. », déclara-t-il.

Et il le fit. Une mélodie enchanteresse envahit la pièce tandis que ses doigts blancs courraient sur les petites tablettes rectangulaires, les caressant tendrement ou les frappant avec rudesse. Sa musique me faisait vibrer, elle me transportait loin, très loin, elle me faisait voyager.  
>Lorsque la dernière note s'évanouit et que le silence revint, Drago me demanda si je voulais apprendre à jouer de son instrument.<p>

« Pourquoi pas. », répondis-je.

« Je t'appendrai quand tu reviendras. », dit-il.

Puis, sans transition, il ajouta :

« Mes parents m'ont dit que tu irais à Poudlard en septembre, c'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment t'y rendras-tu ? Par le train ou le transplanage d'escorte ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je… »

« Si ton père te pose la question, dis-lui que tu préfères prendre le train, m'interrompit-il. Voyager en train, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis. »

« Euh… d'accord. »

Il m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé.

« Dans quelle maison souhaites-tu être ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux maisons de Poudlard. Mon père n'en a évoqué qu'une seule… Serpentard. »

« Normal, il en est le directeur. »

« Ah, bon ? »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Drago s'installa en tailleur sur l'accoudoir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-il, je suis fier d'appartenir à cette maison, c'est la meilleure de toutes. »

« Comment s'appellent les autres ? »

« Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Évite les deux premières ou je nierai avec véhémence notre lien de parenté. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elles ? »

« Elles regroupent les bouffons de l'école. »

« O.K et je fais comment pour les éviter ? »

« Tu ne peux rien faire malheureusement, c'est le Choixpeau magique qui décide de ta maison. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Le Choixpeau magique. C'est un chapeau ensorcelé. »

Il se laissa glisser à côté de moi.

« Mais il n'a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Ton père était à Serpentard, ta mère aussi, il y a donc de fortes chances que tu y sois. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Drago me fixa intensément.

« C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père. », commenta-t-il.

Je pinçai les lèvres.

« C'était censé être un compliment ? »

Drago eut un sourire.

« Tu complexes ? », se moqua-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules et son sourire s'élargit. Une cloche au son clair retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Drago bondit hors du canapé.

« Le dîné est servi. », expliqua-t-il.

.

Ooo

.

Le dîné fut délicieusement copieux et les Malefoy affables. Lucius était le plus volubile de tous, il parlait sans arrêt de son statut et de ses fonctions au ministère de la magie, du ministre lui-même mais aussi de la manière dont était administré Poudlard. J'appris très vite qu'il méprisait Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école et l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre siècle, pour son amour des Moldus. Lucius prônait la pureté du sang et Narcissa l'approuvait; Drago aussi, quand il avait l'occasion de s'exprimer.

« Tu t'endors ? », dit mon père en me voyant bâiller dans mes mains.

« Non, non… », balbutiai-je.

J'étais exténuée !

« Tu veux aller te reposer dans la chambre d'amis ? », me questionna Narcissa.

Mon père refusa avant moi.

« Je te remercie Narcissa mais nous allons bientôt rentrer. Il se fait tard. »

« Très bien. », répondit-elle.

Les adultes discutèrent pendant encore un long quart d'heure puis mon père se leva et je l'imitai. Je me sentais lourde et engourdie.

« À bientôt », murmurai-je à Drago.

« J'espère te revoir avant la rentrée. », dit-il.

Lucius nous ouvrit la porte et nous nous enfonçâmes dans le parc obscur. Mon père passa ses bras sous les miens, me maintenant fermement contre lui et nous disparûmes très vite pour réapparaître dans notre petit salon.  
>Cette nuit-là, je dormis d'un sommeil paisible et profond.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: C'est la rentrée!**

« Tu t'es encore trompée ! »

« J'ai vu. »

« C'est la quatrième fois ! »

« Et alors ? T'es pas devenu pianiste du jour au lendemain ! »

Je laissai retomber mes mains sur mes genoux. Drago poussa un long soupir.

« T'es désespérante. »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! renchérit-il. Ce morceau est d'une simplicité enfantine ! »

« Tais-toi. »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Mademoiselle serait-elle vexée ? », ironisa-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! », m'énervai-je en m'éloignant du piano.

« Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de vous disputer tous les deux ? »

Narcissa venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Non, répondit son fils, pas encore, du moins. »

« Tant mieux. Meredith, ton oncle te demande, il t'attend dans son bureau. »

Je connaissais parfaitement le manoir, à présent, mais Narcissa tînt à me guider jusqu'à l'antre de son mari.

« Entrez ! », dit celui-ci de sa voix traînante.

Je pénétrai dans le vaste bureau. Lucius se leva pour m'accueillir.

« Tu voulais me voir ? », l'interrogeai-je.

« Oui. Il fallait absolument que je te montre quelque chose. Approche. »

Je me plaçais juste à côté de lui.

« Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé dans mes papiers. »

Il désigna sa table de travail. Au-dessus d'un gros dossier se trouvait une photographie. Je me penchai pour l'examiner. Un groupe de jeunes sorciers se tenaient côte-à-côte, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous portaient le même habit noir.

« Tu en reconnais quelques-uns ? »

« Oui. », murmurai-je.

Au centre de la photo, Lucius, avec vingt ans de moins, bombait le torse, un bras autour de la taille de Narcissa et une main sur l'épaule de mon père. Un peu à l'écart, deux femmes se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'une était brune, l'autre blonde. La blonde attirait particulièrement mon attention. Elle était très grande, avec des yeux foncés et un visage émacié, pâle, exactement comme le mien.  
>Je me mordis les lèvres.<p>

« Est-ce c'est… ? »

« Ta mère ? Oui. Elle était belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête. Lucius me tendit la photo.

« Garde-là, je te la donne. »

« Elle ne te manquera pas ? »

Il fit un signe de dénégation.

« Merci. »

.

Ooo

.

« Meredith, lève-toi, il est dix heures ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. »

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, mes rideaux furent tirés et mes couvertures sauvagement arrachées.  
>Je poussai un juron qui me valut une formidable claque sur l'arrière de la cuisse.<p>

« Aïe ! »

« Tu en veux une deuxième ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors debout ! »

Je quittai mon lit en rechignant. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter pareil réveil ?

« T'étais pas obligé de taper si fort. », maugréai-je en massant ma cuisse endolorie.

« Je n'aurais pas tapé du tout si tu n'avais pas été si grossière. »

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes paupières encore lourdes de sommeil pour les protéger de la lumière.

« Tu as reçu du courrier. »

J'écartai légèrement les doigts pour regarder mon père.

« Ah oui ? De qui ? »

« De Poudlard. Habille-toi et je te montrerai ta lettre. »

Il disparut dans le couloir.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bains et troquai ma chemise de nuit pour ma robe noire habituelle. J'aimais bien cette robe. Elle avait le mérite de passer inaperçue chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus.

« Où est-elle ? », demandai-je à mon père en faisant irruption dans le salon.

Il désigna la table du menton. Je me précipitai vers elle et m'emparai de l'enveloppe de parchemin jauni qui s'y trouvait. Elle était lourde et épaisse et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude:

_Miss M. Snape  
>13, Spinner's End<br>Salford  
>Greater Manchester<em>

En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, je vis un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent.

« Chaque animal est le symbole d'une maison. », expliqua mon père.

« Le serpent serait-il celui de Serpentard ? »

« Il l'est, pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. Drago dit que c'est la meilleure maison. »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Je le pensais aussi à son âge. »

« Et tu ne le penses plus ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Ouvre l'enveloppe. »

Je décachetai l'enveloppe jaune et lut la missive qu'elle contenait :

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
>Directeur : Albus Dumbledore<br>Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
>Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.<br>Chère Miss Snape,  
>Nous avons le plaisir de vous compter d'ores et déjà parmi nos nouveaux élèves. Vous voudrez bien prendre note que l'année scolaire commencera le premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Croos, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises.<br>À partir de leur troisième année d'études, les élèves ont la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-lard lors de certains week-ends. À cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe.  
>Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.<br>Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
>Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe. <em>

« Tu pourras signer l'autorisation de sortie, s'il te plait, papa ? »

« Oui. Donne-moi ta liste de livres, nous les achèterons cet après-midi. »

Je lui tendis le parchemin qu'il désirait et il ajouta :

« Lucius est passé ce matin. Drago a également reçu sa lettre et souhaiterait nous accompagner. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je veux bien qu'il vienne. », assurai-je.

« Très bien. Nous irons donc le chercher après déjeuner. »

.

Ooo

.

Mon père avait l'air de connaître Londres par cœur, tout comme Drago. Sur les trottoirs, la foule était dense. Nous passâmes devant des librairies, des magasins de disque, des stands de hamburgers et des cinémas.

« Il est là ! », s'écria soudain mon cousin.

« Qu'est-ce qui est là ? », demandai-je.

« _Le Chaudron baveur._ »

J'avisai un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Si Drago ne me l'avait pas montré, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'y faisait attention, c'était comme si nous étions les seuls à le voir.  
>Drago entra dans le pub.<p>

« Eh bien, Drago, tu as soif ? », le taquinai-je.

« Que tu es bête, Meredith ! »

Mon père le suivit et je leur emboîtai le pas. L'endroit était sombre et misérable. De vieilles femmes étaient assises dans un coin et buvaient de petits vers de xérès. L'une d'elle fumait une longue pipe. Un petit homme parlait à un barman chauve dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, lança le barman en apercevant mon père. Quel bon vent vous amène, Severus ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Tom. », répliqua ce dernier en passant devant lui.

Il nous entraîna hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.  
>Mon père compta les briques sur le mur puis il tapota trois fois un endroit précis avec le bout de sa baguette. La brique se mit alors à trembler et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour nous permettre de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant nous à perte de vue.<p>

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. », dit Drago alors que mon père me confiait une petite bourse en cuir.

« Drago, fit-il, emmène donc Meredith chez Madame Guipure. Je vais chez Fleury et Bott, rejoignez-moi là-bas. »

La foule affluait mais mon cousin n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin et je restais prudemment dans son sillage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vend, Madame Guipure ? »

Ma voix fut étouffée par le brouhaha des passants.

« Hein ? dit Drago. Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas. »

« Achète-toi un sonotone ! »

« Un quoi ? »

« Oublie. Je t'ai demandé ce que vend Madame Guipure. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas lire ? »

Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait :

_Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers._

« Abruti. », grommelai-je entre mes dents.

« _Oooouuuu_, quel vilain langage ! », se moqua-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la boutique.

Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

« C'est pour Pourdlard, ma jolie ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. », répondis-je avec une certaine froideur.

« Viens par là, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. »

Elle m'entraîna au fond de la boutique, me fit monter sur un tabouret et passer une robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne hauteur.

« Elle te va bien. », commenta Drago.

« Toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

Drago éclata de rire.

« T'es toujours aussi aimable ou c'est juste avec moi ? »

« Et voilà, c'est fait. », nous interrompit Madame Guipure.

Je sautai du tabouret, payai la robe et partis à la recherche de mon père.

.

Ooo

.

Le matin du premier septembre, je me levai à huit heures et m'habillai d'un pull bleu marine et d'une jupe plissée. Je vérifiai le contenu de ma valise et fis les cent pas en attendant que mon père se réveille. Deux heures plus tard, nous étions devant King's Cross.

« Tiens, voici ton billet. »

« Merci, papa. Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non, je dois directement transplaner à Poudlard et assister à une réunion professorale. »

« D'accord. À tout à l'heure. »

Je mis ma grosse valise sur un chariot et le poussai jusqu'à l'entrée des voies.

« Meredith ! »

Je tournai la tête en tous sens pour voir qui m'avait appelé. Un garçon blond courrait vers moi.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Mmm. Mes parents sont là-bas, on va les voir ? »

« O.K. »

« Écarte-toi, je vais m'occuper de ton chariot. »

« Je suis capable de le faire toute seule. »

Drago me poussa sur le côté et prit les commandes du chariot qu'il fit s'arrêter à proximité du sien, juste à côté de Lucius.

« Comment va ma nièce ? », dit celui-ci en m'embrassant sur le front.

« Ça va mais je me sens complètement perdue. »

« C'est normal. », fit Narcissa.

Elle me montra la barrière entre les voies neuf et dix.

« Il faut que tu cours vers elle pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express, m'expliqua-t-elle. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Drago, mon chéri, montre-lui comment on fait. »

Drago vérifia qu'aucun Moldu ne l'observait, s'avança en poussant son chariot de plus en plus vite et se mit à courir en direction de la barrière. Au moment où il rentra en contact avec elle, il se volatilisa.

« À toi, Meredith. »

J'imitai Drago. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Je ne pouvais plus freiner, à présent. Je n'étais plus qu'à cinquante centimètres. Je fermais les yeux et attendis le choc.  
>Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Je continuai à courir sans rencontrer aucun d'obstacle et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se trouvait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de ma tête, une pancarte signalait :<p>

_Poudlard Express – 11 heures._

En regardant derrière moi, je vis une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière.

« Meredith ! »

Drago m'attendait un peu plus loin.

« Ça va toujours ? »

« Hum. »

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le sol.  
>Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, discutaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise.<p>

« On se met où ? », demandai-je.

« Là, regarde, c'est libre. »

Drago hissa sa valise puis la mienne sur le marchepied du dernier wagon et nous nous installâmes dans un compartiment vide.  
>Voyant sa mère errer toute seule sur le quai, il ouvrit la fenêtre :<p>

« Mère ! », cria-t-il.

Narcissa l'entendit et se dirigea vers nous.

« Ton père est encore du côté Moldu avec un collègue de travail, dit-elle à son fils. Je ne suis pas restée avec eux, je voulais vous dire au revoir. »

« Au revoir, mère. »

« Au revoir, tante Narcissa. »

Un sifflet retentit.

« Vous m'écrirez ? »

« Si tu veux. », répondit Drago.

Le train s'ébranla. Narcissa nous fit un signe de la main, un signe nonchalant qui contrastait nettement avec les grands gestes et les baisers volants qu'une petite femme rousse adressait à ses enfants.  
>Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre que Drago avait refermée.<p>

« Ça va ? »

« Drago, c'est au moins la troisième fois que tu me poses la question ! »

« Je sais mais tu as l'air tellement… anxieux. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. »

C'était un beau mensonge. J'avais terriblement mal au ventre, comme toutes les fois où j'étais soucieuse.  
>Drago essaya de me rassurer :<p>

« Ta rentrée se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tu vas très vite revoir ton père. »

Mon père… cela faisait à peine une heure que je l'avais quitté et je ressentais déjà le besoin de sentir sa présence, son odeur, j'avais envie d'entendre sa voix.  
>La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille au visage dur entra.<p>

« Ah, Drago, tu es là ! Ça fait un moment que je te cherche. »

Elle se figea en m'apercevant.

« Qui es-tu ? », me demanda-t-elle rudement.

« Meredith. Meredith Snape. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'ébahissement.

« Snape ? Tu as bien dit Snape ? », balbutia-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Comme le professeur Snape ? », insista-t-elle.

« Oui, répétais-je. C'est mon père. Tu y vois un inconvénient ? »

« Non… non, pas du tout. »

Elle se tut, encore abasourdie par la nouvelle. Drago leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement amusé.

« Tu ne te présentes pas ? », dit-il.

« Euh… si. Je suis Pansy Parkinson. De Serpentard. »

Le train était sorti de Londres, à présent. D'autres amis de Drago nous avaient rejoints. Chacun leur tour, ils m'avaient demandé l'identité de ma mère mais j'avais refusé de leur répondre. Pendant un long moment, je restai silencieuse, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.  
>Vers midi et demi, nous entendîmes un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.<p>

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Drago et ses amis se levèrent d'un bond pour acheter des friandises. Moi, je n'avais pas faim, la boule dans mon ventre ne voulant pas se faire oublier.

« Tu ne prends rien, Meredith ? », s'étonna mon cousin.

Je fis non de la tête.

« Tu as tort, nous ne mangerons pas avant ce soir. »

Haussant les épaules, je repliai mes jambes sur ma poitrine et appuyai ma tête contre la vitre de la fenêtre.  
>Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Pansy et Drago quittèrent le compartiment pour se rendre dans celui des préfets.<p>

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas intégré Poudlard plus tôt ? », m'interrogea un garçon noir, grand, avec des pommettes hautes et de longs yeux en amande.

« J'étais à Beauxbâtons avant, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. »

« Mais… »

« Laisse-la, Blaise. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie d'évoquer son passé. »

La fille qui venait de parler s'appelait Daphné. Petite et fluette, les cheveux châtains, elle était assise à côté de Pansy.

« Merci. », murmurai-je à son attention.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse. Nous enfilâmes nos robes de sorcier. La mienne était la seule qui ne portait pas l'écusson de Serpentard.  
>Une voix retentit dans le train :<p>

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. »

Je sentis mon estomac se contracter encore plus en rejoignant la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.  
>Lorsque le train s'arrêta, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais me fit frissonner.<p>

« Les première année en rang par deux, s'il vous plaît ! », s'écria une femme sèche et énergique.

« Hé, Meredith, par ici ! »

Drago me saisit par le bras et je me laissai entraîner sur une route obscure et luisante de pluie. Daphné, Pansy, Blaise et deux autres gaillards nous suivaient de près.  
>Sur la chaussée s'alignaient une centaine de diligences sans chevaux. Drago écarta brutalement les petits qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et nous montâmes dans l'une d'elles. La diligence s'ébranla dans un grincement de roue.<p>

« C'était qui, cette femme ? », demandai-je.

« Laquelle ? », dit Pansy.

« Celle qui appelait les première année. »

« Oh, c'est Gobe-Blanche. Elle remplace ce gros lourdaud de Hagrid. »

« Hagrid ? Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ? »

« Professeur, répéta Drago avec dédain. Comme si cet idiot méritait ce titre. »

Bringuebalant dans un bruit de ferraille, le convoi des diligences remontait la route. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre. Un immense château hérissé de tours étincelaient de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

« C'est magnifique. », murmurai-je, stupéfiée.

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier.  
>Elle s'effaça sur le côté et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le hall. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle lança :<p>

« Miss Snape, veuillez rester ici, je vous prie. »

Elle avait exactement la même voix que la femme que j'avais un jour entendue dans la cheminée de mon père. C'était elle, Minerva McGonagall.  
>Je me rangeai à ses côtés et observai le hall du château. Il était si grand que notre maison aurait pu y tenir toute entière et le plafond si haut que l'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.<p>

Les élèves étaient tous partis quand elle reprit :

« Nous attendons les première année. Vous allez être répartie avec eux. »

Incapable de dire un mot, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Un instant plus tard, d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Ils étaient accompagnés du professeur Gobe-Blanche et paressaient aussi perdus que moi.  
>Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, nous traversâmes la salle au sol dallé et pénétrâmes dans une petite salle apparemment réservée aux élèves de première année. Ces derniers ne m'arrivaient même pas à l'épaule, je me sentais grande et différente. À travers une porte située à droite, j'entendais la rumeur de centaines de voix. Les autres devaient tous être là.<p>

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. », dit le professeur McGonagall.

Elle entama un long discours sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard et ses maisons. Je ne saisissais pas la moitié des mots qu'elle prononçait, son accent écossais gênant fortement ma compréhension.  
>Elle quitta la salle en nous disant de soigner notre tenue pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition. J'avais la gorge serrée et les mains moites.<p>

« T'es pas un peu vieille pour être répartie ? », lança un blondinet en tirant sur ma manche.

Je baissai les yeux vers lui sans répondre. Il me lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas.

« Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer. »

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. J'éprouvais une sensation bizarre, comme si mes jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. La file des élèves quitta la pièce, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur une grande salle.

L'endroit était étrange et merveilleux. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Croisant mon regard, mon père me fit un sourire imperceptible mais rassurant.

Le professeur McGonagall nous aligna face à nos futurs camarades. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, des visages nous observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, des fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée.

Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant nous. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. Pendant quelques minutes, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter. Mon niveau de langue ne me permit pas de le comprendre. J'étais frustrée.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.  
>Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.<p>

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abercrombie, Euan ! »

Un jeune garçon terrifié sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré et coiffa le chapeau qui lui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules s'il n'avait pas été retenu par ses oreilles proéminentes.

« Gryffondor ! », cria le chapeau.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à l'extrême gauche tandis qu'Euan allait s'y assoir en ayant l'air de vouloir disparaître à travers le plancher pour ne plus jamais subir le moindre regard.  
>Peu à peu, la longue file de nouveaux diminua. Zeller, Rose fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et il ne resta plus que moi devant la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :<p>

« Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dont le cursus magique est déjà bien entamé. Je vous présente Meredith Snape. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle et j'enfonçai le chapeau sur ma tête pour ne plus voir les andouilles qui répétaient mon nom avec effarement.

« Voyons, voyons, dit une petite voix à mon oreille. Tu es plutôt intelligente, rusée et ambitieuse. Hum, où vais-je te mettre ? »

« À Serpentard. », pensai-je avec force, les mains crispées sur les bords du tabouret.

« À Serpentard ? dit la petite voix. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée, même. »

« Alors vas-y, dis-le ! »

« Hein ? Ah, oui… SERPENTARD ! »

Je sautai sur mes jambes et me dirigeai dignement vers la table des Serpentard. Ceux-ci me réservaient une bruyante ovation.  
>Reconnaissant la chevelure étincelante de Drago, je me précipitai vers lui.<p>

« Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, je savais que tu nous rejoindrais ! »

Je lui rendis son sourire.

« Attends, on va te faire de la place. Pansy, pousse-toi ! Je veux Meredith près de moi. »

Pansy s'était collée à Drago comme du chewing-gum et se décala de mauvaise grâce, son regard vrillant le mien avec hostilité.  
>À présent, je voyais distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Au centre, Albus Dumbledore, dans une robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles, trônait dans un large fauteuil en or massif. À sa gauche se tenait mon père, les yeux rivés vers moi, le visage rayonnant de fierté.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Bienvenue à Serpentard!**

Le directeur se leva, les bras écartés, un sourire illuminant son vieux visage.

« À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara-t-il d'une voix claironnante, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit ! »

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissements saluèrent ses paroles. Dumbledore se rassit et rejeta sa longue barbe argentée pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans son assiette car, à présent, une multitude de plats avaient surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les pâtés, les rôtis, les steaks, les gratins, les pommes de terre, les légumes verts, le pain, les sauces onctueuses et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.  
>À côté de moi, Drago poussa un grognement de satisfaction.<p>

« Tu veux des côtelettes ? », demanda-t-il.

J'opinai du chef et lui tendis mon assiette pour qu'il me serve.

« Je t'en mets encore un peu ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Merci. »

« Drago ? », fit Pansy.

« Mmm ? »

« Tu peux me passer le ketchup, s'il te plait ? »

« Il est devant toi, t'as qu'à tendre le bras. »

Pansy attrapa la bouteille rouge en faisant la moue. De toute évidence, l'attention que me portait Drago lui déplaisait fortement.  
>Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle redevint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert : crèmes glacées, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises et gâteau de riz.<p>

« On mange bien ici, hein ? », me dit Daphné.

« Oui. », répondis-je en versant du sucre sur mes fraises.

« C'était pareil à Beauxbâtons ? »

« Pas tout à fait… on mangeait plus léger. Qui est-ce ? »

Daphné leva les yeux vers le fantôme que je pointais du doigt. Il avait les yeux vides, le visage hâve et ses vêtements étaient maculés de taches de sang aux reflets d'argent.

« Le Baron Sanglant, c'est le fantôme de Serpentard. »

« Ah, parce que chaque maison a son fantôme ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qui sont les fantômes des trois autres maisons ? »

« Ça n'a aucun importance. Écoute donc ce qu'a à dire le directeur. »

Les desserts avaient disparu et Dumbledore s'était de nouveau levé.

« À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux destins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara-t-il. Les nouveaux doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège.  
>Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours.<br>Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir le professeur Gobe-Blanche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, dénués d'enthousiasme.

« Mon père la connaît, signala Drago, elle travaille au ministère. »

Je regardai le professeur Ombrage avec dégoût. C'était une petite sorcière trapue aux mines de vieille tante célibataire. Elle avait glissé un horrible bandeau rose dans ses cheveux châtain clair et portait un cardigan de la même couleur. En d'autres termes, elle avait l'air d'un crapaud déguisé en marshmallow.

Dumbledore venait de donner la date des essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch lorsqu'un « _hum, hum_ » provînt de la table des professeurs. Le professeur Ombrage venait de se lever avec l'évidente intention de faire, elle aussi, un discours. Pendant un bref instant, Dumbledore parut pris au dépourvu puis il se rassit avec élégance et observa le professeur Ombrage. Les autres membres du corps enseignant eurent plus de mal à cacher leur étonnement.

« Je vous remercie, cher directeur, pour ses aimables paroles de bienvenue. », minauda le professeur Ombrage.

Je grimaçai en entendant la voix du professeur. Elle était haut perchée et légèrement voilée, comme celle d'une petite fille. Elle s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge (_hum, hum_) et ajouta :

« Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de retrouver Poudlard – elle sourit de toutes ses dents pointues – et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages tournés vers moi ! »

Je jetai un regard autour de moi. Aucun visage ne me parut joyeux. Les élèves semblaient plutôt surpris de se faire traiter comme des enfants de cinq ans.

« J'ai hâte de tous vous connaître et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons de très bons amis ! »

Autour des tables, il y eut un échange de coups d'œil. Certains cachaient à peine leurs sourires ironiques.

« Hum, hum, reprit le professeur, il faut que vous sachiez que le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté sorcière doit être… »

Ça y était, j'avais déjà décroché.

« Drago ? », chuchotai-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pourras me faire la traduction ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. »

Drago eut un rictus amusé.

« D'accord. »

À la fin de son discours, le professeur Ombrage se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit. Les autres professeurs l'imitèrent mais ils se contentèrent de claquer des mains une ou deux fois seulement. Quelques élèves suivirent mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'applaudirent vraiment, Dumbledore avait déjà repris la parole pour annoncer la fin de la soirée.

« Alors, qu'a-t-elle dit ? », demandai-je à Drago.

« Que le ministère a décidé de mettre son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard. »

« Et il lui a fallut un quart d'heure pour ça ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et appela les première année qui s'agglutinaient autour de nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« En tant que préfet, je suis censé leur montrer le chemin de notre salle commune. Pansy ! »

« Oui ? »

« Viens m'aider ! ».

Comme moi, les petits nouveaux de Serpentard suivirent Pansy et Drago hors de la Grande Salle. Nous traversâmes le hall et descendîmes un escalier plongé dans l'obscurité. Les sous-sols du château étaient froids et humides, je grelotais. Drago s'arrêta devant un mur nu.

« Vipère ! », dit-il.

Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et nous la franchîmes. La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient assis près des flammes, dans des fauteuils ouvragés. Parmi eux se trouvaient Blaise et Daphné.

« J'en étais sûre. », dit-elle.

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu serais avec nous. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer notre dortoir. »

Elle m'entraîna dans un sombre corridor où s'alignaient plusieurs portes numérotées et poussa celle qui comportait le chiffre cinq. La chambre était rectangulaire et possédait un poêle rond, cinq petites commodes et cinq lits à baldaquins avec des rideaux de couleur émeraude. Ma valise avait été déposée à côté de celui du fond.

« C'est toi, la fille du directeur de maison ? »

Je fis volte-face et avisai une grande fille aux épaules carrées.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il veut te voir. »

Je me dépêchai de regagner la salle commune. Mon père m'y attendait, droit comme un i, la lumière verte éclairant partiellement son visage. Silencieux et immobiles, les élèves nous dévisageaient.

« C'est à toi, je crois. »

Je pris la baguette que me tendait mon père. Ses yeux noirs sondèrent attentivement chaque élève de la pièce puis il demanda sèchement :

« Vous comptez rester là toute la nuit ? »

Aussitôt, comme s'ils avaient brusquement repris vie, les élèves se précipitèrent vers leurs dortoirs.

« Tu les as dressé ou ils sont comme ça naturellement ? »

Mon père ignora ma remarque.

« As-tu fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui. J'étais avec Drago, Pansy, Daphné, Blaise et euh… deux gros colosses. »

« Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Hein ? »

« Ce sont leurs noms. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Je bâillai longuement.

« Tu ferais bien d'aller dormir. »

« Oui… c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Mon père se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où est ton bureau ? »

« Au milieu du couloir, mon nom est marqué sur la porte. »

« Et je peux y aller quand je veux ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête, me souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut par la porte. Je regagnai le dortoir où quatre filles discutaient, assises en tailleur sur le sol.

« Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. », dit la fille aux épaules carrées.

« Tu parlais de moi ? », demandai-je en croisant son regard.

« Oui, je voulais savoir pourquoi Snape t'avait donné une baguette. »

« Il m'a donné _ma_ baguette. »

« Il te l'avait prise ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Je me laissai tomber sur mon nouveau lit.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Millicent Bulstrode. »

J'avisai la fille aux cheveux bruns cendrés entre Pansy et Daphné.

« Et toi ? »

« Tracey Davies. »

Elle plongea la main dans le paquet de bonbons qui reposait sur ses genoux.

« Tu veux une patacitrouille ? »

« Euh… oui, merci. »

Je pris dans ma main le petit fruit confis et le glissai dans ma bouche. C'était bon mais très sucré.

« Tu as l'air exténué. », me dit Daphné.

« C'est vrai. On va se coucher ? »

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain, à huit heures, je pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Drago et les filles de mon dortoir. Mon père nous donna nos emplois du temps et s'arrangea pour que je suive les mêmes options que l'an passé : l'arithmancie et la divination.

« Meredith, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! »

Je me mis à courir pour rattraper Daphné qui se hâtait en direction des serres de l'école. En première heure, nous avions cours de botanique avec la directrice des Poufsouffle, le professeur Chourave. C'était une femme potelée avec des cheveux gris en désordre et un chapeau rapiécé. Elle aimait sa matière et savait la rendre intéressante. Le cours fut agréable même si je passai mon temps à recopier les notes de ma voisine, mon niveau de langue ne me permettant pas d'en prendre moi-même.

« Ça va, tu n'es pas trop perdue ? » fit Daphné alors que nous rentrions au château pour notre cours de potions.

Je haussai vaguement les épaules et levai la tête pour contempler le spectre qui passait au-dessus de moi. Au même moment, un élève me percuta de plein fouet. Mon sac glissa de mon épaule et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? », sifflai-je avec hargne.

« Regarde où tu vas au lieu de t'en prendre aux autres, Snape ! »

L'élève me dépassa rapidement et emprunta l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et rebelles.

« Quel crétin, ce Potter ! » s'exclama Daphné.

Elle me tendit une main secourable mais je ne la pris pas et me relevai toute seule.

« C'était Harry Potter ? »

« Bah oui. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? »

« Je ne l'ai vu que de dos. »

Harry Potter… le garçon qui avait déchu le plus grand de tous les mages noirs, le Survivant… cela faisait des années que rêvais de le rencontrer, de lui parler.

Je remis mon sac sur l'épaule et descendis aux sous-sols, Daphné sur les talons.

« On a cours avec les Gryffondor. », m'informa-t-elle alors que nous nous mêlions aux élèves qui attendaient devant la classe de mon père.

« Ah oui ? »

Je cherchai Harry Potter du regard, il était à quelques mètres de moi et bavardait gaiment avec un rouquin dégingandé et une fille à la chevelure épaisse et abondante. Ce jeune homme, je l'avais déjà vu en photo, dans des livres et des journaux mais jamais en vrai. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux, d'un vert extraordinaire, s'égarèrent dans les miens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », fit Daphné.

« Rien. »

La porte du cachot de mon père s'ouvrit dans un grincement menaçant. J'entrai dans la classe derrière Pansy et Daphné et m'installai avec elles au premier rang.

« Taisez-vous. », dit mon père d'une voix glacée en refermant la porte derrière lui.

L'ordre de se taire n'était pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que les élèves avaient entendu la porte se fermer, le calme s'était installé et tout signe de chahut avait disparu. La simple présence de mon père suffisait à assurer le silence de toute la classe.  
>Mon père nous fit maintes recommandations pour l'année à venir. Il prônait le sérieux et l'excellence et ne se priva pas de nous le faire savoir.<p>

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, dit-il. Il s'agit du philtre de paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation (il agita sa baguette magique) figurent au tableau (ils s'y inscrivirent à cet instant). Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin (il agita sa baguette à nouveau) dans l'armoire (dont la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt). Vous avez environ une heure et demie… Allez-y. »

On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux et de grands bruits métalliques lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entasser des poids dans les plateaux de leurs balances.

« Meredith ! », chuchota Daphné alors que je versai un litre d'eau dans mon chaudron.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es aussi douée que ton père en potions ? »

« Aussitôt douée, non, mais je me débrouille. »

« Je te propose un marché : je t'aide à comprendre les instructions et en échange tu m'aides à réaliser ma potion. »

Je pinçai les lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour comprendre ce qui est écrit au tableau. »

Daphné pressa ma main droite et je rencontrai son regard implorant.

« Meredith, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi, je suis vraiment nulle en potions. »

« Comment faisais-tu les années précédentes ? »

« J'avais des notes épouvantables. S'il te plait… aide-moi. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre, indécise.

« Si je t'aide, tu t'engages à devenir mon amie ? »

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ?

« Je te considère déjà comme une amie, Meredith. »

Je la dévisageai longuement.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Alors, tu m'aides ? »

Sa voix suppliante et sa promesse d'amitié me firent capituler.

« Très bien, tu gagnes. Approche ton chaudron. »

Le filtre était délicat à préparer mais j'y parvins aisément. De temps en temps, je me penchais au-dessus du chaudron de Daphné et réparais de mon mieux ses erreurs; elle était ravie et me remerciait sans cesse. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, mon père annonça :

« Une légère vapeur argentée devrait s'élever de vos potions maintenant. »

Autour de nous, les potions étaient toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres mais la mienne était parfaite. Celle de la copine de Potter aussi, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir.  
>Mon père circulait dans les rangs.<p>

« Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, exactement ? »

Comme moi, mes camarades de Serpentard pivotèrent sur leurs chaises pour regarder le fond de la classe où mon père se trouvait, dominant de toute sa hauteur la célébrité internationale, un sourire mauvais fendant son visage austère.

« Un philtre de paix. », répondit Potter d'un air tendu.

« Dîtes-moi, Potter, reprit mon père de sa voix doucereuse, savez-vous lire ? »

Drago éclata de rire. Je me surpris à sourire.

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous me lire à haute voix la troisième ligne des instructions, Potter ? »

Potter obéit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, je voyais son visage se décomposer.

« Avez-vous fait tout ce qui est écrit à la troisième ligne, Potter ? »

« Non. », répondit celui-ci à voix basse.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Non, monsieur. J'ai oublié l'ellébore. »

« Je le sais bien, Potter, ce qui signifie que cette lamentable mixture ne sert strictement à rien. _Evanesco._ »

La potion se volatilisa et Potter se retrouva comme un idiot devant un chaudron vide. Je me tournai vers Daphné qui ricanait allègrement.

« Me tromperais-je en affirmant qu'il l'a pris en grippe ? », lui demandai-je, goguenarde.

« Pas du tout. Ton père exècre Potter depuis qu'il a mis les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que c'est un Gryffondor plus frondeur que les autres. »

Mon père nous appela les uns après les autres pour que nous pussions lui remettre un échantillon de nos potions. Quand il prononça le nom de Daphné, celle-ci se leva en rougissant et lui confia son flacon en baissant les yeux. Mon père dut trouver sa réaction étrange car il étudia ma nouvelle amie avec beaucoup d'attention. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent ensuite sur le flacon et il fronça les sourcils.

« Dîtes-moi, Miss Greengrass, vous vous êtes entraînée pendant les vacances ? »

« Oui, monsieur. », mentit Daphné.

« Eh bien, félicitations, vous avez fait des progrès incontestables. »

Daphné eut un petit sourire et regagna rapidement sa place. Le visage de mon père était insondable mais je savais, tout au fond de moi, qu'il n'était pas dupe.  
>La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit et j'allai déjeuner en compagnie de Daphné. Le plafond de la Grande Salle était très sombre et la pluie martelait les hautes fenêtres.<p>

« Au fait, Meredith… Merci. »

Je m'attablai aux côtés de Daphné sans rien dire.

« Un peu de hachis ? »

« Non, merci. »

Je jetai un regard furtif à la table des Gryffondor. Potter était assis au centre, entre ses deux amis, contemplant son assiette d'un air accablé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Rien… rien du tout. »

Potter échangea quelques mots avec ses amis puis il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, abandonnant son déjeuner.  
>Daphné brandit une main devant mon visage et claqua des doigts.<p>

« Hé ho, je te parle ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Potter qui attire ton attention comme ça ? »

« Non. »

« C'est qui alors ? »

« Daphné, tu m'ennuies. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de table.

« Tu vas où ? »

« À la bibliothèque. »

.

Ooo

.

L'après-midi ne fut pas passionnant. Nous avions cours avec Binns, un professeur-fantôme qui enseignait l'Histoire de la magie et que l'on pouvait qualifier de somnifère ambulant. Puis, nous avions une heure et demie de défense contre les forces du mal avec le pire prof que j'eusse jamais connu : Dolorès Ombrage. Cette femme était détestable dans toute sa splendeur, elle transpirait l'hypocrisie et la malfaisance. Avec elle, nous n'avions pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et devions nous contenter de lire un manuel ennuyeux comme la pluie.

« Ce cours était nullissime. », dis-je à Drago alors que nous entrions dans notre salle commune.

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

« Vous avez vu comment Potter s'est donné en spectacle ? », fit Millicent.

« Ah, ça oui, répondit Drago. Il s'est fait plaisir, le balafré ! »

« C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit à Ombrage sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il est vraiment de retour ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc il n'affabule pas complètement. », dit Millicent.

Drago se carra dans un fauteuil et Pansy vint s'assoir sur ses genoux.

« Au fait, Meredith, tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Les essais pour la constitution de l'équipe de Serpentard auront lieu jeudi soir. Tu veux y participer ? »

« Volontiers. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Lions vs Serpents**

La semaine s'écoula lentement. Je fis connaissance avec tous mes professeurs et intégrai l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison en tant que poursuiveur.  
>Le dimanche soir, mon père m'intercepta dans un couloir:<p>

« Comment s'est passé ta première semaine ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Plutôt bien. »

« Tu comprends ce qu'on te dit ? »

Je haussai vaguement les épaules.

« Pas toujours mais Drago et Daphné sont là pour m'aider. »

« N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as un problème. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Tu as l'air épuisé. »

« Oui… c'est fatiguant de parler anglais tous les jours. »

« Tu t'y habitueras. Montague m'a dit que tu occupais le poste de poursuiveur. »

J'eus un vague sourire.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour l'obtenir. On me traite comme une reine sous prétexte que je suis ta fille. »

« N'en profite pas trop. »

« Hum. Je peux te demander une faveur ? »

« Essaie toujours. »

« Est-ce que je peux te rendre mardi le devoir que tu nous as donné pour demain ? »

Mon père fronça les sourcils.

« C'est hors de question. »

« Oh, allez, s'il te plait, j'ai juste besoin d'une soirée en plus. »

« J'ai dit non, Meredith. Tu avais tout ton week-end pour le faire. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Mais non… ce n'est pas facile pour moi, je dois tout rédiger dans une langue qui n'est pas la mienne. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es née en Angleterre ? »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Tu n'es pas très coopératif. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être. »

J'avançai vers lui et m'agrippai à sa manche.

« Papa, s'il te plait… »

« Cesse de geindre et va finir ton devoir. »

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte et tourna les talons. Furieuse et contrariée, je gagnai ma salle commune où je travaillai jusqu'à plus de minuit.

.

Ooo

.

Les jours suivants furent plus mouvementés que les précédents. Le professeur Ombrage fut nommée Grande Inquisitrice par le ministère de la magie, titre qui lui donnait le droit d'inspecter les autres professeurs et de les licencier. Elle avait de plus en plus de pouvoir sur l'école et, comme le disait mon père, elle finirait par trouver le moyen de mettre Dumbledore à la porte.

Septembre laissa sa place à Octobre et à ses belles couleurs d'automne. Une sortie fut organisée à Pré-au-lard et je découvris pour la première fois ce charmant petit village de sorciers. C'était un village pittoresque composé de chaumières et de grands magasins dont les plus célèbres étaient Zonko, une boutique de farces et attrapes, et Honeydukes, une confiserie. Drago me montra la Cabane Hurlante, la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne. Je voulus y entrer mais il m'en dissuada :

« Ne va pas là-bas ! C'est dangereux. »

« Ce n'est qu'une légende. »

Je m'approchai de la cabane. Autour d'elle s'étendait un grand jardin à l'abandon. Les fenêtres étaient complètement occultées et les entrées condamnées.

« Allez, Meredith, reviens ici. Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas rentrer. »

Je revins sur mes pas.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu es froussard, mon cher cousin. »

Drago se renfrogna.

« Et toi tu es idiote et téméraire. »

Je lui lançai un regard froid.

« Suis-moi, je t'emmène aux Trois Balais. », fit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les Trois Balais était le nom d'un pub réputé dans le village où la plupart des élèves se rendait pour consommer de la Bièraubeurre.

« Hé, Drago, par ici ! »

La main en l'air, Pansy, entourée de ses amis, nous faisait signe.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

« Avec Meredith. »

« Avec Meredith, répéta-t-elle énergiquement. Et que faisais-tu avec Meredith pendant si longtemps ? »

« Je lui montrais les boutiques du coin et la Cabane Hurlante. »

« C'est ça. Viens t'assoir à côté de moi. »

Drago s'exécuta et je m'installai entre Blaise et Daphné.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être possessive. », murmurai-je à l'oreille de cette dernière.

« Qui ça ? Pansy ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

.

Ooo

.

Le soir venu, mon père me convoqua dans son bureau. Les murs de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité étaient recouverts d'étagères surchargées de centaines de bocaux dans lesquelles de petits morceaux visqueux d'animaux et de plantes flottaient dans des potions de diverses couleurs.  
>Il était assis derrière sa table de travail, une feuille à la main; j'étais debout devant lui, raide et silencieuse. Je sentais que cet entretien serait long et fastidieux, car la feuille qu'il tenait ne comportait rien d'autre que mes notes du mois.<br>Il me complimenta pour mon niveau en potions, métamorphose et sortilège et, en revanche, me sermonna pour mes résultats en DFCM, histoire de la magie et divination.

« Mais on s'en fiche de la divination ! », maugréai-je.

« De la divination, peut-être, mais pas du reste. »

« Pff. »

Mon père leva les yeux vers moi.

« Pas d'insolence. », siffla-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas insolente, j'essaie juste de t'expliquer que l'histoire de la magie est une matière barbante qui ne sert strictement à rien et que les cours de DFCM sont archinuls avec cette Ombrage qui nous empêche d'utiliser nos baguettes ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas avoir de notes passables dans ces deux matières ! Je te rappelle que tu as les B.U.S.E.s à la fin de l'année ! »

« Sans blague. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ses yeux étincelèrent de mécontentement.

« Je vais être très clair avec toi, Meredith. Soit tu fais des efforts et tu obtiens un E dans chaque matière, soit je te supprime le Quidditch et tu passes tes soirées à travailler dans mon bureau ! »

« Un E dans chaque matière ? m'exclamai-je. Mais t'es malade ! »

Mon père frappa son bureau du plat de la main, me faisant sursauter.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Excuse-toi. »

« Désolée. »

« Mieux que ça. »

Je poussai un long soupir d'exaspération. Ah, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant !

« Je te demande pardon. »

« Qui ? À qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Bah, à toi. »

Mon père ferma les yeux comme s'il priait le ciel de lui accorder une infinie patience.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Meredith. »

J'hésitai un instant, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire d'un air railleur.

« Je te demande pardon, papa. »

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Il y eut un silence puis je demandai :

« Tu veux vraiment que j'obtienne un E partout ? »

« C'est ce que je t'ai dit, il me semble. »

« Mais je n'y arriverai jamais ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Allez, file te coucher. »

.

Ooo

.

Octobre s'éloigna sous la pluie battante et les rugissements du vent et novembre s'installa, avec sa froideur d'acier, ses matins de givre et ses courants d'air glacés qui mordaient les mains et le visage. Le ciel et le plafond de la Grande Salle avait pris une couleur gris perle et le sommet des montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard s'était couvert de neige.

Le matin du premier match de Quidditch de la saison, c'est-à-dire celui qui opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor, le ciel était clair et froid. Lorsque je me réveillai, je me tournai vers le lit de Daphné et la vis assise, les bras autour des genoux, le visage encore ensommeillé.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Ça va. »

« Prête à remporter le match ? »

« Si on veut. »

« Viens, tu as besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner. »

La Grande Salle se remplissait rapidement lorsque nous arrivâmes. Les conversations étaient plus bruyantes et l'humeur plus exubérante qu'à l'ordinaire. À la table des Serpentard, les élèves étaient particulièrement agités. En plus des écharpes et des chapeaux vert et argent, ils portaient tous un badge argenté qui avait la forme d'une couronne.

« Hé les filles, vous en voulez un ? », demanda Drago en nous tendant une boîte de badges.

J'en pris un dans mes mains et l'examinait. En grosses lettres était écrit : _Weasley est notre roi. _

« Qui est Weasley ? », dis-je.

« Le meilleur ami de Potter. Tu as déjà dû le rencontrer… C'est un pauvre type aux cheveux roux. Tiens, le voilà, regarde ! »

Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit indiqué. Potter et le grand rouquin que j'avais déjà remarqué passèrent devant notre table. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, les élèves de ma maison adressèrent à Weasley des grands signes de la main en riant aux éclats.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Weasley est le pire gardien de l'histoire de Poudlard, m'expliqua Pansy. C'est grâce à lui qu'on gagnera. »

« C'est pour cette raison que vous avez créé ces badges ? »

Pansy hocha la tête.

« Et on a même inventé une chanson spécialement pour lui. », ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

Drago lui adressa un sourire complice et m'arracha le badge des mains pour l'accrocher à ma robe de sorcière. Le sourire qu'affichait Pansy quelques secondes auparavant se figea pour se transformer en une horrible grimace.  
>Montague se précipita vers nous, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, les deux batteurs de notre équipe.<p>

« Dès que vous êtes prêts, dit-il, on file sur le terrain, on vérifie les conditions météo et on se change. »

« On arrive tout de suite, lui assura Drago. Le temps que Meredith mange quelque chose. »

Je fourrai rapidement un petit pain dans ma bouche, bus un peu de jus de citrouille et entraînai Drago dans le hall d'entrée puis, descendant les marches de pierre, nous sortîmes dans l'air glacial.  
>L'herbe recouverte de givre craquait sous nos pieds lorsque nous traversâmes la pelouse qui descendait vers le stade. Il n'y avait pas de vent et le ciel uniforme était d'un blanc de perle.<br>À notre entrée dans les vestiaires, Montague, qui s'était déjà changé, s'adressait au reste de l'équipe. Drago et moi revêtîmes nos robes, y épinglèrent nos badges, puis nous assîmes pour écouter le discours d'avant match. Au-dehors, la rumeur des voix s'intensifiait régulièrement à mesure que la foule déferlait du château pour se rendre dans les tribunes.

« C'est l'heure, dit Montague en regardant sa montre. Allez, c'est parti… on va les écraser. »

Nous nous levâmes, le balai sur l'épaule, et sortîmes des vestiaires en file indienne sous le soleil qui perçait maintenant les nuages. Des hurlements divers nous accueillîmes et j'entendis une chanson, étouffée par les acclamations et les sifflets. Je songeai immédiatement à ce que m'avait dit Pansy.  
>Les joueurs de Gryffondor nous attendaient, vêtus de rouge et or. Avec un sourire ironique, Drago croisa le regard de Potter et tapota son badge.<p>

« Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main. », ordonna l'arbitre, Madame Bibine.

Johnson et Montague se tendirent la main. Je vis nettement que Montague essayait d'écraser les doigts de Johnson mais elle resta impassible.  
>Madame Bibine porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla. Gryffondor et Serpentard s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le match débuta.<br>Comme l'avait suggéré Drago, Weasley était un gardien assez médiocre. En moins de dix minutes, nous avions marqué trente points.  
>De la marrée vert et argent qui s'étalait dans les tribunes de Serpentard, une chanson s'élevait, forte et claire :<p>

_Weasley est un grand maladroit  
>Il rate son coup à chaque fois<br>Voilà pourquoi  
>Les Serpentard chantent avec joie<br>Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rat  
>Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit<br>Voilà pourquoi  
>Les Serpentard chantent avec joie<br>Weasley est notre roi_

Baissant les yeux, je vis la tête de Pansy qui conduisait le chœur des Serpentard, le dos tourné au terrain. Je réprimai un rire et me mis à chanter, amusée par les paroles qu'elle et Drago avaient inventées.

« Snape ! »

Warrington me lança le Souafle et je m'élançai vers les buts que gardait Weasley, écarlate et humilié. Un Cognard lancé par un batteur de l'équipe adverse m'atteignit à l'épaule mais je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser et lançai le Souafle de toutes mes forces en direction de l'anneau central.

« Serpentard marque ! », annonça le commentateur.

Les membres de ma maison hurlèrent de joie en applaudissant tandis qu'une longue plainte s'éleva des rangs des Gryffondor.

« Bien joué ! », me lança Warrington.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Potter venait de plonger vers le sol. À quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'endroit où se tenait Pansy, le Vif d'or voletait, étincelant sous le soleil.

« DRAGO ! », m'égosillai-je en pointant du doigt la petite balle dorée.

Drago se retourna, baissa les yeux et plongea à son tour. En quelques secondes, il surgit à la gauche de Potter, sa silhouette floue, vert et argent, collée à son balai…  
>Le Vif d'or contourna le pied d'un des buts et fila de l'autre côté des tribunes. Son changement de direction arrangeait Drago qui se trouvait plus près. Potter vira sur son Éclair de feu, Drago et lui étaient maintenant côte à côte. Je croisai les doigts…<br>Tout fut terminé en deux secondes, deux secondes haletantes, éperdues, tourbillonnantes… Les doigts de Potter se refermèrent sur la petite balle… Drago lui toucha la main, mais c'était sans espoir. Potter remonta légèrement, serrant le Vif d'or, et les Gryffondor hurlèrent leur triomphe.

« NON ! », m'écriai-je, désabusée.

Aussi furieux que moi, Crabbe leva sa batte et frappa un Cognard qui heurta Potter au creux des reins et l'éjecta de son balai. Il atterrit en plein sur le dos, à la surface du sol gelé. Bien fait pour lui !  
>J'entendis le coup de sifflet aigu de Madame Bibine puis un grand tumulte de huées, de hurlements indignés et de quolibets.<br>Passant devant moi, Madame Bibine fonça vers Crabbe. En bas, Drago avait atterri, blanc de rage, et se précipitai sur Potter et Weasley. Ils se disputèrent, s'insultèrent pendant de longues minutes sans que personne ne réagît. Puis, soudain, Potter et l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor se ruèrent sur Drago et lui assénèrent de violents coups de poing.  
>Des filles criaient, Drago beuglait, des coups de sifflet retentissaient et la foule vociférait mais les Gryffondor continuèrent à maltraiter mon cousin. Indignée, je sortis ma baguette et criai :<p>

« _Impedimenta_ _!_ »

Le sortilège toucha Potter et celui-ci fut projeté loin de Drago. Madame Bibine atterrit et je l'imitai.

« Miss Snape, rangez-moi cette baguette immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle. Quant à vous (elle pointa un index vers les deux bagarreurs), sachez que je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement ! Rentrez au château, dans le bureau de votre directrice de maison ! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils quittèrent le terrain à grandes enjambées, le souffle court et sans dire un mot. Je m'agenouillai à côté de Drago, recroquevillé sur le sol, gémissant et pleurnichant, le nez en sang.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demandai-je.

« T'occupe. »

« Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Drago se releva et nous prîmes le chemin du château, dépassant le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Si vous ne m'aviez pas retenu, disait le deuxième batteur, j'aurais réduit ce petit fumier de Malefoy en charpie. »

Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard assassin. Les Gryffondor m'inspiraient dorénavant une profonde aversion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Mauvaise nouvelle  
><strong>

Décembre arriva en apportant encore plus de neige et une avalanche de devoirs pour les élèves de cinquième année. Hagrid, le fameux professeur de soins aux créatures magiques dont mon père m'avait parlé, reprit son poste. Ombrage s'empressa de l'inspecter dès son premier cours, cours auquel je n'assistai pas car il ne faisait pas partie de mes options. Aux dires de Drago, cette inspection fut une véritable catastrophe et il prit plaisir à m'en raconter quelques anecdotes.

La veille des vacances de Noël, mon père vint me trouver dans la Grande Salle somptueusement décorée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour les vacances ? », demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

« J'aimerais rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Je ne pourrais pas être à la maison tout le temps, tu risques de rester seule pendant quelques jours. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis assez grande pour me garder toute seule. », répliquai-je, légèrement narquoise.

« Ne viens surtout pas me dire que tu t'ennuies. »

« Professeur ? », fit Drago.

Mon père releva la tête pour le regarder en face.

« Meredith pourra-t-elle venir au manoir pendant les vacances ? Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils seraient ravis de l'accueillir à nouveau. »

« Si elle en a envie, oui, bien sûr. »

Pansy nous dévisagea, estomaquée.

« C'est _moi _qu'il invite à Noël d'habitude ! », l'entendis-je chuchoter à l'oreille de Tracey.

Mon père s'éloigna. Drago croisa le regard de Pansy dont les yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Ça ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il.

« Si, ça va _très_ bien ! », répliqua-t-elle avec hargne en se levant.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle, Tracey la suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? », dit Drago.

« Je ne sais pas. », mentis-je en haussant les épaules, luttant contre le sourire moqueur qui voulait envahir mon visage.

« Bon, viens, fit-il, on a cours avec la vieille McGonagall. »

Je le suivis jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose. Pansy était déjà là, assise seule à une table, la tête dans les mains et les yeux rougis.

« C'est à cause de toi que Pansy est malheureuse. », me glissa Tracey alors que je m'installai à côté de Drago.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

« Tu lui prends sa place. »

Je ne dis rien.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre la place de Pansy. Un jour, elle finira par se venger. »

« Pansy ne m'impressionne pas. », répliquai-je en sortant ma plume, mon encrier, ma baguette et un rouleau de parchemin de mon sac.

McGonagall nous fit pratiquer les sortilèges de disparition. Le cours fut plus difficile que d'habitude mais je parvins quand même à faire gagner dix points à ma maison.  
>Le soir, en faisant ma valise, j'observais Pansy du coin de l'œil. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle me jetait des regards meurtriers. Pansy avait dorénavant choisi de me détester.<p>

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves qui souhaitaient rentrer chez eux se rendirent à la gare. J'accompagnai mes amis de Serpentard et revins au château.

« Miss Snape ! »

Je vins à la rencontre du professeur Ombrage.

« Votre père vous cherche partout. Il serait souhaitable que vous regagniez ses appartements. »

« D'accord… merci, professeur. »

Ses appartements ? La bonne blague ! Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Comment pouvais-je m'y rendre ?

« Ah, te voilà, toi ! », cria une voix alors que je descendais les escaliers menant aux sous-sols.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, mon cher papa. », ironisai-je.

« Cela fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche ! Où étais-tu ? »

« À la gare. »

« Tu as fait ta valise ? »

« Bah, oui. »

« Alors va la chercher, on part ! »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant. Allez ! »

Je pris ma valise dans mon dortoir et rejoignis mon père dans le couloir. Il ferma son bureau à double tour puis nous sortîmes de l'école.

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? T'as un train à prendre ? »

Il ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie et me saisit brutalement par le bras pour transplaner.

« Bonjour, Salford ! », dis-je en réapparaissant devant notre maison.

Mon père me donna son trousseau de clés et me dit :

« Rentre à la maison. »

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non, je dois me rendre autre part. »

Où ? Inutile de poser la question, je connaissais déjà la réponse : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire la tête, je t'avais prévenu. »

« C'est ça, dis-je en ouvrant la porte, bonne journée. »

.

Ooo

.

La première semaine de vacances fut consacrée à mes devoirs, la seconde à Drago et la troisième aux fêtes de fin d'année.  
>Mon père n'avait pas eu le cœur de m'abandonner pour le réveillon de Noël et j'en fus très heureuse. Nous dînâmes donc ensemble ce soir-là, dans la petite cuisine que j'avais décorée d'une ou deux guirlandes.<p>

« Joyeux Noël, Meredith. », dit-il quand il fut minuit.

Il me tendit mon paquet. En le tâtant, je devinai que c'était un livre. Je déchirai le papier qui l'enveloppait et lut le tire :

_Comment bien s'occuper de son hibou_

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur et mon père eut un demi-sourire. Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans son bureau. Sur la table de travail, un hibou me regardait avec ses grands yeux ambre à travers les barreaux de sa cage.

« Comme il est beau ! m'extasiai-je. Il est pour moi ? »

« Pour qui veux-tu qu'il soit ? »

Je passai un doigt à travers les barreaux et caressai le plumage de l'oiseau.

« C'est tout doux. »

« Il te plait ? »

« Oh, oui. Merci, papa. », dis-je en me jetant contre lui.

Je n'avais encore jamais enlacé quelqu'un, moi qui étais toujours si froide et distante. Mon père parut aussi surpris mais il ne dit mot et, après un instant d'hésitation, referma ses bras autour de moi. J'éprouvais une sensation étrange, la sensation d'être aimée.

.

Ooo

.

Il était convenu que nous passions le nouvel an chez les Malefoy. Drago était ravi. Tout au long de la soirée, il me fit danser avec lui dans la salle de bal.

« Tu as changé, Meredith. », me dit-il alors que nous entamions une valse.

« Ah, oui ? Changé comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu es plus avenante qu'avant… moins coincée aussi. »

« C'est peut-être parce que je te connais mieux. »

« Peut-être, oui. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je me concentrai sur la musique que j'entendais. Narcissa brisa soudain cet instant idyllique de sa voix glacée :

« Drago, Meredith ! Vous venez manger le dessert ? »

Nous répondîmes d'une même voix :

« On arrive ! »

Nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle à manger. Au centre de la table trônait une énorme bûche glacée.  
>Drago tendit nos assiettes à sa mère pour qu'elle nous serve. Il me regarda ensuite, porta la cuillère à ses lèvres et murmura :<p>

« Bonne année, Meredith. »

« Bonne année, Drago. »

.

O-O-O

.

Mes trois semaines de vacances auraient pu être merveilleuses. Elles l'auraient été si _La Gazette des sorciers_ ne m'avait pas apporté la pire des nouvelles.  
>Le matin du quatre janvier, assise dans la cuisine, je dépliai le journal et faillis tomber à la renverse en lisant le titre de la première page :<p>

_ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN_

En-dessous, onze photos en noir et blanc occupaient la plus grande partie de la une. Neuf d'entre elles représentaient des sorciers, les autres des sorcières. Certains avaient une expression narquoise, d'autres pianotaient d'un air insolent sur le bord de la photo. Chaque portrait s'accompagnait d'une légende précisant le nom du sorcier et le crime pour lequel il avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

_Antonin Delohov_, disait la légende sous la photo d'un sorcier au long visage pâle et tordu qui me regardait d'un air sarcastique, _condamné pour les meurtres de Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Augustus Rookwood_, indiquait la légende sous la photo d'un sorcier au visage grêlé, les cheveux graisseux, _condamné pour avoir communiqué des secrets du ministère de la Magie à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_. Mais mon regard fut attiré par les deux sorcières. La première avait de longs cheveux bruns et lançait des regards noirs sous de lourdes paupières et ses lèvres minces esquissaient un sourire plein d'arrogance et de dédain. _Bellatrix Lestrange, condamnée pour tortures sur les personnes de Frank et Alice Londubat_. La seconde avait des cheveux sales et emmêlés, des yeux foncés, un nez fin et droit et une bouche qui se tordait en un sourire torve, sans chaleur. _Malvina Malefoy,_ _condamnée pour infanticides de Né-Moldus._  
>J'avais envie de vomir.<p>

« Papa ! »

Je courus jusqu'à lui. Il était assis à son bureau, occupé à inscrire des T rageurs sur de malheureuses copies d'élèves.

« Papa… », répétai-je.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Meredith. »

Je m'avançai et étalai le journal sur sa table de travail. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de relever la tête, le visage grave.

« Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'excellente humeur ces temps derniers. Voilà pourquoi. »

« Elle a tué des enfants… », murmurai-je, horrifiée.

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que leur sang n'était pas pur. »

Je clignai des yeux. C'était tellement affreux.

« Est-ce que mon sang est pur, papa ? »

Il sembla hésiter.

« Du côté de ta mère, oui. Pas du mien. Je suis un Sang-Mêlé. »

« Mais alors pourquoi… »

« Elle ne l'a jamais su. »

Je hochai à peine la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Je t'emmène au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« C'est une société secrète. Dumbledore en est le président, il l'a fondée lui-même. Elle rassemble tous ceux qui luttent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le QG est installé à Londres, dans la maison de Black (il eut une grimace de dégoût). Elle est dotée de tous les systèmes de sécurité connus dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Elle est incartable et donc les Moldus ne peuvent pas la voir. Dumbledore en est le Gardien du Secret. À part lui, personne ne peut te révéler l'adresse de Black. »

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin.

« Ce mot est de sa main. Lis-le et tâche de le retenir. »

Je regardai le morceau de papier et lut : _Le quartier général de l'Ordre de Phénix se situe au 12, square Grimmaurd_.

.

Ooo

.

La journée la plus froide de l'hiver, jusqu'à présent en tout cas, touchait à sa fin et un silence somnolent s'était installé sur les maisons aux façades crasseuses du square Grimmaurd. Immobiles, les arbres nus se couvraient d'une épaisse couche de neige et l'unique carré de pelouse, au milieu de la petite place, n'offrait plus au regard qu'une étendue blanche et immaculée.  
>Maigre, le cheveu noir, un garçon regardait distraitement par la fenêtre du numéro 12 de la rue. Harry Potter avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre fraiche de sa chambre et son visage hâve dénotait une certaine anxiété.<p>

« Il n'a pas l'air bien. », commentai-je.

« Ne t'occupe pas des états d'âme de Potter et viens. », m'ordonna mon père.

Je montai avec lui les marches usées du perron, le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Elle était recouverte d'une peinture noire, miteuse et éraflée par endroits. La poignée d'argent avait la forme d'un serpent et il n'y avait pas de serrure.  
>Mon père actionna la cloche. Un homme à la longue chevelure noire nous ouvrit. Pour une raison je ne connaissais pas, il paraissait légèrement essoufflé.<p>

« Faut te le dire en quelle langue, Snape ? NE touche PAS à cette cloche ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta mère est une vraie furie, Black. »

Mon père eut un sourire goguenard et pénétra dans la maison. Je le suivis. Le hall était sombre. Une odeur douceâtre d'humidité, de poussière et de pourriture imprégnait les lieux. Black referma la porte derrière moi et me dévisagea.

« Tu es la copie féminine de ton père. », remarqua-t-il en grimaçant.

« Et ça vous pose un problème ? »

Black eut un sourire ironique et regarda mon père.

« Elle te ressemble vraiment, elle a même ton foutu caractère. »

Mon père leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as lu _La Gazette_ ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Parfait. Il faut que je te parle. »

Les deux hommes descendirent au sous-sol et je restai seule dans le long hall sinistre. Je devais avoir l'air perdu, intimidé de quelqu'un qui vient pour la première fois. Je m'assis sur la dernière marche d'un escalier qui montait à l'étage et observai les portraits noircis par le temps accrochés au mur et le lustre couvert de toiles d'araignée qui luisait au-dessus de ma tête.

« Meredith ? »

Je me retournai dans un sursaut et levai vivement la tête vers la fille qui m'avait interpellée. C'était la copine de Potter, Hermione Granger. J'avais finalement appris son identité lors des cours de potions, métamorphose et DFCM que j'avais en commun avec les Gryffondor. C'était une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui participait tout le temps en classe, levant la main à s'en décrocher le bras, afin d'étaler son savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'en pose des questions ? »

« Hermione ? »

Potter, Weasley et sa petite sœur venaient de la rejoindre, en haut de l'escalier. Je ne quittai pas Potter des yeux et l'étudiai avec attention. Mon regard scrutateur parcourut son corps dans le détail, comme pour l'apprendre par cœur, et s'attarda sur sa cicatrice. Je n'aimais pas Potter mais j'étais fascinée par son petit éclair légendaire partiellement dissimulé sous une mèche de cheveux ébouriffés, et ne me lassais pas de le contempler sans me soucier le moins du monde de l'indiscrétion dont je faisais preuve.

« Je ne suis pas une bête de foire. »

Il avait parlé sur un ton sec et désagréable.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. », raillai-je.

« Tu es presque aussi sympathique que ton père à ce que je vois… »

« Moi, au moins, j'ai la chance d'en avoir un. »

Harry me lança un regard noir que je soutins sans effort.

« Tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. », commentai-je avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire qu'avoir Snape pour père est une chance. », riposta-t-il abruptement.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« C'était un Mangemort. »

« Et alors ? »

« Rien ne prouve qu'il ne l'est plus. »

« Harry, se manifesta Weasley, même Dumbledore a dit… »

Potter se tourna vers lui, l'œil flamboyant, pour le dissuader de poursuivre et de le contredire.

« Dumbledore peut commettre des erreurs. », répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Quelle mauvaise foi !

« Tu me fais bien rire. », ricanai-je.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. », répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

« Si j'ai bien compris, Dumbledore peut se tromper mais pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Potter ne répondit pas.

« Et puis-je savoir qui te dit que mon père n'a pas quitté les rangs des Mangemorts ? »

« Personne. Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Tu le sais, c'est tout ? Je dois dire que je suis stupéfiée par tes dons. Des dons que les simples mortels ne peuvent que rêver de posséder. »

« Tu ne… »

« Je te trouve un peu vaniteux, tu sais, l'interrompis-je. Mais je peux comprendre. Après tout, tu es le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui a échappé par quatre fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'imagine que même Dumbledore fait pâle figure à côté de toi. Tu dois te ficher de son avis comme de ton premier balai-jouet. Dommage, c'est un homme plutôt intelligent et il n'a pas pour habitude de, comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui, de commettre des erreurs. »

Potter échangea un regard avec Ron.

« Ça y est, demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque, les dents serrées, tu as fini de persifler ? Bien, ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse, alors laisse-moi te poser une question : pourquoi appelles-tu Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Je tressaillis au nom du mage noir.

« C'est parce que je… »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, déconcertée, et regardai autour de moi, comme si je cherchais la réponse dans le décor de la pièce.

« Alors ? », me pressa Potter.

Lorsque je le regardai à nouveau en face, j'avais repris contenance. Mon visage était redevenu indéchiffrable. J'avais réenfilé mon masque de glace.

« C'est ainsi qu'on le nomme chez moi. »

« Oh, vraiment ? fit Harry. C'est drôle, je croyais que seuls les Mangemorts l'appelaient de cette manière. »

« Eh bien, détrompe-toi ! sifflai-je. Et si tu insinues encore une fois que mon père est l'un d'eux, je te jure que je… »

« Que tu quoi ? demanda Harry. Tu vas me sauter à la gorge, me lancer un Doloris, ou mieux, un Avada ?

Mes joues, pâles au naturel, devaient être blêmes. J'étais blême de contrariété. Je posai sur Potter un regard meurtrier, digne de celui de mon père dans ses pires jours, et m'exprimai avec une colère froide :

« Aucun des trois, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'abaisser à de telles ignominies. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à comparaitre en justice à cause de toi. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Tant mieux, parce que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que ton père est un être partial, injuste et cruel. »

« Pense donc tout ce que tu veux, répliquai-je, mais fais-le en silence. »

Potter eut un sourire satisfait. Malgré mon air impassible et la maîtrise de ma voix, il devait voir que je bouillais.

« Il est abject, froid et sarcastique. », renchérit-il.

C'était de la pure provocation ! Je ne rentrai pas dans son jeu. Alors, frustré, Potter ajouta :

« Je ne le pensais même pas capable de fonder une famille. Dis-moi, qui a-t-il violé pour perpétuer l'espèce ? »

« Harry ! », s'indigna Granger.

Il ne lui prêta aucune intention. La haine faisait trembler son corps. Je ne me froissai pas et répondis d'une voix égale :

« Tu le détestes vraiment. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Mon visage s'efforçait de rester vide de toute expression et mes yeux noirs, insondables, fixaient Potter.

« Et comme tu as déjà du t'en rendre compte, c'est réciproque. », dit celui-ci.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Nous nous tûmes et attendîmes. Mon père surgit dans le hall. Il darda ses yeux noirs vers Potter qui cilla avant de détourner le regard.

« Meredith, je me suis arrangé avec Black et Mrs Weasley, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée. »

« Quoi ? Mais je… »

« Il est inutile de discuter. »

Je me levai d'un bond, m'approchai de lui et murmurai :

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Cette maison est pleine de Gryffondor ! »

Mon père plongea ses yeux dans les miens, sans un mot.

« Papa… »

« C'est pour ta sécurité, Meredith. »

« Je me fiche de ma sécurité, je veux rester avec toi et je ne veux pas… »

Il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Cesse de te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse. »

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui tournai résolument le dos. Il soupira et ordonna sèchement :

« Potter, suivez-moi. J'aimerais vous dire un mot. »

Surprise, je laissai mes bras retomber le long de mon corps et regardai Potter descendre les marches, passer devant moi et suivre mon père aux sous-sols. Des regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur moi et je haussai les épaules.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: La lettre  
><strong>

« NON ! »

Je sursautai en entendant le cri de Potter.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Granger.

Je tournai les talons et dévalai l'escalier. J'entrai dans une cuisine de la taille d'une caverne, à peine moins sinistre que le hall, avec des murs en pierre brute. Elle était essentiellement éclairée par un grand feu de bois qui brûlait dans une cheminée aménagée au fond. Je restai clouée sur place en voyant la scène qui s'y déroulait. Mon père et Black étaient debout, face à face, leurs baguettes magiques pointées l'un vers l'autre; Potter, immobile au milieu, tendait un bras vers chacun d'eux pour essayer de les séparer.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. Retourne là-haut ! »

« Pour que tu puisses lui envoyer un maléfice en pleine poire ? Certainement pas ! »

Je m'approchai de lui et tentai de lui arracher sa baguette des mains mais il me repoussa sèchement et je me cognai à Potter.

« Toi et la délicatesse, ça fait deux ! », grognai-je.

Les deux adultes abaissèrent simultanément leurs baguettes. Mon père rangea la sienne dans sa poche et tourna les talons. Arrivé devant la porte, il lança un coup d'œil en arrière:

« Lundi soir, six heures, Potter. »

Puis il disparut. Je l'entendis remonter l'escalier et claquer la porte d'entrée. Il ne m'avait même pas dit au revoir !  
>Black sortit de la pièce, le regard encore venimeux. Je restai seule avec Potter.<p>

« Pourquoi voulait-il te voir ? », le questionnai-je.

Pas de réponse.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

« Non. »

« Tant pis, je demanderai à mon père. »

.

Ooo

.

Mon père eut l'obligeance de m'envoyer mes effets dans le courant de la soirée. Je fis connaissance avec la famille Weasley, un loup-garou du nom de Lupin et une jeune femme farfelue aux cheveux rose-chewing-gum que tout le monde appelait Tonks. Malgré ma froideur, les adultes se comportaient de façon plutôt amicale avec moi – sauf Black qui ne pouvait pas me souffrir.

Je passai trois jours au square Grimmaurd. Souvent, après le diner, on choisissait d'entamer une partie de cartes, on optait pour une bataille explosive qui se soldait toujours de cette manière :

« Tricheuse ! »

« Mauvais joueur ! »

« Vipère ! »

« Balafré ! »

Furieux, Potter se levait généralement d'un bond, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique et j'éclatais d'un rire grinçant.

« Tu veux me jeter un sort ? disais-je en écartant les bras. Mais vas-y, je n'attends que ça ! »

Potter levait alors sa baguette et quelqu'un cherchait à le raisonner. Ce soir-là, ce fut Granger.

« Harry, arrête de faire l'idiot. », supplia-t-elle.

« Allez, mon vieux, ajouta Weasley en tirant sur la manche de Potter, laisse tomber et rassis-toi. »

Potter rangea sa baguette et se rassit, les mains tremblantes de colère.

« Sage décision. », commentai-je de ma voix doucereuse.

« Oh, toi, ferme-là ! », s'énerva le rouquin.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et ancrai mes yeux noirs et froids dans les siens.

« Tu as un problème, Weasley ? »

« Oui, rétorqua celui-ci, mais si tu fiches la paix à Harry, je n'en aurai plus. »

« C'est lui qui m'a provoqué… »

« Il ne l'aurait pas fait si tu n'avais pas triché. »

Vexée, je reculai ma chaise et me levai avec l'évidente attention de quitter la cuisine.

« C'est ça, casse-toi ! », dit Potter.

Je montai rageusement les escaliers. Mrs Weasley m'intercepta dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

« Ça ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle en avisant mon visage blanc de colère.

« Si… tout va très bien. », répondis-je en m'efforçant d'adopter un ton neutre.

« Tu t'es encore disputée avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je haussai les épaules, passai devant elle et m'enfermai dans la chambre qui m'était assignée.

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain, nous décidâmes d'utiliser le Magicobus pour rentrer à Poudlard. Après avoir roulé pendant plusieurs heures sous la neige, celui-ci s'arrêta devant le portail de l'école dans un crissement de pneus. Lupin et Tonks nous aidèrent à sortir nos bagages avant de descendre nous dire au revoir. Potter jeta un coup d'œil aux trois étages de l'autobus violet à double impériale et vit que tous les passagers l'observaient, le nez collé aux vitres.

« Vous serez en sécurité dès que vous aurez franchi l'enceinte de Poudlard, assura Tonks en scrutant la route déserte. Bon trimestre ! »

« Prenez bien soin de vous. », dit Lupin qui serra la main de tout le monde en terminant par celle de Potter.

Il emmena ce dernier à l'écart et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis, je remontai à grand-peine l'allée glissante qui menait au château avec les Gryffondor, traînant derrière moi ma grosse valise. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les grandes portes de chêne, je lançai un regard en arrière. Le Magicobus était déjà reparti.  
>Je me rendis au dortoir pour y déposer ma valise. Pansy et Millicent s'y trouvaient, assises sur un lit.<p>

« Salut. », leur dis-je en ôtant mon blouson pour enfiler mon uniforme scolaire.

Seule Millicent me répondit. Pansy, elle, me fixait intensément, l'air féroce.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, très bien ! J'ai vu Drago presque tous les jours. »

D'accord, ce n'était pas vrai mais j'avais envie de la faire enrager un peu. Son visage se durcit instantanément.

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de contrôler.

« Plein de choses. Il m'a donné des cours de piano, emmené faire du shopping avec sa mère et on a fêté le jour de l'an ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il m'a fait danser, la narguai-je. C'était merveilleux, j'ai adoré ! »

Pansy m'aurait volontiers égorgé. Je riais sous cape, très fière de mon petit manège. Millicent me lança un regard réprobateur.

« Bon, je vais voir mon père. À tout à l'heure. »

Je quittai le dortoir et croisai Drago dans la salle commune.

« Tu vas bien ? », demandai-je.

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu as lu _la Gazette_ la semaine dernière ? »

« Oui. »

« Onze Mangemorts viennent grossir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est bien, non ? »

« Hum. »

« Tu vas pouvoir connaître ta mère. Tu es contente ? »

« Très. »

Sachant que Pansy nous surveillait, je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai sur la joue. Il en fut surpris; néanmoins, il me fit un sourire enjôleur.  
>Je sortis dans le couloir glacial et allai frapper au bureau de mon père.<p>

« Entrez ! »

J'ouvris la porte et me glissai dans l'entrebâillement.

« Coucou. »

« Alors tu as survécu à Black et Potter ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« C'est ce que tu viens de faire, il me semble. »

« Très drôle. Pour quelles raisons t'es tu entretenu avec Potter ? »

« Dumbledore souhaite que je lui apprenne l'Occlumencie. »

« L'occlu… quoi ? »

« L'Occlumencie. Tu chercheras la définition de ce mot dans un dictionnaire. »

Je le dévisageai quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Mon père haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ? »

« Je viens de réaliser que tu allais lui donner des cours particuliers. Il a fait quelle tête, dis-moi, quand tu le lui as dit ? »

« La même que moi quand Dumbledore m'a annoncé que j'allai m'occuper de son cas une à deux fois par semaine. »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« Arrête de glousser et laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai du travail. »

« Ne te cherche pas d'excuse pour te débarrasser de moi. »

Mon père secoua la tête et se pencha de nouveau sur son chaudron.

« Au fait, Meredith ? », dit-il alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'interdis de me déranger quand je serai avec lui. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Avec Potter, tiens ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te déranger… juste de te faire un petit coucou de temps en temps. »

Mon père releva la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que tu mettes un pied dans ce bureau ce soir, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui, oui… », dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

.

Ooo

.

Les cours reprirent tranquillement. Hagrid et Trelawney, notre professeur de divination, furent mis à l'épreuve mais il n'y eut pas grand monde pour s'en émouvoir. Certains même, à commencer par Drago, s'en montraient enchantés. L'évasion des onze Mangemorts était devenue un grand sujet de conversation dans les couloirs. Ceux qui venaient de familles de sorciers avaient grandi en entendant les noms de ces Mangemorts prononcés avec presque autant d'épouvante que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les crimes qu'ils avaient commis, au temps où le mage noir imposait sa terreur, étaient légendaires. Une fille de Poufsouffle était devenue célèbre parce que sa cousine avait été assassinée par Malvina Malefoy. À part Drago, aucun élève ne connaissait l'identité de ma mère et j'en étais grandement soulagée.

Mon père étant né le onze janvier et moi le douze, nous décidâmes de fêter nos anniversaires le même jour. En cadeau, je reçus un collier serti de diamants et un petit coffret en bois rempli de photos de moi étant bébé.  
>Je me levai de ma chaise et entourai le cou de mon père avec mes deux bras.<p>

« Merci beaucoup, papa. »

Je savais qu'il n'était pas très riche et que ces diamants avaient du lui coûter une petite fortune. Je pris le collier dans mes mains et lui tendis.

« Tu me le mets ? »

Je me plaçai devant lui et lui tournai le dos. Il repoussa mes cheveux sur le côté, dégageant ma nuque pâle et me passa le collier autour du cou. Je frissonnai au contact de ses doigts froids sur ma peau.

« À moi, maintenant. », murmurai-je.

Je fouillai mon sac et en sortis une carte d'anniversaire et un paquet épais. Il les prit et ouvrit la carte. Je le regardai lire avec un peu d'appréhension. J'essayai de me souvenir de ce que j'avais écrit :

_Papa,_

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis que je suis avec toi. Tu as transformé ma vie. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_Ta fille, Meredith._

Les coins de la bouche de mon père frémirent en un sourire sincère, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Il défit le nœud et décolla proprement le scotch qui maintenaient le papier-cadeau en place.  
>Je lui avais offert une trilogie de livres de potions en français. Il les mit sur son bureau et effleura ma joue avec sa main en signe de remerciement. Ce geste me toucha bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.<p>

« Merci, Meredith. »

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, brisant ce moment si doux. Mon père me poussa gentiment sur le côté et partit à son premier cours de la journée.

.

Ooo

.

Le midi, je déjeunai avec Daphné. Elle venait encore de réussir sa potion grâce à moi et me couvrait d'éloges.

« Si tu veux obtenir tes B.U.S.E.s, tu ferais bien de travailler par toi-même plutôt que de toujours compter sur moi. », lui fis-je remarquer.

« C'est vrai mais… oh, regarde ! »

Elle leva un doigt vers le plafond et je levai la tête. Un grand hibou noir fonçait sur moi; il lâcha un paquet que j'attrapai au vol et disparut par une des fenêtres de la Grande Salle.

« C'est bizarre qu'il n'arrive que maintenant », commenta Daphnée.

Sur le paquet, une enveloppe indiquait :

_Meredith Snape  
>Grande Salle<br>Poudlard_

L'écriture était fine et stylisée. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et dépliai la missive qu'elle contenait.

_Meredith, _

_Grâce à ton oncle, je sais que tu te trouves à Poudlard. Je te félicite pour ton admission à Serpentard. Je suis très fière de toi.  
>Il s'est écoulé tant de temps, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as déjà seize ans. Sache que je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, je pense à toi tous les jours. Ta naissance a été ma plus grande joie. J'aurais voulu t'élever, te choyer comme je m'étais promis de le faire. Je te demande pardon, ma chérie. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente, les Aurors m'ont eu trop facilement.<br>Ton père m'a beaucoup déçu. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir laissée si longtemps dans cet infâme orphelinat moldu.  
>Je te promets de rattraper les années que nous avons perdues. Sois sûre que nous nous verrons avant les prochaines vacances.<em>

_Maman. _

La boule que j'avais sentie dans ma gorge au début de la lecture grossissait de plus en plus. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais penser. Ma mère était-elle aussi cruelle que le disait mon père ?  
>Je repliai la lettre et la rangeai dans l'enveloppe, la protégeant des regards indiscrets.<p>

« Meredith ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es toute pâle. »

Je ne fis pas attention à Daphné, pris l'enveloppe et le paquet et courus jusqu'à mon dortoir. Là, je m'assis sur mon lit et déballai mon cadeau. C'était un livre. Un livre très beau. Je lus le titre :

_Les Forces du Mal surpassées_

Un frisson me parcourut. J'ouvris le livre. Sur la première page, il y avait un mot :

_Joyeux anniversaire, Meredith ! _

_Fais-en bon usage. _

_Maman._

Peut-être ce livre aurait-il du m'horrifier, me dégouter, m'alarmer sur les intentions de ma mère. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais troublée, certes, mais pas horrifiée. J'étais attirée.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Malvina**

On frappa à la porte. Je ne répondis pas, les yeux rivés sur le cadeau de ma maman.

« Meredith, tu es là ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr, papa. »

Je dissimulai le livre sous ma couette avant que mon père n'entre dans la pièce.

« J'ai reconnu le hibou de ta mère, tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle. Je suppose qu'elle t'a écrit pour ton anniversaire. »

Je lui tendis la lettre. Il la lut, les sourcils arqués.

« Je vois, dit-il simplement. Et elle ne t'a rien offert ? »

J'hésitai un instant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me confisque le livre.

« Non. Elle me fera peut-être un cadeau quand on se verra. »

J'évitais le regard de mon père et il devait s'en rendre compte.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. », dit-il à mi-voix.

« Moi ? Non, pourquoi ? », répondis-je d'une voix un peu trop claironnante pour être naturelle.

« Tu es… étrange. »

« Je suis juste un peu perturbée. C'est normal, tu ne crois pas ? »

Mon père garda le silence.

« Je t'en conjure, ne te laisse pas embobiner par Malvina. Elle a ruiné ma vie, ne la laisse pas ruiner la tienne. »

Et sur ce, il disparut. Je n'étais pas fière de mon mensonge.

.

Ooo

.

Le jour suivant, mon père reçut une lettre de ma mère lui annonçant qu'elle m'invitait à la rencontrer dimanche prochain, au manoir des Malefoy. J'avais insisté pour qu'il lui réponde favorablement.

« C'est de la pure folie, Meredith ! », m'avait-il dit lorsque le hibou s'était envolé.

« Je sais mais… essaie de comprendre, j'aimerais voir à quoi elle ressemble. »

« Tu sais déjà à quoi elle ressemble. »

« Je ne compte pas faire amie-amie avec elle, je veux juste pouvoir me dire : je sais comment est ma mère, je l'ai vu au moins une fois dans ma vie ! »

Il avait soupiré puis on avait frappé à la porte. Mon père avait alors crié :

« Entrez ! »

Et Potter était apparu. Il m'avait alors chassé de son bureau, me rappelant qu'il avait un cours d'Occlumencie à dispenser.  
>L'Occlumencie… Obéissant à mon père, j'avais cherché la définition de ce mot dans le dictionnaire. J'avais appris qu'il s'agissait d'un art. C'était l'art de défendre son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. C'était un art que j'aurais aimé maîtriser.<p>

.

Ooo

.

Le dimanche arriva vite. Beaucoup trop vite. J'étais angoissée. Terriblement angoissée. Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller, tressai mes longs cheveux noirs et revêtis ma cape émeraude. Je sortis ensuite le collier du coffret que j'avais reçu pour mes seize ans et l'accrochai autour de mon cou.  
>Je me présentai au manoir des Malefoy avec mon père à dix heures. Narcissa nous accueillit chaleureusement et nous conduisit au salon. Elle était là, avec son frère, assise sur le grand canapé. Elle se leva en m'apercevant. Elle me paraissait immense, avec sa longue robe pourpre et ses hauts talons. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus sales et emmêlés comme sur la photo du journal mais lisses et brillants, relevés en chignon. Ses yeux bruns étincelaient, contrastant avec sa peau de blonde. On ne voyait qu'eux sur son visage.<p>

« Meredith. », dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit par la main, ignorant mon père.

« Tu es devenue une jolie jeune fille. »

Jolie ? J'avais un nez crochu ! Je ne pouvais pas être jolie !  
>Elle passa ses mains sur mon visage, caressant mes joues et mon front. Je me laissai faire.<p>

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais tu as la forme de mon visage et la couleur de ma peau. »

Elle m'enlaça brièvement et me souffla à l'oreille :

« Ma fille… ma petite fille, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être une criminelle ? Elle était belle et douce. On aurait dit un ange.  
>Quand elle me lâcha, ses grands yeux cherchèrent mon père. Il était derrière moi, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la noirceur de ses prunelles reflétant haine et dégout.<p>

« Bonjour, Severus. »

« Bonjour, Malvina. »

« Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi froid et distant, aussi sûr de toi qu'avant. »

« Et toi toujours aussi belle et hypocrite. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Un sourire de diablesse qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Que veux-tu faire cet après-midi, Meredith ? Une ballade ? Du shopping ? Ou les deux ? Oui, les deux, c'est une bonne idée. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais elle me devança :

« Tu peux disposer, Severus. »

« À quelle heure désires-tu que je vienne la chercher ? »

« Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu viennes. Je vais la ramener moi-même à Poudlard. »

« Je ne pense pas que… »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Severus. Je veux ramener ma fille à l'école. »

« Très bien, répliqua celui-ci, acerbe, mais tâche de la ramener à l'heure pour le dîner. »

Et il s'en alla dans un tourbillon de tissus noirs. J'avais un peu peur de rester ici. Malvina m'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Allez, viens, ma chérie, on a plein de temps à rattraper. »

.

Ooo

.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, l'après-midi passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Malvina me fit parcourir de nombreuses rues, me traîna dans diverses boutiques, m'acheta de nouvelles robes et m'emmena voir la mer. L'odeur qui en émanait me rappelait les années que j'avais passées en France, en Normandie durant l'été, Mme Levasseur avait toujours apprécié se rendre à la plage avec ses pensionnaires.  
>Malvina me parla beaucoup de sa vie d'antan et de ce qu'elle aurait souhaité me faire découvrir. Elle dit qu'elle aurait voulu me voir lancer mon premier sort, m'accompagner le jour de la rentrée des classes et me border le soir avant de dormir. Je ne le montrais pas mais j'étais très émue.<br>À six heures du soir, elle me déposa devant la grille de Poudlard, me donna mes robes et m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle fit ensuite apparaître un Patronus – qui avait la forme d'un serpent – et l'envoya prévenir mon père de mon arrivée.  
>En attendant qu'il nous rejoigne, elle me demanda :<p>

« As-tu commencé à lire ton nouveau livre ? »

« Pas encore mais je vais m'y atteler dès ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il est passionnant, c'est un de mes préférés. »

Je ne dis rien et fixai mon père qui descendait les marches du château pour venir m'ouvrir. Quand il arriva jusqu'à nous, elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et transplana au loin.

« Ça va ? », dit-il.

« Oui. »

« Tu es contente, tu as vu ta mère au moins une fois ? »

Je fis oui avec la tête.

« Parfait. »

Son ton était cassant, péremptoire, comme s'il me reprochait d'avoir désiré rencontrer ma mère.

.

Ooo

.

Le soir, quand Pansy, Tracey, Millicent et Daphné se furent endormies, je fis jaillir une faible lueur de ma baguette magique et me plongeai dans mon livre.

.

O-O-O

.

Au fil des semaines, je me rapprochais de ma mère. Elle m'écrivait souvent et je lui répondais avec plaisir. Comme je ne voulais pas que mon père découvre notre correspondance, nous étions très discrètes. Son grand hibou ne se rendait plus dans la Grande Salle et attendait sagement dans la volière que je vienne chercher ce qu'il m'avait apporté.  
>Le livre que j'avais commencé à lire avec méfiance devînt fascinant, envoûtant, obsédant. Je l'emmenais partout avec moi et parcourais ses pages dès que j'étais seule. Je m'isolais de plus en plus. Drago et Daphné s'éloignaient de moi mais je m'en moquais : mon meilleur ami, c'était mon livre.<br>J'étais tombée amoureuse de la magie noire. J'y pensais continuellement. Cette magie était une drogue pour moi. Une drogue à laquelle j'étais devenue hautement dépendante.  
>J'avais envie de me procurer d'autres livres. La réserve de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, en contenait mais ils ne me suffisaient pas. Le seul moyen d'étancher ma soif de magie noire était de voler des livres à mon propre père. Je savais qu'il en avait, il en avait même plein.<br>Un vendredi après-midi, je prétextai un mal de ventre pour sortir de cours et me glisser dans son bureau. Je laissai mes doigts courir sur les étagères, effleurant les ouvrages qui dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de vieux parchemin. Je pris ceux dont le titre était le plus obscur, le plus effrayant et les rangeai dans mon sac.  
>J'étudiai ces livres durant le week-end, omettant de faire mes devoirs. Cela me valut une retenue. Mon père ne me gronda pas car c'était la première.<p>

Les jours défilaient. J'étais maintenant aussi solitaire qu'à l'orphelinat. Mon père s'inquiétait, je le voyais dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Meredith, viens ici. », dit-il à la fin d'un cours de potion.

J'obéis et me postai face à lui, à côté du bureau professoral.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu es blême, tu as maigri, tu n'adresses plus la parole à personne… »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« Tu te fais du soucis, c'est ça ? »

« Je… Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas. Je me sens très bien. »

Il posa une main sur mon front.

« Je ne suis pas malade. Et je n'ai pas de fièvre, si c'est ça que tu vérifies. »

Il ôta sa main et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu avais un problème, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment. »

.

Ooo

.

_Maman,_

_J'ai trouvé un endroit pour m'exercer. Hier, j'ai enfin réussi à lancer le sortilège de Videntrailles. Je l'ai utilisé sur une souris. J'espère que cette nouvelle te réjouit autant que moi. _

_Meredith._

Je confiai ma lettre à Hermès, mon hibou. Il déplia ses ailes puissantes et prit son envol. Mes yeux le suivirent, le virent rapetisser, devenir un petit point noir et disparaitre dans le ciel rougeoyant. Je quittai ensuite la volière et descendis dans les entrailles du château.

« POTTER ! », entendis-je hurler.

Un sourire moqueur envahit mon visage et je collai mon oreille à la porte de mon père. Il m'avait déjà dit de ne pas l'espionner mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

« Expliquez-vous ! », cria-t-il.

« Je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, répondit Potter. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai rêvé de la porte mais elle ne s'était jamais ouverte jusqu'à maintenant… »

« Vous ne faites pas assez d'efforts ! »

J'avais envie d'entrer à l'intérieur, de voir le visage défait de Potter et de sentir la colère de mon père qui était dirigée contre lui. C'était une envie malsaine, pernicieuse qui me tenaillait, me prenait aux tripes. J'actionnai la poignée.  
>Potter était à genoux au milieu de la pièce, aux pieds de mon père dont la baguette pendait au bout du bras. Son air hagard, fatigué, témoignait du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passées à travailler.<p>

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Meredith. »

Mon père ne semblait pas content du tout.

« Retourne dans ta salle commune. »

« Je cherche mon livre de potions. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. L'heure du couvre-feu a sonné. »

« Et alors ? Il est bien là, lui. », dis-je en désignant Potter du menton.

« Il est là parce qu'il est avec moi. »

« Bah, moi aussi, je suis avec toi. »

Mon père se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

« Meredith, tu me fatigues. »

Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

« Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là, dis-je aux deux hommes. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Très bien, dit mon père. Levez-vous, Potter. »

Potter se leva et je fis mine de chercher mon livre qui – je le savais pertinemment – se trouvait dans mon dortoir.  
>Le cours reprit. Mon père se déchaînait. Je l'observais du coin de mon œil curieux, riant silencieusement des brimades que subissait le Gryffondor.<p>

« Meredith, est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non. », dis-je en continuant à fouiller les tiroirs de son bureau.

« Ton livre n'est pas ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Ça fait dix minutes que tu mets cette pièce sans dessus dessous ! »

« Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Mon père se crispa, il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Il agita sa baguette. La porte s'ouvrit, mon livre de potions entra dans la pièce, volant comme un oiseau, et vînt se poser sur la paume de mes mains. Je me sentis idiote.

« Maintenant que tu as ton livre, dehors ! », dit-il en pointant la porte d'un doigt impérieux.

Comme je ne bougeais pas, il traversa la distance qui nous séparait et me saisit l'oreille. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait un tel geste.

« Aïe ! »

« Tais-toi. »

Il me fit sortir du bureau et me plaqua contre un mur.

« Tu t'es bien amusée ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », gémis-je.

Il se pencha vers moi, raffermissant sa prise sur mon oreille. Ses yeux noirs vrillèrent les miens, aussi intenses et pénétrants qu'une brûlure.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas analysée ? Que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? »

« Tu me fais mal. »

« Je t'avais interdit de me déranger durant les cours d'Occlumencie ! »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. Lâche-moi maintenant… s'il te plait. »

Il me lâcha et je mis ma main sur mon oreille, la frictionnant doucement. Elle était chaude et certainement très rouge.

« Tu es dingue. »

« Ce qui va être dingue, Meredith, c'est la claque que tu vas recevoir si tu continues à me parler de cette façon. », répliqua-t-il avec colère, sa voix enflant un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

Il me prit par le bras et me tira vers le mur qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Bonne nuit. », dit-il froidement avant de retourner dans son antre.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, je me blottis sous mes couvertures et m'absorbai dans _L'Art de la Magie Noire_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Déchéance**

Février avait remplacé janvier, Poudlard était toujours sous la neige et Ombrage paraissait sur le point de procéder à des licenciements. La question était de savoir si sa première victime serait Hagrid ou Trelawney.

J'avais cessé de travailler, de manger et de dormir. Je consacrais la totalité de mon temps libre à la magie noire. Sans elle, je me sentais misérable, j'avais l'impression d'être une toxicomane en manque de drogue, une ivrogne en manque d'alcool.

Le miroir de la salle de bains me renvoyait une image déplorable. J'avais honte de ce que j'étais devenue. J'étais pâle comme la mort, mes joues étaient creuses et mes yeux fatigués bordés de cercles bleuâtres. Malgré les potions énergisantes que mon père me forçait à boire, je demeurais amorphe, apathique, atonique. Il n'y avait pas assez d'adjectifs pour désigner l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je savais que la magie noire me détruisait chaque jour un peu plus, je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête de la pratiquer mais j'en étais incapable, je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour l'empêcher de me dominer.

Un jeudi soir, après l'entraînement de Quidditch, je fis un malaise dans le hall d'entrée. Drago alerta mon père qui accourut jusqu'à moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? », demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

« Je ne sais pas… je ne vois plus rien, j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai mal au cœur. »

Ma voix était méconnaissable tant elle était faible.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Je crois. »

« Alors viens, je te conduis à l'infirmerie. »

« Non… ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi. »

Il me prit le poignet et commença à marcher.

« Non, répétais-je. Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas qu'on m'examine. »

J'exécrais les rendez-vous médicaux, l'idée que l'on me touche, même pour me soigner, me répugnait.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

J'essayai de libérer mon poignet mais il resserra sa prise.

« Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant, Meredith. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, que cela te plaise ou non. »

J'avais envie de pleurer. Mon père poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et m'allongea de force sur un lit.

« Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? », demanda l'infirmière.

« Ma fille est souffrante. Je voudrais que vous l'examiniez. »

« Très bien. Déshabille-toi, Meredith. »

Mon père s'éclipsa le temps que je me dévêtisse et que Madame Pomfresh m'ausculte. Elle me pesa, me mesura et passa plusieurs fois sa baguette magique le long de mon corps pour déceler le mal dont j'étais victime. Elle me donna ensuite un pyjama que je me dépêchai d'enfiler et rappela mon père.

« Votre fille ne semble pas malade, Severus. »

« Alors pourquoi est-elle si faible ? », répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Meredith est nouvelle à Poudlard, les cours se déroulent dans une langue qu'elle ne maîtrise pas parfaitement et les B.U.S.E.s approchent. Je pense qu'elle est surmenée. »

Mon père grogna et l'infirmière se tourna vers moi.

« Qu'as-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que je te trouve très maigre. Quarante-deux kilos pour un mètre soixante-cinq, ce n'est pas assez. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais été très épaisse. », répondis-je.

« Réponds à Madame Pomfresh. », m'ordonna mon père.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Son visage était insondable, comme d'habitude.

« Allez. », me pressa-t-il.

« Une banane. », marmonnai-je.

« Une banane…, répéta mon père, incrédule. Et c'est tout ? »

« Bah, oui. »

Il passa une main sur son visage, visiblement excédé.

« Et hier ? »

« Pareil. »

« J'ose espérer que tu plaisantes, là, Meredith. »

Je ne répondis pas. Mon père s'était figé, les bras croisés, le regard dur. Sa voix était calme, posée mais je sentais la colère poindre en lui.

« Dis-moi, tu es idiote ou complètement inconsciente ? »

Silence.

« Un peu des deux, je suppose, ajouta-t-il avec froideur. Pourquoi refuses-tu de t'alimenter ? »

« Par manque d'appétit. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me croyait pas.

« Oui ! dis-je avec impétuosité. Je ne mange pas quand je suis fatiguée. »

« Et tu es fatiguée parce que tu ne manges pas. C'est un cercle vicieux, Meredith. »

Il reporta son attention sur Madame Pomfresh.

« Je compte sur vous pour la remettre rapidement sur pied. Il est hors de question qu'elle manque plus d'une demi-journée de cours. »

Et il quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de cape. Madame Pomfresh soupira, me donna une potion nutritive et, pleine de langueur, je m'entourai des couvertures, respirant leur senteur fraiche et fleurie, un bâillement au bord des lèvres, la tête lourde de sommeil.

.

Ooo

.

Je repris les cours le lendemain après-midi. Ombrage et McGonagall rendirent les devoirs de la semaine précédente. J'obtins deux P.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. », dit Daphné dans l'espoir de me consoler.

« Non, Daphné, je ne ferai pas mieux. Je ne ferais pas mieux parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je n'arrive plus à étudier. J'ai autre chose en tête. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un garçon ? Tu es tombée amoureuse ? »

« Non… non, ce n'est pas cela. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne répèterai rien. »

Je baissai les yeux vers elle.

« C'est Drago, hein ? Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, irritée par la stupidité de ses propos.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime aussi. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! », m'exclamai-je, dédaigneuse.

« Je ne pense pas en dire. Tu n'as jamais fait attention à la façon dont il t'observe ? Il a un faible pour toi, c'est évident ! »

Triple andouille ! Drago est mon cousin !

« Tu dérailles complètement. Je n'ai pas et je ne veux pas d'amoureux. »

« Ah, bon. »

Elle resta muette pendant quelques secondes, dubitative, puis elle repartit à la charge :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, alors ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis si bête que ça ? »

« Non…c'est juste que… laisse tomber, Daphné. »

Je m'éloignai d'elle.

« Meredith, attends ! »

« Va-t-en ! J'ai besoin d'être seule ! »

Me frayant un chemin parmi les élèves, je descendis les escaliers, traversai le hall et sortis dans le parc. Le vent était frais, je l'entendais murmurer dans les arbres, je le sentais souffler sur ma nuque, ses caresses me donnaient des frissons. Au loin, le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes et sa lumière orangée, chaude et agréable au regard, se reflétait sur le lac lisse et sombre.

Mes yeux se délectèrent encore un peu de ce beau paysage puis je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres du hangar à bateaux, mon endroit favori pour pratiquer des sortilèges interdits. Je posai mon sac sur le sol poussiéreux, en sortis ma baguette magique et un livre épais, aux coins cornés. J'ouvris le livre à la page cent-soixante-treize et l'appuyai contre mon sac. Un couinement me fit relever la tête. Dans un coin, une souris, ou plutôt un rat, m'observait attentivement.

« Tu tombes à pic, toi. Viens ici que je m'occupe de ton cas. »

Du bout de ma baguette, je fis léviter le rat. Il lui manquait des poils et il avait des plaques sur le corps.

« Comme tu es hideux ! On dirait que tu as la lèpre ! »

Je le fis atterrir à deux mètres de moi. Il émit un autre couinement, me fixant toujours de ses petits yeux noirs et méchants. Je pointais ma baguette dans sa direction.

« _Impero _! »

Rien ne se produisit.

« _Impero_ ! », répétai-je en lui ordonnant mentalement de sauter.

Le rat me regardait à présent d'un air goguenard. Au bout de la douzième fois, je commençai à perdre patience.

« Saute ! Allez, saute, espèce de sale petit rat de laboratoire ! »

Le rat ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre.

« _Impero !_ »

Il trottina dans ma direction.

« Vilaine bestiole, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que je veux ? »

Bien entendu, ce satané rongeur ne me répondit pas. Furieuse, je lui décochai un violent coup de pied qui le projeta dans les airs et le regardai s'écraser sur le sol. Allongé sur le dos, immobile et visiblement blessé, il poussa une longue plainte.

« Ça t'apprendra. », dis-je en m'asseyant par terre, découragée.

Cela faisait exactement une semaine que je m'entraînais à lancer ce maléfice. Une semaine sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Toutes mes tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec.  
>Je pris le livre et me mis à le feuilleter. Je dévorai une centaine de pages puis je consultai ma montre. Il était neuf heures et demie et je décidai de regagner ma salle commune. Elle était anormalement calme.<p>

« Mon père serait-il dans les parages ? », demandai-je à Daphné, assise près de la cheminée.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans le dortoir des deuxième année. Il est en train de leur passer un savon. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Deux d'entre eux ont lancé un sort à un Gryffondor et McGonagall nous a enlevé cinquante points. Snape n'a pas du tout apprécié. »

« Qu'il ensorcelle un Gryffondor ? »

« Non, que l'on perde cinquante points. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'elle fut redevenue sérieuse, Daphné dit :

« À propos, toi aussi, tu vas te faire tancer. »

Mon sourire se figea.

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Snape te cherchait tout à l'heure. Pansy l'a informé de ton absence. Il a froncé les sourcils et elle a perfidement ajouté que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu ne respectais pas le couvre-feu. »

« Quelle peste ! »

« Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te défendre. Désolée. »

La porte qui menait aux dortoirs s'ouvrit sur mon père, interrompant notre conversation. Ses prunelles croisèrent les miennes et il cracha :

« Toi, j'ai deux mots à te dire. Suis-moi. »

Il me fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte.

« Bien, dit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Quelles sont tes notes de défense et de métamorphose ? Où étais-tu lors du dîner ? Tu ne veux toujours pas manger ? Pourquoi ne respectes-tu pas le couvre-feu ? »

Je clignai des yeux.

« Tu as dit deux mots, pas une avalanche de questions. »

« Réponds-moi ! »

Je tressaillis, surprise par son ton rude.

« Tu veux que je commence par quoi ? »

« Tes _notes_. », dit-il en insistant sur le terme.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

« J'ai eu deux P… Mais tu le sais déjà, non ? Ombrage et McGonagall ont bien dû te le dire ! »

« Effectivement, elles me l'ont dit et je… »

« Et voilà, j'en étais sûre ! Elles te rapportent toujours tout, ces deux cafteuses ! »

« Ne crie pas. »

Mon père pointa sa baguette magique sur la cheminée et un feu ronflant apparut soudain.

« Connais-tu la signification d'un P, Meredith ? »

« Oui… ça veut dire piètre. »

« Et tu trouves normal d'obtenir une telle note ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Moi, non plus. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Qu'attends-tu pour te mettre au travail ? »

« Mais je travaille ! »

« Menteuse. »

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Sais-tu que McGonagall se demande si tu prends la peine d'ouvrir tes livres d'école ? »

« En voilà assez de McGonagall ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle te donne mes notes avant moi ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle se permette de les commenter ? »

« McGonagall est ma collègue. Il est normal qu'elle… »

« Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est pas normal du tout ! Pourquoi te rapporte-t-elle tous mes faits et gestes ? Tu lui demandes de te faire un rapport tous les soirs, c'est ça ? »

« Meredith… »

« Qu'importe mes notes, qu'importe mon comportement, je ne veux plus que tes collègues te parlent de moi ! C'est insupportable ! Tu sais toujours tout ! »

« Meredith, cela suffit. Tu te tais et… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me taire ! »

Mon père se leva et contourna lentement son bureau. Il s'approcha de moi, courroucé et menaçant, et je reculai prudemment vers la sortie. Bientôt, je me retrouvai acculée contre la porte et il me prit les deux poignets. Mon cœur battait très vite.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me parles comme tu viens de le faire, tu m'entends ? »

« Je… »

Il plaqua mes poignets contre le panneau, à hauteur de mon visage, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu m'entends ? »

« Oui. »

« Crois-tu que cela m'amuse d'apprendre que ma fille n'étudie pas ? Crois-tu que cela m'amuse d'entendre McGonagall me rire au nez ? »

Je fis non avec la tête.

« Tu étais plutôt douée en métamorphose. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi baisses-tu autant ? »

« Je… c'était juste un accident. J'aurai un E la prochaine fois. »

« Aucun doute là-dessus. Je t'attends tous les soirs dans mon bureau, après le dîner. Crois-moi, tu vas comprendre le sens du mot « travail » ! »

« Qu… quoi ? Oh, s'il te plait… »

Il me fixa durement.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Papa… »

« Épargne-moi tes jérémiades et réponds à ma deuxième question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Où étais-tu lors du dîner ? »

« Je prenais un bol d'air… j'étais bien dehors, tu sais. »

« Il faut que tu manges, Meredith ! Je te l'ai dit, Madame Pomfresh te l'a dit aussi. Pourquoi ne nous écoutes-tu pas ? Tu veux mourir d'inanition ?

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors pourquoi… ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu l'heure. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'ai pas respecté le couvre-feu. »

« Miss Parkinson a sous-entendu que tu ne le respectais jamais. »

« Je sais. Elle t'a menti parce qu'elle a un grief contre moi. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« L'attention que me porte Drago l'incommode, expliquai-je. Elle en est jalouse. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« Lui as-tu dit que vous étiez cousins ? »

« Non. »

« Tu devrais. »

Il lâcha mes poignets et ouvrit son armoire. Il en sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuâtre.

« Tiens, dit-il en la glissant entre mes mains. C'est une potion nutritive. Tu vas la boire avant de dormir. »

« Mais elle a un goût ignoble. », protestai-je.

« Bois-là. »

« Non. »

Mon père m'arracha la fiole, ôta le bouchon et me pencha la tête en arrière. Je fermai hermétiquement la bouche lorsqu'il plaqua le goulot contre mes lèvres. Il soupira, exaspéré, avant d'exercer une pression sur mes joues. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit contre mon gré.

« Bon appétit. », dit-il, sarcastique.

Le liquide répugnant coula entre mes lèvres. Je l'avalai en grimaçant.

« Satisfait ? », sifflai-je, venimeuse, quand il m'eut relâché.

Il hocha la tête, l'air goguenard, et posa la fiole vide sur son bureau. Je m'essuyai la bouche avec le dos de ma main, écœurée.

Il ouvrit la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Meredith. »

Je le foudroyai du regard et quittai la pièce, sans un mot.

.

Ooo

.

Les soirées qui suivirent furent longues et fastidieuses. Mon père me faisait travailler avec acharnement. Il était strict, rigoureux, intransigeant et je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Les cours d'Occlumencie se déroulaient dorénavant en ma présence. Ils étaient devenus mes seuls moments de détente et sans eux, je serais devenue folle. Quand Potter était là, mon père ne me surveillait plus. C'était un pur instant de bonheur. Je pouvais poser ma plume et les regarder à loisir, savourant mon oisiveté.

La magie noire m'attirait toujours autant mais je ne trouvais plus le temps de la pratiquer dans la journée. Je rejoignais donc le hangar en pleine nuit, y restais plusieurs heures et revenais discrètement au château, priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard au détour d'un couloir.

Ma mère m'écrivait une fois par semaine, me demandant de mes nouvelles, m'envoyant son affection et un peu d'argent de poche. La veille de la Saint Valentin, à sept heures, je me rendis à la volière et reconnus avec joie son grand hibou noir. Je décachetai la lettre qu'il m'avait apportée avec des gestes fébriles, précipités.

_Meredith, _

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Je fête mes trente-trois ans demain soir. Je sais que le 14 février est également le jour de la Saint Valentin et qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard est organisée pour l'occasion. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles en profiter avec un éventuel amoureux mais sache que ta présence m'honorerait. Tu peux venir à l'heure qui te convient. Drago est également invité._

_À bientôt, _

_Maman._

_P.S : Je te joins une bourse de vingt Gallions. _

Je pliai la missive et la glissai dans ma poche. Puis, je courus jusqu'au bureau de mon père. Je le trouvai en compagnie de Drago.

« Oh, désolée… je vous dérange ? »

« Non, sourit mon cousin. Ta mère m'invite à son anniversaire et je suis en train de négocier une autorisation de sortie avec le professeur Snape. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Il veut bien te la donner, cette autorisation ? »

Drago regarda brièvement mon père.

« Bah, je crois. »

Mon père eut un imperceptible sourire.

« Tu veux y aller aussi ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je… j'aimerais bien. »

« Bon, je vous fait un mot à tous les deux. »

« Merci. »

Le visage paternel était impénétrable et je ne savais pas s'il désapprouvait mon choix. Mais ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que j'étais ravie de revoir ma mère.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: Première rencontre**

L'après-midi du 14 février, à deux heures, j'étais avec Drago à Pré-au-lard. Nous avions acheté un cadeau pour ma mère et étions désormais assis sur un petit muret, près de la gare, un sac à dos sur les genoux, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il était gris et de gros nuages planaient au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Je sens qu'il va pleuvoir. », grognai-je.

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste. »

Un _pop_ sonore retentit derrière nous et je regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Lucius et Narcissa venaient d'apparaître. Ils étaient venus nous chercher. Drago les salua brièvement, je fis de même et nous transplanâmes tous les quatre au manoir.  
>Ma mère nous accueillit chaleureusement. Elle embrassa son neveu sur le front et me serra contre elle.<p>

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. », me dit-elle.

Elle était resplendissante. Elle portait une robe vert pâle dont le décolleté laissait voir la blancheur de ses seins pigeonnants. Ses cheveux dorés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux presque noirs paraissaient d'autant plus grands qu'ils étaient maquillés. Comment une femme aussi belle pouvait-elle avoir une fille aussi laide ?

« Tu n'es pas laide, Meredith. »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« Toi aussi, tu lis dans la tête des gens ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je t'apprendrai à maîtriser l'Occlumencie. »

« Tu es Occlumens ? »

« Oui… mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que ton père. Viens, je vais te présenter à des amis. »

Elle m'entraîna dans le salon où se trouvait une dizaine d'adultes. Je les avais déjà vus car ils avaient eu leurs photos dans le journal le mois dernier. J'éprouvais une sensation bizarre en songeant que je me trouvais au milieu d'un groupe de criminels ardemment recherchés par le ministère.  
>J'échangeai quelques mots avec Dolohov, McNair et Rookwood. Bellatrix Lestrange me fit également la conversation. Elle était la sœur de Narcissa et se disait très proche de ma mère.<p>

« Je croyais qu'elles se détestaient. », soufflai-je à Lucius.

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« De Maman et Bellatrix. »

« Oh, non, pas du tout. Elles se sont toujours adorées. »

« Mais sur la photo que tu m'as donnée, elles se fusillent du regard… »

« C'est vrai. Elles venaient de se disputer. »

Ma mère installa ses invités dans la véranda qui regorgeait de plantes luxuriantes et claqua des doigts. Un elfe se matérialisa aussitôt à ses côtés. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, une expression méprisante gravée sur le visage.

« Apporte-nous des rafraichissements. », lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

L'elfe s'inclina, disparut et revînt presque aussitôt avec un plateau chargé de verres et de bouteilles d'hydromel.

« J'ai failli attendre, siffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire le service ? »

Sans un mot, l'elfe remplit les verres, en tendit un à chacun des convives, s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant ma mère et partit.

« Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec lui, Malvina. », murmura ma tante.

« Pourquoi cela ? C'est un elfe, un petit esclave, il ne mérite pas d'être bien traité. »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel elfe ! C'est Kreattur ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer si nous voulons lui… »

« Oui, oui, je sais, rétorqua sèchement ma mère, j'avais juste passablement oublié. »

J'interrogeai Drago du regard et il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. », me souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Un animal étrange venait de me frôler la jambe. C'était un félin. Il avait de longues pattes, une courte queue qui se terminait par un manchon et une face aux oreilles pointues, triangulaires, surmontées d'une touffe de poils noirs. Son pelage, de couleur fauve, était parsemé de taches bien distinctes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Belzébuth. C'est le lynx boréal de ta mère. Elle ne se refuse jamais rien. »

« Dit le type qui possède des paons albinos. »

Drago éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Je m'assis en face de lui, le lynx à mes pieds.

.

Ooo

.

Le soir, à six heures, les derniers convives arrivèrent et se joignirent à nous pour le dîner. Ma mère avait organisé un grand banquet. L'atmosphère était joyeuse et je constatai avec étonnement que les Mangemorts savaient s'amuser comme des gens normaux.

« Meredith ! »

« Oui, maman ? »

« La cloche a sonné. Tu veux bien ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu attends encore du monde ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

Je traversai le hall et ouvris la porte. Dans la pénombre, je discernai une haute silhouette habillée de noir.

« Bonsoir. »

« Toi, tu es la fille de Severus. », dit une voix sifflante.

Je ne répondis pas.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… c'est cela. »

La silhouette s'approcha de moi. Elle portait une robe de sorcier ample dont le capuchon était rabattu sur le visage.

« Tu me laisses entrer ? »

« Je… euh… »

« Meredith, qui est-ce ? », demanda la voix de ma mère.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ses talons retentirent dans le hall et elle surgit à mes côtés. Quand elle aperçut la silhouette encapuchonnée, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se jeta à ses pieds.

« Oh, Maître… »

« Relève-toi, Malvina. »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Nous nous effaçâmes sur le côté. Le visiteur pénétra dans le hall et la porte se referma sans que personne ne l'eût touché. Il releva ses manches, révélant deux mains squelettiques, semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, et ôta lentement son capuchon. J'eus un frisson en découvrant son visage; l'homme était plus livide qu'une tête de mort, il avait un nez plat avec deux fentes en guise de narines et des yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales, comme celles d'un chat.

« Maître, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? »

Ma mère avait une voix amoureuse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Je sais que la plupart de mes fidèles se trouvent ici. Amène-moi Bellatrix, j'ai une mission pour vous deux. »

Ma mère se tourna vers moi.

« Meredith ? »

Je restai silencieuse, clouée sur place, mes yeux fixés sur le plus redoutable de tous les mages noirs. Son arrivée était si inattendue. Que devais-je ressentir ? De la peur ? De l'angoisse ? Du trouble ? Je ne savais pas.

« Meredith, va chercher Bella. »

Je me rendis au salon et interpellai la grande femme brune.

« Maman veut te voir, lui dis-je. Elle est dans le hall avec… euh… son maître. »

Les yeux de Bellatrix reflétèrent la même surprise mêlée d'excitation que ceux de ma mère, quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle quitta la pièce en courant. Je m'appuyai contre un mur, encore abasourdie.

« Ça va ? », demanda Drago.

« Je… oui… j'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. », dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

« Quoi ? Il est ici ? »

Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu le vois ? »

« Oui. »

« Ça me fait… bizarre. »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

.

Ooo

.

Quand ma mère revînt au salon en compagnie de Bellatrix, elle paraissait euphorique.

« Il m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire ! », s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse.

« Qui donc ? », demanda un des convives.

« Le maître… il était de passage. »

Il y eut une certaine agitation parmi les Mangemorts.

« À propos du maître, dit Bellatrix, il souhaite que nous nous réunissions tous, demain soir, à huit heures, au manoir de Little Hangleton. »

Ma mère me regarda.

« Tu voudras venir avec nous, Meredith ? »

« Non. »

Narcissa avait parlé à ma place. Ma mère tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé cette question, Cissy. », dit-elle d'un ton abrupt.

Ma tante soupira.

« Meredith et Drago doivent rentrer à Poudlard pour six heures. Severus nous l'a clairement spécifié. »

« Au diable Severus ! Il sera avec nous demain soir. Il n'aura qu'à emmener Meredith avec lui après la réunion. »

« Ta fille ne t'a même pas dit si elle voulait y participer, à cette réunion ! »

« Parce que tu ne lui en as pas laissé le temps. »

Elle reporta son attention sur moi.

« Tu veux venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… euh… », balbutiai-je.

Elle me lança un regard insistant.

« Oui, je veux bien mais… il faut prévenir papa. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je vais faire. »

Ma mère franchit la porte et disparut.

.

Ooo

.

« _Meredith !_ »

« Je crois que ta mère t'appelle. », fit Drago.

« J'ai entendu. »

Je me hâtai de la retrouver dans sa chambre, une pièce somptueuse avec des meubles en bois clair et une grande fenêtre aux rideaux d'une belle couleur pourpre. Elle était debout, devant sa cheminée. Au milieu des flammes, je reconnus le visage de mon père.

« Severus veut te parler. », siffla-t-elle, apparemment furieuse.

Mon père attendit qu'elle s'en aille pour m'adresser la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, Meredith ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais aller à Little Hangleton. »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Tu es folle ? Tu veux te mêler à une trentaine de Mangemorts ? »

« J'y suis déjà mêlée… »

« Comment ? »

« Il n'y a que des Mangemorts ici… ils sont venus pour l'anniversaire de maman. »

« Quoi ? Drago m'avait dit que ce serait une petite fête en famille ! »

« Eh bien, il s'est trompé. Ils sont au moins quinze et… »

Je m'interrompis brusquement.

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai vu Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je m'attendais à une explosion de colère mais à ma grande surprise, il dit calmement :

« Je viens te chercher. »

« Quand ? Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant ! Il n'est pas question que tu restes une minute de plus dans ce manoir. »

« Non, non, non, ne fais pas ça ! m'exclamai-je en cédant à la panique. Maman ne va pas être contente ! »

« Peu importe. »

« Je t'en supplie, attends demain ! Elle va m'en vouloir à mort si sa fête est gâchée ! »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Je me mis à genoux devant l'âtre.

« Papa… s'il te plaît… attends demain. »

Sa tête se volatilisa. Je restai à contempler les flammes, malheureuse comme les pierres. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère se détourne de moi… oh, non, je ne voulais pas.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, on carillonna à la porte. J'entendis celle-ci s'ouvrir puis il y eut des éclats de voix.<p>

« Severus, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Retourne à Poudlard ! »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y retourner, mais avec Meredith. »

« Certainement pas ! Elle reste ici ! »

Il y eut une détonation et mon père siffla :

« Range cette baguette, Malvina. Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec toi. »

« Tu étais d'accord pour qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à demain ! »

« Ça, c'était avant que tu décides de la traîner dans nos réunions. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu qu'elle y participe ? »

« Elle est trop jeune. »

« Ce n'est plus une enfant ! »

Il l'ignora.

« Meredith ! Meredith, où es-tu ? »

Je sortis de la chambre et me postai en haut de l'escalier. Mon père était sur le seuil, face à ma mère dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Je suis là, papa. »

Il tendit une main vers moi.

« Viens, on s'en va. »

Je descendis les marches. Ma mère me regarda fixement.

« Reste avec moi, Meredith. Tu vois ton père tous les jours. Reste avec moi… je t'ai préparé une jolie chambre pour la nuit. »

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

« C'est mon anniversaire… tu ne peux pas partir. »

Mon père bouscula ma mère et me prit la main. Je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouvais devant les grilles de Poudlard.

« Je lui ai fait de la peine. », murmurai-je.

Mon père prit mon visage dans ses mains.

« Malvina est très douée pour jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Ne te laisse pas berner par ses sourires et ses démonstrations d'affection. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tu serves son maître. »

Je hochai vaguement la tête et il prit le chemin du château. Je le suivis dans l'obscurité de la nuit, lentement, refoulant mes larmes.

.

Ooo

.

Drago revînt le lendemain, à dix heures. Pansy se planta devant lui, le regard noir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Où étais-tu hier ? »

« Je suis rentré chez moi, avec Meredith. »

« Tu étais avec Meredith le jour de la Saint Valentin ? »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« Je t'ai cherché partout ! On devait passer l'après-midi ensemble, tu te souviens ? »

Drago se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

« J'ai oublié. », marmonna-t-il.

« Tu as _quoi_ ? », siffla Pansy.

« Désolé. »

Il passa devant elle pour rejoindre Blaise, Vincent et Gregory. Pansy tourna la tête et m'aperçut. Ses yeux se plissèrent instantanément.

« Ça t'amuse, hein ? »

« Je suis morte de rire. »

Elle s'avança vers moi et brandit un index devant mon nez.

« Attends un peu, petite garce, tu vas me le payer. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: La vengeance de Pansy**

_Maman,_

_Comme je n'ai pas pu te donner ton cadeau hier, je te l'envoie maintenant. J'espère qu'il te plaira._

_Meredith_

Je pliai mon petit mot et le glissai dans une enveloppe que je collai sur un petit paquet, il contenait des boucles d'oreille en or avec des opales cristal. Je confiai le tout à Hermès et le regardai prendre son envol.

« Coucou. », fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai, avisant Daphné.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un hibou. »

« Mon père me l'a offert pour Noël. »

Elle attacha un morceau de parchemin à la patte de son propre hibou et celui-ci quitta la volière.

« Le mien est un cadeau de ma sœur. », dit-elle.

Je m'appuyai contre un mur.

« On dîne ensemble ? »

« D'accord. »

.

Ooo

.

Après le dîner, je regagnai la volière. Hermès était revenu avec un message :

_Meredith, _

_Je te remercie pour ton présent. Ces boucles d'oreille sont ravissantes. Je regrette que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés._

_Maman_

Je souris et restai au milieu des hiboux pendant un long moment, admirant la lune à travers la fenêtre.

.

Ooo

.

Dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, je descendis aux cachots et pénétrai dans ma salle commune. Je poussai la porte menant au dortoir numéro cinq et restai sans voix. Ma commode était ouverte, ma valise retournée et mes affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Mes robes avaient été piétinées, mes livres abîmés et le coffret que m'avait offert mon père gisait au pied du lit. Je m'en approchai et le pris dans mes mains tremblantes. Quelques photos étaient toujours à l'intérieur mais elles étaient gribouillées, déchirées, lacérées et, sur chacune d'elles, il y avait un trou à la place de ma tête d'enfant.  
>Serrant les dents, je retournai dans la salle commune. Elle était pleine d'élèves mais je trouvai rapidement les filles qui partageaient ma chambre. Elles étaient assises près de la cheminée et jouaient aux cartes, l'air tranquille.<p>

« C'est toi, l'auteur de ces abominations, n'est-ce pas ? », tonnai-je contre Pansy.

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Pansy sourit, comme pour dire oui.

« J'ai dit : n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu m'as volé Drago. », répondit-elle simplement.

Une rage indéfinissable s'empara de moi. Je m'approchai d'elle et frappai durement sa joue avec le coffret en bois, lui infligeant une profonde entaille. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, du sang coula sur sa robe de sorcière et elle dégaina sa baguette. Je brandis la mienne, le regard calculateur.

« Meredith, Pansy, calmez-vous ! », fit Tracey.

Elle tenta de s'interposer entre nous mais Pansy la repoussa rudement et lança :

« _Diffindo__!_ »

J'évitai le sortilège.

« Battez-vous ! Battez-vous ! », scandèrent des deuxième année.

« Du sang ! Du sang ! », dirent en chœur des quatrième année.

Je fendis l'air de ma baguette, traçant sur la poitrine de Pansy une longue flamme violette. Elle poussa un autre cri et tomba sur le sol où elle resta immobile.

« PANSY ! »

Tracey et Millicent se laissèrent tomber à genoux à côté de leur amie. Les autres élèves me dévisagèrent comme on dévisage une bête curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? », me demanda Millicent, la panique se lisant sur son visage.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas avouer que j'avais utilisé la magie noire.

« Le pouls bat toujours. », annonça Tracey en tâtant le poignet de Pansy.

« Évidemment qu'il bat toujours, je ne l'ai pas tuée ! », m'exclamai-je.

Les deux filles me lancèrent un regard meurtrier puis emmenèrent Pansy avec elle, la portant à bout de bras. Je supposai qu'elles allaient à l'infirmerie.  
>Je m'assis dans un fauteuil, m'abîmant dans la contemplation des langues de feu qui dansaient joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, sentant l'agréable chaleur qu'elles diffusaient sur mon visage, me plongeant dans une douce léthargie. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne m'adresse la parole. Puis, soudain…<br>La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à la volée. Mon père entra dans la pièce, les traits de son visage blême déformés par la fureur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état similaire. Il traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé, m'attrapa par le bras, me mit debout et me gifla avec force. J'étais ébranlée. Personne ne m'avait giflé aussi fort, pas même Mme Levasseur dans ses pires moments d'exacerbation. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher.  
>Mon père me fit rassoir dans le fauteuil et posa une main sur chaque accoudoir, nos nez se touchant presque.<p>

« Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? », vociféra-t-il.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la pièce. On n'entendait que les hoquets et les spasmes qui me bloquaient la respiration.

« Réponds-moi, Meredith ! »

Je ne dis rien.

« Tu en veux une deuxième ? »

Mes larmes redoublèrent.

« N-non. »

« Alors parle ! »

Je reculai dans le fauteuil, espérant vainement augmenter la distance qui nous séparait.

« Pas ici… je t'en prie. »

Mon père soupira, prit ma main et me traîna jusqu'à son bureau. Il claqua la porte de toutes ses forces et, sans me lâcher, se pencha vers moi.

« Je t'écoute. », dit-il sévèrement.

« Je… c'est elle qui… elle m'a poussé à bout. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

« Elle a détruit toutes mes affaires, pleurai-je. Les robes que m'avaient achetées maman, mes livres et… et les photos que tu m'avais offertes. J'y tenais tellement à ces photos, papa… celle où nous étions tous les deux était ma préférée et je ne l'ai plus, elle a disparu. »

Mon père se radoucit un peu.

« Pour quelle raison a-t-elle fait cela ? », demanda-t-il, plus posément.

« Parce que… parce que j'ai passé le jour de la Saint Valentin avec Drago. »

« Tu as lui dit qu'il était ton cousin ? »

« Non. »

« Je t'avais dit de le faire, Meredith ! »

« Je sais mais je… j'ai oublié. »

« Oh non, tu n'as pas oublié. Je crois plutôt que jouer avec les nerfs de Miss Parkinson t'amusait beaucoup. »

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard.

« Je me trompe ? »

J'essuyai mon visage ruisselant, sans un mot.

« Je me trompe ? », répéta-t-il en me secouant.

« Non. »

Il y eut un silence puis mon père reprit lentement, en articulant bien, comme s'il pesait ses mots :

« Je peux comprendre ta colère, Meredith, mais je ne peux tolérer l'utilisation d'un sortilège sur une élève de ma maison. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un sortilège de magie noire. »

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Qui t'a enseigné ce maléfice ? »

« Je… je l'ai lu quelque part. »

« Où ? »

« Dans un livre de la bibliothèque. », mentis-je, la gorge sèche.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Ses yeux noirs, glacés, vrillèrent les miens. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en moi et pour la première fois, je plaignis Potter qui faisait les frais de la Légilimancie deux fois par semaine.  
>Il lâcha ma main et commença à examiner ses étagères. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait deviné, au fond de mon regard, que je lui avais dérobé des livres ?<p>

« Où sont-ils ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, Meredith. Où sont mes livres ? »

J'avais la nausée.

« Lesquels ? »

« Ceux que tu m'as délibérément volés ! »

« J'avais l'intention de te les rendre. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifiée par ce que je venais de dire. Je m'étais trahie. Mon père fit volte face et revint vers moi, l'air menaçant.

« Comment as-tu osé ? »

Je reculai précipitamment vers la porte et essayai de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée. De nouvelles larmes inondèrent mon visage.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tout s'explique maintenant… tes notes désastreuses, ton amaigrissement, ton isolement… »

« Je suis désolée, répétai-je. Maman m'a offert un livre pour mon anniversaire… un livre de magie noire. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'avais peur que tu me le prennes. Un soir, j'ai commencé à le lire… il m'a complètement absorbé, je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. Quand je l'ai terminé, j'ai eu l'idée de prendre tes livres. J'en avais besoin. Je me sentais bien quand je les lisais. Ils étaient comme… comme… »

« Comme une drogue. »

« Oui, c'est cela. »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

« J'avais honte de t'avoir pris tes affaires et je… je ne voulais pas que tu me forces à arrêter de lire, de pratiquer cette magie. »

« Parce qu'en plus tu la pratiques ? »

« Oui… un petit peu. »

« Quand et où ? »

« La nuit, dans le hangar à bateaux... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plait, ça me fait mal. »

« Ah, oui ? Et comment veux-tu que je te regarde ? Tu as menti, volé, transgressé le règlement, blessé grièvement une de tes camarades… »

« Je sais, dis-je en fixant le pied du bureau. Je suis… »

« Désolée ? Cela ne suffit pas, Meredith ! »

Il glissa un index sous mon menton, me faisant lever la tête jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

« Tu me déçois beaucoup. »

J'éclatai en sanglots.

« Toi aussi… toi aussi, tu as aimé la magie noire. Tu n'aurais pas rejoint le cercle des Mangemorts, sinon. »

« Je l'ai rejoint contre mon gré, Meredith. J'ai été ensorcelé. Par ta mère. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Oui mais… mais tu n'étais pas ensorcelé quand tu as rejoint la bande de mon oncle. Tu le savais pourtant… tu le savais qu'ils étaient fascinés par la magie noire et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour t'éloigner d'eux. »

Mon père ne chercha pas à nier. Il resta silencieux, près de moi, le visage dénué d'expression.

« Tout est de ta faute, ajoutai-je. Si tu n'avais pas côtoyé son frère, ma mère ne t'aurait pas connu, elle ne t'aurait pas envoûté, tu ne serais pas devenu un Mangemort, je ne serais pas née et je n'aurais pas passé quinze ans de ma vie dans un orphelinat moldu ! »

« Meredith… »

« Non ! Tais-toi ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! »

Il soupira.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. La magie noire me fascinait, tout comme toi. La magie noire a détruit une partie de ma vie, je ne veux pas qu'elle détruise une partie de la tienne. Est-ce que tu comprends, Meredith ? »

Je hochai la tête. Il consulta sa montre.

« Il est tard, tu vas aller te coucher. Demain, nous reprendrons cette conversation, tu me rendras mes livres et nous discuterons de ta punition. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Tu as attaqué Miss Parkinson, je ne peux pas laisser passer cela. »

Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et je regagnai mon dortoir où Tracey et Millicent dormaient profondément. Assise sur son lit, Daphné m'attendait.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Je t'ai rangé un peu tes affaires. »

Elle éclaira la pièce avec sa baguette magique. En effet, il ne restait plus rien sur le sol.

« Merci. »

« J'ai réussi à nettoyer tes robes et tes livres sont comme neufs mais les photos restent en piteux état. Je n'arrive pas à les reconstituer. Elle a dû se servir d'un sort pour les détériorer à ce point. »

« Tu as essayé _Reparo _? »

« Oui. »

« Et _Finite __Incantatem_ ? »

« Aussi. »

J'enfilai mon pyjama.

« Ton père n'a pas été trop sévère ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu sais, je trouve ça horrible ce que tu as fait à Pansy. Je suis passée la voir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. Elle a les côtes cassées et respire mal mais… »

« Mais ? », l'encourageai-je.

« À ta place, j'aurais certainement fait pareil. »

Elle se blottit sous ses couvertures. J'en fis autant et me tournai sur le côté. Je savais que cette nuit-là je ne dormirais pas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: Occlumencie**

Je regardai d'un air atterré la pile de chaudrons sales qui m'attendait, dans le grand cachot où se déroulaient habituellement les cours de potions. Il était dix heures, nous étions samedi et comme tous les samedis depuis que j'avais blessé Pansy, j'étais en retenue.

« Dépêche-toi de te mettre au travail. », lança mon père.

Il prit ma baguette magique, la posa sur son bureau, s'assit derrière celui-ci et s'arma de sa plume pour corriger des copies. Je pris une brosse, la trempai dans un seau d'eau savonneuse et commençai à récurer, comme une Moldue.  
>Au bout d'une heure, j'avais des crampes dans les bras et mes ongles étaient noirs de crasse. On frappa à la porte.<p>

« Entrez ! », fit mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Ombrage.

« Tiens ! Miss Snape ! Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. Ne devriez-vous pas profiter du match de Quidditch ? »

« Je… »

« Meredith est punie, Dolorès. », m'interrompit mon père.

« Quel dommage… », dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Paradoxalement, les lèvres d'Ombrage s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Elle ajouta :

« Serait-il possible de vous parler en privé, Severus ? »

« Bien sûr. Allons dans mon bureau. »

Ils quittèrent la classe et j'attendis quelques secondes avant de me précipiter vers ma baguette. Je l'empoignai et la pointai sur les chaudrons que je n'avais pas encore nettoyés.

« _Recurvite_ ! », m'exclamai-je.

Les chaudrons retrouvèrent leur propreté d'antan. Je reposai ma baguette à l'endroit exacte où mon père l'avait placée et me dirigeai vers son bureau. Je plaquai mon oreille contre la porte.

« Il me faut absolument du Veritasserum, Severus. Potter et ses amis préparent un mauvais coup et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Tenez, répondit mon père. Trois gouttes suffiront à interroger n'importe quel élève. »

Il y eut un silence puis il ajouta sur un ton froid et indifférent :

« Puis-je savoir de quoi vous soupçonner Potter ? »

« Je pense qu'il a monté une organisation secrète visant à entraîner ses camarades au lancement d'une panoplie de sortilèges désapprouvés par le ministère. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas surpris. Potter n'a jamais manifesté un goût très prononcé pour les règlements. »

Nouveau silence.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je vais retourner surveiller ma fille… »

À ces mots, je reculai vivement et courus vers la salle de classe. Au moment où j'entrais à l'intérieur, j'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, des pas retentir dans le couloir et je plongeai précipitamment la brosse dans le seau, le renversant à moitié, aspergeant ma robe. Je poussai un juron.

« Ne sois pas grossière. »

J'ignorai mon père.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as été rapide, cette fois-ci. », constata-t-il.

« J'avais envie de finir plus tôt. »

« Tu ne t'es pas servi de ta baguette ? »

« Non. », répliquai-je, sans rougir.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Non. »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un objet en pleine figure.

« Tu as perdu ma confiance, Meredith. »

Je lui lançai un regard amer, pris ma baguette magique et quittai la salle. Dans le hall, je croisai Theodore Nott, un Serpentard efflanqué de mon année.

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue, dit-il. Ce match était à mourir de rire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Gryffondor s'est fait massacrer par Poufsouffle. »

« Mais je croyais que Potter… »

Il leva une main pour m'interrompre.

« Tu te souviens du jour où il a frappé Drago ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Eh bien, ce jour-là, il a été interdit de Quidditch par Ombrage. Ginny Weasley l'a remplacé. Elle ne joue pas mal mais contrairement à Potter, elle est incapable de rattraper les erreurs de son frère. »

« Tant mieux, on a plus de chance de remporter la coupe. »

« Mm… bon, je vais déjeuner. Bon appétit ! »

« Merci, toi aussi… eh, Drago ! »

Mon cousin avait surgi dans le hall et s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier de marbre.

« Salut. », dit-il en m'apercevant.

Je le rattrapai.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« À l'infirmerie. Je vais rendre visite à Pansy. »

« Ah. Elle va mieux ? »

« Parce que ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je… tu m'en veux, pas vrai ? »

Il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas… tu as été dure avec elle mais elle l'a peut-être cherché. »

« Tu lui as dit pour notre lien ? »

« Oui. »

« Et comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

« Elle t'a insulté. »

.

Ooo

.

Pansy revînt en cours le lendemain. Bien que très pâle, elle ne semblait plus souffrir. À la tombée du jour, mon père la convoqua dans son bureau et j'allai écouter à sa porte. Elle se fit gourmander, écopa d'une semaine de retenues et, même si cette sanction était moins sévère que la mienne, j'en tirai une profonde satisfaction.

La porte s'ouvrit et je fis mine de relacer ma chaussure. Pansy passa devant moi, sans un regard, et j'entrai dans le bureau. Mon père fit apparaître une petite table et je m'y installai pour commencer mes devoirs, comme tous les soirs.  
>Les méthodes de mon père, même si elles m'excédaient, se révélaient plutôt efficaces. Mes notes avaient rapidement remonté et la magie noire me paraissait moins attrayante. J'étais comme sevrée. J'étais comme neuve.<p>

.

Ooo

.

Les jours suivant furent mouvementés. _Le __Chicaneur_ avait dédié un article à Potter. Le titre était le suivant :

_Harry Potter parle enfin :  
>La vérité sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir.<em>

Cet article fit scandale. Ombrage était furieuse. Selon elle, Potter était un menteur et elle fit placarder d'énormes écriteaux dans toute l'école :

_**PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**_

_TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR SERA RENVOYÉ._

_CONFORMÉMENT__ AU__DÉCRET__ D__'__ÉDUCATION __NUMÉRO__VINGT-SEPT._

_SIGNÉ : DOLORÈS JANE OMBRAGE, GRANDE INQUISITRICE_

Ces écriteaux n'empêchèrent pas les élèves de lire l'article et, bientôt, Potter put parler du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans être traité d'affabulateur à la cervelle détraquée.

.

Ooo

.

« Entrez ! », fis-je d'une voix nonchalante.

J'étais seule dans le bureau de mon père, penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron et on venait de frapper à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Potter. Il balaya la pièce du regard et demanda :

« Ton père n'est pas là ? »

« Non. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Il y eut un silence puis j'ajoutai :

« Ne reste pas planté là. Entre. »

Il entra et se posta face à la table de travail. Un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ y était posé il baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Snape a lu mon interview ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il me croit ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Ah. »

« Ça a l'air de te surprendre. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mon père est de ton côté. »

« Hum. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Un philtre calmant. Pour Madame Pomfresh. »

Mon père avait débuté la potion et je devais la terminer, sans faire d'erreur. D'un coup de baguette, j'augmentai la température d'ébullition.

« Il paraît que tu as monté une organisation... », repris-je.

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et avisai Potter. Il était tendu et ses mains étaient crispées sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'un club de défense… »

Silence.

« C'est vrai ? »

« D'où tiens-tu cette information ? », demanda-t-il sèchement.

« De la bouche d'Ombrage. Je l'ai entendu parler à mon père. »

Il se tendit un peu plus, parut hésiter et dit, la voix plus basse :

« Et en admettant que ce soit vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Oh, rien… mais je te conseille de garder un œil sur ton jus de citrouille. »

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, je souris d'un air énigmatique et commençai à mélanger la mixture. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était lourde, capiteuse et la tête me tournait.

« Passe-moi un couteau. », dis-je d'une voix autoritaire, un bras tendu vers Potter.

Il prit l'ustensile et le glissa dans ma main. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma peau. Ils étaient froids et je réprimai un frisson. Avec des gestes sûrs, j'entrepris de couper des racines d'asphodèle. Suivant les instructions du livre ouvert devant moi, je fis des parts égales et les plongeai dans la potion. Potter me regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure ? », dit-il subitement.

« À quel sujet ? »

« Le… euh… jus de citrouille. »

Je me retournai. Il s'était rapproché. Seul un mètre nous séparait.

« Je te propose un marché. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Un marché ? »

« Oui. Tu me laisses adhérer ton club et je te dis ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse _quoi ?_ »

« Tu as parfaitement compris. Alors, verdict ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce club ne comprend que des personnes de confiance. »

Je soupirai.

« Écoute, moi aussi, je veux apprendre à me défendre. »

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père de te donner des cours. »

« Tu n'as rien à perdre, tu sais. Je peux t'être utile. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et mon père apparut. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent alternativement sur Potter et moi puis il dit simplement :

« Ah, Potter, vous êtes déjà là. »

Il s'avança, Potter s'écarta de son chemin, lui permettant de se placer à ma gauche. Il me poussa légèrement pour examiner la potion.

« C'est bien, commenta-t-il. Attends qu'elle refroidisse et transvase-la dans les flacons. »

« Quels flacons ? »

Il fit apparaître un carton plein de petits récipients en verre et le posa sur son bureau.

« Ces flacons, dit-il en contournant ce dernier. Vous vous êtes exercés ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Potter.

Je n'avais pas entendu la réponse du Gryffondor mais j'imaginais qu'elle était positive car mon père reprit, la voix doucereuse :

« C'est ce que nous allons voir. _Legilimens !_»

Comme à chaque cours, Potter cria, sembla se débattre contre un être invisible et tomba à genoux sur le sol, la respiration haletante, le regard fuyant. Mon père baissa sa baguette et cracha :

« C'est ça que vous appeler « s'exercer » ? »

« Monsieur, je… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase et s'immisça de nouveau dans son esprit. Je pris un flacon et le rempli de potion.  
>Deux heures plus tard, Potter était blanc comme un linge et sa cicatrice paraissait plus apparente qu'à l'ordinaire. Mon père le congédia et se carra dans son fauteuil. Il avait l'air excédé.<p>

« Il ne progresse pas, hein ? »

Il fit un signe de dénégation.

« Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Quoi ? »

« À devenir Occlumens. »

Il soupira.

« Meredith, ce n'est pas le… »

« Si tu ne veux pas le faire, c'est maman qui s'en chargera. Elle me l'a déjà proposé. »

Il se renfrogna.

« Ta mère… », cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Tu acceptes ou pas ? »

« Oui. », grogna-t-il.

« Chouette ! »

Je me penchai en avant et déposai un baiser sur sa joue, un baiser furtif, léger comme un papillon et qui le fit tressaillir. Un rire moqueur jaillit de ma gorge et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« On commence maintenant ? »

« Certainement pas. Il est tard, j'ai besoin de repos et toi auss… »

« Oh, allez, on essaie juste une fois ! »

« Non. »

« Si ! »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Rabat-joie ! »

Il leva un sourcil et je ris encore.

« Espèce de sale petite peste, dit-il en dégainant sa baguette, tu vas voir ! »

Il la pointa sur mon visage, nos regards se croisèrent et je sentis un courant d'air me traverser. Le décor se mit à flotter autour de moi et disparut. Je ne voyais plus mon père ni les murs de son bureau mais une petite plage de Normandie. Le vent soufflait fort. Une fillette avançait dans l'eau glacée de l'océan. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel avec un col blanc. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, voletaient autour de son visage et ses prunelles, aussi sombres que le plus profond des abîmes, contemplaient les vagues qui se mourraient sur le sable.

« Meredith ! », appela une voix.

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. C'était la voix de Camille.

« Meredith, ne vous aventurez pas trop loin, vous allez mouiller votre jolie robe ! »

Mais la petite fille que j'étais n'écoutait pas. Elle remonta sa robe et avança encore. L'eau lui monta au genou. Elle sourit, ignorant les cris de Camille, attentive aux murmures de l'océan.

Le décor changea. À présent, la petite fille se trouvait dans une salle rustique, meublée de bois, avec d'autres enfants et une grande dame aux allures d'institutrice. Elle lisait à voix haute, lentement, le visage crispé dans une expression de concentration. Elle ne faisait presque pas de fautes, elle le savait et elle était très fière.

La salle de classe se transforma en bureau. La petite fille avait grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussé et elle arborait une robe rouge flamboyante. Elle avait sept ans.  
>Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, face à Mme Levasseur, elle faisait la moue.<p>

« Ce n'est pas moi, répétait-elle en continu. Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Ah, et la poupée de Mademoiselle Pereira est montée dans votre chambre toute seule, peut-être ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas volée ! »

« Je ne vous croie pas. »

« Eh bien, vous devriez ! »

« Taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me taire ! »

« Vous avez déjà menti et volé, n'aggravez pas votre cas en devenant insolente ! »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Encore un mot et vous goûterez de ma férule. »

« Pauvre conne. »

Le bruit de la gifle retentit dans la pièce. La directrice de l'orphelinat traîna l'enfant jusqu'à son bureau et s'arma de sa désuète férule. Elle frappa fort, longtemps, et malgré tous ses efforts, la deuxième moi pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Un nouveau courant d'air me traversa et je me retrouvai dans le bureau de mon père. Celui-ci me regarda longuement et demanda :

« Tu l'avais vraiment volée, cette poupée ? »

J'acquiesçai et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, humant son odeur. Une odeur d'herbes diverses et de renfermé. Mon odeur préférée.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: Début d"une alliance**

Il faisait bon. Il faisait noir. Une voix s'évertuait à répéter mon prénom. Cette voix était lointaine et je ne voulais pas lui répondre. La voix, douce au début, devint autoritaire. Elle me parut plus proche, plus nette et je sentais l'impatience de son propriétaire. La voix me tirait de mon sommeil. On me secoua et j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis mon père, penché au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux gras encadrant son visage comme deux rideaux.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt », commenta-t-il en se redressant.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », grognai-je, un bâillement dans la voix.

« Neuf heures moins le quart. Tu vas être en retard à ton premier cours si tu ne te dépêches pas plus que ça. »

Je repoussai les couvertures. Elles étaient plus sombres, épaisses et rêches que d'habitude. Je levai les yeux et m'aperçus que je n'étais pas dans mon lit mais sur un canapé vert et moelleux.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demandai-je.

Je ne reconnaissais pas la pièce. Le plafond était bas, les murs couverts de pierre et une grande bibliothèque accueillait des livres en tout genre. Une table basse, couleur ébène, me séparait d'elle. À droite comme à gauche, il y avait une porte.

« Dans mes appartements. Hier, tu t'es endormie dans mon bureau et je t'ai conduite ici. »

Je m'étirai longuement avant de me lever. Je portais le chemisier et la jupe de la veille mais on m'avait ôté mes chaussures et ma robe de sorcière.

« Tes affaires sont dans ton dortoir, m'informa-t-il. Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu. »

Il agita sa baguette et un plateau garni de nourriture apparut sur la table basse.

« Merci. », dis-je avant de mordre dans une tartine de confiture.

.

Ooo

.

Mars arriva doucement, réchauffant à peine les jours. Les matchs de Quidditch s'enchaînaient et Serpentard était bien placé pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Ombrage avait renvoyé notre professeur de divination, une femme un peu folle, enveloppée de châles, avec de grosses lunettes et des cheveux en désordre. Firenze, un centaure, occupait dorénavant sa place. Ses cours étaient axés sur le ciel et ses étoiles, ils étaient intéressants, mais mes résultats demeuraient insuffisants. Comme j'avais beaucoup progressé dans les autres matières, mon père ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et mes heures d'études surveillées s'espacèrent jusqu'à devenir presque inexistantes. Seules les leçons d'Occlumencie m'obligeaient encore à venir travailler dans son bureau.

« Meredith ! »

« Désolée… », marmonnai-je.

Ce soir-là, j'avais encore perdu le contrôle de mon esprit, laissant mes souvenirs s'enchevêtrer dans le flot d'images et de sons que mon père venait de susciter. Je m'étais vue ensorceler mon ours en peluche pour la première fois, changer les couleurs des roses du bouquet préféré de Camille, essayer d'expliquer à Mme Levasseur que j'étais une sorcière et pénétrer dans le château de Beauxbâtons, un château immense, situé près de Marseille, dont la structure me rappelait celui de Versailles.

« Tu ne fais pas d'effort. », dit mon père, sa voix basse et froide me ramenant au présent.

« C'est faux. J'essaie de te bloquer mais… »

« Non, tu n'essaies pas et tu le sais très bien. »

Je ne dis rien.

« Tu te complais dans les vieux souvenirs qui t'envahissent. Tu cherches plus à me montrer ton enfance qu'à me repousser. »

Je me mordis les lèvres.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Silence.

« J'ai dit : n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… oui, c'est vrai. »

« Revivre son passé n'est pas le but d'un cours d'Occlumencie. »

« Je voulais juste te permettre de rattraper les quinze ans que nous aurions dû passer ensemble. »

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Meredith. »

Je pris cette remarque comme une gifle.

« Mieux connaître sa fille, tu considères que c'est une perte de temps ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et, lui tournant le dos, je me hâtai vers la sortie.

« Non. », dit-il au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte.

Je m'immobilisai. Au bruissement de sa cape, je devinai qu'il approchait. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule et vis l'autre sur le battant de la porte.

« Reste là. On reprend. »

Je me retournai lentement. Ses yeux noirs vrillèrent les miens et je l'entendis murmurer :

« _Legilimens._ »

.

Ooo

.

Il me fallut plusieurs semaines pour empêcher mon père de lire en moi comme dans un livre. À présent, il ne pouvait plus entrer dans ma tête sans mon consentement. S'il essayait, il se retrouvait au milieu d'une pièce obscure, remplie de miroirs qui ne lui renvoyaient rien d'autre que sa propre image.

« Je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher cette idée, me dit-il alors que nous traversions le hall pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, mais elle se révèle très efficace. »

« Elle m'est venue comme ça. », répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Dommage que Potter ne progresse pas aussi vite que toi. », soupira-t-il en me dépassant, sa cape noire voltigeant derrière lui.

Je le regardai s'installer à la table des professeurs, m'assis entre Daphné et Vincent et entamai mon petit-déjeuner, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversion qu'entretenaient Blaise et Daphné sur l'importance de la pureté du sang.

Comme on était vendredi, jour que maman choisissait pour m'écrire, je me rendis à la volière avant le premier cours de la journée. Son hibou noir était déjà là. Je lus rapidement la missive qu'il m'avait apportée. Elle ne comportait rien d'original, juste quelques mots d'amour et un peu d'argent, mais elle me réchauffait le cœur. Je m'apprêtais à la remercier par écrit quand la porte de la volière s'ouvrit brusquement sur Drago, me faisant sursauter. J'avisai le trait noir que j'avais tracé malgré moi sur le parchemin et posai un regard exaspéré sur mon cousin.

« Dis-moi, tu t'es senti obligé de débarquer ici comme un sauvage ? »

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Réprimant un soupir, il rétorqua posément :

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'écrire à qui que ce soit. Ombrage surveille minutieusement le courrier. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Comment peux-tu… »

« Mon père travaille au ministère, je te signale. », me coupa-t-il avec vanité.

Je l'avais oublié, celui-là…

« Et comment fait-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander. En attendant, arrête d'écrire, ça vaudra mieux. Si jamais le ministère découvre que tu écris à un Mangemort… »

Il passa un doigt sous sa gorge.

« Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris. »

.

Ooo

.

Le reste de la mâtiné fut particulièrement calme. Le week-end approchait, les élèves étaient détendus et il faisait beau. Durant la pause-déjeuner, je m'assis dehors, sous un arbre, avec Drago et sa bande, afin de profiter du soleil pâle et décidément trop rare.

Nous discutions du prochain match de Quidditch d'un air tranquille lorsque…

« SNAPE, MALEFOY ! »

Nous nous levâmes d'un bond. L'homme qui se dirigeait vers nous ne pouvait être qu'Argus Rusard. Il avait la démarche boiteuse, les cheveux gris, mal coiffés et gras, et Miss Teigne le suivait comme son ombre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » s'enquit Drago sur le ton désagréable qu'il utilisait pour s'adresser aux gens qu'il jugeait méprisables.

Rusard approcha encore. Il avait dû courir car il soufflait comme un bœuf.

« La Grande Inquisitrice désire vous voir. », dit-il de sa voix sifflante.

Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur Drago puis sur moi. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient globuleux et brillants.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous verrez bien. »

Il pointa un index noueux sur les autres Serpentard.

« Vous, vous venez aussi. », ajouta-t-il.

Il nous conduisit devant le bureau d'Ombrage, ouvrit la porte et nous poussa à l'intérieur. La décoration m'arracha une grimace de dégoût. Des étoffes ornées de dentelles recouvraient tout, des vases de fleurs séchées étaient posés sur de petits napperons et un mur entier était occupé par une collection d'assiettes ornementales qui représentaient des chatons aux couleurs criardes, chacun portant autour du cou un nœud différent.

« Beurk. », murmura Daphné à mon oreille.

Je l'ignorai et cherchai Ombrage du regard. Assise derrière une table drapée de dentelle, elle était habillée d'une robe à fleurs tapageuses qui se fondait dans le décor.

« Bonsoir. », dit-elle d'un ton affable, les lèvres fendues en un large sourire.

« Bonsoir, professeur Ombrage. », nous répondîmes en chœur.

Elle se leva, contourna la table et se planta devant nous.

« Vous êtes ici parce que j'ai une… demande à vous faire. »

« Une demande ? », fit Drago.

« Oui, Monsieur Malefoy. Une demande. »

Elle marqua une pause et reprit de sa voix sucrée :

« Vous avez sans doute remarqué que les choses changent à Poudlard. »

Nous hochâmes la tête.

« Eh bien, je souhaite qu'elles changent encore plus. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de créer ma brigade inquisitoriale. »

_Sa quoi ?_

« Je compte regrouper des élèves qui soutiennent le ministère, qui _me_ soutiennent, afin de traquer sans relâche les perturbateurs de cette école. Ces élèves seront considérés comme privilégiés. Ils auront plus de droits et de devoirs que de simples préfets. Ils auront notamment le pouvoir d'ouvrir et d'inspecter les paquets entrant et sortant, de me faire des rapports sur les résidents de Poudlard et d'ôter des points aux élèves qui le méritent. Et ces élèves, j'aimerais que ce soit vous. »

Elle guetta une réaction de notre part mais cette réaction ne vint pas. Nous restions de marbre, attendant la suite.

« Comprenez bien, mes enfants, que j'ai longuement étudié vos dossiers avant de vous convoquer ici. Vous avez été triés sur le volet. N'importe quel élève ne pourrait pas intégrer ma brigade. J'ai de l'estime pour vous. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cousin. Il s'était inconsciemment redressé, fier et digne, ses yeux gris fixés sur Ombrage. Au moindre compliment, monsieur faisait le coq. C'était pathétique.

« Alors, dit Ombrage avec impatience, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Acceptez-vous de m'aider à faire régner l'ordre ? »

Drago s'empressa d'acquiescer et nous en fîmes autant, comme des moutons de Panurge. Satisfaite, Ombrage agita sa baguette. Un tiroir s'ouvrit aussitôt et des bâtonnets argentés en sortirent pour aller s'aligner sur le bureau. Elle nous en donna un à chacun et tint à nous l'épingler elle-même sur la poitrine. Ces bâtonnets représentaient en fait un i minuscule.

« Voilà, dit-elle quand elle eût terminé. Vous êtes dorénavant membres de la brigade inquisitoriale. »

Elle fit apparaître chaises et tasses et nous invita à prendre le thé. L'idée de rester une minute de plus dans cette horrible pièce toute rose et parfumée me répugnait mais je fis comme les autres : je trempai mes lèvres dans le liquide brûlant en essayant d'engager la conversation.

.

Ooo

.

Depuis qu'il était membre de la brigade d'Ombrage, Drago était devenu insupportable de prétention et ôter des points aux Gryffondor était devenu son passe-temps favori.

« Potter, il y a un pan de ta chemise qui dépasse ! Ça te fera cinq points en moins ! »

Potter avait initialement eu l'idée de lui faire payer cette injustice mais nous étions trop nombreux pour lui et il avait renoncé. Il avait donc tourné les talons avec Granger et Weasley. Drago était parti dans l'autre sens avec Daphné, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory. J'étais donc au milieu du couloir, entre les deux groupes d'amis qui s'éloignaient.

« Meredith, tu ne viens pas ? », demanda Drago, s'apercevant que je ne suivais pas.

« Partez devant. Je vous rejoins en botanique. », dis-je avant de courir vers les Gryffondor.

« Potter ! », appelai-je.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et continua à marcher d'un air furieux vers la classe de sortilèges.

« Potter ! »

Il se retourna brusquement et croisa les bras, le regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », dit-il abruptement.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas conclure un marché avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Je propose, commençai-je à voix basse, de rendre les points que Drago et les autres vous ont enlevé ces dernières semaines en échange de mon adhésion à ton club de défense. »

Il soupira.

« Snape… »

« Je m'engage même à rendre ceux que vous allez perdre d'ici la fin de l'année. »

Ses yeux verts me dévisagèrent longtemps.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu tiendras ta promesse ? Que tu n'iras pas nous dénoncer une fois que tu auras rejoint l'A.D ? »

« L'A.D ? »

« C'est le nom de notre association. »

« Tu as ma parole. »

Potter éclata de rire.

« Excuse-moi mais la parole d'un Serpentard n'a pas grande valeur à mes yeux. »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Mon père est un Serpentard. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, j'ajoutai froidement :

« Dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Potter ne réagit pas.

« Vingt points. »

Toujours pas de réaction.

« Trente. »

Il attendit que je sois montée à cinquante pour se manifester.

« Attends deux secondes. », dit-il.

Il s'approcha de Granger, se pencha vers elle et lui parla à l'oreille. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, ses sourcils se joignirent et elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, semblant réfléchir.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée. », leur signifiai-je.

Ils conversèrent encore un peu à voix basse puis Granger hocha la tête et Potter revint sur ses pas.

« Pourquoi veux-tu te joindre à nous ? », demanda-t-il.

J'inspirai à fond. J'avais anticipé cette question et je savais comment y répondre :

« Je veux apprendre à créer un patronus corporel. Pour communiquer avec ma mère. »

« Les hiboux existent. »

« Ombrage surveille le courrier comme tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Et alors ? Tu es membre de sa fichue brigade, non ? »

« Justement. Je suis censée soutenir le ministère, pas les Mange… »

Je m'interrompis promptement.

« Les quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. Alors, tu m'acceptes ? »

« Oui, mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu dois signer la liste des membres. »

« Pas de soucis. Retrouve-moi ce soir dans le hall, je signerai ton papier. »

Sur ces derniers mots, je m'élançai dans les escaliers et courus jusqu'aux serres du professeur Chourave. J'avais au moins dix minutes de retard.

.

Ooo

.

À six heures moins le quart, je retrouvai Potter dans le hall. Il m'entraîna à l'écart, sortit un parchemin de sous sa cape et le déroula. Le nom d'une trentaine d'élèves y était inscrit à l'encre noire, en dessous du titre suivant :

_L'ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE_

« Signe », m'ordonna-t-il.

Je tirai une plume de mon sac et m'exécutai. Potter dissimula le parchemin aux yeux des autres, fouilla dans ses poches et me tendit un Gallion.

« Tiens. Il te donnera la date de la prochaine réunion. »

« Tu sais lancer un sortilège de protéiforme ? », m'étonnai-je en prenant la pièce dans ma main.

« Non. C'est Hermione qui l'a fait. »

Je hochai vaguement la tête. Elle était quand même douée, cette Hermione Granger !

« Et où se déroulent les réunions ? »

Potter vérifia que personne ne nous espionnait et souffla :

« Dans la salle sur demande, au septième étage. On te montrera. »

« Merci. »

« Eh, Potter ! »

Reconnaissant la voix de mon cousin, je me retournai vivement. Drago descendait les escaliers de marbre, sa chevelure blonde étincelant à la lumière des chandelles.

« Laisse Meredith tranquille ! », lança-t-il à Potter.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, à ta petite copine. »

« Ce n'est pas… bon, laisse tomber. Tire-toi avant que Gryffondor ne perde cinquante points. »

Potter disparut par la double porte de la Grande Salle. Drago le suivit de son regard métallique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

« Rien. »

« Meredith… »

« Rien, je te dis ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

Drago tourna la tête vers moi.

« S'il t'importunait, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule, Drago, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. »

Il haussa les sourcils et je tournai les talons, prenant la direction des sous-sols.

« Vipère ! », crachai-je à l'attention du mur qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune de Serpentard.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce et me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Ça ne va pas ? », demanda une voix.

J'avisai mon père près du dortoir masculin et lançai avec agressivité :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis venu voir mes élèves, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et tu es priée de me parler sur un autre ton, Meredith. »

Je passai une main sur mon visage en soupirant.

« Désolée, je suis fatiguée. »

« Eh bien, couche-toi de bonne heure et épargne-moi ta mauvaise humeur ! »

Il passa devant moi, sa cape effleurant mon bras droit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Papa… attends, je… »

Il feignit de ne pas m'entendre et quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec mes pensées et les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là. J'étais blasée.

.

Ooo

.

« Potter ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens là ! »

Potter soupira bruyamment et descendit les quelques marches qui nous séparaient.

« C'est bien ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La réunion de l'A.D. »

« Tu n'as pas vu le Gallion ? »

« Si mais… tu avais dit que tu me montrerais comment on y allait. »

« Je sais. »

« On se retrouve où ce soir ? »

« Au septième étage. »

« Et à quelle heure ? »

« Sept heures et demie. »

« C'est l'heure à laquelle on est censé retourner dans nos maisons. »

« Et alors ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es du genre à te soucier du règlement. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. À ce soir. »

.

O-O-O

.

À sept heures et demie, comme convenu, je me rendis au dernier étage du château. Seuls Potter et ses deux complices se tenaient dans le couloir.

« On est là. », me dit Granger.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. », raillai-je.

Imperturbable, elle désigna un pan de mur derrière elle. Il était face à une immense tapisserie qui représentait la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse.

« Il faut que tu passes trois fois devant lui en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux, à savoir notre salle de défense, expliqua Granger. Regarde. »

Elle passa trois fois devant le morceau de mur et une porte de bois verni apparut. Elle tendit la main, saisit la poignée de cuivre, ouvrit la porte et pénétra la première dans une pièce spacieuse. Des bibliothèques s'alignaient le long des murs et de grands coussins en soie tenaient lieu de sièges. Au fond, des étagères étaient chargées de toutes sortes d'instruments de défense. J'avançai un peu et découvris un groupe d'élèves dont le visage était illuminé par des torches semblables à celles qui éclairaient les cachots, huit étages plus bas. Tous appartenaient à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Il n'y en avait pas un de Serpentard.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! », lança gaiment Potter.

« Salut ! », répondirent les autres d'une même voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, celle-là ? », demanda un garçon que j'identifiai comme étant Zacharias Smith.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers moi, une expression mauvaise sur le visage.

« On a un nouveau membre. », annonça Potter d'une voix neutre.

« Sérieux ? », s'exclama Lee Jordon.

« Ouais, bon, on ne va pas s'attarder là-dessus. On a un entraînement à suivre. »

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation puis Cho Chang prit la parole :

« On fait quoi ce soir ? »

« Sortilèges d'entrave. Trouvez-vous un partenaire, nous allons faire des duels. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et je me retrouvai bientôt seule au milieu des équipes de deux. Potter soupira :

« Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec moi, dit-il. Pour cette fois. »

Nous sortîmes nos baguettes respectives d'un geste presque machinal.

« Prêts ? À trois ! Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Des rayons lumineux fusèrent dans toute la pièce. J'évitai de justesse le sort lancé par Potter mais je pris de plein fouet celui de Neville Londubat.

« Apprends à viser, Londubat ! », sifflai-je avec hargne.

« Désolé, pas fait exprès. »

Il tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever mais je lui fis signe de déguerpir et sautai sur mes pieds. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette et la pointai sur mon adversaire.

« En garde, Potter ! »

Il leva la sienne et nous nous engageâmes dans un duel effréné, trépidant, interminable. Un duel qu'il finit par remporter. Un duel qui me laissa admirative et éreintée.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: Quand rien ne va plus  
><strong>

Avril avait remplacé Mars, les premiers bourgeons étaient parus mais le ciel demeurait triste et froid, il pleuvait souvent et il m'arrivait de regretter le soleil brûlant que j'avais connu à Beauxbâtons.  
>Ma mère ne m'écrivait plus. Ses lettres me manquaient et j'en voulais terriblement à Ombrage de contrôler le courrier. Ma haine pour cette femme m'encourageait à participer aux réunions de l'A.D. Potter était un bon professeur. Il était bien meilleur qu'elle, en fait. Et si nous obtenions une B.U.S.E en défense, ce serait essentiellement grâce à lui et à notre assiduité.<br>Nous avions commencé à travailler les Patronus, ce que nous avions tous attendu avec impatience. Mon acharnement me permit bientôt d'en créer un. Mais à ma grande déception, il n'était pas corporel. Seule une vapeur argentée consentait à sortir de ma baguette.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'un Patronus n'est pas corporel qu'il n'est pas efficace. », m'expliqua un jour Potter.

« Si tu le dis. », soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur un gros coussin rouge.

Je contemplai avec envie le cygne et la loutre argentés qui gambadaient autour de leurs propriétaires respectifs : Chang et Granger.

« Ne te décourage pas, me souffla Potter en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas réussi du premier coup, tu sais. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de persévérance. »

J'eus un vague sourire. Depuis que j'avais rejoint l'A.D, il était né une certaine connivence entre Potter et moi. Nos attaques verbales n'avaient plus lieu d'être et nous arrivions à nous supporter. Potter disait que c'était grâce aux nombres d'heures que nous avions passées à nous battre en duel, qu'elles nous avaient permis de régler nos différends suffisamment longtemps pour que nous n'ayons plus la force de nous provoquer hors entraînements. Sans doute avait-il raison. Mais je restais intimement persuadée que cette nouvelle entente relevait du surnaturel. Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard en bonnes dispositions, c'était du jamais vu.

« Snape ? », dit-il à la fin de la leçon.

« Oui ? »

« Je…tu… Non, rien, laisse tomber. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Va te coucher. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Il est six heures, Potter. »

« Ah, oui… je crois que je vais aller dîner. »

« Tu voulais me dire quoi, bon sang ? »

« Sais plus. Bonne soirée… Ron, Hermione, vous venez ? »

Le trio quitta la salle sur demande et, secouant la tête, l'air interdit, je leur emboîtai le pas.

.

O-O-O

.

« Un peu de riz ? »

« Euh, non, merci… je vais prendre des haricots. Passe-moi le plat, s'il te plaît. »

Drago s'exécuta. J'étais en train de me servir lorsque :

« Meredith ? »

Je levai la tête et croisai le regard de Pansy. Impossible ! Elle n'avait pas pu m'appeler, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne m'adressait plus la parole. Je reportai mon attention sur mon assiette, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

« Meredith ? »

Tout compte fait, j'avais bien entendu…

« Quoi ? », dis-je avec un manque flagrant d'amabilité.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. »

Silence. Je relevai rapidement les yeux et les baissai tout aussi vite, comme si de rien n'était. Drago et sa bande me regardaient fixement.

« À propos de l'autre jour… », insista Pansy.

« Lequel ? »

« Ben, tu sais, celui où… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Où ? », dis-je en feignant l'incompréhension.

« Où tu m'as ensorcelé. »

« Ah, oui ! m'exclamai-je comme si j'avais eu une illumination. Ne serait-ce pas le même jour que celui où tu as détruit absolument tout ce que je possédais – y compris les photos de mon père qui sont irréparables – parce que tu croyais que je flirtais avec le gars que tu convoitises depuis ta première année et qui se trouve être mon… cousin ? »

J'avais dit tout cela d'une traite avec une voix onctueuse, légèrement aigüe et teintée d'une ironie qui fit sourire Daphné.

« Ce jour-là même, oui, fit Pansy avec amertume. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? »

« Oui… vaguement. »

Daphné gloussa et je la gratifiai d'un regard complice.

« Et donc ? », fis-je à Pansy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Je… commença-t-elle, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Non. »

Nouveau silence. Sous la table, Drago me donna discrètement un coup de coude.

« Et tu ne me présentes même pas les tiennes ? »

« De quoi ? D'excuses ? Non plus. »

Nouveau coup de coude.

« Tu as été odieuse pourtant. Tu as joué avec mes nerfs dès le premier jour et tu m'as bien amochée… »

« C'est vrai. Je reconnais que c'était jouissif… _Drago, si tu me frappes encore une seule fois, je te jure que je t'offre un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste, compris ?_ »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. J'en étais où ? Ah, voilà… Je disais donc que, honnêtement, Pansy, je ne regrette rien. »

« Tu n'es qu'une sale… »

« Une sale quoi ? Fais attention, Pansy… à ta place, je choisirais bien mes mots. »

« Si tu n'étais pas la fille de Snape, je… »

« Tu ferais quoi, hein ? Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'une petite bourgeoise pleurnicheuse, sans aucune capacité de discernement et, de surcroît, scotchée à un mec beaucoup trop bien pour elle serait capable de faire. »

La réaction de Pansy ne se fit pas attendre. Elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Debout, les traits déformés par la colère, elle m'aurait presque impressionnée.

« Allez, vas-y, profites-en, l'encourageai-je. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, je suis donc à ta merci. Lance vite un sort et cette fois, essaie de ne pas rater ton coup. »

« _Furonculose !_ »

Je me jetai sous la table et le maléfice alla ricocher contre un mur pour toucher un première année en plein visage. Le malheureux se leva en hurlant et plaqua ses mains sur la peau blanche où d'énormes furoncles venaient germer. Comme je m'y attendais, mon père fit un bond et se précipita vers lui. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la Grande Salle.

« À l'infirmerie, Levis. », ordonna-t-il calmement au petit garçon en pleurs.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se rua vers la sortie.

« Meredith, qu'est-ce tu fais par terre ? siffla mon père. Relève-toi immédiatement. »

Puis il se tourna vers les autres Serpentard et demanda :

« Qui est le responsable ? »

Pas de réponse. La coupable ne se manifestait pas et personne ne chercha à la dénoncer.

« J'attends. », gronda-t-il sourdement.

« Moi, je sais, dis-je en me redressant. C'est Pansy. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Absolument, confirmai-je en adressant un sourire féroce à la concernée. Ce sortilège m'était destiné. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. », protesta celle-ci d'une voix faible.

« Tu mens comme tu respires, ma pauvre Pansy, ricanai-je. Si tu n'as rien fait, pourquoi as-tu ta baguette dans la main ? »

Drago, Tracey et Millicent me fusillèrent simultanément du regard. Mon père, quant à lui, posa un regard sévère sur les mains de son élève.

« Très bien, dit-il simplement. Miss Parkinson, dans mon bureau. »

Blanche comme un linge, Pansy suivit mon père hors de la pièce. Les conversations reprirent dans la Grande Salle et je me rassis à table, face à trois visages furieux.

« Il y a un problème ? », demandai-je d'un air innocent.

« Tu me dégoûtes. », cracha Millicent.

« Idem. Ne nous adresse plus jamais la parole. », renchérit Tracey.

« Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Drago ? », dis-je.

« Oui. Tu exagères. Elle ne t'avait rien fait, Pansy. »

« Rien fait ? Comment : ça rien fait ? Elle a massacré mes affaires, je te rappelle ! »

« Tu lui as déjà fait payer, il me semble. »

« Ça ne suffit pas. »

« Quoi ? Tu as failli la tuer et ça ne te suffit pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas failli la tuer du tout ! protestai-je. Je maîtrisais la situation. »

« Ça, ça reste à prouver. En attendant, ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher d'elle. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, figure-toi. »

« Tu mériterais qu'on aille voir Snape pour défendre Pansy. Si on lui disait à quel point tu l'as poussée à bout cette année, peut-être qu'il serait plus clément à son égard.»

« Eh bien, allez-y, faites-le ! Vous attendez quoi pour agir ? Le déluge ? »

« Ouais, t'as raison, on va aller le voir tout de suite. Ça va te faire du bien de te faire taper sur les doigts. »

Et sur ce, ils disparurent tous les trois, me laissant pantoise et bouillonnante de colère.

« Meredith ? »

Je levai un regard noir vers Daphné.

« _Quoi ?_ »

Elle soupira.

« Rien. »

J'abandonnai la Grande Salle pour mon dortoir et m'y enfermai à double tour. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et attendis. Il s'écoula une heure sans que personne ne me dérange puis soudain…  
>On frappa sauvagement à la porte.<p>

« Meredith, c'est Daphné ! Ouvre-moi ! »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Très intelligent comme réponse. Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! »

« Va mourir. »

« Écoute, tu es pénible. Je ne suis pas contre toi, moi ! »

J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller pour étouffer ses exhortations et criai, en priant pour qu'elle s'exécute :

« Va-t-en ! »

Elle cessa de frapper inlassablement à la porte et il n'y eut plus de bruit. Je croyais mon vœu exaucé quand je l'entendis de nouveau :

« Je te jure que je fais sauter cette porte si tu n'ouvres pas ! »

« Tu n'en es pas capable. »

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? demanda la voix de Tracey. Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas, Daphné ? »

« Meredith s'est enfermée. »

« Ah, mais elle est vraiment insupportable, cette peste ! s'écria Millicent. Attendez-moi là, je reviens. »

Je l'entendis s'éloigner puis revenir, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Meredith ! »

Je me redressai en reconnaissant la voix de mon père.

« Tu ouvres cette porte immédiatement ! »

« Non ! »

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes enfantillages. Tu obéis et tu te dépêches ! »

Je gardai le silence.

« Si dans trente secondes, cette porte n'est pas déverrouillée, non seulement je la fais sauter mais en plus, je te garantis que tu prendras la correction de ta vie. Tu es prévenue. »

Même pas peur ! Non… il valait mieux éviter ce genre de réponse, je n'étais pas suicidaire. Je sautai du lit et déverrouillai la porte à contrecœur. Mon père entra dans la pièce avec mes trois camarades.

« Bien, dit-il. À présent, tu as trois minutes pour m'expliquer la raison de ce cirque. »

« Tu chronomètres tout, ma parole ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, comme disent les Moldus. Il fondit sur moi, m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa devant lui jusqu'à son bureau. Là, il me fixa de son regard intensément noir. Nous étions maintenant seuls et je n'avais plus envie de faire la maligne.

« Tu es calmée ? »

Je poussai un grognement.

« Parfait. On va pouvoir régler nos comptes. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Non, juste une scène à plus de dix heures… Dis-moi, Meredith, tu aimes te donner en spectacle ? »

« Non mais je… j'ai… »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ton éloquence s'améliore… »

« Je ne veux plus dormir là-bas ! », explosai-je.

« Ah, et tu veux dormir où ? »

« Je ne sais pas… chez toi. »

« Certainement pas. »

« S'il te plait… je ne supporte plus Pansy. »

« Ni Tracey ni Millicent. »

« Elles la soutiennent… »

« Elles ont peut-être raison, non ? »

« Non ! »

Il soupira.

« Allez, file te coucher. »

« Tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas… »

« Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu veux ou de ce que tu ne veux pas, Meredith ! Tu vas te coucher avec les autres, dans ton dortoir, et si tu m'obliges à venir te border, crois-moi, tu vas le regretter ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Finalement, je préfère encore dormir avec elles qu'avec toi ! »

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Bonne nuit ! », ajoutai-je en claquant la porte.

.

Ooo

.

« Snape ! »

« Salut, Potter. »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as des poches sous les yeux. »

« J'ai mal dormi cette nuit… les filles de mon dortoir sont des pestes. »

« Tu parles d'un scoop… »

Je souris.

« T'as quoi ce matin ? »

« Histoire et toi ? »

« Arithmancie. »

« Bon courage. »

« Parle pour toi… Binns est pire que Vector. »

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Je soupirai d'exaspération en reconnaissant la voix de Drago.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Meredith tranquille, Potter. »

« Il ne m'importunait pas. », protestai-je.

« Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Drago en m'attrapant par le bras. Allez, viens, on va être en retard… »

« Lâche-moi ! »

Je me débattais sans parvenir à me dégager.

« De quel droit tu te mêles de mes conversations ? Lâche-moi immédiatement, Drago Malefoy ! »

Cet idiot resserra sa prise.

« Dix points pour Gryffondor ! »

L'effet fut imminent. Drago sursauta comme si je l'avais brûlé et recula de quelques pas, médusé.

« À quoi joues-tu ? »

« Je n'aime pas l'injustice. »

« Alors, celle-là, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! »

Je grimaçai et passai devant lui d'un air hautain. À l'angle du couloir menant à classe du professeur Vector, je regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Potter me fit un clin d'œil.

.

Opp

.

Durant le cours d'arithmancie, Daphné fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui se transforma en quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une crise d'asthme et je dus l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'assura qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'elle faisait certainement une allergie au géranium dentu – une plante qui avait mordu mon amie la veille – et qu'elle la remettrait rapidement sur pied.  
>Sans Daphné, je me sentais bien seule. Drago était d'humeur boudeuse. Il se joignait à mes trois ennemies pour me lancer des regards noirs et refusait de m'adresser la parole. Et les autres Serpentard – ayant eu vent de nos récentes disputes – n'étaient pas plus aimables.<br>En fin d'après-midi, lors du cours de potions, tous me firent clairement comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi comme voisine. Je m'assis donc au fond de la classe, loin des condisciples de ma maison.

« Pssst, Snape ! »

J'avisai Granger.

« Tu viens t'assoir avec nous ? »

J'hésitai un instant avant d'opiner du chef.

« Tu t'es brouillée avec les serpents ? », fit Weasley.

« Oui. », marmonnai-je en m'asseyant en bout de table, entre Granger et Potter.

« À cause des points que tu nous a remis ? », demanda ce dernier.

« Entre autres. »

La porte du cachot claqua et le silence se fit. Mon père haussa un sourcil en me voyant assise avec les Gryffondor mais ne fit aucun commentaire. D'un mouvement sec de la baguette, il inscrivit une série de questions sur le tableau noir.

« Sortez un parchemin, ordonna-t-il froidement. Vous avez trois quarts d'heure. »

Des murmures indignés s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Et taisez-vous. »

Je lus la première question et trempai ma plume dans l'encrier.

« Je le hais. », grogna Weasley.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, soupira Potter. On s'aide ? »

« On s'aide. »

« C'est de la triche, s'indigna Granger. Si vous vous faîtes prendre… »

« Ne te fatigue pas, la coupai-je. Ils ne sont plus à un zéro près. »

Les deux garçons me lancèrent un regard noir.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on l'a invité à notre table. », fit le brun.

« Parce que tu as eu pitié d'elle. », rétorqua le rouquin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: Le départ de Daphné  
><strong>

Madame Pomfresh m'avait promis que Daphné reviendrait vite. Or, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon amie était clouée au lit depuis deux semaines. Elle toussait, crachait et peinait à respirer. Elle se plaignait de points de côté et disait qu'on lui donnait des coups de poignard dans le thorax. Elle avait de la fièvre et elle délirait. L'infirmière en avait donc déduit qu'elle ne souffrait pas d'une hypothétique allergie mais d'une maladie pulmonaire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à guérir.

« Va-t-elle mieux aujourd'hui ? », demandai-je d'une voix anxieuse en serrant doucement la main de Daphné.

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête.

« Je crains que non. Si ça continue, il faudra la faire hospitaliser. »

Daphné tourna la tête et ses yeux verts, presque translucides, s'arrêtèrent dans les miens.

« De l'eau. », dit-elle simplement.

Je lui tendis le verre posé sur la table de chevet et la regardai se redresser avec difficulté. Elle but lentement et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« J'ai mal. »

« Ça va passer. »

J'avisai la pendule, près de la porte, et réprimai un soupir.

« Je vais devoir y aller. »

« D'accord. »

« À plus tard. »

J'abandonnai le tabouret où j'étais assise et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Meredith ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ton mauvais caractère me manque. »

Je souris.

« Tu me manques aussi, Daphné. »

.

Ooo

.

« Potter, tu m'épuises. »

Nous étions dans la salle sur demande, avec les membres de l'A.D, et Potter venait de m'envoyer au tapis, une fois de plus.  
>Il rit.<p>

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Ça dépend pour qui. », répliqua-t-il en me tendant une main.

Il m'aida à me relever.

« Tu te débrouilles bien. », ajouta-t-il.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Je t'assure… J'ai l'avantage sur toi uniquement parce que je suis plus rapide. »

« Hum. Il faut que je te parle. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai du nouveau à propos d'Ombrage. Elle a vraiment décidé d'organiser des interrogatoires. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Elle veut en savoir plus sur les activités illicites de Poudlard. »

« Et si on refuse de répondre ? »

« Elle utilise du Veritaserum. »

Potter lâcha un juron.

« Je vais la tuer. », grogna-t-il.

« Je propose le poison. »

« Mmm... en parlant de potions, ton père n'a pas d'antidotes contre les sérums de vérité ? »

« Si. Je pensais lui en dérober quelques-uns et en confectionner moi-même plus tard. »

« Tu penses t'en sortir ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Et puis, je pourrais solliciter l'aide de Granger. »

« D'Hermione. »

« C'est pareil. »

« On reprend ? »

« Toi, si tu veux, mais pas moi. Trouve-toi une autre victime, ça changera. »

.

Ooo

.

Plus le temps passait et plus j'étais complice avec les Gryffondor. Mon père voyait mes nouvelles fréquentations d'un mauvais œil – sans être Legilimens, je savais qu'il pensait : « il ne manquait plus que ça ! » à chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'adressait à moi – mais il m'épargnait ses commentaires et je lui en étais reconnaissante.  
>Potter, en revanche, pâtissais de nos relations. Drago lui menait la vie dure. Il le suivait à la trace, le traquait jusque dans les toilettes et lui ôtait des points à la moindre occasion. Mais Drago était un fumiste à côté de mon père. Potter collectionnait les T en potions et une pluie de sarcasmes, tous plus virulents les uns que les autres, tombait sur lui à chaque cours. La terreur des cachots n'avait jamais aussi bien mérité son surnom.<p>

« Je n'en peux plus. »

« Je croyais que tu avais l'habitude. », rétorquai-je au Gryffondor.

« Pas à ce point là. »

Je souris.

« Tu viens à la bibliothèque avec nous ? »

« Non, je vais voir Daphné. »

« OK… Meredith ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne les oublies pas, hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Les antidotes. »

« Ah… non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commencé. »

« Tu les auras quand ? »

« Mon père en a deux flacons… je les ai pris, tiens ! »

Je fouillai dans mes poches et lui tendis discrètement les récipients en verre.

« Les autres seront près à la fin de la semaine, ajoutai-je. Tout le monde en aura au moins un. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… tu es géniale. »

« Je sais. », dis-je en montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie.

.

Ooo

.

Comme promis, les antidotes furent près à la fin de la semaine. Granger m'avait aidée à les réaliser, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, lors des pauses, et ce soir-là, nous les distribuions joyeusement aux membres de l'A.D.

« Ça marche comment ? », demanda Ernie Macmillan.

« Il suffit d'en boire trois gouttes avant l'interrogatoire, expliqua Granger. Les effets du Veritaserum seront ainsi annulés et tu resteras lucide. »

« Cool. »

Je m'assis sur un coussin, à côté de Potter.

« Tu as l'air songeur. », commentai-je.

« Mmm… je me demandais comment ton père réagirait s'il apprenait que tu as fouillé sa réserve, dérobé des ingrédients, emprunté deux flacons d'antidote et confectionné des potions dans son dos. »

« Mal. »

Il sourit.

« Je m'en doute. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il utilise la Legilimencie contre toi ? »

« Un peu… mais je sais me défendre. »

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il m'a entraînée. »

« Il n'aurait pas dû. »

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

« On serait mal, hein ? »

« Très. Renforce tes défenses, on ne sait jamais. »

« Dit le type qui n'a jamais su fermer son esprit. »

Il me lança un regard irrité.

« Ton père me déstabilise. »

« Ben, voyons… »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Il est toujours là, à essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds avec sa voix doucereuse, son petit air narquois et son sourire nauséeux… »

« Faut dire que tu rentres bien dans son jeu aussi… à la moindre remarque, tu pars au quart de tour. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés et changea de sujet :

« Tu en es où avec ton Patronus ? »

« Toujours au même point. Regarde… _Spero Patronum_ ! »

Une mince fumée blanche, presque argentée, sortit de ma baguette, décrivant une forme indéfinissable.

« Ça me désespère. », grognai-je.

« Tu penses à quel souvenir heureux ? »

« Au jour où Mme Levasseur m'a appris l'existence de mes parents. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, toi… l'été dernier, je pensais encore être orpheline. Mme Levasseur était la directrice de l'orphelinat où je vivais. »

« Mais pourquoi… ? »

« Je ne préfère pas m'étendre sur ce sujet, l'interrompis-je. Désolée. »

« Je comprends. »

« Ça m'étonnerait… tu n'as pas une mère qui… »

« Qui ? »

« Je parle trop. Discutons d'autre chose. »

« Comme tu veux. Tu vivais où avant ? »

« En France, en Normandie… je ne sais pas si tu situes. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Il fit une pause et reprit :

« Ça explique ton accent. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon accent ? »

« Rien… il est spécial, c'est tout. »

Potter baissa les yeux vers sa montre.

« Il est tard, constata-t-il. Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Il rassembla les élèves qui s'entrainaient encore et nous fit sortir par petits groupes en vérifiant sur la carte du Maraudeur – une carte magique qui renseignait son propriétaire sur l'emplacement des résidents de Poudlard – si Rusard n'était pas dans le coin.

« À nous, maintenant. », dit-il quand nous ne fûmes plus que quatre dans la pièce.

Il me raccompagna devant les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit, Meredith. »

J'eus un mouvement de sourcils. M'avait-il réellement appelé par mon prénom ?

« Bonne nuit. »

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Granger et Weasley. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor tandis que, légèrement troublée, je descendais aux sous-sols sur la pointe des pieds.

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain, j'entrepris de faire un tour à la bibliothèque. J'empruntai tous les livres que je trouvai sur l'Occlumencie. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'avait dit Potter et je tenais à renforcer mes barrières d'Occlumencie. Si mon père trouvait le moyen d'entrer dans ma tête, ce serait le dernier de mes malheurs. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'en connaître d'autres, je mourrais sûrement avant.  
>Je regagnai mon dortoir avec une dizaine de livres que j'épluchai au cours de la semaine. Je fis de nombreuses découvertes dont la suivante : il était possible de se matérialiser dans l'esprit d'un homme. Pour cela, il fallait une grande force mentale, de l'imagination et beaucoup de volonté.<p>

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Tracey.

« Tiens, tu m'adresses la parole maintenant ? Je lis. »

Je refermai _Les Secrets de l'Occlumencie_ et dissimulai le livre sous mon oreiller.

« Je voulais juste te dire que Daphné partait pour Sainte Mangouste. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis passée la voir tout à l'heure… c'est Madame Pomfresh qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle. »

« Oh, Merlin… »

Je quittai le dortoir au pas de course et montait à l'infirmerie. À ma grande surprise, je découvris Mme Pomfresh en grande discussion avec un homme en blanc – certainement un Guérisseur – et mon père. Un peu à l'écart, Daphné était debout, en train de remplir une valise posée sur son lit.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Pour longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, toussa bruyamment et se pencha en avant, une grimace de douleur sur son visage blême.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. Va t'allonger. »

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai presque terminé. »

Je la fis assoir de force et finis moi-même sa valise.

« Tu m'écriras ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu me raconteras tout ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci. »

Je la rejoignis sur le lit.

« Meredith ? »

« Mmm ? »

« C'est vrai que tu t'es entichée de Potter ? »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? », répliquai-je, agressive.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je demande, c'est tout. »

« Je me suis disputée avec Drago et les trois dindes de notre chambre. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je flirte avec le premier Gryffondor venu. »

Elle ne sut que dire et reporta son attention sur les trois adultes.

« Pourquoi mon père est-il là ? », demandai-je.

« Il est venu prendre de mes nouvelles ce matin. Madame Pomfresh m'a examinée devant lui et, d'un commun accord, ils ont appelé un Guérisseur. Mr Birkin est arrivé il y a une heure. C'est lui qui va m'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Snape a signé une décharge l'y autorisant. »

« Et tes parents ? Ils savent ? »

« Snape les a contactés. Ils m'attendent à l'hôpital. »

« Miss Greengrass, vous êtes prête ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Daphné se leva, je fermai sa valise et lui tendis.

« Reviens vite. », lui soufflai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et traversa la pièce. Arrivée devant la porte, elle salua Madame Pomfresh et notre directeur de maison. Puis, elle agita la main dans ma direction, je lui rendis son signe et elle disparut par la porte avec le Guérisseur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Apriori, un pneumothorax. », répondit mon père.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Un épanchement d'air dans la cavité pleurale dû à un décollement de la plèvre. »

« C'est grave ? »

« Ça se soigne. »

Il se tut un instant et ajouta :

« Allez, viens, on a cours de potions. »

Je le suivis jusqu'aux sous-sols du château, morose. Avant d'entrer dans la classe, il me glissa :

« J'aimerais que tu viennes t'installer en face de moi, Meredith. »

« Je ne veux pas partager la même rangée que les autres Serpentard. », répliquai-je.

Et je poussai la porte du cachot, cherchai Potter et m'assis à sa table sous le regard réprobateur de mon père.

« Vous avez une heure et demie pour réaliser la potion référencée à la page trois-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze de votre livre. », annonça ce dernier.

Je sortis mon livre et l'ouvris à la bonne page.

« _Régénérescence sanguine_, lus-je à haute voix. Eh, ben, il a mis la barre haute cette fois-ci. »

Je me mis au travail en silence. Hermione Granger avançait aussi vite et bien que moi; au bout d'une demi-heure, nos chaudrons contenaient exactement la même mixture verte.

« Tu t'en sors ? », demandai-je distraitement à Potter.

« Absolument pas. »

Je levai la tête et remarquai sa potion grisâtre, grumeleuse et malodorante.

« Sérieusement, tu penses obtenir combien avec ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« _Evanesco_. »

La potion de se volatilisa et il sauta de son tabouret.

« T'es dingue ! Je fais comment, moi, maintenant ? »

« Passe-moi ton chaudron. »

« Quoi ? Mais Snape… »

« Il a le dos tourné pour l'instant, dépêche-toi ! »

Nous échangeâmes nos chaudrons et je consacrai la demi-heure suivante à la potion de Potter. Celle-ci arriva donc au même stade que la mienne.

« Bon, maintenant, tu fais comme moi. », ordonnai-je.

Jusqu'à la fin du cours, je vérifiai que Potter copiât bien mes gestes.

« Si on se fait griller, on est morts. », me souffla-t-il d'un air anxieux.

« Mais, non… »

Comme mon père l'avait clairement spécifié, nous déposâmes un échantillon de nos potions sur le bureau professoral.

« Du coup, tu n'as pas fini ta potion. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. », assurai-je.

Il rangea sa balance et ajouta :

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie, Harry. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je souris jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hé, vous venez ? s'impatienta Weasley. J'ai la dalle, moi ! »

Le rouquin prit ses affaires et entraîna ses deux amis à l'extérieur de la classe. J'allai les imiter quand une main puissante se referma sur mon épaule, tel un étau.

« Je ferme les yeux. Pour cette fois. »

Mon père me retourna face à lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », répondis-je.

Il pinça les lèvres.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Meredith. »

« Je répète : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il se pencha dangereusement vers moi.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne chercherais pas les hostilités et je promettrais à mon père de ne plus jamais tricher en classe tout en m'excusant platement pour mon attitude de ce jour. »

Je soutins longuement son regard. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il me brûlait la rétine.

« Je n'ai pas triché. »

« Tu as quasiment confectionné la potion à la place de Potter, Meredith ! Je t'ai vu. »

« Tu n'as rien vu du tout ! m'écriai-je. J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne voies rien ! »

Mon père m'attrapa fermement par la mâchoire.

« Ne hausse pas le ton. », siffla-t-il.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. », dis-je en essayant de le repousser.

Mais il ne me lâcha pas.

« Je n'ai peut être rien vu mais Potter n'est pas un bon Occlumens. Je sais que tu l'as aidé. »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr… et tu as vu ça quand ? Quand il t'a donné son flacon ? »

« Exactement. »

« Et dans la mienne, tu vois quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Parfait ! »

Il serra les dents et cracha avec mépris :

« Tu es priée de ne plus t'assoir à côté de Harry Potter. »

« Mais… »

« Ça suffit, Meredith. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

Je gardai le silence et il me lâcha enfin.

« Au lieu de me tenir tête, tu ferais mieux de me remercier. À ta place, n'importe quel autre élève aurait écopé d'une retenue et d'un beau zéro. »

« Punis-moi si tu veux, répliquai-je d'une voix glacée. Mais trouve un motif. »

« J'en ai un, figure-toi. »

« Je voulais dire un motif _recevable_, autre que : « j'ai vu dans la tête d'un autre élève que ma fille est une tricheuse. » Ça ne fait pas très sérieux. »

« Va-t-en. »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as rien à dire donc, ça y est, tu es vexé ? »

« Va-t-en avant que je n'ai un geste regrettable à ton égard ! »

Je mis mon sac en bandoulière et sortis. La porte fut claquée derrière moi avec une telle force qu'elle en vibra d'indignation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: La fin de l'A.D**

« POTTER ! »

Je levai les yeux au plafond. Mon père profitait encore des cours d'Occlumencie pour se défouler sur Harry Potter. Il avait crié si fort que presque tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir avaient sursauté.  
>Je m'approchai de la porte, frappai et entrai sans attendre de réponse.<p>

« Meredith, ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Quel accueil ! Je voulais juste te dire de baisser d'une octave. Tout le monde t'a entendu hurler. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, je croyais que ces cours d'Occlumencie devaient rester secrets ! »

« Justement, ne parle pas si fort, on risque de t'entendre. »

« Les sorts de silence, tu connais ? »

« Oui… _Silencio !_ »

Je sentis mes lèvres se sceller, j'étais incapable de parler, aucun son ne daignait sortir de ma gorge. Vexée, je croisai les bras sur la poitrine. Mes yeux devaient lancer des éclairs.  
>Mon père ricana et annula le sortilège.<p>

« C'est malin… », marmonnai-je.

Il m'ignora et, s'adressant à Harry, ajouta :

« Le cours est terminé. Nous le reprendrons mercredi prochain. Pensez à faire vos exercices. »

Harry sortit et je lui emboitai le pas.

« Ça va ? »

Il grogna.

« Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. Il suffit d'un peu de concentration et de… »

« Je sais, merci, ton père me l'a assez répété. »

« Tu fais tes exercices au moins ? »

Il me tourna le dos et commença à marcher.

« Harry ! »

« Fiche-moi la paix, Meredith. »

« O.K, c'est bon… je voulais juste te faire une proposition. »

« Quelle proposition ? »

« Tu pourrais prendre des cours avec moi… »

Il se figea.

« Tu veux doubler mes heures de cours ? Mais t'es tombée sur la tête ! »

« Pff… »

« Et tu penses avoir le niveau en plus ? Tu n'es pas un peu présomptueuse ? »

« Tu t'es bien improvisé prof, toi. »

« Ouais… à cause d'Hermione. »

« Peu importe, tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas pareil pour moi. »

« Écoute, Meredith, tu es gentille mais l'Occlumencie commence sérieusement à me sortir par les yeux alors si tu… »

« Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, dis-le-moi clairement. »

« Ce n'est pas… »

Il s'interrompit.

« Bon, je veux bien essayer de m'entrainer avec toi mais juste une fois, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« On fait ça quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, demain ? »

« Ça marche. »

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain soir, je trainai Harry dans un cachot minuscule, inutilisé depuis bien longtemps, et plaçai un sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte.

« Charmant. », commenta Harry en constatant l'état de notre refuge.

Il était glacial, poussiéreux et humide. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient du plafond et seule une petite torche nous permettait de voir où l'on mettait les pieds.

« Oui, bon, ça va ! Au moins, ici, on sera tranquille. »

Je sortis ma baguette. Il y jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance ? »

« Si, si. »

Je la levai lentement.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Je crois. »

« Respire profondément, ferme les yeux, ne pense plus à rien… _Legilimens !_ »

Le décor se mit à flotter autour de nous puis disparut. Ma mémoire se mit à bouillonner des souvenirs de Harry :  
>Un gros garçon essayait de le faire tenir debout dans la cuvette des toilettes… Un chien le poursuivait, l'obligeant à se réfugier dans un arbre… Il parlait à un boa constrictor… Le Choixpeau magique lui conseillait d'aller à Serpentard… Un troll brandissait une énorme massue… Une femme rousse lui souriait derrière un miroir enchanté… Hermione avait le visage recouvert d'une épaisse toison noire… Des Détraqueurs s'avançaient dangereusement sur la rive du lac… Un dragon noir se cabrait devant lui… Ombrage lui faisait copier des lignes… Cho Chang l'embrassait sous la branche de gui, elle pleurait et elle…<br>Je sortis brusquement de sa tête, le cachot réapparut et j'aperçus Harry, agenouillé sur le sol en pierre.

« Désolée, balbutiai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû faire durer le sort aussi longtemps… je me suis laissée emportée et je… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. », dit-il en se relevant.

Il avait le teint livide.

« J'ai l'habitude. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Le gros garçon qui t'ennuyait… Qui était-ce ? »

« Mon cousin. »

« Ah, et la femme c'était… »

« Ma mère. »

« Elle était belle. »

Il sourit.

« Et tu es toujours avec Chang ou… ? »

« Non, je ne suis plus avec elle. »

Tant mieux… elle ne te méritait pas celle-là !

« Je pose trop de questions. »

Il rit.

« Ça prouve que tu t'intéresses à moi. »

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser.

« Pourquoi détournes-tu le regard ? »

« Je ne le détourne pas. »

« Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis. »

Merlin, au secours !

« On reprend ? »

« Si tu veux. »

.

Ooo

.

Harry avait dit que je ne lui donnerais qu'un seul cours… On en était déjà au quatrième. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à me bloquer mais il faisait des efforts. Il acceptait mes conseils et je sentais que mon calme froid l'aiderait à s'améliorer. J'attendais ses progrès avec impatience car je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il cloue le bec de mon père.  
>Celui-ci commençait réellement à me porter sur les nerfs. À chaque cours de potions, il exigeait que je me mette devant son bureau, loin de Harry et des autres Gryffondor. J'avais essayé de contester mais il m'avait fait remarquer que, même si j'étais sa fille, je demeurais son élève et qu'il pouvait me renvoyer de l'école.<p>

« Tu n'oserais pas. », lui dis-je à la fin d'un cours en rangeant furieusement mes affaires.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas que j'arrête mes études. »

« Je pourrais te faire classe moi-même ou te renvoyer à Beauxbâtons. »

« Dans ce cas, je me plaindrais à maman ! »

Il ricana.

« Elle ne voudrait pas que j'étudie avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Elle en a après toi. »

« Ça n'empêche pas qu'elle reconnait mes qualités de sorcier et d'enseignant. »

« Tes qualités d'enseignant ! », m'esclaffai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu traumatises la quasi-totalité de tes élèves, tu n'es pas pédagogue pour un sou et tu me parles de qualités d'enseignant? Laisse-moi rire. »

« Je suis tout à fait capable de te faire cours, Meredith. Et quand bien même ta mère s'y opposerait, il reste l'option Beauxbâtons. »

« Cette école est pleine à craquer de Nés-Moldus, bien plus que Pourdlard et la directrice est une demi-géante ! Penses-tu sincèrement qu'elle accepterait que je fréquente de tels individus ? Moi, je pense plutôt qu'elle préférerait Dumstrang. »

« Moi vivant tu ne mettras pas un orteil là-bas, je te le garantis. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on y enseigne la magie noire ? »

« Exactement. »

« Pfff… et tu crois pouvoir expliquer ça à maman sans mettre en danger ta couverture ? »

Il me lança un regard noir.

« À l'évidence, non. »

Je souris d'un air moqueur.

« Donc, en conclusion, on peut dire que tu es obligé de me garder ici. »

Un doigt sur les lèvres, je fis mine de réfléchir.

« Et si tu me gardes, je ne vois aucune raison de m'éloigner de Harry Potter. »

« Tu n'es pas à l'abri d'autres représailles. », grogna-t-il.

« Lesquelles ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais du genre à enlever des points à ta propre maison. »

« Et les retenues ? »

« Je refuserais de les faire. »

« Et tu finirais chez Dumbledore. »

« Et je lui expliquerais pourquoi tu m'as puni. »

« Pour désobéissance. »

« Tu parles… je lui dirais que tu refuses catégoriquement que je fréquente son élève préféré et tu perdras tout crédit, mon cher papa. »

Il soupira.

« Tu es insupportable. »

« Je sais… c'est génétique. »

.

Ooo

.

« Meredith ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Theodore Nott.

« Ah, c'est toi, désolée. »

« Ombrage veut te voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle réclame tous les membres de sa brigade dans son bureau. »

Soupirant, j'abandonnai la carte du ciel que j'étais en train de remplir pour le professeur Sinistra et quittai la salle commune. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! L'A.D devait se réunir dans un quart d'heure.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta salle commune ? »

Mon père venait de sortir de son bureau.

« L'heure du couvre feu n'a pas encore sonné. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes. Alors ? »

« Ombrage convoque la brigade inquisitoriale. »

Il eut une exclamation méprisante.

« Ouais, comme tu dis. »

« Tâche de ne pas revenir trop tard. »

« T'inquiète. »

Marmonnant un flot de jurons continu et pestant contre tout le monde, je montai dans les étages. J'approchais du bureau d'Ombrage quand je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur ma cuisse. Je fouillai dans ma poche et pris le Gallion enchanté.

« Monsieur s'impatiente. », grognai-je.

Le bureau du professeur était ouvert. J'entrai sans frapper. Les autres étaient déjà là, entourant une Ombrage jubilante. Mauvais présage…

« Fermez la porte derrière vous, Meredith. »

J'obéis.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. », dit-elle en souriant de toute ses petites dents pointues.

Elle marqua une pause, comme pour faire durer le suspense, et nous regarda un à un.

« J'ai le moyen de coincer Potter. »

J'avisai Drago. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

« Je sais qu'il se cache dans la Salle sur Demande. Il y organise une réunion en ce moment même avec des élèves qu'il a enrôlés dans une association illégale ayant pour objet d'enseigner des sortilèges et des maléfices que le ministère juge inappropriés pour des jeunes gens d'âge scolaire. »

J'avais la nausée. Comment avait-elle pu savoir tout cela ? Non, c'était impossible. Je devais rêver, je faisais un cauchemar et j'allais bientôt me réveiller… Oui, il fallait que je me réveille.

« Y-a-t-il un problème, Meredith ? Vous êtes toute pâle. »

« J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé… je peux aller me rafraichir, s'il vous plait ? Je crois que je vais être malade. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment Ombrage. Revenez dès que vous vous sentez mieux. En vous attendant, nous allons établir une stratégie simple et fiable qui nous permettra d'arrêter les petits délinquants de cette école. »

Je courus vers les toilettes les plus proches. J'allais les atteindre quand quelque chose se prit dans mes jambes. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, grommelai-je en me redressant. Qu'est-ce qui… ? »

Je m'interrompis en attendant un gémissement. Me retournant, je découvris un elfe de maison en position assise. Il se massa le bras, se releva et commença à ramasser la quinzaine de chapeaux qui jonchait le sol et qui devait se trouver initialement sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

L'elfe me regarda et je fus frappée par la taille de ses yeux. Verts, globuleux, ils étaient semblables à deux balles de tennis.

« Dobby allait nettoyer les toilettes. »

« Regarde où tu mets les pieds la prochaine fois. »

« Dobby n'a pas fait exprès de transplaner sur votre chemin. »

Je ne répondis pas et pénétrai dans les toilettes des filles. J'ouvris le robinet et rinçai mon visage blême. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour sortir Harry de ce pétrin.

« Hé, l'elfe ! »

Je me précipitai dans le couloir. L'elfe était toujours là, occupé à rajuster ses nombreux chapeaux.

« Tu connais la Salle sur Demande ? »

« Bien sûr, Miss. »

« Pourrais-tu t'y rendre rapidement ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Vas-y et dis à Harry Potter qu'Ombrage arrive. Il comprendra. »

« Harry Potter ! répéta l'elfe en claquant des mains. Miss Snape est une amie de Harry Potter ? »

« Oui et… attends une seconde, comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« La ressemblance avec votre père est tellement frappante que… »

« O.K, c'est bon… file, maintenant ! »

L'elfe se volatilisa et je retournai dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Il était vide.

« Oh, Merlin… »

Je me précipitai vers les escaliers et gravis les marches qui montaient dans les étages. Je retrouvai Ombrage et les autres au sixième.

« Ouf ! », m'exclamai-je.

Le crapaud rose fit volte-face et sourit en me reconnaissant.

« Ah, vous êtes là… Parfait ! »

Elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand des pas retentirent bruyamment au dessus-nous. Dobby avait eu le temps de prévenir les membres de l'A.D et ils s'enfuyaient probablement à toutes jambes.  
>Ombrage réagit au quart de tour :<p>

« ARRÊTER-LES ! », hurla-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette, telle une épée.

Drago se rua si vite au septième étage qu'on aurait cru qu'il volait. Les autres se répartirent en deux groupes : ceux qui le rejoignaient et ceux qui attendaient qu'un ou plusieurs malheureux descendent les escaliers et se retrouvent face à eux. Je me joignis au premier groupe.

« Non, pas par là ! », criai-je à deux Poufsouffle qui se hâtaient sans le savoir vers les Serpentard embusqués.

Ernie MacMillan fit brusquement demi-tour et évita de justesse un sort lancé par Vincent Crabbe.

« Meredith, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Millicent. Attrape-les ! »

Je brandis ma baguette dans le dos de Luna Lovegood.

« _Impedimenta !_ »

Au moment de prononcer la formule magique, j'avais fait pivoter ma baguette vers Millicent et celle-ci alla s'écraser contre le mur.

« Oup ! Désolée, Milli. »

« AAARGH ! »

Me retournant vivement, j'aperçus Harry faire une chute spectaculaire, glissant à plat ventre sur une distance de deux mètres avant de s'arrêter. Quelqu'un riait. C'était Drago.

« Maléfice du Croche-Pied, Potter ! lança-t-il. Hé, professeur… PROFESSEUR ! J'en ai un ! »

Horrifiée, je vis Ombrage surgir au bout du couloir. Elle était essoufflée mais elle arborait un sourire ravi.

« C'est lui ! », dit-elle avec jubilation en voyant Harry par terre

« Excellent, Drago, excellent ! Oh, et c'est vraiment très bien, cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Je m'en occupe, maintenant… Debout, Potter ! »

Harry se releva en leur jetant à tous les deux un regard noir. Je n'avais jamais vu Ombrage aussi heureuse. Elle lui saisit le bras et se tourna vers Drago avec un large sourire.

« Voyez si vous pouvez encore en attraper, Drago, dit-elle. Demandez aux autres d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, qu'ils repèrent ceux qui sont essoufflés, vérifiez aussi les toilettes, Miss Parkinson s'occupera de celles des filles. Allez-y. »

Elle regarda Drago partir et ajouta :

« Meredith, vous irez examiner la volière. »

« Très bien. », répondis-je avec amertume.

Je tournai les talons. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, je l'entendis s'adresser à Harry :

« Quant à vous, Potter, vous allez venir avec moi dans le bureau du directeur. »

Je sentais dans sa voix une excitation indécente, la même jouissance impitoyable que je l'avais vu éprouver le jour où elle avait renvoyé le professeur Trelawney.

.

Ooo

.

Dans la volière, je trouvai les Weasley, Granger, Chang et Macmillan. Ils tressaillirent en m'apercevant.

« Ah, c'est toi, dit Granger, encore essoufflée par sa course folle. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

« Quelqu'un nous a trahi, déclara Ron Weasley. C'est toi ? »

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène.

« Non, fit sa sœur. Elle ne nous aurait pas prévenu par l'intermédiaire de Dobby sinon. »

« Et elle ne m'aurait pas aidé à m'enfuir. », ajouta le Poufsouffle.

« Et elle n'aurait pas jeté un sortilège d'entrave à Millicent Bulstrode. », renchérit Chang.

« Tu m'as vue ? »

« Oui. »

« Hum… bon, on est mal. Ombrage a choppé Harry. »

Granger plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ron. Je ne la supporte plus, cette vieille gargouille malfaisante ! »

« T'es pas le seul, marmonna un des jumeaux. Vous voulez qu'on aille le chercher, Fred et moi ? »

« Ouais, renchérit l'autre en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. On a des comptes à régler avec elle. »

« Arrêtez de faire les idiots, répliquai-je sèchement. Vous ne pouvez rien contre elle, elle a le ministère à ses côtés. »

« Où a-t-elle emmené Harry ? », s'enquit Chang.

« Chez Dumbledore. J'espère qu'il va lui sauver la mise… »

.

Ooo

.

Nous attendîmes un quart d'heure avant de quitter la volière. McMillan et Chang regagnèrent leurs dortoirs et je suivis les Gryffondor jusqu'à leur tour.

« _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ », dit Granger au portrait d'une grosse dame.

Le portrait laissa apparaître un passage et les Weasley s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Tu veux entrer ? », demanda Granger.

« Non. Je vais attendre Harry ici. »

« Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Granger. »

« Franchement, dit-elle en se glissant dans le trou du portrait, appelons-nous par nos prénoms… ça devient ridicule. »

Et le portrait de la grosse dame se referma. Je m'assis sur le sol. J'avais mal au ventre et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Merlin, que je détestais l'angoisse. Je fermai les yeux, m'exhortant au calme, respirant lentement.

.

Ooo

.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il faisait noir.

« _Lumos._ », murmurai-je.

Un faisceau de lumière surgit au bout de ma baguette. Je le dirigeai vers ma montre. Il était minuit.

« Meredith ? »

Je relevai la tête. Deux points lumineux avançaient vers moi.

« Harry ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'attendais. »

« Vous devriez être couchée depuis longtemps, Miss Snape. »

C'était la voix du professeur McGonagall.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je. Est-ce que Harry est… ? »

« Mr Potter reste avec nous, répondit le professeur. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de notre directeur. »

« Quoi ? Dumbledore s'en va ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a couvert votre camarade au détriment de son poste. »

« Je… euh… et c'est vous qui allez le remplacer ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« C'est le professeur Ombrage. »

J'avalai ma salive de travers. Le professeur McGonagall m'intima l'ordre de rejoindre mon dortoir. J'allais m'exécuter quand Harry me retint par la manche de ma robe de sorcière.

« Merci de nous avoir prévenu, Meredith. C'était un beau geste de ta part. »

« Je t'en prie. Sais-tu qui nous a dénoncés ? »

« Marietta. »

« Edgecombe ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que la liste des noms des gens participant à l'A.D a été récupérée ? »

« Non. Hermione l'avait trop bien cachée. »

« Fort heureusement. »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre… à part l'A.D et le professeur McGonagall, personne ne sait que tu as joué un double-jeu. »

« Merci, Merlin. »

Il serra maladroitement ma main dans la sienne.

« Bonne nuit, Meredith. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Je retirai lentement ma main de son étreinte et filai me coucher. Quand Morphée vint me chercher, j'avais encore le sourire aux lèvres.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: Rapprochement**

_PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE  
>Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice)<br>remplace Albus Dumbledore  
>à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard<br>Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit_

_Signé : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie _

Je lus deux fois de suite la missive qui s'étalait sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Nous voilà enfin débarrassé de ce vieux fou ! », annonça Drago avec le sourire.

« Oh, tais-toi. », grognai-je.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Je l'ignorai et quittai la pièce. Une fois dans le hall, je me joignis au groupe d'élèves qui encerclaient Harry. Celui-ci narrait à qui voulait l'entendre les détails de la nuit précédente. J'appris ainsi que Dumbledore aurait fini à Azkaban s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper en terrassant à lui seul deux Aurors, la Grande Inquisitrice, le ministre de la Magie et son assistant.

« Et tu étais seul avec eux ? demanda Hannah Abbot. Ou y avait-il d'autres élèves ? »

« Il y avait Marietta. », répondit Harry avec amertume.

« J'espère que ses boutons ne s'en iront pas de sitôt. », fit Susan Bones.

Je fronçai le nez.

« Ses boutons ? », répétai-je sans comprendre.

« Hermione avait ensorcelé la liste des membres de l'A.D, déclara Ron avec fierté. Marietta n'aurait pas dû nous dénoncer… elle a le visage recouvert de pustules formant le mot_ CAFARD_ maintenant. »

Il sourit à Hermione d'un air affectueux.

« Bien joué. », ajouta-t-il.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et consulta sa montre.

« Bon, venez, on va finir par manquer le petit-déjeuner. »

.

Ooo

.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry fut convoqué chez Ombrage.

« N'oublie pas l'antidote ! », lui glissai-je discrètement avant qu'il ne monte au cinquième étage.

Il sortit la fiole de sa poche et but quelques gouttes de son liquide transparent.

« À plus tard. »

Je retournai vers Ron et Hermione un peu inquiète. Qu'est-ce que cette stupide boursouflure assoiffée de pouvoir lui voulait encore ?

« Vous avez cours maintenant ? », demandai-je.

« Non, répondit Hermione. On commence à dix heures. »

« Idem… Je peux rester avec vous ? »

« Si tu veux, marmonna Ron. Nous, ça ne nous dérange pas. On ne peut pas en dire autant de celui-là. »

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna mon cousin. Adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier, il laissait Pansy lui caresser amoureusement les cheveux en me regardant de travers.

.

Ooo

.

BOUM !

Intriguée par ce bruit impromptu, je levai les yeux vers le plafond.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

« Comment pourrait-on ne pas l'avoir fait ? répliqua Ron. Ça vient de là-haut ? »

« J'en ai l'impression. »

Je suivis Ron et Hermione au quatrième étage. Il y régnait un véritable chaos. Quelqu'un avait allumé le contenu d'une énorme boîte de feux d'artifice magiques.  
>Des dragons entièrement constitués d'étincelles vert et or volaient dans les couloirs en produisant des explosions assourdissantes. Des soleils d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, d'un rose criard, traversaient les airs dans un sifflement meurtrier, telles des soucoupes volantes. Des fusées au long sillage d'étoiles argentées ricochaient sur les murs. Des cierges magiques écrivaient tout seuls des jurons qui restaient suspendus en l'air. Des pétards explosaient partout comme des mines et, au lieu de se consumer, de s'estomper, ou de perdre leur élan, tous ces miracles pyrotechniques semblaient gagner en énergie et en mouvement.<br>Rusard et Ombrage poussaient des hurlements en essayant de se débarrasser des artifices. Non loin d'eux, Harry était victime d'un fou rire. J'accourus vers lui.

« Qui sont les auteurs de ces œuvres d'art ? », demandai-je, hilare.

« Certainement Fred et George. », parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Évitant un grand dragon bleu et une chauve-souris qui dégageait une fumée menaçante, il m'attrapa par le bras et me guida jusqu'à une porte dissimulée par une tapisserie au bout du couloir. Il l'ouvrit, me poussa à l'intérieur et entra à son tour. Nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec Fred et George Weasley qui s'étaient cachés là.

« Impressionnant, chuchota Harry. Très impressionnant. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à réduire le Dr Flibuste au chômage. »

« Merci, murmura George qui essuyait des larmes de rire. J'espère qu'elle va essayer un sortilège de Disparition… ça les multiplie par dix. »

Cet après-midi-là, les feux d'artifice continuèrent d'exploser et de se répandre dans toute l'école. Malgré le désordre qu'ils semaient sur leur passage, les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser.

« Tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça, dit le professeur MacGonagall d'un ton sardonique tandis que l'un des dragons surgissait dans sa salle de cours en émettant de puissantes détonations et de longs jets de flamme. Miss Brown, voulez-vous bien courir prévenir Madame la directrice qu'un feu d'artifice est venu se réfugier dans notre classe ? »

Le professeur Ombrage dut ainsi passer son premier après-midi de directrice à courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'école pour répondre aux demandes des autres enseignants, dont aucun ne semblait capable, sans son aide, de débarrasser sa classe des feux d'artifice vagabonds.

« Cette journée était fabuleuse ! », m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant à côté de Drago pour le dîner.

« Parle pour toi… tu n'as pas failli mourir brûlée vive par un soleil géant. »

« Tu n'as pas d'humour, Drago ! Reconnais que ces feux d'artifice étaient une merveille. »

« Navré mais je ne considère pas les idées saugrenues des Gryffondor comme des « merveilles » (il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) ».

« Pff… t'es nul. »

Je posai ma serviette sur la table et me levai pour rejoindre les Gryffondor.

« Tiens, Meredith ! m'interpella Fred. Tu as aimé nos Feuxfous Fuseboum ? »

« Vos quoi ? Ah… les feux d'artifice… oui, ils étaient magnifiques. »

Il sourit.

« On va fêter ça dans notre salle commune, me lança Harry. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Je…euh… »

Un seul regard du côté des Serpentard me permit de me décider.

« Oui, avec plaisir. »

Je suivis les Gryffondor jusqu'au septième étage. Harry donna le mot de passe au portrait de la grosse dame et s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je pénétrai dans une salle circulaire meublée de gros fauteuils rouges, d'une cheminée et de quelques tables.

« Bienvenue chez nous ! », s'exclama Harry en me rejoignant.

« C'est joli ici. », commentai-je.

« Disons que ça change de ton vieux cachot sombre et humide. »

Je lui lançai un regard en biais.

« Mon vieux cachot sombre et humide n'est pas si inconfortable que tu le crois. », répliquai-je.

« Tu me le feras visiter ? »

« Un jour où il n'y aura aucun Serpentard dans les parages, oui, peut-être. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Imagine la tête de ton père s'il me voyait débarquer chez vous. »

« Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux il tuerait en premier ! »

.

Ooo

.

À minuit, Hermione partit se coucher. Elle fut imitée par Ron puis par d'autres Gryffondor, lasses d'observer les feux d'artifices qui passaient de temps en temps devant les fenêtres de la tour, beaux et mystérieux, qui se détachaient contre le ciel noir.

« Au fait, que voulait Ombrage ? », demandai-je à Harry.

« Que je lui dise où se cachent Dumbledore et Sirius. »

« Et elle t'a fait boire quelque chose ? »

« Du thé… Félicitations, ton antidote est très efficace. »

Harry bâilla longuement.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder. », dit-il.

« Dans ce cas, je vais redescendre. »

Je fis mine de me lever. Harry me retint par le bras.

« Hé, protesta-t-il. Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu risques de te faire prendre. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Attends-moi là, ajouta-t-il. Je reviens. »

Il emprunta un escalier qui devait déboucher sur le dortoir des garçons et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, une cape à la main.

« Tu as froid ? », dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… c'est une cape d'invisibilité. »

« Vraiment ? Tu l'as eu où ? »

« Dumbledore me l'a offerte pour Noël quand j'avais onze ans. Elle appartenait à mon père. Viens. »

Je le suivis hors de la salle commune.

« Je vais te raccompagner. », annonça-t-il en nous recouvrant de la cape. Elle était douce au toucher, très souple, presque limpide, comme de l'eau.

Nous descendîmes les huit étages qui nous séparaient des cachots sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivés devant le pan de mur qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune de Serpentard, je murmurai :

« C'est ici. »

Il ôta la cape, hésita un instant, et s'avança vers moi. Il était si près que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti. Je fermai les yeux.

CLAC !

Une porte avait claqué, me faisant tressaillir. Harry fit un bond en arrière et disparut sous sa cape. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et je m'engouffrai dans la salle commune, maudissant l'imbécile qui avait sauvagement brisé ce moment idyllique.

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain fut une journée ordinaire. J'étais distraite en cours, essayant d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé la veille si un intrus n'avait pas brisé l'élan de Harry. Je me revoyais dans le couloir sombre, attendant que le Gryffondor prenne les devants, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration saccadée… Si seulement, nous étions descendus plus tôt ! Il aurait pu m'embrasser, me serrer contre lui et j'aurais pu passer ma main dans sa chevelure ébène, exactement comme le faisait Pansy avec Drago…

« Meredith ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air songeur… »

« Mais non, mais non… laisse-moi tranquille, Théo. »

.

Ooo

.

Le soir, après le diner, je vagabondais dans le couloir du sous-sol, partagée entre l'envie d'attendre Harry à la fin de son cours d'Occlumencie et celle de me réfugier dans ma salle commune.  
>J'entendis quelqu'un descendre l'escalier. C'était Drago.<p>

« Salut. », fit-il en passant devant moi.

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de mon père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre ce qu'il disait :

« Professeur Snape, oh… pardon… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Drago, répondit mon père. Potter est venu prendre un petit cours de rattrapage en potions. »

Ben, voyons…

« Je ne savais pas. », dit mon cousin.

Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte de joie malsaine qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Eh bien, Drago, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« C'est le professeur Ombrage, monsieur… Elle a besoin de votre aide. Ils ont trouvé Montague coincé dans les toilettes du quatrième étage. »

« Comment est-il arrivé là ? », interrogea mon père.

« Je l'ignore. Ses explications sont un peu confuses. »

« Très bien, très bien, Potter, dit mon père, nous reprendrons cette leçon demain soir. »

Et sur ce, il sortit à grands pas de son bureau, Drago sur les talons. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur la porte entrouverte.  
>Je m'appuyai contre le mur. Les secondes ressemblaient à des minutes et les minutes à des heures.<br>Je finis par entrer à l'intérieur. À ma grande surprise, j'aperçus Harry plongé dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'avait prêté à mon père pour qu'il puisse y dissimuler ses souvenirs au cas où le Gryffondor venait à forcer ses propres barrières d'Occlumencie et découvre des fragments de sa vie privée.  
>J'entrepris de le sortir de la Pensine et lui lançai un regard froid.<p>

« Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne se voyait pas ? »

« Tu es complètement inconscient ! Imagine que ce soit mon père qui t'ait mis la main dessus… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

Il parut un peu désarçonné par la question mais il répondit quand même :

« Que mon père maltraitait le tien… pas étonnant qu'il me déteste. »

« Oh. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? »

Mon père venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard s'assombrit quand il vit nos mains jointes.  
>Harry s'écarta de moi.<p>

« Rien… », répondis-je.

« Rien ? », répéta mon père en haussant un sourcil.

Il arriva à notre hauteur. Bizarrement, il me paraissait plus grand et menaçant qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Sortez. »

J'échangeai un regard avec Harry.

« Potter, sortez immédiatement. »

Harry se mit en mouvement. Quand il passa devant mon père, celui-ci siffla :

« Et je ne veux plus vous voir à moins d'un mètre de ma fille ! »

Le Gryffondor ne lui prêta aucune attention et disparut. Les yeux noirs, gorgés de colère froide de mon père vrillèrent les miens.

« À quoi joues-tu ? », aboya-t-il.

« Je me suis trouvée des amis plus sympathiques à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard. Navrée que cette nouvelle te mette dans un tel état. »

« Je t'interdis formellement de fréquenter Harry Potter. »

« Ah, oui, et de quel droit ? », ricanai-je.

Il fit un pas en avant, j'en fis deux en arrière.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Meredith. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu qu'il soit mon ami ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? »

« Il est médiocre, arrogant, décidé à ne tenir compte d'aucun règle, ravi d'être célèbre, impertinent… Ma réponse te convient-elle ? »

« Non ! »

« Eh bien, elle ne changera pas pour autant. »

« Tu ne le connais même pas… »

« Potter est mon élève depuis cinq ans, Meredith. Je le connais mieux que toi. »

Je m'assis sur le bord du bureau.

« Ce n'est pas un garçon fréquentable. Il pourrait avoir mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Plus que les fils et filles de Mangemorts qui me côtoient ? »

Ses prunelles se noircirent un peu plus. Il n'avait rien à dire.


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voilà le chapitre 23 que je vous avais promis en août ^^ Hum, j'ai deux mois de retard... il est publié, c'est l'essentiel!**

**Bises à tous**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 23: Conséquences d'un coup de foudre<span>**

Je frappai pour la troisième fois consécutive à la porte du bureau paternel.

« Papa, tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse. C'était bien dommage. J'avais besoin de lui pour mon devoir de botanique. Voulant m'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas enfermé pour avoir la paix et qu'il était effectivement absent, je pointai ma baguette vers le panneau de bois et murmurai :

« _Alohomora !_ »

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et j'entrai dans la pièce. Elle était encore plus sombre que d'habitude, à cause de l'absence de feu dans la cheminée, et vide. Je cherchai de quoi écrire. En fouillant dans un tiroir, je découvris, sous un magazine de potions, un ouvrage à la couverture épaisse et marron. Intriguée, je le pris dans mes mains et l'ouvris délicatement. C'était un album photos.

Sur la première page, une femme me dévisageait. Elle était maigre avec des cheveux noirs et raides, des yeux de jais et un air revêche, fatigué. Elle serrait dans ses bras frêles un enfant au nez crochu, dans des habits dépareillés.  
>En dessous d'eux, une légende indiquait :<p>

_Hiver 68 : __Maman et moi_

J'avais donc sous les yeux le portrait de ma grand-mère paternelle. Je tournai la page. Les photos suivantes avaient été prises à Poudlard. Mon père était tantôt avec la bande de Lucius, tantôt avec une jolie fille rousse dont les yeux d'un vert intense brillaient de vivacité et d'intelligence. Exactement comme ceux de Harry.

_Lily Evans_

Lily occupait la plupart des photos. Je la voyais grandir en même temps que mon père. Il semblait fier et heureux à côté d'elle. De temps en temps, ma mère apparaissait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'établir une comparaison entre les deux femmes. L'une paraissait douce et chaleureuse, l'autre sauvage et hautaine.  
>Une enveloppe glissa de l'album et je me penchai pour la ramasser. À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit carton sur lequel s'étalait une écriture stylisée. Une écriture que j'avais appris à reconnaître.<p>

_Severus, _

_Tu ne peux pas partir ainsi. Pense à notre petite fille. Reviens pour elle si tu ne veux pas revenir pour moi._

_Malvina _

Je retournai le carton et croisai le regard suppliant de ma mère. Elle était assise sur le lit qui trônait encore aujourd'hui dans sa chambre. Une fillette se tenait debout derrière elle et entourait son cou de ses deux bras. Cette fillette, c'était moi.  
>J'avais une boule dans la gorge. Je déglutis et rangeai la photo dans l'enveloppe, la glissai dans l'album et replaçai celui-ci dans le tiroir. Je pris la plume de mon père, trempai le bout dans une bouteille d'encre noire et écrivis sur un morceau de parchemin :<p>

_Passe me voir __dès que tu peux te rendre disponible. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un devoir. _

_Meredith _

Je reposai la plume, mis le mot sur la table, bien en évidence, et quittai le bureau.

.

Ooo

.

Mon regard balaya la Grande Salle, se posant alternativement sur les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

« Harry ! », appelai-je.

Le susnommé vint vers moi.

« Puis-je dîner avec vous ? »

« Euh… oui, si tu veux. »

Il jeta un regard du côté des professeurs.

« Tu as conscience que tu joues avec le feu, hein ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? À cause de mon père ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je m'en fiche. »

Il sourit et m'entraîna vers sa table. Même si ma présence semblait incommoder les Gryffondor, ils consentirent à me laisser de la place et je passai un agréable moment en leur compagnie.

« Du jus de citrouille ? », demanda Hermione.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Elle prit mon verre, le remplit du liquide orangé et me le rendit avec un sourire.

« Merci. »

Son sourire s'évanouit brusquement.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Surtout ne relève pas la tête. », me conseilla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? », dis-je en relevant la tête malgré moi.

Je croisai le regard flamboyant de mon père. Il s'était figé, la fourchette en l'air, et contenait difficilement sa fureur. Je baissai les yeux.

« Voilà pourquoi. », marmonna Hermione.

Je gardai le silence. Se penchant vers moi, Harry me glissa à l'oreille :

« On fait de l'Occlumencie, ce soir ? »

« D'accord. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Ron qui entretenait une conversation avec ses frères sur le Quidditch.

.

Ooo

.

Après le repas, je m'isolai dans le petit cachot avec Harry.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », demandai-je en fermant la porte.

« Bah, oui, vas-y. »

« Comment s'appelait ta mère ? »

Harry me dévisagea, troublé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. Pour savoir. »

« Lily Evans. »

Je réprimai une exclamation.

« Elle s'appelait Lily Evans. »

Je n'avais pas rêvé. Les yeux de Lily étaient bien les mêmes que ceux de Harry.

« Et la tienne ? »

Un silence s'imposa.

« Je ne sais pas. », répondis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… »

« Je sais… C'est bizarre. »

« Tu n'as jamais demandé à ton père ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

J'avais le regard fuyant.

« Je… je… », balbutiai-je, mal à l'aise.

« O.K, c'est bon. Je n'insiste pas. »

J'eus un soupir de soulagement.

« Allez, on commence. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Mais quoi, Meredith ? »

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose avant. »

Il me regarda fixement et m'incita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

« Ferme les yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu verras. »

Il ferma les yeux et je brandis ma baguette magique.

« _Legilimens !_»

Les souvenirs de Harry m'envahirent mais je ne me focalisais pas sur eux. Rassemblant un maximum de concentration, je commençai à réciter une formule que j'avais apprise dans _Les Secrets de l'Occlumencie_. La formule ressemblait à une chanson, elle était longue et devait être prononcée lentement, sans hésitation, en décrivant des cercles avec la baguette.  
>Tout en récitant, j'imaginais une salle vide et blanche, sans la moindre décoration.<p>

« Ha… Harry, est-ce que tu la vois ? », balbutiai-je.

Pas de réponse.

« Est-ce que tu vois la salle ? », insistai-je.

« Oui mais je ne sais pas ce que… »

« On s'en fiche. Est-ce que tu te vois ? »

J'essayai de me représenter mentalement Harry.

« Je… je crois. »

« Parfait. »

Un mal de tête lancinant commençait à poindre et il fallait que je me dépêche. Je me matérialisai dans son esprit.

« Je te vois, dit-il, devançant ma question. Tu avances vers moi… Je peux presque te toucher… je te touche… je sens ton parfum… je… »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et je fus comme éblouie par le vert de ses iris.

« Pourquoi tu as tout arrêté ? », demanda-t-il sur un léger ton de reproche.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire. »

« Ah… Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait… »

« Moi non plus. Je l'ai appris dans un livre. »

« C'était bien. Est-ce que tu peux recommencer ? »

« Je ne pense pas, la première tentative m'a épuisée. »

« Tant pis. »

Il s'approcha de moi et encadra mon visage de ses deux mains. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma bouche avant de s'y poser. Elles étaient douces et humides. Sa langue franchit la barrière de mes dents et vint titiller la mienne. Mes sens me paraissaient décupler. C'était mon premier baiser.

.

Ooo

.

« Debout ! »

Je collai un peu plus mon oreille contre la porte, imaginant Harry se lever et faire face à mon père, une expression de défi sur le visage.

« Votre cause n'est pas si désespérée, Potter. Vous finissez enfin par progresser. »

Comme tous les mercredis, mon père recommanda à Harry de poursuivre ses exercices d'Occlumencie. Sachant pertinemment qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, je reculai de quelques pas.

« Salut, p'pa », dis-je d'un air innocent.

« Tu as dîné ? »

« Oui, oui. J'allais finir mes devoirs. »

Il hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans l'étroit escalier montant au rez-de-chaussée, sa cape noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage.  
>Quand je fus certaine qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, j'entrai dans le bureau. Harry me fit un grand sourire.<p>

« J'y arrive ! »

« Tant mieux. »

« C'est grâce à toi. », dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il enlaça ma taille et me serra contre lui.

« Attends », soufflai-je en le repoussant gentiment.

« Quoi ? »

« Pas ici. »

« Ton père est parti, Meredith… »

« Peut-être mais je ne trouve pas cet endroit très romantique. », répliquai-je en avisant les yeux de crapauds qui flottaient dans l'un des bocaux qui recouvraient les étagères.

Je sortis ma baguette et donnai trois coups sur le mur du fond, révélant la vieille porte en bois qui menait aux appartements paternels.

« Viens », dis-je en actionnant la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Harry me suivit dans le salon. Répondant à ma demande, il s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé verdâtre et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« On est mieux ici. », fis-je en ponctuant ma remarque d'un baiser sonore.

J'allumai les bougies posées sur la table basse, donnant un air plus chaleureux à la pièce et me blottis contre le torse de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? », demandai-je après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. », grognai-je.

« Tu es jolie, intelligente, rusée, je t'aime et je… »

« Jolie ? l'interrompis en relevant brusquement la tête, manquant de me cogner à lui. Je ne suis pas jolie, Harry. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Tu aurais pu me trouver n'importe quel compliment mais pas celui-là ! On dirait que tu te moques de moi. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Tu as vu mon nez ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton nez ? »

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène.

« Tu es aveugle ? »

« Non mais… écoute, il est très mignon ton nez. »

« C'est le même que celui de mon père. Ne me dis pas que lui, tu le trouves mignon ! »

« Tu es ridicule. »

« Non, je suis réaliste. »

« C'est ça. En attendant, si tu étais si laide que tu oses le prétende, je ne serais pas avec toi. »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que l'apparence qui compte pour toi ? »

Il soupira.

« Arrête… je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »

Il caressa mon nez du bout des doigts. Je souris malgré moi.

« Laisse mon nez tranquille ! »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Tu es mal barré dans ce cas. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Pas une seconde. »

Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et passai mes mains sous sa chemise. J'effleurai à peine sa peau, provoquant des chatouilles que je savais difficilement tolérables. Harry se tendit en fermant les yeux.

« Ah, Meredith… arrête ! »

Je poursuivis mon manège jusqu'à ce qu'il se torde de rire.

« Arrête, je te dis ! », cria-t-il en essayant désespérément de contrôler les tressaillements de son corps.

« Ne fais pas tant de bruit, tu vas ameuter tout le château ! »

« Alors arrête ! C'est insupportable, arrête ! »

Il attrapa mes poignets et me poussa sur le côté. Se plaçant au-dessus de moi, me bloquant de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus esquisser un geste, il m'embrassa dans le cou, m'arrachant un couinement.

« À ce que je vois, vous êtes chatouilleuse aussi, mademoiselle. », dit-il d'un air diabolique.

« Non, non… pas du tout ! »

« Je vais me venger, tu vas voir ! »

.

Ooo

.

« Harrrrrrryyyyyyy ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Il me relâcha et me regarda, goguenard.

« C'est de la torture ! m'insurgeai-je en me redressant. Cela devrait être interdit ! »

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

Je le gratifiai d'un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je sais ! »

Je m'allongeai en travers du canapé, mettant ma tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa longuement mes cheveux avant de glisser ma main sous mon chemisier. J'eus un petit sursaut.

« Tu as les mains froides ! », protestai-je.

Levant les yeux au plafond, il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer avant de renouveler son geste. Sa main monta doucement vers l'échancrure de mon soutien-gorge. Timide, maladroite, elle s'y égara quelques instants avant de descendre vers le bouton de ma jupe.

.

Ooo

.

« Meredith ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'attendais. Je voudrais que tu me réexpliques un chapitre du cours de McGonagall. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à suivre ce qu'elle raconte à cause de son accent. »

Mon père dégrafa sa cape et l'accrocha au porte-manteau qui figurait dans ses appartements.

« Montre-moi ça. », dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés, sur le canapé.

Je rabattis le plaid avec lequel je m'étais recouverte et attrapai le livre de métamorphose qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

« Tiens, regarde, c'est le chapitre sur les sortilèges de Transfert. »

J'ouvris le livre à la bonne page et lui tendis. Il me fit un résumé du cours et m'avança sur la leçon suivante.

« Tu comprends ? »

« Oui… Merci, papa. »

« Tiens, tiens, tiens », fit une voix aigre dans notre dos.

Je me retournai mais ne vis personne.

« Bonsoir, Adanedhel. », fit mon père.

« Qui est… ? »

« L'occupant du portrait qui se trouve à côté de la bibliothèque. Au Moyen-âge, c'était un maître des potions de renom. »

J'avisai le mur, au fond de la pièce, et découvris un petit homme rabougri enveloppé dans une longue cape marron.

« Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit le père et la fille ensemble. », commenta-t-il.

« Meredith ne demeure pas ici, Adanedhel. Il est donc normal que vous ne la voyez pas souvent. »

« Pas souvent, pas souvent, c'est vite dit, Severus… Votre fille sait trouver le chemin de vos appartements, surtout pour y jouer à la godinette **(1)**. »

Je sentis les couleurs fuir mon visage.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », fit mon père.

Adanedhel laissa planer un silence des plus pesants.

« Meredith, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Janceresse** (2)** ! piailla le portrait. Je vous ai vu avec votre amant, petite donzelle **(3)**. »

« Mais je… »

« Ne niez pas, ne niez pas ! Mes yeux savent la vérité ! »

Mon père fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est venu ici, Meredith ? »

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

« Personne. »

Je sentis que l'on m'empoignait le menton.

« Ne me mens pas. Qui est venu ici ? »

Mon père me forçait à le regarder en face. Je savais qu'il essayait de pénétrer mon esprit et qu'il jouerait sur l'intimidation pour y parvenir.

« Papa… »

« Qui ? », siffla-t-il, imperturbable.

Il me faisait presque peur. Je pressai ma main contre la sienne pour l'inciter à me lâcher.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit la vérité. »

« Je te l'ai dit… »

Il resserra sa prise sur mon menton, tentant de briser mes défenses d'Occlumencie. Je fermai les yeux et tâchai d'imaginer la salle aux mille miroirs.

« Adanedhel…, soupira-t-il. Je t'écoute. Qui est entré chez moi ? »

Le portrait s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Eh bien… commença-t-il. Depuis plusieurs semaines, un jeune homme brun, les yeux verts, se rend ici avec votre fille. C'est un Gryffondor d'après l'écusson de sa robe de sorcier et il… »

« Assez. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Un silence s'imposa. Dans l'attente de la réponse, mon père me serra encore plus fort. Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine et mes yeux s'humidifiaient.

« Harry Potter. »

À peine les mots avaient-ils jailli des lèvres peintes du sorcier que la main qui me tenait le menton s'écrasa avec force sur mon visage. Je vacillai, désarçonnée.

« Tu as osé… », gronda mon père d'une voix basse, menaçante.

À genoux sur le canapé, légèrement penchée de côté, les mains appuyée sur le cuir vert, je relevai la tête, une mèche de cheveux cachant partiellement ma vue.

« Je t'avais interdit de le fréquenter ! »

Son cri me fit sursauter.

« Je t'avais interdit de le fréquenter, répéta-t-il, comme si cette phrase pouvait soulager sa fureur. Et toi, non seulement tu tombes dans ses bras, mais en plus tu l'invites chez moi dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! »

Sa voix enflait un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Réponds-moi, Meredith, ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

« Oui… »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! », renchérit le portrait.

« Oh, ça va, on ne vous pas sonné, vous ! »

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé :

« Severus ! Voyez comme elle me parle ! Faites quelque chose, réagissez ! »

Mon père l'ignora et poursuivit à mi-voix :

« Jusqu'où est-il allé ? »

Ses yeux noirs étaient si perçants, si pénétrants que je choisis de détourner le regard.

« Jusqu'où ? »

« Jusqu'au bout… », murmurai-je.

Je m'attendais à une explosion de colère, à une gifle mémorable mais il ne réagit pas. Je l'entendis se lever.

« Je ne pensais pas que ma fille se comporterait comme une petite traînée. », cracha-t-il avec mépris.

« Coureuse de remparts **(4)** ! s'écria le portrait. Garczonnière **(5)**, bordelière** (6)**, gouge **(7)**! »

« Je l'ai fait par amour. », soufflai-je en regardant de nouveau mon père.

Il ne dit rien.

« Je ne voulais pas te décevoir mais je… j'ai… je ne comprends pas ta réaction ! Toi aussi, tu as été amoureux ! Toi aussi, tu es tombé sous le charme de ces yeux émeraude ! »

Le visage de mon père se ferma complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! Tu as aimé la maman de Harry ! Tu te noyais dans ses yeux comme je me noie dans ceux de son fils ! Et ne dis pas le contraire, je le sais, je l'ai vu ! »

Il était livide.

« Où ? »

« Dans ton album photos ! Celui qui est dans ton tiroir de bureau ! »

« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? »

« Je… non mais… »

Je soupirai de désespoir. Je m'étais lamentablement trahi. Une fois de plus.

« Je cherchais de quoi te laisser un mot… je suis tombée dessus par hasard et… et… »

« Et tu n'as pas résisté à l'envie de le feuilleter. »

Je me levai. Mon père fit un pas vers moi. Je ne reculai pas.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, siffla-t-il. Tu as définitivement trahi ma confiance. Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Papa… »

« Sors d'ici immédiatement ! »

« Écoute-moi, s'il te plait… »

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me fit brutalement sortir de ses appartements.

« Va-t-en. »

Je m'accrochai à sa robe.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et me jeta à l'extérieur. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol glacial. Me relevant prestement, je tentai de rouvrir la porte.

« Papa ! »

Pas de réponse. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur mes joues.

« Papa ! », hurlai-je en martelant la porte de mes poings.

Celle-ci resta hermétiquement close.

« _Alohomora !_ »

Rien ne se produisit.

« _Alohomora ! Alohomora ! Alohomo… mora…alo… homo… mora !_ »

Mes sanglots me rendaient incohérente. Je jetai ma baguette magique à terre et me laissai glisser contre la porte. Ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je croisai les bras sur mes genoux avant d'enfouir ma tête à l'intérieur, laissant détresse et remords me submerger. Lorsque je fus calmée, quelques minutes plus tard, j'essuyai mes larmes, rangeai ma baguette et me dirigeai lentement vers mon dortoir. Demain serait peut-être un jour meilleur…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lexique<span> :**

**(1) Godinette : petite dépravée**

**(2) Janceresse : menteuse**

**(3) Donzelle : fille de petite vertu **

**(4) Coureuse de remparts, Garczonnière (5) , Gouge (6) : prostituée, fille publique et tous leurs synonymes **

**(7)Bordelière : débauchée**

* * *

><p><strong>Comme j'ai publié mes derniers chapitres en un temps record, je pense avoir droit à quelques review supplémentaires, non ? :P<br>**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24: Les filets de Malvina**

Mon père ne m'adressait plus la parole. Il m'ignorait. Y compris en cours. Je me sentais seule, j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister dans sa vie, d'être à nouveau orpheline. La veille des vacances de Pâques, il ne vint pas me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il m'envoyait chez les Malefoy. Ce fut Drago qui le fit :

« Meredith ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te dire que nous sommes attendus par mes parents à King's Cross demain soir. »

« Mais mon père… »

« … nous rejoindra à Little Hangleton. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y organise une réunion. »

« Très bien. »

Drago quitta la salle commune. Je levai les yeux vers la grosse horloge qui indiquait dix heures.

_Papa…_

Il me manquait. Je sentais un vide en moi. Un vide que personne ne pouvait combler. Pas même Harry.  
>J'allai frapper à la porte de son bureau.<p>

« Papa, ouvre-moi s'il te plait. »

Pas de réponse. Je frappai encore.

« Il faut que je te parle de demain. Drago m'a dit pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je… »

_Je perds mon temps, _songeai-je, dépitée, avant de tourner les talons.

.

Ooo

.

« Tu vas me manquer. », me souffla Harry en m'embrassant dans le cou.

« Toi aussi. »

M'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, j'approchai mon visage du sien. Il repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux et frotta son nez contre le mien, me faisant rire aux éclats.

« Arrête de faire le clown. », murmurai-je.

Mes lèvres allaient effleurer les siennes quand la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Réprimant un cri de surprise, je sautai sur mes pieds et avisai mon cousin.

« Ça te dérange tant que ça de frapper _avant_ d'entrer ? », sifflai-je.

« Pardonnez-moi, votre altesse, mais nous arrivons dans cinq minutes. », ironisa-t-il.

« Et ? »

« Et tu étais censée me rejoindre un quart d'heure avant l'arrêt du train ! Je te rappelle que nous rentrons ensemble. »

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive. »

J'attrapai mes affaires en soupirant et suivis Drago hors du compartiment.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriquais avec Potter ? », dit-il, l'air venimeux.

« C'est personnel. »

Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement de frein aigu et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Une rumeur dit que tu t'es éprise de lui. J'espère pour toi que c'est faux. », chuchota furieusement Drago en me poussant pour descendre.

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé et sortis à mon tour, me mêlant aux gens qui se pressaient sur le quai.

« Ça grouille de monde ici. Pourvu qu'on trouve rapidement tes parents. », grognai-je en écartant une petite fille de mon chemin.

« Ils sont là. », m'informa Drago, le doigt tendu vers un couple à l'écart de la foule.

Ils étaient là, en effet, près de la barrière qui nous séparait du monde des Moldus. Le menton haut, l'air dédaigneux, ils toisaient tous ceux qui passaient devant eux.

« Père ! Mère ! »

Lucius et Narcissa tournèrent la tête dans notre direction.

« Bonsoir, mes chéris. », fit cette dernière en nous rejoignant.

Elle embrassa Drago sous le regard oblique de Lucius et m'enlaça brièvement.

« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, ta mère s'impatiente, Meredith. »

.

Ooo

.

Nous avions transplanés à quelques pas du manoir, sur l'allée principale. La lune, pleine et ronde, se détachait nettement dans le ciel, éclairant le plumage blanc des paons de Lucius qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient successivement dans l'obscurité brumeuse.

« On se croirait en hiver. », marmonnai-je en sentant un vent froid embrasser mon visage.

Mon oncle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et je pénétrai prestement dans le hall, appréciant la chaleur qui y régnait.

« Où est maman ? », lui demandai-je.

« Dans sa chambre, je suppose. »

Je montai à l'étage. Ma mère était effectivement dans sa chambre, je la voyais par la porte entrouverte, au bout du couloir. Debout, face à un immense miroir, elle ramenait ses longs cheveux blonds en chignon. Je fus tentée d'entrer sans frapper mais je me ravisai et donnai deux coups sur le panneau en bois.  
>Ma mère fit volte-face, lâchant ses cheveux qui retombèrent autour de son visage pâle et poudré.<p>

« Meredith ! »

Elle traversa la distance qui nous séparait en deux enjambées et me serra contre elle. Une joie immense m'envahit, me faisant battre le cœur à cent à l'heure. Cette étreinte me faisait tellement de bien !

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien… je suis heureuse de te voir. »

Elle recula et sourit.

« Donne-moi tes bagages, je vais les mettre dans ta chambre. »

Faisant léviter ma valise et la cage de mon hibou, elle m'entraina dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle était spacieuse, aux couleurs roses et vertes. Au fond, derrière une grande fenêtre habillée de rideaux, se trouvaient un bureau et une chaise ; à droite, le pan de mur était occupé par un grand placard avec des portes en tain et à gauche, il y avait un lit deux places recouvert d'oreillers multicolores, de peluches et d'une jolie boite.  
>Ma mère posa la cage d'Hermès sur le bureau et rangea mes vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique dans le placard. Puis, elle prit la boite et me la tendit :<p>

« Ouvre-la. »

Je m'exécutai et découvris une robe de soirée violette. Je la pris dans mes mains pour la déplier. C'était une robe bustier, longue et évasée, bordée de noir.

« J'aimerais que tu la mettes ce soir, pour aller à Little Hangleton. », dit ma mère.

« Elle est très élégante, merci maman. »

Elle sourit et ajouta :

« Cette chambre est tienne. J'espère qu'elle te plaît. »

« Oui… merci, maman. »

« Comme tu es ici pour la totalité des vacances, il faut que tu t'y sentes bien. »

« La totalité des vacances ? », répétai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ? C'est pourtant lui qui a fait la proposition. »

« Quoi ! »

J'avais crié ma stupéfaction. Ma mère afficha une petite moue réprobatrice.

« J'ai été surprise aussi, je pensais que Severus ferait tout son possible pour t'éloigner de moi, dit-elle, l'air songeur. Mais tu restes avec moi, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Certes. »

Ma mère me dévisagea quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Sans doute trouvait-elle étrange que je ne me réjouisse pas plus de la situation. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Je venais d'apprendre que mon père – qui détestait l'idée que je passe du temps avec ma mère, notamment à cause de son goût prononcé pour la magie noire – me confiait à elle pour les vacances; en d'autres termes, qu'il ne voulait pas de moi !  
>Ma mère frappa dans ses mains, me sortant de mes pensées, et baissa les yeux vers l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître.<p>

« Arwen, je veux que tu aides Meredith à s'habiller. Nous partons dans une demi-heure. »

« Oui, maîtresse. », couina l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Mais maman, je suis parfaitement capable de m'habiller toute seule… », protestai-je.

Elle mit un doigt devant ma bouche, me faisant taire.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure. », dit-elle avant de disparaître.

.

Ooo

.

« Miss est ravissante. », dit l'elfe en me fixant de ses grands yeux marrons.

Je regardai mon reflet dans la glace. Je peinais à me reconnaître. Arwen avait tressé mes cheveux sur le côté et maquillé mon visage. Du rose habillait désormais mes lèvres et mes yeux étaient considérablement mis en valeur par un fard à paupière violet qui rappelait celui de la robe que je portais.  
>On frappa à la porte et ma mère entra, vêtue d'une robe noire et vaporeuse, ses cheveux relevés en chignon.<br>Elle sourit franchement en me voyant.

« Je vois que tu es prête. Parfait. »

J'enfilai les chaussures à talons noires qu'Arwen me tendait et suivis ma mère dans le couloir. Nous descendîmes dans le hall où les trois autres Malefoy se trouvaient. Ils avaient tout autant de prestance que ma mère.

« Allons-y. », dit Lucius en ouvrant la porte.

.

Ooo

.

Little Hangleton était un village qui se trouvait dans une vallée encaissée, niché entre deux collines. Sur l'une d'elles se trouvait le manoir du Lord noir, entouré d'un jardin à l'anglaise.  
>Bien qu'élégant, ce manoir ne m'inspirait pas confiance et j'y pénétrai d'un pas mal assuré. Dans le hall, des Mangemorts discutaient bruyamment. Ils étaient nombreux et je mis du temps à trouver mon père.<p>

« Bonsoir, papa. », dis-je, dès que je me fus approchée de lui.

Pour toute réponse, il me gratifia d'un regard absolument noir.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? », demandai-je, légèrement déstabilisée.

Il resta de glace et me bouscula pour rejoindre un Mangemort qui venait de l'interpeler. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et je serrai les dents avant de retourner vers ma mère.

« Tu t'es disputée avec lui ? », me questionna-t-elle.

De toute évidence, elle nous avait observés.

« Non, mentis-je. Tout va bien. »

« Bonsoir, ma jolie. »

Quelqu'un venait de poser une main sur mon épaule. Une main crasseuse aux longs ongles jaunes. Me retournant lentement, je fis face à un homme massif, engoncé dans une robe de Mangemort trop étroite pour lui, avec des cheveux et des favoris gris en bataille.

« Ôte tes sales pattes de ma fille. », siffla ma mère.

L'homme me lâcha et sourit, découvrant une rangée de dents pointues.

« Tu es toujours aussi aimable, ma chère Malvina. »

Sa voix ressemblait à une sorte d'aboiement rauque et son haleine fétide m'arracha une grimace de dégout.

« Et toi, tu empestes ! Retourne donc auprès de tes loups ! », répliqua ma mère sur un ton cinglant.

Elle me tira prestement en arrière, vers Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, tandis que l'homme s'éloignait en ricanant.

« Qui était-ce ? », interrogeai-je.

« De la vermine. », répondit Bella avec mépris.

« Maman ? »

« Fenrir Grayback, un loup-garou. C'est un allié. »

« Un Mangemort, tu veux dire. »

« Non, un allié. Il n'est pas marqué. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Les portes du manoir venaient de se fermer et un silence de mort s'installa dans le hall. Il y eut un craquement au-dessus de nous et nous levâmes simultanément la tête. En haut d'un escalier en colimaçon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous observait, ses yeux rouges brillant à la lueur des chandelles.  
>Les bras ouverts, sa bouche sans lèvres retroussée en un sourire froid et disgracieux, il souhaita la bienvenue à ses fidèles et les pria de rejoindre la salle de réunions. Les Mangemorts s'exécutèrent tandis que le Lord descendait l'escalier. Il passa devant moi, sans un regard, et je m'apprêtais à le suivre quand on me retint par le bras.<p>

« Non. »

C'était Lucius.

« Tu vas rester ici avec Drago. »

« Mais… »

« C'est non négociable. »

Ma mère lui lança un regard amer mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et tourna les talons. Lucius l'imita et je me retrouvai bientôt seule en compagnie de Drago.

« Ça ne valait pas la peine de venir. », marmonna celui-ci en s'appuyant contre un mur.

J'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce point mais je ne lui signifiai pas et m'approchai de la porte qui s'était refermée après le passage de mon oncle. Peut-être réussirais-je à entendre quelque-chose ?

« C'est inutile, dit Drago, ils ont lancé un sort d'impassibilité. »

.

Ooo

.

La réunion avait duré deux heures. Deux heures ! Une durée interminable pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune occupation sinon regarder son cousin dans le blanc des yeux.

« Enfin ! », lançai-je à l'adresse de ma mère quand elle me rejoignit.

Je n'avais pas vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la talonnait de près et mes joues s'empourprèrent quand je croisai son regard vermeil.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras te joindre à nous dans peu de temps, Meredith. », dit-il avec douceur.

Il me dépassa, sa robe noire effleurant ma main gauche et s'engouffra dans une autre salle. Ma mère entoura mes épaules avec son bras.

« Viens, le maître nous offre une collation. »

Je me laissai entraîner dans une grande salle aux murs vert foncé. En son centre, une table croulait sous les amuse-gueules et les apéritifs. Quelques Mangemorts étaient assis sur les chaises qui l'encerclaient tandis que d'autres s'amusaient du billard moldu qui trônait un peu plus loin. Dans un coin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, installé dans un large fauteuil, discutait à voix basse avec mon père. Une de ses longues mains blanches caressait distraitement la tête d'un immense serpent amoureusement enroulé autour de ses jambes.  
>Un petit homme me tendit un verre. Les yeux humides, les cheveux fins et décolorés et le nez pointu, il ressemblait à un rat.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demandai-je en prenant le verre.

« De l'hydromel. », répondit-il.

Je trempai mes lèvres dans le liquide doré et observai à nouveau le serpent. J'étais comme hypnotisée par sa livrée brun moucheté à l'aspect satiné. J'éprouvais l'envie de la toucher. C'était une envie folle et irrépressible.

« Elle s'appelle Nagini. », déclara ma mère en suivant mon regard.

Je m'avançai. Le serpent tourna aussitôt la tête dans ma direction. Étant dépourvu d'oreilles, il n'avait pu m'entendre mais je me doutais qu'il avait perçu les vibrations du sol que mon déplacement avait occasionnées.  
>J'avançai encore. Le serpent siffla, attirant l'attention de son maitre.<p>

« Du calme, Nagini, ce n'est que Meredith. »

À l'annonce de mon prénom, mon père se redressa, ses yeux noirs vrillant intensément les miens.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais j'étais intriguée par Nagini. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rire froid.

« Vraiment ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête.

« Alors approche. »

J'obéis. Le serpent glissa sur le sol et hissa sa tête au-dessus de moi. Bien qu'impressionnée, je ne reculai pas, je savais que Nagini n'attaquait pas les hommes sans l'aval de son maître.  
>Je tendis la main en avant pour toucher le reptile. Mes doigts effleurèrent timidement les écailles ventrales. Lisses, presque douces et un peu froides, elles étaient reliées par une peau que je trouvais étonnamment flexible.<br>Le mage noir émit un son étrange, particulièrement aigu qui donnait envie de se boucher les oreilles. Je grimaçai : le Fourchelang n'était pas une jolie langue !  
>Nagini vint se frotter contre moi. Elle se déplaçait lentement, silencieusement et commençait à enlacer mes jambes.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? », questionnai-je avec appréhension.

« Ta connaissance. », répondit le Lord.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas ressenti la moindre once de peur mais l'étroite proximité du serpent ne me rassurait pas.  
>Nagini posa la tête sur mon épaule et siffla longuement près de mon oreille. J'eus un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu.<p>

« Tu as peur ? », m'interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Peur, non, mais je mentirais si j'affirmais être à l'aise. »

Mon aveu lui arracha un sourire.

« J'apprécie ta franchise, Meredith. », susurra-t-il.

Un autre bruit sortit de ses lèvres semi-closes et Nagini s'écarta de moi. Je le remerciai, reconnaissante.  
>Le Lord pointa un doigt vers la table.<p>

« Je vois que tu as presque fini ton verre. Va te resservir. »

« Euh… oui mais… »

« File. »

Comprenant que ma présence l'indisposait, je fis demi-tour. Je posai négligemment mon verre vide sur un coin de la table et goûtai aux petits-fours.

« Cesse de te goinfrer et viens dire au revoir, nous partons. »

Je gratifiai mon oncle d'un regard hostile.

« Je _ne_ me goinfre _pas._ », répliquai-je sèchement.

Lucius m'attrapa le poignet et me tira vers un groupe de Mangemorts. Parmi eux, il y avait Avery, McNair, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et son frère. Je les saluai respectueusement.

« Cissy et Malvina viennent de partir avec Drago, nous informa Bella. C'est dommage que vous nous quittiez aussi. »

« Il est tard et nous n'avons pas dîné, expliqua Lucius. Transmets mes meilleurs sentiments au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. », assura-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers mon père. Il discutait toujours avec le Lord.

« Meredith, tu viens ? »

Je continuai de fixer mon père. Je voulais que l'intensité de mon regard le force à relever la tête, je voulais qu'il m'aperçoive et qu'il vienne me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

« Meredith… », s'impatienta mon oncle.

« Attends. », marmonnai-je.

« Non, je n'attends pas ! Tu viens et tu te dépêches. »

« Tu m'agaces. »

« Pardon ? »

Lucius se posta face à moi et plongea son regard d'acier dans le mien.

« Écoute, ton père tolère peut-être que tu lui parles sur ce ton et que tu le fasses attendre mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Alors, quand je te donne un ordre, tu obéis et en vitesse, c'est compris ? »

« Oui. », répondis-je avec humeur.

Je me dégageai vivement et traversai la distance qui me séparait de la porte en bois.

« Mais je te rappelle que tu n'es _que_ mon oncle ! », ajoutai-je avant de sortir.

Lucius ne mit guère de temps à me rattraper.

« Je ne suis peut-être _que_ ton oncle, gronda-t-il, mais tu résideras chez moi les deux prochaines semaines et par conséquent je te conseille de faire _très_ attention à ton attitude durant cette période. »

« Chez toi c'est aussi chez maman. », répliquai-je avec insolence.

« Et alors ? Ta mère ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger. Crois-moi, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau. »

Je le laissai me prendre le bras pour transplaner. La sensation d'étouffement que je ressentais à chaque voyage se fit présente mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention tant j'étais en colère contre Lucius.

« Ton père n'avait pas tort quand il disait que tu filais un mauvais coton. », grogna-t-il en passant la porte de son manoir.

.

Ooo

.

« Maman ! », appelai-je.

« Je suis là. »

Ma mère venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier.

« Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu rentrée sans moi ? »

« Tu étais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Et n'exagère pas, je ne suis rentrée que quelques minutes avant toi. »

« Tu aurais dû m'attendre. », bougonnai-je.

Elle interrogea Lucius du regard et celui-ci s'empressa de répondre :

« Ne fais pas attention, ta fille a décidé d'être pénible. »

Je poussai un grognement mécontent en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Reste-là, nous allons bientôt passer à table. », dit Lucius en posant sa canne à l'extrémité en forme de tête de serpent contre le mur.

« Je n'ai pas faim. », rétorquai-je.

« Là n'est pas la question. »

« Et je suis fatiguée. », ajoutai-je en franchissant la première marche.

« Meredith ! », tonna mon oncle.

Je ne me retournai pas et filai dans la chambre qui m'était assignée.

« Ne lui crie pas dessus, Lucius ! entendis-je ma mère s'indigner. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. »

« Mais… »

« Elle mangera mieux demain, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix péremptoire. Laissons-la dormir. »

Je refermai la porte avec un petit air narquois. Un petit air que remarqua mon oncle et qui le fit blanchir de colère.

.

Ooo

.

Cela faisait cinq jours que j'étais au manoir. Cinq jours que ma mère s'appliquait à me combler d'attentions, de prévenances et de cadeaux sous le regard réprobateur de Lucius qui répétait à tout va qu'elle faisait de moi une enfant gâtée et capricieuse.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, tu sais. », lui fis-je remarquer alors que nous prenions un petit-déjeuner des plus copieux.

« Et tu n'es pas non plus une adulte. », répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

« Dans un an, tu ne pourras plus tenir ce discours. »

« Je sais, soupira-t-il. On donne vraiment la majorité à n'importe qui. »

Ma mère sourit de la remarque et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Arrête d'ennuyer ma petite chérie, Lucius. »

Le susnommé leva les yeux au plafond et s'adressa à Drago :

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

Mon cousin haussa les épaules et attrapa un plat rempli de saucisses grillées.

« Les B.U.S.E.s approchent, poursuivit Lucius. Il n'est pas question d'aller jouer ou d'aller se promener, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derrière ces paroles tout à fait anodines se cachait une menace que seuls les proches de Lucius pouvaient clairement identifier.

« Oui, père. répondit Drago d'une voix neutre. J'étudierai cet après-midi. »

« Cet après-midi ? », répéta son père.

« Oui… et… et ce matin aussi. »

Je lançai un regard en coin à Drago. Il n'avait pas l'air enjoué par la perspective de passer la journée entière dans ses livres d'école et je ne pus retenir un sourire ironique quand il esquissa une grimace.

« Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, Meredith, au lieu de te moquer de ton cousin. », dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi je me mêle ? »

Ma réflexion fut suivie d'un profond silence. Narcissa, immobile sur sa chaise, avait les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles semblaient sur le point de disparaître, Drago me dévisageait comme si j'avais dit la plus indécente des grossièretés et les yeux de Lucius lançaient des éclairs. Ma mère, quant à elle, finissait sa tasse de thé sans un regard pour personne.

« Malvina, tu as entendu ? », gronda sourdement Lucius.

« Quoi donc ? fit celle-ci en reposant la tasse dans sa soucoupe. Ah, oui ! Meredith, tu ne devrais pas parler à ton oncle de cette façon, ce n'est pas très gentil. »

Les yeux de Lucius parurent sortir de leurs orbites. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si perplexe et j'éclatai d'un rire nerveux, incontrôlable. Ma mère se mordit les lèvres, retenant un gloussement, et me tapota le dos pour me calmer.

« Allons, allons, ne sois pas si moqueuse. », dit-elle, l'air attendri.

Je ris de plus belle, faisant monter d'un cran l'irritation de Lucius qui ne tolérait pas que l'on déroge à la bienséance familiale.

« Monte étudier dans ta chambre, me lança-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. Et n'en ressors pas tant que je n'en ai pas fait la demande. »

Ma mère m'incita à obéir d'un hochement de tête et je sortis de table tandis que Lucius entamait un ennuyeux discours sur mon crucial manque d'éducation.

.

Ooo

.

Je travaillai depuis deux heures quand j'entendis le tintement d'une cloche, au rez-de-chaussée. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je reconnus la haute silhouette qui attendait sur le perron.  
>Je jaillis dans le couloir et m'agenouillai devant la rambarde des escaliers. À travers elle, j'aperçus Lucius ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il salua mon père et l'invita à entrer.<p>

« Comment vas-tu, Severus ? »

« Bien. Je t'apporte des nouvelles. »

« Sont-elles bonnes ? »

« Elles sont excellentes. »

« En voilà une qui a déjà cessé d'étudier ! »

Je me retournai en reconnaissant la voix de Drago. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

« Tais-toi donc. », chuchotai-je.

Cet idiot allait me faire repérer !

« Pourquoi ? Tu crains que l'on te voit ? »

Sa voix claironnante attira l'attention de Lucius qui leva prestement la tête. Son regard s'assombrit dès qu'il m'aperçut.

« Je croyais t'avoir clairement spécifié de rester dans ta chambre, siffla-t-il à mon intention. Quelle langue faut-il que je j'emploie pour que tu obéisses ? »

« Je ne sais pas… essaie le russe ! », rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

Le regard de mon père me fit immédiatement baisser les yeux.

« Tu te trouves drôle ? », demanda-t-il froidement.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Maligne, spirituelle… fine, peut-être ? », poursuivit-il d'une voix assourdie, presque menaçante.

Je secouai la tête en me relevant.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es consignée ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander ! », répondis-je soudainement en désignant Lucius du menton.

« Ce n'est pas à Lucius que je m'adresse mais à toi. Et c'est de toi que j'exige une réponse. »

Les bras croisés, les dents serrées, je me murai dans un nouveau silence buté. Lucius soupira bruyamment.

« Je vois qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec moi que mademoiselle joue les fortes têtes, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ta fille me donne du fil à retordre depuis le premier soir, Severus. Je pense que c'est de la faute de Malvina, elle lui cède tout. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. », répliquai-je tout en sachant que Lucius n'avait pas tort.

« Meredith, tais-toi. », me réprimanda mon père.

Lucius échangea un bref regard avec lui et se dirigea vers le grand salon.

« Viens, dit-il en poussant la porte, je vais t'expliquer. Ensuite, j'écouterais volontiers ce que tu as à me raconter. »

Mon père lui emboita le pas et la porte du salon claqua derrière les deux hommes.

« Tu es fier de toi ? », tonnai-je à l'encontre de Drago.

« Tu t'es mise dans l'embarras toute seule. », rétorqua-t-il, l'air narquois, en retournant dans sa chambre.

.

Ooo

.

« Je n'y arrive pas. », me lamentai-je en jetant mon devoir de potions inachevé sur le lit. Je m'allongeai au milieu des oreillers, me mettant en position fœtale, et serrai un lapin en peluche bleu contre mon cœur. Je me moquais de paraître puérile à ce moment précis. Il n'y avait personne pour me regarder, personne pour se moquer de moi. Sans que je ne pusse l'expliquer, une petite larme naquit au coin de mon œil droit et je la sentis dévaler la pente de ma joue pour mourir sur mes lèvres.  
>Neuf mois auparavant, être solitaire ne m'aurait jamais dérangé. Aujourd'hui, cette solitude devenait pesante. L'absence de Harry et Daphné m'était douloureuse et l'attitude de mon père insoutenable. Je voulais qu'il tourne la page. Je voulais que sa rancœur s'estompe et qu'il vienne me parler, là, maintenant, tout de suite après s'être entretenu avec Lucius.<br>J'étouffai un son roque, à mi-chemin entre la plainte et le sanglot et basculai sur le ventre, la tête entre mes bras repliés. J'écoutais le silence du manoir.  
>Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que je ne bougeasse. Soudain, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier puis sur le plancher, juste derrière ma porte.<p>

« Où est sa chambre ? », demanda une voix sèche.

Cette voix, c'était celle de mon père. Ce que j'espérais était en train de se produire : il venait me voir !

« En face de toi. », répondit ma mère.

Je m'assis en tailleur, attendant qu'il frappe. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il entra directement et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Bonjour, papa. », fis-je, mine de rien.

« Et dire que je pensais que tu avais atteint le paroxysme de l'insolence. »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« Si je ne peux même plus te dire bonjour… »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Meredith. Tu sais très bien que je ne te rends pas une petite visite de courtoisie. »

« Tu viens pour quoi alors ? »

« Pour mettre les points sur les i. Il n'est pas question que tu manques de respect à Lucius. C'est ton oncle et tu es sous sa responsabilité tant que tu es ici. »

« Mais maman… »

« Je lui ai donné l'autorisation d'agir avec toi comme si tu étais sa propre fille, m'interrompit-il en haussant le ton. Ta maman, comme tu dis, n'a rien à redire là-dessus. »

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. »

Il ignora superbement ma remarque et poursuivit, ses yeux noirs et étincelants rivés aux miens :

« Méfie-toi, Lucius n'est pas réputé pour sa patience. »

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Ainsi se débarrassait-il vraiment de moi…

« Profite bien de tes vacances, on se revoit à la rentrée. »

« Attends ! m'écriai-je alors qu'il reculait vers la sortie. Reste encore un peu… s'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux pas, Meredith. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'attend. »

« Papa… »

« Je suis revenue pour porter un message à Lucius, pas pour toi. »

Il sortit de la chambre et je sautai du lit pour le rattraper dans le couloir.

« Je veux passer la fin des vacances avec toi ! », hurlai-je en dernier recours, cherchant à le retenir.

Se retournant, il dit durement :

« Ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« Je t'en prie… juste la fin. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Mais je suis désolée pour l'autre fois ! »

Il me dévisagea de ses prunelles ténébreuses, insondables. Son calme froid me fit fondre en larmes.

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu, Meredith. »

« Alors promets-moi de revenir me chercher ! »

Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Je l'appelai plusieurs fois sans qu'il prenne la peine de me répondre. J'étais profondément blessée par l'indifférence et l'insensibilité dont il faisait preuve. Il me rejetait. Et c'était comme s'il me découpait le cœur.  
>La porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sourd. Le silence retomba brusquement sur le manoir et je pris conscience que deux paires d'yeux m'observaient. La première appartenait à Drago, la seconde à ma mère.<br>Drago paraissait ressentir une certaine gêne et ne me regardait pas directement, comme s'il jugeait mes larmes indécentes et qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude opter face à mon désarroi.

« Drago, ferme la porte de ta chambre. », ordonna ma mère.

Il s'empressa de lui obéir et je me retrouvai seule, face à elle.

« Approche. », dit-elle en tendant une main en avant.

Je me ruai dans ses bras. Elle me serra fort, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je me calme complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que Severus a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Menteuse. »

Elle embrassa ma joue humide.

« Tu peux tout me confier, Meredith, murmura-t-elle avec une infinie douceur. Je ne trahirai pas ta confiance et jamais je ne me fâcherai comme ton père. »

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien… »

« Tu pleures pour rien maintenant ? »

J'eus une furtive pensée pour Camille. En juillet dernier, elle avait prononcé exactement les mêmes paroles.

« Maman, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas. »

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et ajouta :

« Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un peu de magie ? »

M'écartant d'elle, je lui lançai un regard surpris.

« Quelle sorte de magie, maman ? », demandai-je, méfiante.

Ses lèvres rouges se recourbèrent en un sourire.

« Voyons, Meredith ! Réfléchis un peu… quelle sorte de magie maman aime-t-elle pratiquer ? »

La magie noire évidemment.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tentai-je d'une petite voix. Je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Nous irons doucement, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais… »

« Cesse de discuter et va chercher le livre que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire. »

« Je ne l'ai pas, papa me l'a confisqué. Il pense que je suis trop jeune. »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! grogna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave, on fera sans. Allez, viens ! »

Elle me saisit le poignet et m'entraîna tout en bas, dans la cave.

« Quels maléfices connais-tu ? », interrogea-t-elle en allumant deux grandes torches d'un coup de baguette magique.

Je récitai la liste des maléfices que j'avais pratiqués à Poudlard, dans le hangar à bateaux.

« C'est bien, dit-elle, mais je vais t'en montrer d'autres. »

Elle dénicha une araignée dans un coin et la fit grossir, grossir, grossir jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une bête colossale qu'elle acheva d'une pluie de poignards affûtés. Du sang gicla sur les murs et le sol, je poussai un cri.

« N'aie crainte, ma chérie, maman sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Ma mère avait à nouveau agité sa baguette et un gigantesque serpent de feu venait de se matérialiser devant mes yeux ébahis. Elle joua avec, lui ordonnant tantôt de se dresser, de siffler et de tourner autour de nous avant de le faire disparaître sous une immense gerbe d'eau qui inonda la pièce, nous trempant de la tête aux pieds. Puis, l'eau s'évapora et la cave redevint propre et sèche.  
>Je clignai des yeux, sidérée par tant de talent. Tout ceci n'avait duré que quelques minutes et j'en venais à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé quand ma mère me questionna, le visage rayonnant :<p>

« Le spectacle t'a plu ? »

« Oh, oui, c'était fantastique. »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je t'apprendrai à en faire autant. »

Je souris à mon tour.

« La magie est puissance, Meredith. Ne pratiquer que la magie blanche, c'est diviser la magie. Et diviser la magie, c'est diminuer sa puissance. Tu me suis ? »

« Oui. »

_La magie est puissance…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà un chapitre qui justifie le rating de la fic. Je vous préviens, j'ai fait dans le gore ^^  
><strong>

**Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et/ou en alerte. Un grand merci également à ceux qui me laissent des review ! Grosse dédicace à grumpf-le-ptit-l'ours, peroxiidee, Saina et surtout NeaRogue et Eonarde. Vous me faites vraiment plaisir :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 25: Un jeudi d'enfer<span>_  
><em>**

_Jeudi 1er mai 1996_

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, bien au chaud sous la couette quand on tambourina à la porte :

« Meredith, debout ! », ordonna Lucius.

« J'arrive. », répondis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je me levai lentement, tirai les rideaux, ouvris la fenêtre puis les volets. Le ciel était chargé de gros nuages gris qui filaient vers le sud, l'air était humide, la journée s'annonçait pluvieuse.  
>Au fond du parc, le portail en fer forgé s'entrebâilla sur une silhouette fluette, emmitouflée dans un long manteau, qui s'engagea sur l'allée d'un pas léger mais rapide.<p>

« Tante Cissy ! », appelai-je en lui faisant signe, le buste penché en avant.

Elle leva les yeux dans ma direction et sourit :

« Bonjour, Meredith. Bien dormi? »

« Oui. Où étais-tu? »

« Chez Barjo et Beurk, j'avais une course à faire. Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid. »

Je refermai la fenêtre tandis qu'elle se hâtait vers la porte d'entrée et quittai la pièce pour me rendre dans la salle de bains. Sur le chemin, je croisai ma mère.

« Ah, voilà la plus belle. », dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

« Bonjour, maman. »

« Tu vas prendre un bain ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

« Rejoins-moi après. »

« À tout à l'heure. », fis-je en m'enfermant dans la salle de bains, une pièce lumineuse aux couleurs clairs.

J'ôtai mon pyjama et entrai doucement dans la grande baignoire que j'avais remplie d'eau chaude et de perles de bains dont l'odeur me rappelait celle des roses.  
>Je jouais avec les éponges multicolores, je soufflais sur la mousse pour faire des bulles tout en me savonnant. Je prenais mon temps, j'étais bien.<br>Lorsque l'eau fut froide, j'enjambai la baignoire et m'enveloppai dans une longue serviette avant d'enfiler un peignoir et de regagner ma chambre où je revêtis une robe noire.  
>Je descendis ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et dérobai un toast dans la cuisine que je mangeai dans le salon, en compagnie de Cissy.<p>

« Malvina t'attend dans la cave. », m'informa-t-elle en s'installant sur le divan.

Elle m'observa silencieusement puis demanda :

« Sais-tu ce qu'elle a prévu de faire avec toi ce matin ? »

« De la magie noire, je suppose. »

Ses sourcils se joignirent.

« Ta mère devrait te montrer des sortilèges utiles plutôt que de t'enseigner je ne sais quel maléfice. », commenta-t-elle en faisant apparaître du fil et des aiguilles qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'elles cousent toutes seules.

« Les maléfices sont utiles, tante Cissy. »

« Oui mais je doute qu'ils te soient d'une grande nécessité pour les B.U.S.E.s. »

Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, semblant réfléchir.

« Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu consacres un peu de temps à la magie noire mais je trouve que Malvina y va un peu fort. Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi… tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras prête. »

« Tante Cissy, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire… je ne compte pas m'engager dans quoique ce soit… pas maintenant, en tous cas. »

Ma tante se retourna lentement et me dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Alors dis-lui. »

« À qui ? »

« À Malvina. Elle compte te rallier à nous dès ta majorité. »

Je battis des paupières.

« Mais je suis majeure dans un an. »

« Je sais. Ça va trop vite. Il faut que tu étudies, que tu gagnes en expérience avant d'être marquée. »

« Cissy ! »

Je tressaillis en entendant la voix de ma mère.

« Oui ? », fit l'interpellée.

« As-tu vu Meredith ? Je l'attends depuis presqu'une heure ! »

« Ta fille arrive. », répondit Narcissa alors que je courrais vers la cave.

J'avais la tête encore pleine des paroles de Cissy lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce sombre. Après mon père, c'était la deuxième personne qui m'avertissait des intentions de maman. Je ne voulais pas servir le maître, du moins pas tout de suite. C'était trop tôt. Narcissa avait raison, il fallait que je lui parle.  
>Mais toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent au moment où maman posa son regard sur moi. Un regard rempli d'amour. Un regard qui risquait de s'assombrir si jamais je la décevais en m'opposant aux perspectives d'avenir qu'elle avait pour moi.<p>

« Ça va ? Tu me parais songeuse. »

« Oui… ça va. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. »

« Je ne suis pas pressée, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle s'avança vers moi et à lueur des torches accrochées aux murs, je vis qu'elle tenait un animal en laisse. C'était un petit animal au corps long, mince et au pelage blanc jaunâtre.

« Ce furet a très gentiment accepté de nous servir de cobaye aujourd'hui. », dit-elle d'un ton sardonique.

Elle le détacha et le regarda courir autour de nous avant de brandir sa baguette magique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? »

Elle ne répondit et pointa sa baguette sur l'animal.

« _Sectumsempra_ _!_ »

Le furet poussa un cri perçant et fit un bond spectaculaire avant de s'effondrer sur le sol sous la forme d'un… enfant.

« Maman ! », m'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

Je me penchai au-dessus d'un petit garçon d'environ huit ans qui suffoquait en étanchant vainement le liquide d'un rouge intense qui coulait abondamment de la plaie béante qui était apparue sur sa poitrine.  
>Je sentis les couleurs fuir mon visage.<p>

« Maman ! », répétai-je, tétanisée.

« Écarte-toi. », dit-elle posément.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je n'osai bouger.

« Écarte-toi. », répéta-t-elle.

J'obéis avec réticence. Aussitôt, un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette maternelle et l'enfant se figea. Ses petites mains blanches tombèrent lourdement de chaque côté de lui, dans une marre de sang, éclaboussant mes chaussures. Son visage n'affichait plus aucune expression. Ses yeux étaient devenus vides.

« Tu l'as tué ! », hurlai-je en me tournant vers ma mère.

« C'était un Moldu, Meredith. »

« Peu importe, c'était un enfant ! »

« Peu importe ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Les Moldus ne méritent pas de… »

« Tu l'as éloigné de sa famille, tu l'as métamorphosé en animal pour le ramener ici et tu l'as tué sans le moindre scrupule ! », l'interrompis-je abruptement.

« Meredith, laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! C'est ignoble ce que tu as fait ! Ignoble ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour définir l'horreur que j'éprouvais.

« Je pensais que tu apprécierais… »

« Que j'apprécierais ? Mais il ne t'avait rien fait, maman ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« C'était un être sans défense. »

« Tout comme les animaux sur lesquels tu t'exerce à Poudlard. »

Je clignai des yeux, troublée par ces propos.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. », répliquai-je.

« Ah, oui ? Et en quoi est-ce différent ? Les Moldus sont comme les animaux, ce sont des êtres dépourvus de magie. »

Je me laissai glisser contre un mur et m'assis sur le sol.

« Je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon. », marmonnai-je en fixant mes pieds, essayant d'oublier la présence du cadavre qui gisait près de nous.

Ma mère s'accroupit devant moi.

« Je regrette, Meredith. J'aurais dû me rappeler que tu avais vécu avec ces gens-là pendant très longtemps. J'aurais dû prévoir ta réaction. »

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux encore humides du bain et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu me pardonnes ? », murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, son doux parfum flattant mes narines.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

« Comment s'appelle le premier sort que tu as utilisé ? »

« Tu reprends vite du poil de la bête, sourit-elle, c'est bien. _Sectumsempra_… il s'appelle _Sectumsempra_. C'est ton père qui l'a inventé. »

« Vraiment ? », fis-je avec étonnement.

« Vraiment. »

« Quand ? »

« Lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard. Je ne saurais te donner l'année exacte. »

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, se redressa et m'aida à en faire autant. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite la salle à manger où les trois autres Malefoy nous attendaient pour le déjeuner.  
>Je m'assis au bout de la longue table et détournai la tête en croisant le regard de Narcissa comme si je craignais qu'elle lise dans le mien que je n'avais pas suivi son conseil.<br>J'entamai silencieusement mon repas.

.

Ooo

.

« Mets la sourdine », criai-je à l'intention de mon cousin.

Celui-ci jouait du piano depuis plus d'une heure et je peinais à me concentrer sur mon devoir de métamorphose.  
>Comme pour se moquer de moi, la mélodie s'amplifia. Serrant les dents, je sortis de ma chambre, pénétrai sans frapper dans celle de Drago et me plaçai à sa gauche. Il m'ignora superbement et je fermai brutalement le clapet de l'instrument, manquant de lui coincer les doigts.<p>

« Tu es folle ? », siffla-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Tu m'empêches de travailler ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'enfermer dans ta chambre. »

« C'est ce que je fais mais je t'entends toujours ! »

Il leva les yeux au plafond, rouvrit le clapet et recommença à jouer.

« Drago, arrête ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu… _Silencio__!_ »

La mélodie s'arrêta aussitôt. Le calme revînt dans la pièce.  
>Furieux, Drago sauta de son tabouret, me saisit les poignets et me secoua comme un prunier.<p>

« Écoute, Meredith, tu es ici chez moi, tu es donc priée de… »

« Tu es chez toi autant que moi, le coupai-je. Le manoir est la propriété de nos deux parents. »

« Je suis libre de jouer du piano si j'en ai envie ! », s'énerva-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

« Ta liberté prend fin là où commence la mienne, Drago ! Tu n'as pas à m'empêcher d'étudier. »

« Mais ta liberté ne vaut rien, Meredith ! Tu ne mérites même pas d'être là. Tu n'es qu'une traitresse ! »

« Un traîtresse ? », répétai-je, abasourdie.

« Parfaitement ! Tu côtoies de la vermine, tu côtoies nos ennemis ! »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Des Gryffondors ! », cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Il y eut un silence puis je m'esclaffai :

« Tu es ridicule, Drago ! C'est donc cela que tu me reproches ? Tu me reproches de m'intéresser aux Gryffondor ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu fais plus que de t'y intéresser ! »

Je pâlis. Savait-il réellement ce que je ressentais pour Harry ?

« Je ne comprends pas. », répondis-je simplement.

« Oh si, tu comprends très bien ! répliqua-t-il. Tu étais seule avec Potter dans un compartiment l'autre jour. Tu étais seule avec lui pendant que je t'attendais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faisait, dis-moi, pour te retenir si longtemps ? »

Comment osait-il ? La colère s'empara de moi, je lui décochai un coup de genou dans le ventre et il poussa un gémissement en plaquant ses mains à l'endroit où je l'avais frappé.

« Tu as tout faux, Drago Malefoy. », sifflai-je, venimeuse, en me jetant sur lui.

Nous tombâmes ensemble sur le sol. Je me plaçai au-dessus de lui et me mis à le taper de toutes mes forces.

« Arrête, Meredith ! »

Il tira sur mes cheveux pour faire cesser la pluie de coups qui s'abattait sur lui. Il tira si fort qu'une mèche se détacha de mon crâne.  
>Nos cris de douleurs respectifs ameutèrent Narcissa qui – en nous apercevant – resta figée sur le pas de la porte, une main sur sa bouche entrouverte.<br>Lucius ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et la poussa sur le côté pour se rapprocher de nous. Il m'empoigna brutalement par l'épaule, m'obligeant à m'éloigner de son fils, et m'administra une gifle retentissante.

« Lucius ! »

« Ne te mêle pas de cela, Narcissa ! »

Il me releva de force et me fit assoir dans le canapé de Drago tandis que celui-ci se redressait péniblement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Demande à ton imbécile de fils ! »

Le visage de Drago se crispa.

« Je ne te permets pas… », grinça-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

« Oh, ferme-la ! », ripostai-je avec agressivité.

« Ça suffit, intervint Lucius. J'aimerais que tu surveilles ton vocabulaire, Meredith. »

« Crève… »

« Je te demande pardon ? », dit-il, l'air menaçant.

Je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais murmuré ce petit mot en pensant qu'il n'entendrait pas. Je relevai le menton et répétai avec suffisance :

« Crève ! »

Il me gifla une seconde fois.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! », m'écriai-je en caressant ma joue à présent brûlante.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir. », répliqua-t-il froidement en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Il me souleva du canapé et me traîna hors de la chambre.

« Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est l'éducation anglaise. », ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction de son bureau.

« Lucius… », protesta faiblement son épouse.

Lucius ne lui prêta aucune attention et me fit entrer dans son antre. La porte claqua derrière nous.  
>Il attrapa la canne posée contre le mur de gauche et me propulsa au centre de la pièce.<p>

« Que comptes-tu faire ? », demandai-je d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

« T'apprendre le respect pour commencer. »

« Mais je te respecte… »

« Songe à ton attitude de ces derniers jours et redis-moi ça dans les yeux. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je fus incapable d'émettre le moindre son lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent.  
>Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait.<p>

« Bien. Tourne-toi et appuie-toi sur le bureau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Question stupide, certes…

« À ton avis, pourquoi ? »

Je reculai vers le fond de la pièce.

« Je ne veux pas. », bredouillai-je.

Lucius émit une exclamation méprisante.

« Dépêche-toi d'obéir. », m'intima-t-il, implacable.

Je cherchais ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Essaie seulement. », susurra-t-il.

Je savais que je n'avais pas la moindre chance contre lui. Je tentais donc de l'amadouer par des regards suppliants et de belles paroles. Mais jouer la comédie ne m'était d'aucun secours. J'avais abusé de la patience de Lucius et il comptait bien me le faire regretter. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué à haute voix mais cet homme m'effrayait avec son regard métallique dénué de toute compassion et son horrible canne noire.  
>Il fit un pas en avant. Je me surpris à appeler ma mère.<p>

« Quel courage ! », se moqua-t-il.

Il avança encore. Seul un mètre nous séparait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne mette la main sur moi. Prise d'une pulsion, je tentais de fuir mais il me rattrapa par le bras et me plaqua contre le bureau.

« Maman ! », hurlai-je.

« Tu es puérile, Meredith. »

C'était vrai mais je n'en avais cure, je ne voulais pas revivre l'enfer que j'avais vécu à l'orphelinat et j'étais prête à tout pour éviter la correction que mon oncle était sur le point de m'infliger.  
>La canne heurta ma cuisse de plein fouet. Je me débattis mais la main posée sur mon dos m'empêchait de me redresser.<p>

« Maman ! »

Les coups s'enchainaient. Lucius me punissait comme une petite fille, me blessant profondément dans mon orgueil.

« Maman ! »

Je commençais à perdre espoir. Ma mère ne viendrait pas. Je m'égosillais inutilement.

« Maman ! », criai-je une dernière fois, les larmes me brûlant les yeux.

Comme par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit et la voix que j'aimais tant retentit dans la pièce :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh, Lucius ! »

Ma mère devait avoir fondu sur mon oncle car il ne me battait plus. Je sentis deux mains me prendre par les épaules et me relever.

« Maman… »

« C'est fini, ma chérie, c'est fini… », me consola-t-elle.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et couvrit mon visage mouillé de doux baisers. Fermant les yeux, je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Tu me paieras cet affront Lucius, l'entendis-je siffler. Comment as-tu osé lever la main sur ma fille ? »

« Elle l'avait mérité, riposta mon oncle sur un ton cinglant. Drago et Narcissa pourront te le confirmer. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de punir Meredith ! »

« Severus m'avait pourtant clairement spécifié… »

« Au diable Severus ! le coupa-t-elle. Je refuse que tu te mêles de l'éducation de Meredith. Agis comme bon te semble avec Drago, bats-le jusqu'au sang si cela te chante mais ne touche plus jamais à un seul cheveu de ma fille ! »

Me repoussant gentiment, elle me demanda de sortir. Je m'exécutai docilement et regagnai ma chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir, mon reflet avait les cheveux en bataille, le visage blême et les yeux rougis.

.

Ooo

.

Quand ma mère me rejoignit, j'étais prostrée sur mon lit, le regard rivé au plafond. Elle posa un plateau qui contenait une tasse de chocolat chaud et une tartine de confiture sur ma table de chevet et vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

« Tu t'es remise de tes émotions ? », me questionna-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

« Qu'as-tu fais pour t'attirer les foudres de mon frère ? »

« Je me suis disputée avec Drago… »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il m'empêchait de travailler avec son piano. »

Elle soupira.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui. », mentis-je, peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet.

Elle n'insista pas et me tendit la tasse. Je bus une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud.

« Lucius t'a-t-il blessée ? », m'interrogea-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Mais tu as encore mal ? »

« Un peu. »

« Montre-moi. »

J'esquissai une grimace.

« Maman… c'est embarrassant. »

Elle reprit la tasse, m'allongea sur le ventre et retroussa ma robe. Elle posa sa main fraiche sur la chair meurtrie.

« Il t'a fait des bleus. », grogna-t-elle, contrariée.

« J'ai l'habitude. »

« Comment ? Est-ce que Severus… ? »

« Non, non, papa n'est pas comme ça… c'était à l'orphelinat. »

« Les Moldus te battaient ? »

Je sentis son irritation monter d'un cran.

« Je… oui, de temps en temps. »

« Mon pauvre trésor, souffla-t-elle en me frottant le dos, maman te vengera. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire… c'est du passé, tu sais. »

« Je te vengerai quand même, assura-t-elle, ou je t'aiderai à te venger… Des Moldus… maltraiter une sorcière… on aura tout vu. »

Il y avait beaucoup d'aigreur dans sa voix et elle semblait outrée.

« Maman, ce n'est pas si grave. », tentai-je d'une petite voix.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait plus.

« Si tes bleus te font toujours souffrir ce soir, appelle Arwen pour qu'elle te soigne. »

Elle consulta sa montre et ajouta :

« Je vais devoir descendre, j'ai un interrogatoire dans cinq minutes. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qui dois-tu interroger ? »

« Des Sang-de-bourbe. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. »

J'hésitai.

« C'est juste un interrogatoire, Meredith, il n'y aura rien d'impressionnant. »

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien t'accompagner. »

.

Ooo

.

J'étais de retour dans la cave. Le cadavre de ce matin n'était plus là; à la place, il y avait deux individus, un homme et une femme, ligotés à des chaises. L'homme paraissait grand, mince et saignait du nez, la femme était petite, rousse avec un visage rond sur lequel on pouvait lire une peur immense.  
>Face à eux se trouvaient maman et Bella. Elles avaient un air serein, détendu qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.<p>

« Où est-il ? », demanda Bella.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle essayait de savoir où se cachait Brückman, un sorcier d'origine allemande qui avait assassiné une dizaine de lycanthropes que Grayback avait formé au combat.  
>Le couple demeura silencieux.<p>

« Vous ne voulez pas parler ? dit ma mère avec une douceur affectée. Cela ne fait rien, nous avons les moyens de vous délier la langue. Queudver ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le sorcier aux allures de rongeur qui m'avait offert une coupe d'alcool à Little Hangleton. Il s'effaça sur le côté, laissant voir une petite fille. Aussi rousse que sa mère, les yeux marron, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Emily ! », s'écria la dame.

Bella s'approcha de la petite fille et tourna autour d'elle.

« Quelle charmante enfant ! commenta-t-elle. Dommage qu'il faille répandre son sang. »

« Laissez-la tranquille ! »

Bella ignora la dame et questionna la petite fille d'une voix onctueuse :

« Tu t'appelles Emily, c'est cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Et quel âge as-tu, Emily ? »

« Dix ans. »

« Dix ans… c'est un peu jeune pour mourir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je vis des larmes couler sur le visage de la petite fille.

« Arrêtez ! supplia la dame. Nous ne savons pas où est cet homme ! »

« Tu mens, répliqua Bella. Brückman est ton beau-frère, vous savez forcément où il se trouve. »

« Vous vous trompez, gémit la dame, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis longtemps. »

À sa gauche, l'homme crut utile d'ajouter d'une voix rauque, hachée :

« C'est la vérité, cela fait deux ans je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. »

Bella eut un rictus terrifiant.

« Malvina ? », susurra-t-elle.

« Tout de suite, Bella. », répondit la susnommée.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Emily. Je pouvais lire sur son visage une excitation malsaine.

« Endoloris ! »

Emily s'affala sur le sol et se tordit de douleur en hurlant à pleins poumons.

« Noooon ! beugla la dame. Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! »

Ses cris se mêlèrent à ceux de sa fille et aux rires des deux sorcières.  
>Ma mère annula le sortilège.<p>

« Où est-il ? », demanda-t-elle.

La dame éclata en sanglots.

« Nous vous l'avons dit, nous ne savons pas, intervint l'homme, il se réfugie peut-être en Belgique, au Luxembourg ou encore en Suisse… »

Il prenait sur lui mais il souffrait certainement autant que sa femme. Ma mère leva sa baguette. Je savais qu'elle allait torturer une seconde fois la petite fille et je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, je ne voulais plus être le témoin de tant d'atrocités.  
>Le cri d'Emily retentit dans la cave. C'était un cri perçant, continu qui malmenait mes tympans, me provoquant une douloureuse migraine. Ce cri était intolérable. Je plaignais cette pauvre fille et ses parents, mon cœur me sommait de voler à leur secours mais ma raison me dictait de rester à ma place et de me taire jusqu'à la fin de l'entretien.<p>

« Maman… »

J'avais appelé ma mère sans le vouloir.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, ma chérie ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. »

Bella ricana :

« Ta fille serait-elle émotive, ma chère Malvina ? »

Piquée au vif, ma mère répliqua sèchement :

« Bien sûr que non, elle a eu une journée difficile, voilà tout. »

Puis elle reporta son attention sur moi :

« Attends un peu, mon amour, nous avons bientôt fini. »

« Maman, laisse-moi partir, s'il te plait. »

« Non, Meredith. Reste et observe. »

Elle me tourna le dos. De grosses larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, j'allais me remettre à pleurer !  
>Ma mère joua encore un peu avec sa victime avant de l'achever et d'embraser son corps. Les flammes magiques dansaient à quelques mètres de moi tandis que l'odeur nauséabonde de la chair brûlée remplissait l'atmosphère.<br>Ma mère recueillit les cendres dans un petit pot qu'elle posa sur les genoux du père.  
>J'étais sur le point de tourner de l'œil quand Narcissa se joignit à nous :<p>

« Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? demanda-t-elle avec une sorte d'impatience contenue. Je souhaiterais que nous ne dinions pas trop tard. »

Ma tante me sidérait : cette scène, aussi cruelle fut-elle, ne semblait pas l'incommoder et elle s'inquiétait de l'heure du souper ! Décidément, j'étais tombée dans une famille de fous !  
>Elle allait repartir quand elle m'aperçut dans un coin de la pièce, le visage inondée de larmes, au bord de la nausée.<p>

« Que fais-tu là, Meredith ? », m'interrogea-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas », fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dis-moi. »

« J'ai mal au cœur. », lui confiai-je.

Que ce fût au sens propre ou au sens figuré, cette phrase se prêtait parfaitement à la situation. La mère que j'avais appris à aimer n'était en fait qu'une meurtrière et cette révélation me bouleversait grandement.  
>Narcissa me fit signe d'approcher.<p>

« Allez, viens, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Mais ma mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Cissy, Meredith reste ici. », s'interposa-t-elle.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

Son ton autoritaire, péremptoire la fit capituler et elle tourna les talons non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard désolé.  
>Ma mère défit les liens de la dame en pleurs. Elle allait la torturer aussi, j'en étais sûre. Je fermai les paupières et me bouchai les oreilles mais j'entendis quand même les hurlements déchirants et les supplications de la dame quand ma mère lui lança le Doloris.<br>Je regrettai sincèrement d'avoir accepté de descendre une fois de plus dans cette cave obscure. C'était le lieu de tous les sévices – corporels et psychologiques –, c'était un lieu dans lequel je ne voulais plus jamais retourner.

« Meredith ? »

Je rouvris les yeux. Un homme m'avait appelé. Un homme dont la voix avait des intonations graves et calmes et qui dénotait une certaine froideur. Un homme dont je ne pouvais me passer : mon père.

« Papa… »

« Severus… »

Ma mère aussi avait remarqué sa présence.

« Que fais-tu là ? », grinça-t-elle.

« Je te rends une petite visite de courtoisie. », répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

« Retourne chez toi, je ne veux pas de toi ici. »

« Et moi, je ne veux pas que ma fille assiste à ce genre de scènes, elle est trop jeune. »

« Elle est majeure dans moins d'un an. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, elle est trop jeune. »

Ma mère cligna des yeux, légèrement déstabilisée. Dieu soit loué, comme disent les Moldus, elle avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille.

« Mais elle s'amuse… »

Mon père haussa un sourcil.

« Regarde-la, tu trouves vraiment qu'elle a l'air de s'amuser ? »

Ma mère me dévisagea en pinçant les lèvres.

« Pas vraiment. », répondit-elle, les dents serrées, comme si cet aveu lui en coûtait.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. »

J'admirais la façon dont mon père l'avait fait taire, j'admirais le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle.  
>Il tendit un bras vers moi. Ce bras, je m'y accrochai comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.<br>Je suivis mon père hors de la pièce et me jetai contre lui.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. »

À présent, je pleurais de soulagement.

« C'était si dur, tu n'imagines pas… »

« Oh si, j'imagine très bien. », dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

Je reniflai et demandai d'une voix enfantine :

« Tu ne me fais plus la tête, dis ? »

« Non, me rassura-t-il, c'est terminé. »

« J'ai cru que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais. »

« Je t'aime trop pour cela, Meredith. »

C'étaient les plus belles paroles qu'il ne m'eût jamais dites.

« Je t'aime aussi, papa. »

J'étais toujours secouée de sanglots. Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces mais d'autres les remplacèrent.

« Calme-toi. », me dit-il doucement.

J'enfouis mon visage dans sa robe de sorcier. J'étais si heureuse de le retrouver, de retrouver son odeur.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. », hoquetai-je.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Meredith. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ta mère en ferait une maladie. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Je ne tiens pas à me mettre les Malefoy à dos. »

« Mais… »

« Laisse-moi finir au lieu de protester. J'ai une nouvelle qui te fera sûrement plaisir. »

Je m'éloignai de lui pour le fixer droit dans ses yeux noirs, insondables, pareils aux miens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Narcissa me prête une chambre jusqu'à la fin des vacances. »

Un grand sourire illumina mon visage et je sautai sur place en tapant des mains.

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle », m'exclamai-je, ravie.

« Je le pense aussi. »

« C'est elle qui t'a fait venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je crois qu'elle a eu pitié de toi… tu devrais la remercier. »

Je hochai la tête et entrepris de chercher ma tante dans le grand manoir. Je la trouvai dans la cuisine, en train de donner des directives à Arwen.  
>Je m'approchai d'elle en silence et l'enlaçai soudainement par derrière, la faisant sursauter.<p>

« Merci, tante Cissy. », murmurai-je.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour me regarder :

« Je t'en prie, Meredith. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ça va, vous êtes toujours là ? Je ne vous ai pas fait fuir ? Tant mieux, j'ai besoin de vous pour augmenter mes stats ! (je lol bien sûr :P)<strong>

**Bisous à tous et rendez-vous au chapitre 26 qui comptera, je vous rassure tout de suite, nettement moins de violence ^^**

**ps: désolée pour les alertes, je fais des modifs (a)  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Oui, je sais, chapitre en retard ! Mais j'ai revu le ****plan de la fic donc ça m'a pris plus de temps pour l'écrire ! **

**Bises à tous et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des review !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 26 : Prise de conscience<span> **

Un homme grand et mince, le nez en sang… Une femme rousse en pleurs… Une petite fille aux grands yeux terrifiés… Des cris, des hurlements…  
>Je me réveillai en sursaut, le dos trempé de sueur. J'avais revécu l'interrogatoire dans mon sommeil, ce terrible interrogatoire qui s'était soldé par l'assassinat d'Emily. Je me demandai où étaient ses parents. Étaient-ils morts eux aussi ? Avaient-ils servi de dîner à Nagini ?<br>Je me levai et rejoignis la chambre paternelle en titubant. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre. Seul un chandelier éclairait partiellement le visage de mon père qui corrigeait des copies, installé derrière une petite table. Il releva la tête en entendant le grincement que fit la porte lorsque je la refermai derrière moi.

« Il est minuit et demi, Meredith. », me fit-il remarquer.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Je traversai la distance qui nous séparait et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Oh, mais c'est le devoir que tu nous as donné avant les vacances. », constatai-je en avisant les parchemins posés devant lui.

Il inscrivit un A à l'encre noire sur le devoir de Millicent.

« Tu m'as mis combien ? », demandai-je en posant mon menton dans le creux de son épaule.

Aucune réponse.

« Papaaa ! », chignai-je.

« Je n'ai pas encore corrigé ta copie, Meredith. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. », rétorquai-je en m'emparant des devoirs corrigés.

« Repose-ça. », grinça-t-il.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et m'assis en tailleur sur son lit pour passer en revue les parchemins.

« _Brown :__ P,__ Londubat :__ T, __Nott : __E, __Patil : __A_», lus-je à haute voix.

Mon père soupira.

« _Crabbe :__ D,__ Goyle :__ D ,__Davis : __A,__ Zabini : __E__… __Granger : __O_ bien sûr… »

« Dans ta tête, Meredith ! »

« Oui, oui, d'accord… quoi, tu lui as mis un O à ce crétin ! »

« Quel crétin ? »

« Malefoy ! »

Mon père haussa un sourcil.

« Potter a vraiment très mauvaise influence sur toi. », conclut-il après un bref silence.

« Potter n'a rien à voir là-dedans, rétorquai-je avec froideur. Drago me pourrit la vie depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Je poursuivis mon feuilletage et poussai une autre exclamation :

« P ! Tu lui as mis un P ! »

« Oui… P comme Potter. », dit-il, ses lèvres minces recourbés en un sourire sarcastique.

J'avais envie de crier à l'injustice.

« Il méritait au moins un A ! »

« Ah, oui ? »

« Oui ! Je l'ai relu ce devoir, je sais de quoi il a l'air. »

Il pinça les lèvres.

« Dis-moi, Meredith, as-tu obtenu une licence de potions pendant les vacances ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Réponds-moi. »

« Ben non… quelle question ! »

« Alors de quel droit te permets-tu de contester les notes que je mets à mes élèves ? »

« Je ne contesterais rien du tout si tu étais moins partial », bougonnai-je.

Je baissai les yeux et repris silencieusement ma lecture. _Weasley : __P,__ Finnigan :__ P, __Parkinson : __D._  
>Je m'arrêtai plus longuement sur la copie de ma pire ennemie. Je me réjouissais de sa note, cette peste ne valait pas mieux. J'attrapai la plume d'aigle qui trainait sur la table de chevet et entrepris de truffer son devoir d'insultes, de surnoms peu élogieux et dessinai un bouledogue à côté de son patronyme. Je contemplai mon œuvre, satisfaite.<p>

« Meredith, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Je levai les yeux. Mon père m'observait, les sourcils arqués.

« Rien. », dis-je en feignant l'innocence.

« Donne-moi ça. »

Je demeurai immobile.

« Meredith, donne-moi ça immédiatement ! »

Il se leva, m'arracha le parchemin que j'essayais de dissimuler dans la pile, le parcourut brièvement et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu mériterais une paire de claques. », lâcha-t-il gravement.

Oh, non, pas encore !

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Je restai muette.

« Je t'ai posé une question, j'exige une réponse ! »

« Je ne sais pas… comme ça. »

Son regard noir, intense, me brûlait la rétine et je baissai honteusement les yeux.  
>Il posa la main plusieurs fois sur la copie de Pansy. À chaque fois qu'il l'ôtait, l'un de mes dessins disparaissait. Puis, il remit la copie sur la petite table et reprit celles que j'avais encore entre les mains.<p>

« Dehors. », m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

« Meredith… »

« Je peux dormir dans ton lit ? »

Voyant qu'il était sur le point de refuser, je tentai de l'amadouer par des regards tendres, des supplications et il finit par capituler. Ravie, je me pelotonnai dans le lit double tandis qu'il reprenait la correction des devoirs de potions. Le grattement régulier de sa plume et la fraicheur des draps touts propres m'apaisa et je m'endormis paisiblement.

.

Ooo

.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement et scrutai l'obscurité. À côté de moi, enroulé dans les couvertures, mon père dormait encore, je percevais sa respiration lente et régulière. Couché sur le côté, les traits détendus, il semblait plus serein, plus beau que d'habitude. Je me blottis contre lui et soupirai d'aise lorsque son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille. Lui qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, il se surpassait ces derniers temps !  
>Les minutes s'écoulaient, délicieusement languissantes. Je n'étais pas pressée de voir le soleil pointer le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il finit néanmoins par se lever, tout comme mon père qui m'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaître dans le couloir.<br>Le manoir s'éveillait progressivement. J'entendais le parquet craquer à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant la chambre et l'eau que l'on faisait couler dans la salle de bains.

« Où est Meredith ? », s'enquit une voix féminine.

C'était la voix de ma mère.

« Aucune idée. », répondit laconiquement Drago.

« _Severus !_ »

« Oui ? »

« Sais-tu où est notre fille ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

À peine les mots avaient-ils jailli de la bouche de mon père que la porte s'ouvrît sur ma mère. Elle portait une nuisette de soie blanche et ses cheveux étaient lâchés, emmêlés. Elle devait tout juste sortir du lit. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et une lumière aveuglante s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Maman ! », protestai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

« J'avais envie d'être avec papa. »

Ma mère fit la moue. On aurait dit une gamine sur le point de faire une crise de jalousie. Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue et me demanda :

« Je vais faire des courses ce matin. Cela te dirait de m'accompagner ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Oui… », dis-je sans grande conviction.

« Parfait. Retrouve-moi dans le hall d'ici une demi-heure. »

Elle partit et je me mis debout. Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai une robe et tressai mes cheveux avant de gagner la salle à manger où se trouvaient mon père, mon oncle et mon cousin.

« Bonjour. », dis-je froidement en m'adressant aux Malefoy.

« Bonjour. », répondit Lucius, glacial.

Je le foudroyai du regard et m'attablai à gauche de mon père. Celui-ci n'était pas dupe et percevait assurément la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Tiens, tu peux toujours t'assoir. », remarqua Drago, l'air narquois.

Je le toisai comme j'avais auparavant toisé son père et remplis mon verre de jus de citrouille.

« Passe-moi un toast. », lui dis-je, bien décidée à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Il ne bougea pas le petit doigt et je dus me déplacer pour aller chercher ce que je désirais. J'étalais copieusement du beurre sur mon toast quand mon père voulut satisfaire sa curiosité :

« Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? », interrogea-t-il.

J'avais redouté cette question. Je craignais que Lucius lui dévoile ce qui s'était passé la veille. Celui-ci posa ses couverts et expliqua d'un ton railleur :

« Malgré ses seize ans, la chipie qui me sert de nièce s'est récemment vue infliger une fessée qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier. »

La rage et la honte me submergèrent d'un coup et je sentis mon visage s'embraser. Drago ricana allègrement.

« Et qu'a-t-elle fait pour la mériter ? », demanda mon père, ses yeux sombres rivés sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais éprouvé pareil embarras.

« Elle va te le dire elle-même… Meredith, explique donc à ton père ce qui s'est passé hier. »

S'en était trop ! Je jetai le couteau plein de beurre sur la nappe et tournai les talons en tempêtant mentalement contre mon oncle. Après réflexion, j'aurais dû lui planter entre les deux yeux, ce couteau !  
>Ma mère m'intercepta dans le hall et nous quittâmes le manoir pour Londres. Nous nous baladâmes longtemps, profitant du doux soleil de mai. Ma mère était très gentille avec moi, elle me chouchoutait mais je n'oubliais pas pour autant ce qu'elle était : une meurtrière vicieuse, perverse.<br>Elle m'acheta trois robes d'été, deux jupes, des collants et une paire de ballerines. Elle s'offrit également un joli chapeau et une bague en cristal. Nous allâmes ensuite déjeuner dans un restaurant très chic, au nom français. Je commandai un pot-au-feu, plat qui était souvent servi le vendredi midi à l'orphelinat, et j'eus une petite pensée pour Camille qui savait si bien les faire.  
>Après le repas, nous rentrâmes au manoir. Je montai directement dans ma chambre, appelai Arwen pour qu'elle rangeât mes nouveaux vêtements et consacrai l'après-midi à mes livres d'écoles, travaillant assidûment pour les B.U.S.E.s. Vers six heures, j'abandonnai les révisions. Belzébuth, le lynx boréal, vint me tenir compagnie.<p>

« Tu t'ennuies ? », lui demandai-je en caressant son poil fauve et soyeux.

Il émit un son rauque.

« Moi aussi, tu sais. J'ai hâte de retrouver Poudlard et mes amis. »

Plus que deux jours, songeai-je en soupirant. Plus que deux jours et je reverrais Harry. Comme son absence me paraissait insoutenable ! Mon regard se posa sur le hibou qui me dévisageait de ses grands yeux ambre.

« Hermès ! »

Hermès pouvait me permettre de correspondre avec n'importe qui ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Étaient-ce les horreurs que j'avais vues ces derniers jours qui m'avaient vidé le cerveau ? Je pris une plume que je trempai dans une bouteille d'encre et inscrivis en grosses lettres sur un morceau de parchemin :

_TU ME MANQUES. JE T'AIME. _

J'accrochai mon message à la patte du hibou.

« 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres. », lui dis-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Le hibou poussa un hululement, comme pour me signifier qu'il avait compris et déploya ses ailes avant de s'envoler dans le ciel rose. Je le regardai s'éloigner. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé avoir des ailes pour voir le monde de haut, traverser les mers et les océans, planer au-dessus des montagnes, voyager…  
>Une main froide se plaça à la base de mon cou, me sortant de ma rêverie. Tournant la tête, je reconnus mon père.<p>

« Où est Hermès ? »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il est parti ? », répliquai-je, suspicieuse.

Il désigna la cage vide de mon hibou.

« Ah, oui… », soufflai-je, me trouvant idiote tout à coup.

« Alors ? »

« Il va au square Grimmaurd. », lui confiai-je.

Mon père fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je poursuive ma relation avec Harry mais… »

Sa main quitta mon cou pour se poser sur ma bouche, me faisant taire. Il ferma la porte d'un geste de la baguette et un voile transparent recouvrit celle-ci, m'indiquant que la pièce venait d'être insonorisée. Il ôta sa main et m'expliqua :

« Je ne veux pas que ton attirance pour notre ennemi numéro un se sache ici. »

« Notre ennemi numéro un ? »

« L'ennemi numéro un du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans, rectifia-t-il. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes censés partager leur opinion. »

Je hochai la tête. Il poursuivit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je sais que tu aimes Potter mais évite de lui écrire, évite aussi de te montrer avec lui à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas idée des ennuis que tu t'attirerais si cette relation venait à se savoir. »

« Mais papa, tout le monde sait déjà que je fréquente Harry Potter. »

« Justement. Il faut que cela cesse, Meredith. Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! », m'indignai-je.

« Il s'agit de ta sécurité, Meredith ! Qu'est-ce que dirait Malvina, à ton avis, si elle savait que tu étais amoureuse de celui qui a déchu son maître ? »

« Je m'en fiche de Malvina. », répliquai-je en serrant les dents.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua légèrement.

« Tu t'en fiches ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire aux gens, non ? Comment peux-tu dire que tu t'en fiches, Meredith ! », s'écria-t-il.

« C'est ma mère, elle ne me fera aucun mal ! Elle m'aime bien trop pour cela ! »

« Elle t'aime, c'est vrai, mais certainement pas autant qu'elle aime le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien ne passe avant lui, Meredith ! Rien ! Pas même toi. S'il lui demande de te torturer, elle te torturera. S'il lui demande de te tuer, elle te tuera. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? »

« Il n'a aucune raison de vouloir m'éliminer. », rétorquai-je, butée.

« Réfléchis trente secondes, veux-tu ? Serpentard est une maison truffée de fils et filles de Mangemorts – tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour ! S'ils découvrent ta liaison avec Potter et qu'ils te considèrent comme une traitresse, s'ils en parlent à leurs parents et que ceux-ci en parlent à leur maître, crois-tu qu'il fera en sorte que tu restes indemne ? »

Je le repoussai et regardai au-dehors, sans un mot.

« Je veux t'entendre dire que tu ne t'afficheras plus avec Harry Potter. », insista-t-il.

« Oui, eh bien, moi, je ne veux pas le perdre ! »

La vie était trop injuste ! Je devais couper les ponts avec mon amoureux à cause de l'allégeance de ma mère ! J'essuyai la goutte d'eau qui avait coulé sur ma joue. Mon père soupira bruyamment.

« Je ne t'oblige pas à rompre, dit-il. Tu pourras continuer à le voir en secret. »

« Ah, et où ça ? Dans tes appartements ? », dis-je, sarcastique.

« Si tu en éprouves le désir. »

Je fis volte-face.

« C'est une blague ? », fis-je, agressive.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Je le sondai attentivement. Il n'y avait aucune once de moquerie dans son regard ténébreux.

« Ce serait cool. », déclarai-je finalement en me radoucissant.

Il effleura ma joue et je lui souris.

« Allez, viens, on va dîner. »

Il annula le sortilège d'insonorisation, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. En descendant l'escalier, j'eus la stupéfaction de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci se tenait au milieu du hall. Il venait certainement d'arriver car il avait encore le capuchon de sa robe de sorcier rabattu sur la tête.

« Papa… », murmurai-je.

« Avance. », me somma-t-il.

J'obéis. Je franchis la dernière marche de l'escalier, mon père en fit autant, me poussa sur le côté et s'inclina devant le mage noir.

« Bonsoir, Severus. »

« Bonsoir, Maître. »

Mon père se tourna vers moi.

« Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour saluer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Je… euh… bonsoir, Monseigneur. », bredouillai-je en faisant maladroitement la révérence.

Les lèvres du lord se fendirent un sourire.

« Bonsoir, Meredith. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, merci et vous ? »

J'avais parlé trop vite et je rougis d'embarras en constatant la surprise du lord et le haussement de sourcil de mon père.

« Je vais bien aussi. », s'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il repoussa son capuchon, découvrant son visage blanc aux yeux rouge sang.

« Maître, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici ? », interrogea mon père.

« Malvina m'a convié à dîner, elle ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Malvina ne me dit pas grand-chose ces temps-ci. »

J'avais l'impression que mon père faisait secrètement allusion à ce qui s'était passé dans la cave. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne releva pas et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, mon père le suivit et je leur emboîtai le pas.  
>Le dîner fut particulièrement long ce soir-là. Les Malefoy avaient fait préparer un dîner de roi et les adultes parlaient beaucoup, ils conversaient surtout à propos du ministère de la magie en évitant soigneusement d'être assez explicites pour que Drago et moi comprenions de quoi il retournait vraiment. Je compris juste que le Seigneur cherchait à s'infiltrer dans une salle très sécurisée du ministère et à y dérober un objet précieux.<br>À la fin du repas, j'eus l'autorisation de m'éclipser dans ma chambre et d'aller dormir. Je faisais un merveilleux rêve dans lequel je retrouvais Harry et Daphné quand quelque chose d'humide me réveilla en sursaut. Roulé en boule à côté de moi, Belzébuth me léchait la joue.

« Belzébuth, c'est dégoûtant ! », m'exclamai-je en me redressant.

Je le poussai hors du lit et enfouis ma tête sous la couette. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis un poids sur mon ventre. Je rabattis la couette et me retrouvai nez à nez avec le lynx.

« Sale bestiole, tu ne comprends donc jamais ce qu'on te dit ? Dégage ! »

Je lui donnai un coup de pied pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, il riposta en me griffant l'avant-bras.

« Aïe ! », criai-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

J'allumai la lumière et grimaçai en avisant l'écorchure que je venais de récolter. Je fusillai le lynx du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? », m'agaçai-je.

Le lynx se tourna vers la fenêtre. Sur le bord de celle-ci, Hermès me fixait, un message à la patte. Je m'empressai de lui ouvrir et lut ce qu'il m'avait apporté :

_Meredith, _

_Tu me manques aussi beaucoup. Je suis pressé de te revoir. Plus que deux jours et je pourrai enfin te serrer dans mes bras !  
>Je t'aime mon petit amour.<em>

_Harry_

_PS : j'ai entendu Sirius dire à Madame Weasley que ton père venait au square demain, peut-être pourrais-tu t'arranger pour avancer la date de nos retrouvailles ? _

Une grande joie m'envahit et je courus jusqu'à la chambre de mon père où j'entrai en trombe.

« Papa ! », appelai-je.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Je dévalai les marches qui me séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et pénétrai dans le salon. Assis dans un fauteuil, mon père discutait avec Lucius et Narcissa.

« Papa ! »

« Meredith ! gronda-t-il en m'apercevant. Il est deux heures ! »

« On s'en moque ! Viens voir, s'il te plait ! »

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et me suivit jusque dans ma chambre.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup tous les soirs, déjà hier… »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais au square Grimmaurd demain ? », l'interrompis-je.

Il me regarda de haut en bas, pinça les lèvres et répondit :

« Premièrement, je ne crois pas avoir de comptes à te rendre et, deuxièmement, comment sais-tu cela ? »

Il remarqua Hermès, toujours perché sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte et le morceau de parchemin posé sur le bureau.

« Je vois. », grogna-t-il.

« Tu veux bien m'emmener, dis ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour voir Harry, tiens ! »

« Tu le vois dans deux jours ! »

« Justement, c'est trop long ! Et puis tu as dit que je ne pourrais pas m'afficher avec lui alors… »

« Je t'ai dit aussi que vous pourrez vous retrouver dans mes appartements de temps en temps. »

« Tu n'avais pas précisé _de __temps __en __temps_. », le taquinai-je.

Il grogna de nouveau.

« Si tu me laisses avec Malvina, elle va encore me forcer à voir des atrocités. »

« Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Malvina ? », s'enquit-il.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Allez, dis oui, s'il te plait ! »

Il soupira.

« Très bien. Je t'emmène. »

« Ouiii ! hurlai-je en lui sautant au cou, merci, merci, merci ! »

« Moins fort, me réprimanda-t-il, on pourrait nous entendre. »

« Merci. », répétai-je en murmurant, cette fois, avec un air espiègle que je ne me connaissais pas.

« Bon, maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux, tu vas te coucher. », m'ordonna-t-il.

« Est-ce que je peux aller boi… »

« Non ! »

Il me poussa vers le lit et attendis que je sois couchée pour éteindre la lumière.

« Tu ne me bordes pas ? », me moquai-je.

« Arrête tes bêtises et dors. Si je te vois ou si je t'entends te relever, je te cloue au lit d'un sort bien placé ! »

« D'accord, bonne nuit ! »

« C'est ça, bonne nuit. »

Il caressa le bout de mon nez et quitta la pièce en emmenant Belzébuth avec lui.

.

Ooo

.

_Samedi après-midi, seize heures. _

« Papa, on y va ? »

« Pas maintenant. »

« Mais ça fait au moins huit heures que tu me dis ça ! »

« Cesse de geindre ou je ne t'emmène pas. »

« Pffff… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de soupirer ! »

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais bien différente de d'habitude. Je portais mes nouvelles ballerines, une robe bustier noire ornée de sequins avec un large ruban rose à la taille, de grands anneaux roses aux oreilles et un serre-tête également rose retenait mes cheveux qu'Arwen avait ondulés. C'était elle qui m'avait habillée, elle aussi qui comptait me maquiller à en juger par l'énorme palette de couleurs qu'elle tenait. Elle me fit assoir sur un tabouret, monta sur une pile de livres pour se mettre à ma hauteur et me mis un fard à paupière et du brillant à lèvres de couleur… rose ! Moi qui ne portais jamais de rose, j'étais servie !

« Arwen est fière d'elle, déclara l'elfe en me contemplant, Miss est très jolie ! »

« Merci… papa, on y va ? », criai-je en espérant qu'il m'entendrait.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et mon père entra.

« Oui, on y va. », grogna-t-il.

« Ah, quand même ! »

Il me dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? »

Il sourit.

« Non… tu es très belle aujourd'hui. »

Je rosis de plaisir.

« Parce que je ne le suis pas les autres jours ? », demandai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il ne répondit pas. Il fit demi-tour et descendit l'escalier, son habituelle cape noire voletant derrière lui.

« Lui, par contre, il n'innove pas. », dis-je à voix basse.

Arwen pouffa de rire et disparut dans un claquement de doigt. Je rejoignis mon père dans le hall.

« On y va comment ? », le questionnai-je.

« Par la cheminée. », dit-il en s'avançant vers le salon.

« Ah, non ! Je ne tiens pas à arriver couverte de suie ! »

Mon père leva les yeux au plafond.

« On croit rêver, grommela-t-il. Allez, donne-moi ton bras, on transplane. »


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir à tous et bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 27: Chagrin, brûlure au creux de la poitrine.<span>**  
>(Philippe Delerm.)<p>

La porte du 12 square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit sur Mrs Weasley – vêtue d'une robe orange pâle et d'un gilet tricoté main – qui nous accueillit aimablement.

« Comme tu es jolie aujourd'hui. », me complimenta-t-elle.

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, plein de chaleur, comme un soleil, et nous entraîna dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry, Hermione et le reste de la famille Weasley. Tous étaient installés autour d'un bon goûter. Harry se précipita vers moi et me serra fort contre lui.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. », dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je croisai le regard de mon père qui tourna prestement la tête et engagea la conversation avec Arthur Weasley. Harry me poussa vers la table, s'affala sur une chaise et s'arrangea pour que je tombe assise sur ses genoux. Il enlaça ma taille d'un bras et me servit un jus d'orange de l'autre.

« Salut ! me lança gaiment Hermione. Bonnes vacances ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Oh, pourquoi ? »

_Parce __que __j__'__ai__ vu__ ma __mère __tuer__ des__ gens__ sans__ vergogne !,_aurais-je dû répondre.

« Elles étaient… ennuyantes, marmonnai-je. Réviser les B.U.S.E.s chez soi pendant toute une semaine n'a rien de très amusant, tu sais. »

« À qui le dis-tu ! s'exclama Ron. Mione m'a fait revoir TOUT le programme de potions et de métamorphose ! J'ai cru mourir ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Tu en avais bien besoin. », déclara-t-elle.

Ron fronça le nez, vexé, et mordit dans un gros carré de chocolat. Harry posa un baiser sonore au creux de mon cou.

« Allez, on dégage ! », lança-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? », demandai-je.

« Il va y avoir une réunion, regarde. »

Il désigna la porte du menton. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix la passaient les uns derrière les autres. Parmi eux, je reconnus Tonks, Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore arriva aussi, habillé d'une longue robe pourpre et d'un chapeau assorti. Après l'avoir salué, nous montâmes dans la chambre que partageaient Harry et Ron pour jouer à des jeux de société sorciers en mangeant des bonbons. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était très agréable. Nous étions détendus et nous rions sans arrêt. J'étais heureuse d'être avec mes amis de Gryffondor.  
>À vingt heures, nous fûmes autorisés à regagner la cuisine. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminé, la rendant moins sombre et inquiétante que tantôt. Malgré le départ de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, nous restions nombreux. Black, Lupin et Tonks, les six Weasley, Harry, Hermione, papa et moi… nous étions douze sans compter le sorcier vraiment laid qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. On aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé dans un vieux morceau de bois usé, par quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu qu'une très vague idée de la physionomie humaine et de l'art de la sculpture. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau paraissait marqué de cicatrices. Sa bouche avait l'air d'une entaille tracée en diagonale et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez. Mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui le rendaient effrayant. L'un d'eux était petit, sombre, perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite, d'un côté et d'autre, de haut en bas, totalement indépendant de l'œil normal. Il pouvait également se retourner complètement pour regarder en arrière. On ne voyait plus alors qu'un globe blanc.<p>

« Qui est-ce ? », chuchotai-je à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Alastor Maugrey, un Auror exceptionnel. »

Fred Weasley approuva d'un signe de tête énergique.

« Le meilleur que le ministère ait jamais eu, renchérit-il. On dit qu'il a rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban à lui tout seul après la première guerre contre Voldemort. »

« Il a été assigné professeur de DFCM l'année dernière, ajouta George, mais il a été… disons remplacé… par cette vermine de Barty Croupton Junior peu avant la rentrée. »

« Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà… la fille de Snape. »

Maugrey s'était approché de nous.

« Alastor Maugrey. », se présenta-t-il.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. », répondis-je hautainement, arrachant un sourire amusé aux jumeaux et m'attirant un regard méprisant de Ron.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas su si on ne te l'avait pas dit », me fit-il remarquer avant de s'éloigner.

L'Auror me jaugea de son œil pivotant.

« Elle est comme son père. », ricana-t-il.

« Et alors ? », l'attaquai-je.

« Et alors ça vaut mieux pour toi, si tu veux mon avis. »

Il me fit signe d'avancer avec son index.

« Vaut mieux être associée à un bon sorcier qu'à une meurtrière complètement cinglée, pas vrai ? », me souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le fixer d'un regard impénétrable.

« C'est moi qui l'ai arrêtée. », me confia-t-il à mi-voix.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? », répliquai-je d'une voix forte.

Je n'appréciais pas du tout qu'il me parlât de ma mère ici et j'avais fait en sorte d'attirer l'attention. Ce fût réussi. Mon père me rejoignit et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Allons, allons, Meredith, ne te fâche pas. »

« Alors dis-lui de me ficher la paix ! », grondai-je en levant la tête pour le regarder.

« Elle a son caractère. », commenta Maugrey, sarcastique.

« Merde ! »

J'étais énervée et le mot m'avait échappé. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Je jetai un regard du côté de mon père. Il me toisait et je pouvais lire au fond de ses prunelles ténébreuses un profond mécontentement.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas… »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, siffla-t-il, l'air sévère. Retourne auprès de tes camarades. »

J'obéis. Je sautai sur le dos de Harry et lui mordillai affectueusement l'oreille.

« Ça va ? Tu as fait connaissance après Maugrey ? », questionna-t-il.

« Ne me parle pas de lui. », bougonnai-je.

J'avisai mon père. Il discutait avec Maugrey et paraissait toujours contrarié.

« Vous dînez avec nous, Severus ? », demanda soudainement Mrs Weasley.

Mon père se tourna vers elle s'apprêta à refuser, je me précipitai vers lui :

« Oh, papa, dis oui, s'il te plait ! »

Il me lança un regard froid.

« Nous devons rentrer, Meredith. Nos hôtes nous attendent. »

Je trouvai étrange qu'il appelât les Malefoy ainsi et je supposai que c'était un moyen de préserver l'identité de ma mère d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« S'il te plait… », répétai-je en tirant sur sa manche.

« N'insiste pas. », gronda-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Je lui pris les mains.

« Papa… papa… », fis-je, soudain câline.

« J'ai dit non. »

« Mais allezzz ! »

Je lui fis une vraie comédie, ce qui mit sa patience à rude épreuve.

« Cesse immédiatement de te donner en spectacle ! », me somma-t-il.

Il avait beau haussé le ton, je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner. Mrs Weasley entreprit de venir à ma rescousse :

« Voyez comme elle en a envie, Severus. Restez, vous ne nous dérangez nullement. »

Il poussa un long soupir.

« Tu es pénible. », grogna-t-il à mon attention.

Je caressai tendrement ses grandes mains rugueuses.

« Alors c'est oui ? »

Il posa son regard noir sur Mrs Weasley qui lui sourit amicalement avant d'ensorceler un couteau pour qu'il épluchât tout seul les légumes.

« C'est oui. », capitula-t-il.

« Merci papa ! », m'écriai-je en faisant un bond, ravie.

Mon père s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras. Il s'était fait berner, une fois de plus, et il en avait pleinement conscience. Il remarqua Black, debout, à quelques mètres de lui, l'air goguenard.

« Sans commentaire. », siffla-t-il.

Black pouffa de rire, sortit deux bonbonnes de Bièraubeurre du buffet qui trônait derrière lui et les fit léviter jusqu'à la table.

« Meredith, prends ça ! », dit Ginny en me tendant une pile d'assiettes.

J'aidai Ginny et ses frères à mettre le couvert tandis que leur mère s'affairait autour d'une grosse marmite en fonte. Bientôt, la grosse marmite dégagea une délicieuse odeur de ragoût et nous nous attablâmes rapidement, l'estomac criant famine.  
>Au cours du repas, je surpris une discussion entre Lupin et Black qui se plaignait de son elfe :<p>

« Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique cette fichue bestiole mais je ne la vois quasiment plus. », dit l'ancien prisonnier, la mine sombre.

« J'ai vu Kreattur la semaine dernière, tenta de le rassurer Lupin, il pleurait sur les robes de ta mère. »

Ma fourchette m'échappa des mains, tombant sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

« Kreattur ? répétai-je, abasourdie. Vous avez dit Kreattur ? »

Lupin confirma d'un signe de tête. Je me sentis blêmir.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Meredith ? », s'enquit Mrs Weasley.

« Eh bien, je… je connais… enfin, il y a un elfe qui porte ce nom-là chez ma mère. »

Je n'avais pas voulu évoquer Malvina mais c'était sortit tout seul. Cette révélation avait jeté un froid et les adultes échangeaient à présent des regards graves. J'eus alors la certitude qu'ils connaissaient tous l'identité de ma mère car, dans le cas contraire, ils ne seraient pas inquiétés. Seuls Harry, Hermione et les enfants Weasley paraissaient ne rien comprendre.

« Tu es sûre de toi, Meredith ? », demanda mon père, les sourcils joints.

« Oui… il était au manoir pour l'anniversaire de ma mère… il servait des boissons dans la véranda… ma mère a été détestable avec lui et ma tante lui a dit de faire attention, qu'il fallait le ménager… je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. »

Black était blanc comme un linge.

« Kreattur ! », hurla-t-il.

Un vieil elfe se matérialisa à côté de lui et s'inclina bien bas.

« Le maître désire quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix aigre.

« Oui, as-tu déjà vu cette jeune fille ? dit-il en me désignant, et ne mens pas, surtout ! »

L'elfe se tourna dans ma direction et me fixa longuement avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Meredith, tu le reconnais ?», me pressa Black.

J'étudiai l'elfe avec attention. Il avait les mêmes haillons, les mêmes oreilles d'où sortaient quelques poils blancs et le même nez que l'elfe que j'avais vu chez ma mère.

« Oui, c'est lui. », assurai-je malgré l'anxiété qui brillait dans les yeux de Kreattur.

Black se leva aussitôt, saisit la créature par l'oreille, quitta la cuisine et claqua la porte derrière lui. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. J'avisai Harry et constatai avec étonnement qu'il me fusillait du regard.  
>Des piaillements et des cris étouffés nous parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Je n'entendais pas tout mais je percevais l'essentiel : Kreattur, après s'être fait traiter de félon, avait reçu l'interdiction de retourner chez les Malefoy et de les contacter. Il y eut un bruit sec puis deux autres et une explosion de sanglots. Après un instant d'hésitation, Lupin partit rejoindre son ami. Les bruits cessèrent, les sanglots également et les deux hommes regagnèrent leurs places à table.<p>

« J'aurais dû l'égorger ! », gronda Black.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, murmura Lupin en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Kreattur n'a rien divulgué d'important à Voldemort. »

Au nom du puissant mage noir, les Weasley frissonnèrent autour de la table. Tonks fronça du nez et je me surpris à grimacer.

« Ça, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit. », dit Black.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, tu lui as strictement défendu de dévoiler les projets de l'Ordre à qui que ce soit et un elfe de maison ne peut aller à l'encontre des ordres directs de son maître. »

Black grogna.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… cette petite pourriture… »

« Sirius ! », s'indigna Hermione.

« Ah, ne prends pas sa défense, Hermione ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait ! », s'énerva Black.

« Il ne nous aurait peut-être pas trahi si vous aviez été plus gentil avec lui ! », répliqua vertement la jeune fille.

Black lui lança un regard méchamment noir et s'en alla. Lupin soupira bruyamment.

« Laissons-le se calmer, conseilla-t-il. Je te remercie, Meredith, ajouta-t-il à mon attention. Sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais su pour Kreattur. »

Mrs Weasley débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Qui veut du dessert ? interrogea-t-elle. J'ai fait de la tarte à la mélasse, je sais que tu adores ça, Harry chéri. »

« Pas maintenant, Mrs Weasley. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Meredith. »

Je le dévisageai.

« Pourquoi ? », murmurai-je du bout des lèvres.

« Tu verras bien. », répondit-il sèchement.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Voyant que personne ne semblait s'opposer à notre départ, il m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraîna sans ménagement dans sa chambre.

« Qui est ta mère ? », cria-t-il en me propulsant vers son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? », rétorquai-je froidement.

« Tu m'as mené en bateau pendant trop longtemps, Meredith. Tu n'as jamais eu le cran de me dire la vérité. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais rejoindre l'A.D pour apprendre à créer un Patronus qui te permettrait de communiquer avec ta mère, ensuite tu m'as confié que tu te croyais orpheline jusqu'à l'été dernier, et plus tard tu as affirmé que tu ne savais pas qui elle était. J'ai remarqué toutes tes incohérences mais je n'ai jamais osé insister parce que la famille est un sujet sensible pour moi aussi. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, je suis presque sûr que tu es parente d'une famille de Mangemorts et j'exige de savoir laquelle ! »

« Tu n'as rien à exiger du tout ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! », criai-je à mon tour, la colère s'insinuant en moi.

« Avant, je n'avais rien à exiger, rectifia-t-il. Aujourd'hui, tu es ma petite copine, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis apparentée à des Mangemorts ? », demandai-je plus calmement.

« L'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sirius quand tu lui as dit que son elfe était venu chez ta mère, le fait qu'il ait accusé Kreattur de traitrise et qu'il ait parlé des Malefoy. »

« Tu as entendu ? »

« J'étais à côté de toi, Meredith ! Si tu as entendu ce que Sirius a dit à Kreattur quand ils sont partis tous les deux, je l'ai entendu aussi ! »

J'avais un poids sur l'estomac et un nœud dans la gorge.

« Alors ? », s'impatienta-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que je croyais être orpheline, Harry. Je vivais vraiment en France, dans un orphelinat austère avec une vieille pie pour directrice. Je n'avais pas d'amis, on se moquait de mon apparence et je me sentais différente à cause de mes pouvoirs. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai intégré l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Je ne revenais à l'orphelinat que pour l'été et c'était un grand soulagement pour moi. Un jour, un sorcier anglais est venu à l'orphelinat et le lendemain j'ai appris que c'était mon père… »

« C'était Snape, hein ? »

« Oui. Au début, je l'ai rejeté mais j'ai très vite regretté et je l'ai enjoint de revenir me voir dans une lettre. Il a accepté, m'a expliqué d'où je venais et je suis partie avec lui. Je sais, ça parait fou comme ça mais je… »

« Tu as cru tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Je voulais quitter l'orphelinat, Harry. »

Harry se frotta le front.

« Hum… je comprends… enfin, j'essaie. Et ta mère, qui est-ce ? »

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux. Allait-il me rejeter quand il apprendrait la vérité ?

« C'est une Malefoy… Malvina Malefoy… »

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis l'horreur dans les yeux de Harry.

« Tu veux dire la folle qui a tué je ne sais combien de gens uniquement parce que leur sang n'était pas pur ? »

« Harry, je… »

« Et tu as vécu avec elle ? Tu l'as laissée t'approcher ? »

Il semblait choqué. Son visage était livide et il serrait étroitement les lèvres.

« Harry, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. », murmurai-je d'une voix implorante.

« On a toujours le choix, Meredith. Tu aurais pu la repousser. »

« Ce n'était pas si facile… Harry, imagine que ta maman soit toujours en vie ! Tu n'aurais pas envie de la rencontrer ? De savoir à quoi elle ressemble ? D'entendre sa voix ? »

« Pas si c'était une meurtrière. », répliqua-t-il durement.

« Essaie de comprendre… »

« Non. Je ne veux pas comprendre, Meredith. »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes genoux.

« Tu ne dois pas m'assimiler à elle, repris-je. Je suis contre ses agissements, contre ses convictions… Je… Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, Harry ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et fus une fois de plus subjuguée par le vert de ses iris. Je me levai pour l'enlacer. Il recula. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et un sentiment d'amertume m'envahit en même que mes yeux se voilaient de larmes.

« Harry… »

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et sortis de la chambre. Je dévalai l'escalier en refoulant mes larmes tant bien que mal. J'étais profondément blessée par l'attitude que Harry avait eue à mon égard. Je surgis dans la cuisine et avisai mon père :

« Papa, viens… on s'en va. »

Mon père se tourna vers moi et constata ma mine défaite sans un mot.

« Papa, on s'en va ! », dis-je en haussant le ton pour le faire réagir.

Mais il ne réagit pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », m'interrogea Mrs Weasley.

Tous les regards convergeaient dans ma direction et je me sentais grandement mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas me faire remarquer lorsque j'étais triste.

« Il sait, dis-je simplement. Il sait et il ne l'accepte pas. »

« Il sait quoi ? », intervint Ron.

J'observai le rouquin durant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons. Je remontai les marches quatre à quatre, traversai le hall et entrebâillai la porte d'entrée pour me glisser à l'extérieur. Un vent frais s'engouffra sous ma robe, me faisant frissonner. Je levai les yeux vers les étoiles, elles étaient bien visibles dans le ciel obscur. Quand j'étais petite, Camille me répétait souvent qu'on avait tous une bonne étoile. Où était la mienne ? S'était-elle éteinte ? Ou était-ce la petite que l'on voyait à peine, là-bas ? Était-il seulement possible que j'en ai une ?

« Ah, Meredith, tu es là. »

Je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Mrs Weasley se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demandai-je, agressive.

« Harry n'est pas un méchant garçon, Meredith. J'ai la conviction qu'il ne voulait pas te froisser. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. », l'interrompis-je sur un ton péremptoire.

« Comme tu veux, dit-elle avec bienveillance. Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? Rester loin de ta mère quelques heures supplémentaires est une idée qui te séduirait peut-être. »

« Non. »

Ce n'était pas moi qui avais répondu. Derrière Mrs Weasley, mon père venait d'apparaître.

« Je vous remercie, Molly, mais nous avons assez abusé de votre hospitalité. »

« Papa… »

« Nous rentrons, Meredith, trancha-t-il froidement. Ton bras. »

Je lui tendis mon bras et j'eus l'impression que mes pieds décollaient du sol, que mon corps se compressait et que mes tympans allaient exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Ma respiration était comme bloquée, je cherchais de l'air, j'étais sur le point d'étouffer…  
>Puis nous réapparûmes sur la large allée, bordée d'une haie soigneusement entretenue, qui menait au manoir des Malefoy. Je m'écartai de mon père et me penchai en avant pour vomir. J'essuyai mes lèvres avec une feuille arrachée à un arbre en grimaçant.<p>

« Tu n'as pas de mouchoir ? »

« Je ne veux pas le salir. », expliquai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Dans la pénombre, je ne voyais pas mon père distinctement mais je devinai qu'il avait levé les yeux aux ciels.

« _Lumos !_ », dit-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sur mon visage, l'éclairant d'une faible lueur.

« Quand t'habitueras-tu enfin à ce moyen de transport ? », râla-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça qui me rende malade. », confiai-je dans un murmure.

Je levai les yeux vers le manoir, grand et majestueux. On avait allumé la lumière au premier étage. À travers l'une des fenêtres à croisillons, j'aperçus la silhouette de Malvina, enveloppée dans son peignoir en satin, semblant scruter le parc.

« Que t'as dit Potter ? »

« Il m'a reproché de lui avoir menti à propos de ma mère et de l'avoir laissée m'approcher. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« C'est déjà amplement suffisant, répliquai-je, acerbe. Je ne sais même pas s'il voudra me revoir un jour. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il avait un ton mielleux qui ne me plaisait absolument pas. Je pivotai vers lui et remarquai qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Je constate que cette nouvelle te réjouit. »

« Allons, ce n'est pas une grande perte, Meredith. »

« Ça m'aurait étonné que tu dises le contraire, répondis-je, furieuse. Ça t'arrangerait bien qu'il me rejette définitivement, hein ? Si tu avais su qu'il réagirait pareillement, je suis certaine que tu te serais arrangé pour lui dévoiler l'identité de ma génitrice ! Tu n'as aucune peine pour moi ! Tu n'as pas de cœur ! »

Et sur ce, je courus jusqu'au manoir familial et gravis rapidement les marches qui me séparaient du premier étage.

« Meredith, c'est toi ? », cria Malvina en entendant mes pas sur le parquet impeccablement ciré.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! », tonnai-je en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je la claquai la porte de toutes mes forces et m'allongeai sur le lit. J'avais du chagrin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouiiiiiiiiiin ! Je dépriiiiiime ! Une review, une seule, pour mon chapitre 26 (merci à son auteur, d'ailleurs :) ) Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Je me sens alone, là ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne l'avez pas aimé qu'il faut me laisser tomber <strong>**! Et ne dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas venus lire, hein, c'est noté noir sur blanc sur mon profil que j'ai eu pleinnn de visiteurs ! Aidez-moi à m'améliorer, donnez-moi des conseils ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre suscitera plus de réactions de votre part. ^^  
><strong>

** Bises.**

**PS : Au cas où ça vous intéresse (je commence sérieusement à avoir des doutes hum hum), il ne reste que quatre chapitres avant la fin de la cinquième année de Meredith. ^^  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, everybody ! J'ai écrit ce chap en une soirée, mon temps record !**  
><strong>On se trouve en bas,<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 28 : Le sortilège Doloris<span>**

Dimanche. Pour moi, ce jour rimait avec repos, tranquillité et joie. Mais ce jour n'avait apparemment pas la même signification pour la famille Malefoy. Je me bouchai les oreilles en entendant les hurlements qui provenaient de la cave où ma chère mère torturait encore de pauvres gens.

« Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus ! », dis-je à Belzebuth.

Le lynx boréal sauta sur ma chaise de bureau et m'observa vider le placard, les tiroirs et les étagères de ma chambre. Je plaçai mes livres d'école au fond de ma grosse valise et pliai mes vêtements par-dessus. Ce soir, je retournerais à Pourdlard ! Enfin !  
>Hermès hulula doucement. Je consentis à lui laisser prendre l'air.<p>

« Allez, amuse-toi. », dis-je en le regardant s'envoler.

Je fermai ma valise d'un coup de baguette magique. On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. », fis-je nonchalamment.

Mon père pénétra dans la pièce.

« Déjà prête ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Plus vite on partira, mieux ce sera. », expliquai-je.

« Meredith, il se peut que nous ne partions que demain matin. »

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige que je le rejoigne à Little Hangleton. »

« Quand ? »

« Maintenant. »

« Oh, non alors ! Je ne veux pas rester ici sans toi ! »

« Ce n'est l'affaire que d'une journée, Meredith. »

« Mais n'entends-tu donc pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire en bas ? Si elle me demande… comme l'autre jour. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

« Tu reviens quand ? »

« Cette nuit. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui. »

Il partit, je m'assis près de la fenêtre et regardai au-dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le vis surgir sur le perron, parcourir l'allée, son habituelle cape noire virevoltant autour de ses chevilles au rythme de ses pas. Il franchit le portail de fer forge, tourna sur lui-même et disparut. Je collai mon visage contre le carreau en priant Morgane pour que Malvina ne m'importune pas. Malheureusement, Morgane ne sembla pas se soucier de mes prières et une demi-heure plus tard une voix féminine retentit dans le manoir :

« Meredith, descends-vite ! »

Je m'exécutai en soupirant.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, tante Cissy ? », m'enquis-je.

« Ta mère. », dit-elle en désignant les marches qui permettaient d'accéder aux sous-sols.

Je poussai un autre soupir avant de les emprunter. Une fois arrivée en bas, ce que j'aperçus me glaça le sang. Deux enfants aux visages criblés de bleus étranges entouraient un homme à la mine désemparée et couvert de sang.

« Meredith, approche, s'il te plaît. », fit ma mère d'une voix douce.

Elle se tenait entre Bellatrix et Lucius, et entortillait sa baguette magique autour d'une longue mèche de cheveux blonds.  
>J'obéis, réticente.<p>

« J'ai fait un pari avec ton oncle. », m'informa-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« J'ai parié que tu arriverais à lancer le sortilège Doloris sur le neveu de Matthew. »

« Eh bien, je pense que tu as perdu ton pari, maman, parce que je n'ai jamais lancé ce sort et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le faire. », répliquai-je froidement avant de tourner les talons.

« Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je veux que tu essaies. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. », répondis-je en franchissant la première marche de l'escalier.

« Meredith, reviens ici immédiatement ! », tonna-t-elle.

Je clignai des yeux, surprise. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur moi. Jamais. Pas même lorsque j'avais fait enrager son frère.  
>Je me retournai lentement. Lucius avait l'air tout aussi ébahi que moi. Malvina tendit la main dans ma direction. Je m'avançai de mauvaise grâce. Elle saisit mon bras et me plaça devant l'un des deux garçons. Elle fouilla dans la poche de ma robe et en sortit ma baguette.<p>

« Prends-la. », dit-elle.

Je serrai mes doigts sur le morceau de bois magique.

« Tu connais la formule, maman te l'a déjà montrée. Essaie. », dit-elle dans un murmure, son souffle chaud caressant ma joue.

« Ces gens-là ne m'ont rien fait, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. »

« Ces gens-là font partie du ministère de la magie et mettent des bâtons dans les roues du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils méritent de souffrir, Meredith. »

« Ces enfants ne peuvent pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues de qui que ce soit, maman, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes. »

« Cesse de discuter et fais ce que je te dis ! »

Elle attrapa la main qui tenait la baguette et la dirigea vers le plus jeune des deux enfants. Je regardai le petit garçon brun, aux yeux noisette et innocents, et ressentis une immense compassion pour lui. J'avais autant envie de lui faire du mal que de subir le baiser d'un Détraqueur.

« Je refuse. », décrétai-je.

Bella émit un petit sifflement.

« Je pense que tu as gagné, Lucius. », dit-elle suavement, arrachant un sourire moqueur à ce dernier.

« Oh, ça, non, je ne crois pas ! riposta Malvina en pinçant les lèvres. Allez, Meredith, obéis. »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas jeter ce maléfice. », grinçai-je, la mâchoire crispée.

« Je vais t'apprendre. »

« Je ne veux pas apprendre. »

Elle empoigna une mèche de mes cheveux et tira fort, me forçant à pencher la tête en arrière.

« Obéis ou j'utilise ce sort contre toi. », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle avait une lueur démente dans les yeux.

« Maman… aïe… AIEEEE…d'accord, j'accepte. »

Elle me lâcha subitement et me poussa en avant. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette et la pointai sur le jeune garçon. J'étais très nerveuse, ma main tremblait.

« Allez, Meredith, ALLEZ ! », cria Malvina.

Aucun son ne voulait franchir de mes lèvres. Je sentis quelque chose de dur dans mon dos. Je devinai avec effroi que c'était la baguette de ma mère.

« Fais-le, Meredith, ou je te jure que tu souffriras comme jamais tu n'as souffert. », me menaça-t-elle.

La panique me nouait le ventre.

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Tu n'essaies pas ! », hurla-t-elle en enfonçant davantage sa baguette dans mon dos.

« M-mais si… »

Elle planta ses ongles dans la chair de mon cou. Je retins un couinement.

« _Endolo__… __endolo__…_ », balbutiai-je.

« Tu y es presque, allez ! », cria-t-elle encore, une sorte d'impatience mêlée à de l'excitation dans la voix.

« Elle n'y arrivera pas, Malvina, intervint Bellatrix. Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre pour que ce sort fonctionne. »

« Mais si, mais si, elle y arrivera ! », s'obstina-t-elle.

Malvina était à présent aussi nerveuse que moi. Il émanait d'elle une folie sauvage qui me faisait froid dans le dos.

« _Endoloris__!_ », finis-je par articuler avec un flagrant manque de volonté.

Rien ne se produisit. Le petit garçon me fixait toujours de ses petits yeux inquiets. À côté de lui, l'homme parut ressentir un bref soulagement.  
>Lucius ricana.<p>

« J'avais raison, elle n'a rien dans le ventre. Ma chère sœur, ta fille n'est qu'une incapable. Tu me dois dix mille Gallions. »

Malvina poussa un cri de rage et m'assena une gifle brutale qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je m'effondrai sur le sol.

« Tu vas regretter ton incompétence ! », vociféra-t-elle, frémissante de colère.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi.

« Non, maman… s'il te plait. », l'implorai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Une douleur fulgurante s'empara de moi. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles me traversaient la peau, que chaque particule de mon corps était chauffée à blanc. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé quelque chose de semblable. Un hurlement déchirant jaillit de ma gorge. Je voulais que cela s'arrête, quitte à mourir. Puis soudain, la douleur disparut. Je rouvris mes yeux ruisselants. Ma vision était floue mais je discernai quand même la silhouette de ma mère, penchée au-dessus de moi.

« File dans ta chambre, me somma-t-elle, et ne me déçois jamais plu, Meredith. »

« Oui, maman. », gémis-je.

Je me relevai difficilement et me retirai dans ma chambre. J'y passais le reste de la journée, seule avec Belzebuth et Hermès qui était revenu.  
>Vers vingt heures, la porte d'entrée claqua et des pas retentirent dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir. J'étais avachie sur mon bureau, la tête du lynx sur les genoux, quand mon père me rejoignit.<p>

« Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu, dit-il. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Elle n'était certainement aussi terrible que tu l'avais imaginée. »

À ces mots, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras repliés et éclatai en sanglots. La main de mon père me caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Voyons, Meredith, qu'y a-t-il encore ? »

Je lui racontai mon abominable journée en pleurant tout mon soul. Il continua à me caresser les cheveux.

« Tu m'avais dit que tout irait bien. », lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche.

« Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je suis navré, Meredith. »

« Ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec elle. », le suppliai-je.

« Plus jamais. »

Je me redressai et calai ma tête contre son torse en l'encerclant de mes bras. Il effleura affectueusement ma joue.

« Oh, papa… je la déteste tellement. »

« Moi aussi, ma fille… moi aussi. »

Il me repoussa doucement.

« Ne t'en va pas, reniflai-je, reste avec moi. »

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Il sortit de la chambre et appela Malvina d'une voix glaciale.

« Je suis dans le bureau ! », claironna-t-elle.

J'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il y eut un silence puis une dispute éclata entre mes deux parents, j'en percevais quelques fragments :

« Inimaginable… oser jeter un Doloris sur sa propre fille… »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait durer longtemps, Severus ! »

« Assez pour qu'elle en pleure encore ! »

« Elle méritait une punition ! »

« Argument irrecevable. On ne punit pas une enfant en la torturant ! Tu es une mère indigne ! »

« Indigne ! s'égosilla ma mère. Lequel de nous deux est le plus indigne, ici ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui l'as lâchement abandonnée dans un orphelinat rempli d'immondes Moldus ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Quinze ans, Severus ! Tu l'as laissée là-bas pendant quinze ans, entre les mains d'une vieille mégère qui la battait pendant que je croupissais à Azkaban ! »

« Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu ne conçois pas que l'on tape sur les doigts d'une gamine mais tu conçois qu'on la punisse à coups de sortilège Doloris ? »

Il y eut un silence. Je me levai lentement pour aller me poster devant le bureau.

« Très bien, j'admets, je me suis emportée ! J'ai eu tort ! Mais elle m'a énervée ! Elle pourrait parfaitement jeter ce sort si elle le voulait ! »

« Meredith est trop jeune pour apprendre à jeter des sortilèges impardonnables ! »

« Quand j'avais son âge… », commença Malvina.

« Quand tu avais son âge, tu étais la pire des pestes ! », l'interrompit-il.

« Tu étais amoureux de moi ! »

« C'est faux ! »

J'entrouvris légèrement la porte. Mes parents étaient séparés par un large bureau. Droit comme un i, les bras croisés, les traits de son visage animés par une colère maîtrisée, mon père fixait ma mère de son regard noir et troublant. À l'inverse, Malvina était penchée en avant, échevelée, tremblante et crispait les mains sur le tissu de sa robe rouge.

« Tu adorais que je te tourne autour. », dit-elle.

« Si j'avais éprouvé de l'amour pour toi, Malvina, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me droguer. », répondit mon père calmement.

Pour la première fois, je vis les yeux sombres de ma mère s'embuer.

« Je veux avoir l'assurance que tant qu'elle ne sera pas majeure et marquée, Meredith ne verra plus personne se faire torturer. », poursuivit mon père.

Ma mère serra les dents.

« Par moment, je me demande de quel côté tu es vraiment. », souffla-t-elle, venimeuse.

« Je suis du tien, mais je protège l'innocence de notre fille. »

Elle émit une exclamation méprisante.

« Tu m'amuses beaucoup, Severus. Notre fille, comme tu dis, a souffert quinze ans par ta faute, ce qui est, à mon sens, bien plus terrible qu'un sortilège Doloris. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'avais pas désiré cette enfant et que je ne me sentais pas capable d'en assurer la responsabilité. »

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

« Et donc, tu as décidé de l'oublier. »

« Je n'y suis jamais parvenu, Malvina, cracha mon père. On n'oublie pas son enfant comme ça ! »

« Tu aurais au moins pu te soucier de sa scolarité ! Beauxbâtons, Severus ! Beauxbâtons ! La pire école de sorcellerie qui soit ! »

« N'exagère pas, Malvina, Beauxbâtons forme de bons sorciers. »

« Des Sang-de-Bourbe, des Sang-mêlés ! C'est une école d'impurs avec un monstre pour directrice ! s'écria Malvina d'une voix stridente. Tu aurais pu faire en sorte qu'elle soit rapatriée en Angleterre et tu l'aurais eu pour élève à Poudlard ! Ou mieux, tu aurais pu l'envoyer à Dumstrang ! »

« Dumstrang est une école de garçons ! »

« Il y aussi des filles; en minorité, certes mais il y en a. Igor aurait été son directeur, elle aurait été chouchoutée ! »

« Igor n'est pas un exemple. Il a été trop couard pour regagner nos rangs cet été, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait tuer. »

« Oui mais à l'époque, c'était un homme bien, répliqua Malvina d'un air buté. Lucius est d'accord avec moi, il y aurait placé Drago si Narcissa ne s'y était pas opposé à cause de la distance de l'établissement. »

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et Drago apparut dans mon champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », chuchotai-je, contrariée de m'être faite prendre en pleine séance d'espionnage.

« Tu ne veux pas venir te changer les idées dans ma chambre ? »

Je le dévisageai, étonnée par la proposition, et hochai doucement la tête.  
>Je pénétrai dans la vaste pièce qui appartenait à mon cousin. Il alluma les chandelles qui flottaient magiquement au-dessus de nous et s'assit sur le tabouret face au piano.<p>

« Viens, dit-il en tapotant le tabouret, il y a de la place pour deux. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si gentil avec moi tout à coup. Je m'installai à côté de lui sur le tabouret. Il ouvrit son livre de partitions.

« Un quatre mains, ça te tente ? »

Je hochai de nouveau la tête.  
>La musique me fit momentanément oublier la dispute qui avait lieu dans la pièce d'à côté et j'étais persuadée que c'était ce qu'avait prévu Drago. Je le remerciai d'un sourire.<p>

« On fait la paix ? », demanda-t-il.

« On fait la paix. »

Lorsque la dernière note eut retenti, je calai ma tête contre son épaule et fermai les paupières.

« Mes parents n'appuient pas ta mère, lâcha-t-il après un silence. Au sujet du Doloris que tu as reçu. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Je les ai entendu discuter. »

Je rouvris les yeux.

« Ça m'étonne que ton père ne soutienne pas sa sœur. », lui confiai-je.

Drago sourit.

« Il est scandalisé qu'elle ait failli l'étrangler le jour où il t'a corrigé alors qu'en final, elle t'a fait plus de mal que lui. »

Je lui rendis son sourire. Au même moment, un cri retentit dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était un long cri de douleur. Je surgis dans le couloir. Malvina sortait justement du bureau. Sa robe était déchirée par endroits et ses cheveux tombaient en désordre autour de son visage anormalement pâle. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre sans un regard pour personne.

« Maintenant, tu vois ce que ça fait ! », gronda mon père en sortant à son tour, sa baguette à la main.

Malvina claqua sauvagement la porte de sa chambre.

« Papa, que se passe-t-il ? », interrogeai-je.

« Rien. Retourne dans ta chambre. »

« Mais… »

Je me tus en croisant le regard gorgé de colère qu'il posa sur moi et consentis à lui obéir.  
>Un quart d'heure s'écoula puis la cloche annonçant le dîner sonna et tout le monde descendit dans la salle à manger, mis à part ma mère, qui arriva après l'entrée. Elle s'était changée, elle portait une robe violette à franges et ses cheveux étaient coiffés. Je notai également qu'elle avait les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré.<br>Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Seule Cissy prit la parole pour dire qu'elle s'étonnait que Kreattur ne nous ait pas rendu visite ce soir.

.

Ooo

.

Je me préparais pour la nuit lorsque mon père surgit dans ma chambre.

« Alors tu es contente ? Malvina ne t'ennuiera plus. », dit-il.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Dois-je tout te répéter ou seulement ce que tu as manqué ? »

Ainsi m'avait-il aperçu tout à l'heure. Je baissai les yeux en rougissant.

« Tu te crois discrète, Meredith, mais tu ne l'es pas. »

Il tira la chaise de mon bureau et s'y installa.

« Est-ce qu'elle m'a vue aussi ? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Bon, alors, raconte-moi, qu'ai-je manqué ? »

« Je lui ai fait comprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas besoin d'une gamine inexpérimentée dans ses rangs et qu'elle devrait par conséquent attendre que tu sois marquée pour reprendre ta… formation si on puit dire. »

Je relevai la tête.

« Alors c'est vrai, je vais être marquée ? »

« J'aimerais mieux pas, grogna-t-il, mais la probabilité que tu le sois est forte, oui. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Alors tu en subiras les conséquences. »

Je fis la moue.

« Bon, ben, merci d'être intervenu… papa ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle crié ? »

Il ne répondit pas et changea le sujet de la conversation :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te déshabiller, nous rentrons à Poudlard cette nuit. »

« Oh, vraiment ? », m'étonnai-je.

Je revêtis ma cape émeraude, attrapai ma valise d'une main et la cage d'Hermès de l'autre et suivis mon père dans le hall. Drago nous attendait avec sa mère.

« On peut y aller ? », demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

« Parfait. Lucius, nous partons ! », dit-elle

Lucius – qui discutait avec ma mère dans le salon – vînt saluer son fils.

« Travaille bien. », lui dit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers moi.

« Toi aussi, Meredith. À bientôt. »

« À bientôt, mon oncle. »

Nous sortîmes dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Mon père passa ses bras autour de mon cou, Cissy fit de même avec Drago et nous transplanâmes. Malvina ne m'avait pas dit au revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour les review ! Je suis ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles et de constater que la plupart de mes habitués est toujours là.<strong>  
><strong>Comme je ne vous ai pas répondu individuellement (exception faite pour Néa ^^), je le fais ici :<strong>

**athina : Super, une nouvelle lectrice ! :) Bienvenue parmi nous !**

**Saina : Ça me rassure ce que tu dis ! Je craignais justement de ne pas avoir assez insisté sur les sentiments de Meredith à ce moment-là. Voilà la suite ! Ça va, tu n'as pas eu trop longtemps à attendre :P**

**Hazel Maladict : Merci, merci, merci ! Dsl pr le couple Harry/Meredith mais ça va durer un bon moment :s Perso pas trop OOC ? Ouf ! Pcq ce n'est pas tjs facile de respecter la personnalité de Rogue quand on voit tout à travers les yeux de sa fille qui l'adore !**

**Violaine07 : oui, ça m'encourage :D et ça me rassure aussi.**

**bisous à tous et à bientôt !**

**Klaylinn,  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : De retour à Poudlard **

Après avoir embrassé Drago, Narcissa s'était éclipsée et nous n'étions plus que trois devant le haut portail surmonté de deux têtes de sangliers. Mon père prononça une succession de formules magiques et celui-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour l'immense château hérissé de tours qui étincelaient de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel obscur. Un grand sourire envahissait mon visage tandis que nous progressions vers lui. Que Poudlard m'avait manqué !  
>Les portes de chênes s'écartèrent pour nous laisser entrer. Le hall était silencieux, tout le monde devait dormir.<p>

« Filez vous coucher. », nous ordonna mon père.

Je m'enfonçai avec Drago dans les entrailles du château, il énonça le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle aussi était particulièrement calme. Seuls quelques septième année veillaient encore. Drago me souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers son dortoir. J'en fis autant avec une certaine appréhension : quel accueil les filles me réserveraient-elles ?  
>Je poussai la porte comportant le numéro cinq. Pansy, Millicent et Tracey ne dormaient pas mais elles étaient allongées dans leurs lits respectifs, leurs baguettes diffusant une faible lumière sur les murs et le plafond en pierre.<p>

« Salut ! me lança Tracey. On croyait que tu avais disparu. »

« Eh bien, non, fis-je en refermant la porte avec le pied, je suis toujours là. »

« Quel dommage ! », s'exclama Pansy.

Je l'ignorai et me préparai pour la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances ? », me questionna Tracey.

« Je suis restée chez moi. »

« Avec ta mère ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? »

Tracey parut hésiter.

« Mon parrain est un Mangemort, tu sais, et il assiste régulièrement à des réunions avec Malvina. Il a insinué que tu étais sa fille, j'essaye de savoir si c'est vrai. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. », répondis-je en m'enroulant dans les couvertures.

« Il parait que c'est une femme remarquable. », commenta-t-elle.

« Ah, ça, elle ne passe pas souvent inaperçue. », dis-je ironiquement en songeant à ses tenues extravagantes, à sa façon de se pavaner avec Bellatrix et de cirer les bottes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bon, on dort ! », grogna Pansy.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'attention que me portait Tracey. Millicent ne parlait pas; néanmoins, elle me fixait d'un regard mauvais qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'était pas prête d'envisager une trêve avec moi.  
>Je fermai les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin, les filles éteignirent la lumière et je partis bien vite au pays des rêves.<p>

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à huit heures. J'avais la tête lourde et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour dormir un peu plus longtemps. Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai mon uniforme et attachai mes cheveux. Je m'observai dans le miroir de la chambre. Pansy me bouscula pour s'admirer et lisser sa frange.

« Ne me cherche pas trop, Pansy, tu pourrais le regretter. », l'avertis-je.

« C'est une menace ? », siffla-t-elle.

« Non, juste un conseil. »

Elle fit volte face et leva le nez, l'air hautain et me lança pompeusement :

« N'oublie pas que je suis préfète, Meredith. »

« Et toi, n'oublie pas que je suis la fille de notre directeur de maison. », lui rappelai-je en la bousculant violemment sur le côté.

Elle prit une expression outrée. Je rajustai ma queue de cheval avant de partir savourer mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle déjà pleine de monde. J'étais très heureuse de retrouver le plafond magique et les cinq longues tables. Même la présence d'Ombrage, à la table des professeurs, entre Dumbledore et McGonagall, n'amoindrissait pas ma bonne humeur.  
>J'engloutis deux saucisses, un œuf et une tartine grillée puis je courus jusqu'aux serres de l'école où avait lieu le cours de botanique. Je mis des gants de protection en peau de dragon et me plaçai à côté de Drago pour travailler. Le cours porta sur les propriétés de l'achillée sternutatoire. Je n'étais pas très intéressée par cette plante banale, généralement utilisée dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille, et, plutôt que d'écouter le professeur Chourave, je chahutai avec mon cousin. Hilare, je le regardais se tordre dans tous les sens pour tenter de chasser le Bubobulb que j'avais glissé dans le col de sa robe de sorcier et qui descendait lentement dans son dos.<p>

« Mr Malefoy, dit le professeur Chourave, que faites-vous donc ? On dirait que vous avez le diable au corps. »

Les élèves de tournèrent simultanément dans notre direction.

« Rien, professeur… j'essaie juste d'ôter cette sale bestiole de ma… ah, ça mord ! »

J'eus un nouveau fou rire qui m'attira un froncement de sourcil du professeur Chourave. Celle-ci s'approcha de Drago et l'aida à se débarrasser de la grosse limace noire et couverte de pustules brillantes de pus vert jaunâtre.

« Un Bubobulb ne mord pas, mon garçon, l'informa-t-elle, mais il peut provoquer l'apparition de cloques très douloureuses. Qui vous a joué ce mauvais tour ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre et observai mon cousin, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire.

« Eh bien… », commença-t-il.

« C'est Meredith, madame ! », s'écria Pansy, ravie de faire son intéressante.

« Est-ce vrai ? », demanda le professeur Chourave.

Drago ne répondit pas et elle prit son silence pour une affirmation :

« Dans ce cas, Miss Snape, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer trente points à Serpentard. »

« Trente points ! m'indignai-je. Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! »

« Je ne crois pas. Vous avez perturbé mon cours et porté atteinte à l'intégrité physique d'un élève. »

« À l'intégrité physique d'un élève ? répétai-je, incrédule. Mais le pus de Bubolbulb est utilisé pour soigner l'acné, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! »

« Le pus de Bubobulb est utilisé pour soigner l'acné quand il est dilué et traité, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Par votre faute, je dois envoyer Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie afin de m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas à pâtir de votre bêtise. »

Je croisai les bras en faisant la moue. Le professeur Chourave me demanda d'accompagner Drago à l'infirmerie, ce que je fis sans discuter.

« Ça va ? », lui dis-je, penaude.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Bien sûr que non, on a bien rigolé. », dit-il en souriant largement.

Madame Pomfresh apprit mon méfait de la bouche de Drago et me reprocha mon insouciance en examinant le dos de mon cousin. Fort heureusement, il n'avait rien et nous pûmes nous rendre dans les cachots pour le cours de potions. Nous avions dix bonnes minutes de retard mais mon père ne nous fit aucune remarque.  
>Je jetai un œil au fond de la salle, du côté de Harry, et constatai avec amertume qu'il fuyait mon regard, la tête baissée sur son chaudron.<p>

« Tu te mets à côté de moi, Meredith ? »

« Oui, Drago. »

L'attitude de Harry me peinait, je fus distraite pendant le cours et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ratai ma potion. Elle était si mauvaise que mon père fut obligé de me mettre un D.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as une excellente excuse. », gronda-t-il lorsque nous ne fûmes plus que tous les deux dans la salle.

Devant mon absence de réponse, il ajouta :

« Je t'attends ce soir à cinq heures, ici-même, tu recommenceras cette potion. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Je te demande pardon ? », grinça-t-il.

« D'habitude, les autres élèves ne refont pas les potions qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à confectionner. Je n'ai donc pas l'intention de venir ici ce soir. »

« Meredith, je ne demande pas ton avis. »

« Eh bien, je te le donne quand même ! », ripostai-je en tournant les talons.

« Meredith ! »

Feignant de ne pas avoir entendu son appel, je partis à grands pas vers la salle commune de Serpentard où je restai pendant toute la pause déjeuner. J'étais bien trop contrariée pour songer à m'alimenter.

.

Ooo

.

Le reste de la journée me parut bien monotone. Mon humeur joyeuse du matin s'était envolée dès l'instant où Harry m'avait ignorée et elle ne semblait pas revenir.  
>Vers sept heures, je pris l'initiative de rédiger une lettre pour Daphné. Je m'étais promis de lui envoyer un hibou pendant les vacances mais celles-ci avaient été tellement mouvementées que cela m'était sorti de la tête. Je trempai ma plume dans l'encrier et commençai à écrire. Je racontai à mon amie ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard après son départ. J'évoquai mon rapprochement avec Harry en prenant garde de ne pas révéler les véritables sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, je lui dévoilai l'identité de ma mère et narrai brièvement les vacances que j'avais passées avec elle. Je m'enquis également de la santé de Daphné et lui souhaitai un bon rétablissement. Je signai, roulai ma lettre sur elle-même et montai à la volière pour la confier à Hermès.<br>Hermès revint le lendemain, lors du petit-déjeuner, avec un parchemin recouvert de l'écriture ronde et harmonieuse de Daphné.

_Chère Meredith,_

_Je te remercie pour ta gentille lettre. Je commençai à désespérer d'avoir un jour de tes nouvelles !_

_Poudlard me manque énormément et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire la vie que tu as menée au château jusqu'ici. Je ne suis pas favorable à l'idée que tu te rapproches des Gryffondor mais je comprends très bien que Pansy t'exaspère et que tu ressentes le besoin de changer d'air. Ne t'approche pas trop de Potter ceci dit !_

_Ombrage directrice ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Je n'aime pas Dumbledore mais lui, au moins, c'est un bon sorcier ! Merlin, je ne peux pas y croire ! (Rassure-moi, elle ne trie pas le courrier, c'est toujours toi qui t'en charge avec la brigade ?)  
>Malvina Malefoy est donc ta mère. Je m'étonne que tu ne me l'aies pas dit plus tôt. Comme tu dois être fière d'avoir une maman pareille, elle est si belle, si talentueuse !<br>Ce qu'elle fait aux gens est difficile à voir, dis-tu ? Mais voyons, Meredith, elle le fait pour nous, pour notre Cause !_

_Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ma santé, je me porte chaque jour un peu mieux. J'ai quitté Sainte Mangouste il y a trois jours et je reste bien au chaud au manoir. Père travaille au ministère pendant que Mère s'occupe de moi. Je leur ai parlé de toi et de tes parents. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils seraient honorés de rencontrer une jeune fille de si bonne famille et qu'ils t'invitaient à passer quelques jours chez nous cet été. _

_J'espère revenir à l'école très prochainement. _

_Tu me manques,_

_Ta meilleure amie, Daphné. _

Je lus le parchemin deux fois et soupirai. Ainsi Daphné était-elle une fervente admiratrice de mon horrible mère et du cercle auquel elle appartenait. Ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas des Mangemorts mais ils approuvaient les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils l'estimaient d'ailleurs tellement qu'ils tenaient absolument à rencontrer la fille de l'une de ses partisanes les plus dévouées. Un profond sentiment de tristesse me submergea lorsque je réalisai que même Daphné ne me soutiendrait pas si je me retournais contre le mage noir et ses fidèles.  
>Ce fut avec un poids supplémentaire sur la poitrine que je rejoignis la classe de métamorphose.<p>

.

Ooo

.

« Miss Snape, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que vous ne parviendrez jamais à lancer correctement ce sortilège si vous vous obstinez à ne pas décrire un cercle avec votre baguette ? »

Je dardai mes yeux glacés sur le professeur MacGonagall.

« De toute façon, il ne sert à rien ce sortilège ! répliquai-je. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de transformer un rat en verre à pied ! Nous devrions travailler les sortilèges d'Apparition, ils sont beaucoup plus intéressants ! »

« Les sortilèges d'Apparition sont d'un niveau de magie assez évolué, du niveau des A.S.P.I.C.s et sont enseignés en sixième et en septième année. », expliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

« Ah, vous vous prenez pour Ombrage maintenant ? », demandai-je, cinglante.

Je mimai des guillemets avec mes doigts et imitai la voix aigüe du professeur de Défense :

« Ceci n'est pas au programme, ceci est trop dangereux… »

« Ça suffit, taisez-vous. Je retire vingt moins à Serpentard pour votre insolence et estimez vous heureuse de ne pas écoper d'une retenue. »

J'émis une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Je parlerais de votre attitude à votre père. », ajouta le professeur d'un air sévère.

« Faîtes donc. »

McGonagall posa sur un moi un regard acéré.

« Et pour vous répondre, non, je ne me prends pas pour Madame la Directrice mais je vérifie les connaissances de mes élèves. Je tiens également à vous préciser que je vois mal comment vous pourriez maîtriser un sortilège d'Apparition si vous ne parvenez même pas à changer un rat en verre à pied. », dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

J'étais vexée et je me levai pour quitter la classe. Le professeur ne m'en empêcha pas, il restait à peine cinq minutes de cours.

.

Ooo

.

« Meredith, suis-moi, il faut qu'on parle. »

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête, tel un écho, tandis que je talonnais mon père dans les profondeurs du château. Il m'avait abordée à table, à la fin du déjeuner, le regard dur, les lèvres pincées dans une expression de mécontentement.  
>Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et me poussa sans la moindre délicatesse à l'intérieur. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec sans que personne ne l'eût touchée. Mon père prit place derrière sa table de travail et désigna la chaise qui lui faisait face, sans un mot. Je m'assis.<p>

« Explique-moi. », ordonna-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Explique-moi pour quelles raisons Serpentard a perdu cinquante points en moins de deux jours et ceci par ta faute. »

« À quoi bon ? Si tu sais que Serpentard a perdu des points à cause de moi, tu dois également savoir pourquoi. »

« Oui, je le sais, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. »

Sa voix, à la fois grave et froide, ne dépassait pas le murmure.

« J'ai fait l'andouille avec Drago en botanique et j'ai répondu à McGo. », dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Au professeur McGonagall. », me reprit-il rudement.

« C'est pareil. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Il s'appuya des deux mains sur sa table de travail.

« Tu chahutes, tu récoltes un D en potions, tu t'opposes à moi, tu es impertinente en métamorphose… tu ne trouves pas que ça commence à faire beaucoup ? »

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules.

« Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à me plaindre de toi, Meredith. Globalement, mes collègues ont toujours eu des commentaires positifs à ton égard et je trouve sincèrement dommage de tout gâcher maintenant. Tu as intérêt à te reprendre parce que je ne vais pas tolérer longtemps tes écarts. J'espère que c'est clair. »

« Oui, c'est clair. », grognai-je en soutenant son regard brûlant.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Potter te rejette que tu dois devenir une peste. », conclut-il.

Je serrai les dents sous l'emprise d'une colère soudaine et difficilement contrôlable. Comment osait-il ?

« Je peux aller en cours ? », demandai-je en luttant contre la tentation de lui hurler ma fureur au visage.

« Tu peux. »

Je me levai d'un bond et courus vers la classe de sortilège. Qu'est-ce que mon père pouvait être détestable quand il voulait !

.

Ooo

.

Le cours de sortilège fut long et ennuyeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce jour-là, Flitwick m'énervait. Il était comme d'habitude, pourtant. Il faisait gaiment son cours, observait les élèves s'exercer aux sorts qu'il nous avait enseignés avant les vacances et prodiguait gentiment ses conseils de sa petite voix flutée.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. », sifflai-je, hargneuse, quand il voulut m'aider à me perfectionner.

Il me dévisagea en clignant des yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se rapprocha de Pansy qui semblait éprouver des difficultés à lancer un sortilège de mutisme.  
>Quand la cloche sonna, je fus la première à sortir de la salle. Occupée à ruminer dans mon coin, je ne m'aperçus pas que Harry fonçait vers moi. Je ne me rendis compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il attrapa mon visage pour permettre à ses lèvres d'emprisonner les miennes dans un long baiser. Je mis au moins trente secondes à réaliser qu'il m'embrassait devant tout le monde.<p>

« Merlin, Harry… », soufflai-je.

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer ma phrase et approfondit le baiser. J'étais sur un petit nuage, je profitais de ces merveilleuses retrouvailles en me concentrant sur le goût de ses lèvres et je ne m'émus pas du tumulte qui retentissait autour de nous. Les filles de ma maison avaient beau me huer, me lancer des quolibets et les Gryffondor pouvaient siffler, rire et applaudir autant qu'ils voulaient, rien ne pouvait me décoller de Harry.  
>Harry fit un pas en arrière pour me regarder. Il était radieux. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie et il avait un grand sourire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, l'air un peu gêné et bredouilla pour justifier son geste :<p>

« Mon parrain est un homme bien alors qu'il a été élevé par des Serpentard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais différente de lui. »

Je souris à mon tour.

« Je suis contente de te retrouver. »

Il caressa tendrement ma joue. Un peu plus loin, entre Pansy et Tracey, Drago cracha sur le sol.

.

Ooo

.

En l'espace d'un après-midi, toute l'école savait que la fille du redoutable professeur de potions sortait avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle paraissaient s'amuser de la nouvelle, contrairement aux Serpentard qui me jetaient des regards dégoutés, plein de mépris, et qui m'insultaient à la moindre occasion.  
>Le soir, dans le dortoir numéro cinq, Pansy, Millicent et même Tracey, qui avait pourtant fait l'effort de se rapprocher de moi à la rentrée, furent odieuses avec moi. Elles avaient glissés deux Veracrasses dans mon lit et je ne comptais plus les propos injurieux qu'elles m'adressaient. Les injures se transformèrent bientôt en coups et je dus me battre contre trois furies. Ce fut lorsque Pansy tenta de me faire gober des Bandimons* que je me résolus à lui jeter un sortilège cuisant. Elle poussa un cri et riposta par un sortilège de Chauve-Furie que j'évitai de justesse et qui atteignit Tracey de plein fouet. Millicent, qui faisait le double de moi, m'empoigna par le col de ma robe et me propulsa contre le mur avec une facilité déconcertante. Mon front heurta la pierre froide, la douleur me fit lâcher ma baguette et je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de ma tempe. Millicent s'empara de ma baguette et paraissait sur le point de la briser en deux lorsque mon père entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il sonda la pièce de son regard noir avant de nous faire comprendre qu'il était sur le point de nous étrangler toutes les quatre.<p>

« Trouvez-vous normal qu'une élève de deuxième année vienne me chercher en pleine nuit pour mettre un terme à vos chamailleries ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Nous ne répondîmes pas. Pansy et Tracey se remettaient des sortilèges qu'elles avaient reçus tandis que j'épongeais le sang qui suintait de ma tempe avec la manche de ma robe. Il frappa la porte de son poing, nous faisant sursauter.

« Non, monsieur. », répondirent les trois filles.

Mon père posa sur moi son regard polaire, m'incitant à parler.

« Non, papa. », marmonnai-je.

« Bien. Miss Parkinson, donnez-moi des explications. »

« Pourquoi elle ? », m'indignai-je.

« Parce qu'elle est préfète, répliqua-t-il en me toisant. J'attends. »

Pansy se redressa fièrement et dit :

« Votre fille a déshonoré notre maison en s'intéressant à cette vermine de Potter. On a voulu lui faire payer. »

« On ne se bat pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Miss Parkinson. En tant que préfète, vous devez le savoir mieux que quiconque. »

Pansy baissa les yeux.

« Vous serez punies toutes les quatre. Je pense qu'une semaine de retenue vous remettra les idées en place. »

« Mais papa, ce n'est pas juste ! protestai-je. Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors montre-moi ta baguette. »

Il voulait vérifier la nature du dernier sort que j'avais utilisé. Si je lui donnais, il verrait assurément que j'avais utilisé ma magie contre Pansy. Je ne bougeai pas.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-il durement. Parkinson, Davis, Bulstrode, vous allez vous coucher. Quant à toi, Meredith, tu viens avec moi. »

J'arrachai ma baguette des mains de Millicent et suivis mon père jusqu'à son bureau. Il m'entraîna dans ses appartements et me gifla froidement.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« Tu m'as délibérément désobéi, voilà ce que tu as fait ! »

Je haussai les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas te montrer avec Potter ! », précisa-t-il.

« C'est lui qui m'a embrassée ! »

« Peu importe ! Maintenant, tout le monde est au courant ! »

« Je sais, je suis désolée… »

« Crois-moi, tu le seras encore plus si cette information remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de ta mère, et pire encore, jusqu'à celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Ils ne le sauront pas. »

« Je ne parierai pas là-dessus. »

Son masque de glace était tombé. Les traits de son visage était tirés. Il avait l'air à la fois furieux et désemparé.

« Je ne voulais pas, tu sais… », bredouillai-je.

Je lui pris les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? », demandai-je doucement.

« Je n'en sais rien. Débrouille-toi ! Tu t'es mise dans cette situation difficile toute seule ! »

« Papa, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. », geignis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'ai pas de solution miracle pour te sortir de là. Et même si j'en avais une, ça ne servirait à rien puisque tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

Je détournai le regard.

« Éloigne-toi de Potter, fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et advienne que pourra. », soupira mon père.

Il consulta sa montre.

« Il faut dormir maintenant. Tu peux prendre ma chambre. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser avec ces trois chipies ? Elles seraient capables de t'achever pendant la nuit. »

« Oh, merci, papa. Mais toi, où vas-tu dormir ? Avec moi ? »

« Non. McGonagall fait des rondes dans le château et je dois prendre la relève. J'irai me coucher plus tard, et je prendrai le canapé pour ne pas te réveiller. »

Je souris.

« Allez, file ! », me lança-t-il en désignant la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Bandimons* : amas de moisissures dotée d'une paire d'yeux<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour les review, bisous !<br>**


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 31. **

**Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte/favoris ect. Merci tout particulièrement à Néarogue qui a gentiment accepté de relire ce chapitre avant que je le publie (courez lire sa fic !). **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 30 : Une terrible vision<span>  
><strong>

Je l'aimais.  
>Je l'aimais et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Malgré les avertissements de mon père, je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'éloigner de Harry. J'avais besoin de lui. Les Serpentard me jugeaient infréquentable et continuaient à me jouer des mauvais tours. Aussi décidai-je de ne plus mettre les pieds dans leur salle commune. Le soir, je dormais dans les appartements de mon père et, lorsque j'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour travailler, je me rendais dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. À plusieurs reprises, McGonagall s'était aperçue de ma présence dans la tour aux couleurs rouges et or mais elle ne m'avait jamais chassée.<br>Les B.U.S.E.s approchaient à grands pas et les révisions s'intensifiaient. Mi-mai, tous les élèves de cinquième année furent convoqués dans le bureau du directeur ou de la directrice de leur maison afin d'examiner leurs perspectives d'avenir. Mon père me reçut un matin, vers onze heures.

« Coucou ! », fis-je joyeusement en pénétrant dans son antre avant de me figer en apercevant Ombrage, assise à ses côtés, derrière l'imposante table de travail.

Mon père me désigna silencieusement un fauteuil. Je m'assis.

« Meredith, cet entretien a pour objet de parler des idées de carrière que tu pourrais avoir et de t'aider à choisir les matières que tu devras continuer à étudier en sixième et septième année, expliqua-t-il. As-tu déjà pensé à ce que tu aimerais faire lorsque tu auras quitté Pourdlard ? »

« J'avais pensé à des études de Médicomagie. », annonçai-je.

« C'est une carrière ambitieuse, dit-il. L'envisager exige au moins d'obtenir un E aux A.S.P.I.C.s de potions, de botanique, de métamorphose, de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du Mal. »

« Je pense que j'en suis capable. »

Je risquai un regard du côté d'Ombrage. Celle-ci me fixait d'un air mauvais, ce que je trouvai étrange car elle avait toujours manifesté de la sympathie à mon égard. La relation que j'entretenais avec son élève honni – à savoir Harry – devait sans doute être responsable de ce revirement de situation.

« Je le pense également, dit mon père. Tu peux retourner en cours, Meredith. »

.

Ooo

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je parlais du dernier devoir d'arithmancie avec Hermione, un grand tumulte monta du hall d'entrée. Nous dévalâmes l'escalier de marbre et vîmes une foule qui devait rassembler la quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école. Tous formaient un grand cercle le long des murs. Les enseignants et les fantômes étaient présents eux aussi. Bien visibles sans la foule, on reconnaissait les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale qui affichaient un air satisfait. Peeves voletait au-dessus des têtes en regardant fixement Fred et George. Debout au milieu du cercle, ces deux-là avaient l'expression caractéristique de quelqu'un qu'on vient de prendre la main dans le sac.

« Bien ! dit Ombrage d'un air triomphant. Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très amusant, oui. », répondit Fred qui leva vers elle un regard dénué de peur.

Rusard joua des coudes pour s'approcher de la directrice. On aurait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer de bonheur.

« J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit-il d'une voix rauque en brandissant un morceau de parchemin. J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont près… Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite. »

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer d'horreur. Depuis quand les châtiments corporels étaient-ils d'actualité à Poudlard ?

« Très bien, Argus, dit Ombrage. Vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Fred et George, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce. »

« Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout. », répliqua Fred.

Il se tourna vers son frère jumeau.

« Georges, dit-il, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait », répondit George d'un ton léger.

« Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, reprit Fred. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh que si. », approuva son frère.

Et avant que le professeur Ombrage ait pu dire un mot, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

« _Accio __Balais__!_ »

J'entendis un grand bruit quelque part dans le château, puis je vis les balais de Fred et George foncer en direction de leurs propriétaires respectifs.

« Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. », dit Fred au professeur Ombrage en enfourchant son balai.

« Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles. », ajouta George en l'imitant.

Je ressentis pour les jumeaux une pointe d'admiration. Fred jeta un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés en une foule attentive et silencieuse.

« Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un marécage portable semblable à celui du cinquième étage, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley Farces pour sorcier facétieux, dit-il d'une voix sonore. Ce sont nos nouveaux locaux ! »

« Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille ! », cria George en montrant du doigt la directrice.

Je souris intérieurement en voyant le visage d'Ombrage se décomposer.

« ARRÊTEZ-LES ! », hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Mais il était trop tard. Tandis que quelques membres de la brigade inquisitoriale s'avançaient vers eux, Fred et George décollèrent d'un coup de pied et firent un bond de cinq mètres dans les airs. Fred se retourna vers l'esprit frappeur qui volait à sa hauteur au-dessus de la foule.

« Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves ! », lança-t-il.

Et Peeves, que je n'avais jamais vu obéir jusqu'ici à l'ordre d'un élève, ôta son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde à vous devant les jumeaux qui firent demi-tour sous les applaudissements de la foule avant de s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule. J'étais impressionnée par leur culot.

.

Ooo

.

Par la suite, l'histoire de la fuite de Fred et George vers la liberté fut racontée tellement de fois qu'on était sûr de la voir entrer dans la légende de Poudlard. Le marécage ne fut pas enlevé car le professeur Ombrage ne savait pas le faire disparaitre et aucun professeur ne voulait l'aider. Les produits Weasley se multipliaient dans le château, on les voyait partout, et les élèves se battaient pour occuper les postes désormais vacants de chahuteurs-en-chef. Personne, cependant, ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'incontestable maître du chaos : Peeves. Celui-ci prenait son rôle très à cœur. Il volait à travers l'école en renversant les tables, surgissait des tableaux noirs, projetait à terre des vases et des statues, enfermait Miss Teigne dans des armures, fracassait les lanternes et inondait les toilettes. On n'avait jamais connu un tel bazar à Poudlard !

.

Ooo

.

Le 22 mai eut lieu la finale de Quidditch. Gryffondor battit Serdaigle. J'étais ravie et je descendis des gradins pour féliciter l'équipe de Gryffondor en hurlant ma joie, à la grande fureur de mon père et des autres Serpentard. Leur colère fut néanmoins de courte durée car ce fut Serpentard qui remporta la coupe en or.

.

Ooo

.

Les B.U.S.E.s commençaient le 7 juin et s'étalaient sur deux semaines. J'étais satisfaite de ma performance en sortilèges, métamorphose, botanique, DFCM, potions et arithmancie mais j'étais certaine d'avoir échoué en divination, matière que je n'affectionnais guère. Je ne fus pas performante en astronomie car je fus déconcentrée par un événement assez déroutant : l'horrible mégère aux allures de crapaud qui nous servait de directrice avait fait appel à des gens du ministère pour se débarrasser de Hagrid. Depuis le haut de la tour nord, nous pouvions voir des silhouettes en train d'essayer de stupéfixer le demi-géant. Le professeur McGonagall voulut lui venir en aide mais elle reçut quatre éclairs de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine. Hagrid en profita pour prendre son chien sur ses épaules et s'enfuit vers le grand portail.

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain, j'appris que le professeur McGonagall avait été hospitalisée. Je me rendis compte que ce professeur exigeant et sévère me manquerait et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que je me rendis à l'examen d'histoire de la magie. En fin d'après-midi, Harry m'intercepta dans le hall et me conduisit dans une salle vide du premier étage où se trouvaient déjà Ron et Hermione. Il claqua la porte et s'y adossa, le visage grave :

« Sirius est prisonnier de Voldemort. », annonça-t-il.

Je fis une grimace en entendant le nom du mage noir.

« _Quoi__?_ », s'exclama Ron.

« Comment tu le… ? »

« J'ai eu une vision. À l'instant. »

« Mais… où ? Comment ? », demanda Hermione dont le visage était devenu livide.

« Comment, je l'ignore, mais où, ça je le sais très précisément. Il y a une salle au Département des mystères remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles sont alignées de petites boules de verre. Sirius se trouve au bout de la rangée numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept et Voldemort (je grimaçai de nouveau) veut se servir de lui pour lui faire prendre quelque chose dont il a besoin dans cette salle… Il est en train de le torturer… Il dit qu'il finira par le tuer ! »

La voix et les genoux de Harry tremblaient. Il s'approcha d'une table et s'y assit en essayant de se maîtriser.

« Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour aller là-bas ? », nous demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Ron dit :

« A… aller là-bas ? »

« Aller au Département des mystères pour sauver Sirius ! », s'exclama Harry.

« Mais… Harry… », murmura Ron d'une petite voix.

« Quoi ? _Quoi__?_ », s'emporta Harry.

« Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton apeuré, heu… Co… comment Voldemort a-t-il pu entrer au Département des mystères sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? s'écria-t-il. La question, c'est plutôt de savoir comment _nous_ nous allons y entrer ! »

« Mais, Harry, réfléchis, dit Hermione en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi… Le ministère de la magie doit être plein d'employés à cette heure-ci… Comment Voldemort et Sirius auraient-ils pu y entrer sans être vus ? Harry… ce sont certainement les deux sorciers les plus recherchés dans le monde… Tu crois qu'ils pourraient s'introduire dans un bâtiment rempli d'Aurors sans être repérés ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Voldemort a dû utiliser une cape d'invisibilité ou quelque chose comme ça ! cria Harry. D'ailleurs, le ministère a toujours été vide chaque fois que j'y suis allé… »

« Tu n'y es jamais allé, Harry, fis-je remarquer à voix basse. Tu l'as vu en rêve, c'est tout. »

« Ce ne sont pas des rêves normaux ! », hurla-t-il.

Il se releva et nous fit face. Il semblait sur le point de nous étriper.

« Sirius est mon seul parent ! JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE COMME SI JE N'AVAIS RIEN VU ! »

À cet instant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Nous fîmes volte-face. Ginny, le regard interrogateur, entra dans la classe, suivie par Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle à l'air rêveur.

« Salut, dit Ginny d'un ton hésitant, on a reconnu la voix de Harry. Pourquoi tu criais comme ça ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! », répondit-il brutalement.

« Harry, tu devrais te calmer. », intervins-je.

« Ah, et comment voudrais-tu que je me calme ? hurla-t-il de plus belle. Je te rappelle que mon parrain… »

« Je sais, Harry, je sais ! m'énervai-je. Mais tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler ! S'égosiller ne sert strictement à rien ! »

Il me lança un regard noir. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

« Avant de tenter quoique ce soit, on doit s'assurer que Sirius a véritablement quitté le quartier général. », dit-elle.

« Je t'ai dit que j'ai vu… », commença Harry.

« Harry, je t'en supplie, s'il te plait ! l'interrompit-elle d'un ton désespéré. Il s'agit peut-être d'un leurre. Laisse-nous vérifier. Si nous nous apercevons qu'il n'est plus chez lui, je te jure que je n'essaierai pas de te retenir. Je viendrai avec toi… je ferai… tout ce qui est possible pour essayer de le sauver. »

Harry poussa un long soupir.

« Très bien. Comment on va s'y prendre pour vérifier ? »

« Je peux demander à mon père de se rendre au square Grimmaurd. », dis-je.

« Tu crois qu'il accepterait ? », demanda Ron, sceptique.

« Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? »

Harry me regarda comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes.

« Voyons voir, commença-t-il, l'air faussement songeur. Peut-être parce qu'il ne peut pas m'encadrer, que je ne suis pas censé avoir ce genre de visions et qu'il se fiche royalement de Sirius ? »

« Mon père est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! grondai-je. Si on lui dit que Black est en danger, il ira forcément vérifier ! Il ne prendra pas le risque de perdre un homme qui mène le même combat que lui, même s'il le déteste ! »

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas l'air convaincu du tout.

« Vous avez une meilleure idée ? », demandai-je, hargneuse.

« On peut se servir du réseau de cheminées. », dit Ron.

« Mais Ombrage les fait toutes surveiller. », objecta Hermione.

« Toutes, sauf la sienne. C'est celle-là qu'il faut utiliser. »

Hermione avait l'air terrifié à cette idée mais elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« On va devoir attirer Ombrage hors de son bureau mais nous aurons besoin de personnes pour faire le guet, dit-elle. Ginny, Luna, vous voulez bien nous aider ? »

Bien qu'elles n'eurent visiblement rien compris à ce qui se passait, les deux filles répondirent d'une même voix :

« Bien sûr. »

« Bon alors, reprit Hermione qui faisait les cent pas entre les rangées de tables en se tordant les mains, il faut que l'un de nous aille trouver Ombrage pour l'envoyer dans la mauvaise direction et la garder le plus longtemps possible éloignée de son bureau. On pourrait lui dire… je ne sais pas… que Peeves est en train de tout ravager quelque part, comme d'habitude… »

« Je m'en charge, proposa aussitôt Ron. Je lui dirai qu'il casse tout dans la classe de métamorphose ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est à des kilomètres de son bureau. »

« D'accord, fit Hermione, le front plissé, tandis qu'elle continuait de faire les cent pas. Maintenant, il faut qu'on empêche les autres de s'approcher du bureau d'Ombrage pendant qu'on force la porte sinon, on risque d'être repéré par un Serpentard qui ira la prévenir. »

« Luna et moi, on n'a qu'à se mettre à chaque bout du couloir, dit aussitôt Ginny, pour prévenir les gens que quelqu'un a répandu du Gaz Étrangleur. »

Hermione parut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Ginny avait trouvé ce mensonge. Ginny haussa les épaules et expliqua :

« Fred et George avait l'intention de le faire pour de bon avant de partir. »

« O.K, dit Hermione. Harry, toi et moi, on se mettra sous la cape d'invisibilité et on s'introduira dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour que tu puisses parler à Sirius… »

« Il n'est pas là, Hermione ! »

« Tu peux… tu peux au moins regarder s'il est chez lui ou pas pendant que je surveille le bureau. »

Harry soupira encore.

« D'accord, merci. », marmonna-t-il.

Il tourna la tête dans ma direction.

« Tu ne dis plus rien. », constata-t-il.

Je le regardai droit dans ses yeux verts.

« Je me retiens de te dire que cette est idée est stupide, lâchai-je froidement. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Ombrage, Rusard ou la brigade inquisitoriale te tombe dessus lorsque tu seras dans le bureau. Et s'ils te tombent dessus, tu ne te débarrasseras pas d'eux comme ça, Harry. Tu perdras de précieuses minutes. Si Black est réellement chez lui, cela n'a aucune importance mais s'il est entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le temps que tu auras perdu te portera préjudice, il sera trop tard pour aller le sauver. »

« Je ne me ferai pas prendre, Meredith. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Je vais voir mon père. »

.

Ooo

.

« Papa ! », criai-je en faisant irruption dans la classe de potions, le souffle court d'avoir descendu six étages au pas de course.

La classe était vide de tout élève. Mon père se trouvait derrière le bureau professoral impeccablement rangé, une tasse de café noir entre les mains.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? », demanda-t-il posément.

« Harry a eu une vision. Il dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détient Black au Département des mystères. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quand a-t-il eu cette vision ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes ! Il faut aller voir si Black est en sécurité, papa, vite ! »

Mon père posa sa tasse sur le bureau et sortit sa baguette magique.

« _Spero __Patronum__!_ », articula-t-il.

Une biche argentée jaillit de la tige en bois, fit trois fois le tour de la pièce au petit trot et disparut par la porte entrouverte. Je haussai les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle va vérifier si Black est toujours chez lui. », m'expliqua mon père.

« Ah. Pourquoi une biche ? »

Il m'observa longuement avant de répondre :

« Le Patronus de Lily Evans était une biche. »

Je hochai doucement la tête.

« Où est Potter ? », interrogea-t-il sans transition.

« Dans le bureau d'Ombrage, il essaie de contacter son parrain. »

Mon père leva les yeux au plafond.

« J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais il ne m'a pas écouté… il est terriblement inquiet, tu sais. Sans Hermione Granger, il aurait déjà foncé tête baissée au ministère de la magie dans l'espoir de sauver Black. »

« Miss-je-sais-tout a parfois de bons côtés. », grogna-t-il.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant notre conversation.

« Entrez ! », fit mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Drago apparut, un sourire réjoui sur le visage. Ce sourire ne me disait rien de bon.

« Professeur, la directrice vous demande. », dit-il à l'attention de mon père.

« J'arrive. Meredith, tu restes ici. »

Mon père quitta la pièce, sa robe noire tourbillonnant dans son sillage. Drago referma la porte et je les entendis s'éloigner tous les deux. Je m'assis sur le bureau et bus une gorgée de café.

« Pouah ! maugréai-je, il est trop amer ! »

Je restai inactive pendant quelques minutes puis un animal argenté se matérialisa devant moi. C'était un chien.

« Où est ton père, Meredith ? », me demanda-t-il avec la voix de Sirius Black.

« Avec Ombrage, répondis-je aussitôt. Et vous, où êtes-vous ? »

« Chez moi, bien sûr. »

« Merci, Merlin ! »

« Meredith, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à savoir si je suis bien au QG ? »

« Harry m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous retenait prisonnier au Département des mystères. »

« _Quoi__?_ »

« Je sais, c'est délirant ! Il voulait venir vous sauver ! »

« Où est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Avant de partir, il voulait vous contacter grâce à la poudre de cheminette. »

« Harry ne m'a pas contacté, Meredith. »

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Et si Harry n'avait pas attendu de savoir si son parrain était hors de danger ? Et s'il était déjà parti ?

« Ce… ce n'est pas normal, balbutiai-je. Surveillez votre cheminée, il va bientôt apparaître. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le Patronus disparut et mon père entra, la mine contrariée.

« Potter et compagnie se sont fait coincer dans le bureau de la directrice, m'apprit-il. Ombrage pense qu'ils voulaient joindre Black ou Dumbledore et désire savoir où ils se trouvent. Elle m'a fait appeler pour que je lui apporte du Veritasserum. »

« Je suppose que tu lui as dit que tu n'en avais plus. »

« Et qu'il me fallait un mois pour en refaire. », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je souris à mon tour.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Black ? », s'enquit-il.

« Oui, il est au QG. »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Potter a essayé de me dire qu'il avait eu une vision. »

« Vraiment ? Et comment s'y est-il pris ? »

« Il a employé un message codé. »

Il y eut un silence puis mon père ajouta :

« Ombrage est partie dans la Forêt Interdite avec Potter et Granger. Je veux que tu en surveilles l'orée et que tu viennes me prévenir s'ils ne sont pas revenus d'ici une heure. »

« D'accord. »

.

Ooo

.

Cela faisait une heure que j'observais la forêt depuis l'une des fenêtres du premier étage. À part quelques oiseaux, personne n'en était sorti. J'allais me décider à regagner les cachots lorsque j'aperçus Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville traverser la pelouse. J'abandonnai mon coin d'observation pour me précipiter dans le hall. Je franchis les portes de chêne et descendis les marches de pierre dans l'atmosphère parfumée du soir. Je courus vers les quatre amis, mon ombre allongée ondulant derrière moi.

« Attendez-moi ! », criai-je.

Ils se retournèrent simultanément. J'arrivai à leur hauteur, haletante, et les dévisageai. Ils semblaient tous assez mal en point. De longues égratignures apparaissaient sur la joue de Ginny, une grosse bosse violacée enflait au-dessus de l'œil droit de Neville et la lèvre de Ron saignait abondamment.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? », questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ombrage ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que Peeves détruisait tout dans la salle de métamorphose, raconta Ron. Elle m'a entraîné au cinquième étage, s'est aperçu de la présence anormale de Ginny et Luna devant son bureau, les a fait immobiliser par sa brigade inquisitoriale et a découvert Harry en train de se servir de sa cheminée avec Hermione à ses côtés. Ensuite… »

« Ensuite elle vous a demandé de vous justifier, vous avez refusé et elle a fait appeler mon père. Elle l'a prié de lui donner du Veritasserum pour vous faire parler contre votre gré et il a refusé de coopérer. », poursuivis-je.

« Ah, tu es au courant ? »

« Oui, continue. »

« Elle a menacé Harry avec le sortilège Doloris et Hermione s'est mise à inventer toute une histoire. Elle a dit qu'on essayait de contacter Dumbledore pour lui dire que l'arme était prête… »

« Quelle arme ? », interrogeai-je.

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Hermione voulait empêcher Ombrage de torturer Harry, c'est tout, elle a raconté n'importe quoi. Elle a ajouté que l'arme se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite. Ombrage a marché. Elle a ordonné à Hermione de lui montrer cette arme et elles sont parties toutes les deux avec Harry. »

« Vous ne les avez pas suivi ? », m'étonnai-je.

« Ombrage a demandé à la brigade inquisitoriale de nous surveiller, on ne pouvait pas sortir du bureau. », m'informa Ginny.

« Alors il a fallu qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux, poursuivit Neville. Deux éclairs de stupéfixion, un sortilège de Désarmement, un maléfice d'Entrave, un maléfice Chauve-Furie et hop, on a pu s'échapper ! »

« Bien joué, dis-je avec un sourire. Mais comment t'es tu retrouvé là-dedans, Neville ? »

« Il a essayé d'empêcher Warrington d'attraper Ginny. », expliqua Ron.

Ron tourna la tête vers la Forêt Interdite.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche de retrouver Harry et Hermione. », ajouta-t-il.

« Pourquoi devrait-on se dépêcher ? », fis-je.

« Meredith, Sirius est… »

« Sirius Black est en sécurité. », le coupai-je.

« Kreattur a dit à Harry que Sirius n'était plus chez lui ! »

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Black m'a envoyé son Patronus, il m'a dit qu'il était au QG et qu 'Harry n'avait rien fait pour le contacter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », fit Ginny en croisant les bras. Sirius t'as envoyé un Patronus ? »

« Mais pourquoi Kreattur aurait-il menti ? », demanda Ron.

« N'oublie pas que Kreattur est un félon ! Il a vécu chez les Malefoy. Imagine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait demandé aux Malefoy de dire à Kreattur d'induire Harry en erreur ! »

Les trois Gryffondor me regardaient étrangement. Luna, elle, était dans les nuages, comme d'habitude, et ne paraissait pas écouter un seul mot de la conversation.

« Meredith, commença Ron, ton histoire est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Kreattur est l'elfe de Sirius, il ne peut pas… »

« Kreattur déteste Sirius, l'interrompit Ginny. On ne peut pas faire confiance à cet elfe. »

Un cri retentit à l'orée de la forêt. Harry et Hermione nous faisaient de grand signe en courant vers nous.

« On s'est débarrassé d'Ombrage ! s'exclama Harry en nous rejoignant. Et vous, comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper ? »

« On te racontera ça plus tard, dit Ron. Meredith vient de nous rejoindre et elle a quelque chose de très important à t'apprendre. »

« Sirius va bien ! », m'écriai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », demanda Harry en arquant les sourcils.

Je lui narrai ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots pendant qu'il était prisonnier d'Ombrage.

« Meredith, je n'ai pas confiance en… »

« … en mon père, oui, je sais. Mais la question est de savoir si tu as confiance en moi, Harry. »

« Je… oui, j'ai confiance… mais… »

« Alors ne quitte pas Poudlard. Tout ceci n'est qu'un piège. »

« Meredith, j'ai vu… »

« Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'on peut jouer avec un esprit ? l'interrompis-je. Rappelle-toi que moi, simple élève de cinquième année à Serpentard, j'ai réussi à te faire voir ce que je voulais en m'infiltrant dans ta tête ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un grand sorcier, Harry, il peut te montrer n'importe quoi ! »

Harry eut un soupir. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

« Rentrons au château, je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses parler à ton parrain. »

.

Ooo

.

« Papa ! », claironnai-je en entrant dans le bureau paternel.

« Meredith ! Je t'avais dit de me prévenir si… »

Il se tut en apercevant Harry derrière moi.

« Ah, vous êtes là, Potter ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air soulagé de voir Harry. Je souris.

« Emmène-le voir son parrain, s'il te plait, papa. »

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Harry. Mon amoureux était pâle et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, signe d'une grande inquiétude.

« D'accord. »


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Désolée pour le retard.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 - La Mission<strong>

* * *

><p>Mon père avait emmené Harry au 12 square Grimmaurd et j'étais seule dans nos appartements. J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en songeant au bonheur qu'Harry devait ressentir en sachant que son parrain était en pleine forme, bien au chaud dans sa maison. J'imaginais leurs retrouvailles en aspirant un peu de la tisane brûlante que je m'étais préparée. Je pris un livre dans la bibliothèque et commençai à lire tranquillement. Vers onze heures, mon père rentra.<p>

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, dit-il en s'installant sur le sofa.

Je sortis de nos appartements et tombai nez à nez avec Harry.

- Merci, Meredith, souffla-il avant de m'embrasser.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi fougueux et je devinai que c'était sa façon d'exprimer sa reconnaissance. Il se collait à moi, me serrait contre son cœur. Je le repoussai doucement et vit une larme unique couler sur sa joue.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui… c'est juste que… j'ai eu si peur.

Je me serrai contre lui.

- C'est fini, Harry, c'est fini, le réconfortai-je.

- Tu sais, sans toi, je serai parti au Département des mystères et je… je…

- Hermione t'en aurait empêché aussi.

- Pas sûr.

Il enlaça ma taille.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu dors avec moi ?

- Mon père ne voudra jamais.

- Il m'a bien emmené chez Sirius.

- Justement, n'abuse de sa bonté.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Je te dis à demain, alors.

- À demain, Harry.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. J'allai m'assoir à côté de mon père, sur le sofa.

- Tu es un papa génial, dis-je en posant ma tête sur ses genoux.

Il sourit en caressant affectueusement ma chevelure.

.

Ooo

.

Le lendemain, j'appris qu'Ombrage avait été attaquée par des centaures dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'elle avait été hospitalisée. Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall était revenus. Celle-ci assura le rôle de directrice lors du banquet de fin d'année. Elle annonça que beaucoup de parents d'élèves avaient eu vent du désordre qui avait régné à Poudlard ces temps derniers et qu'ils avaient écrit à Fudge pour que Dumbledore reprît son poste. La pression exercée sur le ministre était telle qu'il était sur le point de céder.  
>Le banquet fut délicieux et je mangeai avec appétit. Lorsque tous les élèves furent rassasiés, le professeur McGonagall remit la coupe des quatre maisons aux élèves de Serpentard. Assis à ma gauche, Drago avait un air vaniteux qui me déplaisait grandement.<p>

- Cette victoire n'est pas méritée, lui dis-je froidement.

- Ah, et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que la brigade inquisitoriale a triché en enlevant injustement des points aux autres maisons !

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as rendu aux Gryffondor tous les points qu'ils ont perdus ? riposta-t-il sèchement.

Je fronçai le nez, comme à chaque fois que j'étais mécontente.

- Tricheur !

- Traitresse !

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, grondai-je sourdement.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es, non ?

Je sortis ma baguette magique et la pointai sous son menton, l'enfonçant dans la peau clair.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul.

- Range ça immédiatement ou je dévoile à ta mère ce que tu ressens pour Harry Potter ! siffla-t-il.

J'abaissai ma baguette, livide.

- Ça t'effraie, hein ?

Je ne répondis pas. Il se leva et chuchota en se penchant vers moi :

- À ton avis, que ferait Malvina si elle savait ?

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Réponds.

- Elle me punirait, je suppose.

Drago ricana.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer parce que tu as simplement refusé de torturer l'une de ses victimes ?

Je hochai lentement la tête.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle serait capable de bien pire si elle apprenait que sa fille se fait bécoter par le garçon que son maître adoré cherche à éliminer ?

Drago pressa ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

- Si ma tante apprenait ça, elle te ferait tellement souffrir que tu en perdrais la raison. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Meredith ?

Je tentai de le repousser. Il agrippa mon bras et poursuivis en susurrant :

- Crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de la situation, chère cousine. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me contrarier pendant ces vacances ou je m'arrangerai pour que tu le regrettes amèrement.

Il me lâcha et je quittai prestement la Grande Salle. Je gagnai le bureau paternel, m'assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir et attendis. La joie que j'éprouvais un instant plus tôt avait été remplacée par une angoisse sourde, tenace.  
>Le tic tac de la pendule me rappelait constamment que le Poudlard Express partirait dans deux heures et que je regagnerais le manoir où vivait mon abominable mère. Je redoutais de revoir Malvina, je craignais qu'elle me fît payer sa dernière confrontation avec mon père. En effet, c'était de ma faute si elle s'était disputée avec lui : je m'étais plainte du Doloris qu'elle m'avait infligé et elle avait dû subir sa colère. J'avais également peur que mon cousin me trahît. Je soupirai. L'été s'annonçait long et pénible. Très pénible.<br>La porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

- Ta valise est-elle prête ? demanda la voix grave de mon père.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, commenta-t-il en s'avançant.

- Si, si, ça va.

- Je vois bien que non. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je levai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que Drago avait menacé de dévoiler mon amour pour Harry et que je m'inquiétais ? Et lui, que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il m'avait averti du danger que je courrais si cette relation venait à se savoir et que j'avais refusé de l'écouter ? Que tout était de ma faute ? Et devrais-je lui en vouloir pour cela ? Non, bien sûr que non, parce qu'il aurait entièrement raison.

- Je te dis que tout va bien, grognai-je.

Il passa derrière moi et ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ta mère.

- Dois-je en déduire qu'elle est morte ?

- Tu dois surtout en déduire que nous rentrons à la maison et que nous y restons jusqu'à ce qu'elle se manifeste.

Je me retournai d'un coup.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

J'observai son visage. Il était insondable mais je devinai qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire. Je suis contente de rentrer à la maison.

.

Ooo

.

J'avais cherché Harry partout pour le prévenir de mon départ mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Déçue, je pris ma valise et la cage de mon hibou. J'empruntai l'escalier qui débouchait sur le hall d'entrée et franchis les portes de chêne derrière mon père. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière les montagnes, le lac était calme et je percevais les cris des oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite.  
>Mon père descendit les marches de pierre, j'allais en faire autant quand j'entendis mon prénom :<p>

- Meredith ?

Je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de me rejoindre.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'étonna Harry. Le Poudlard Express part dans une heure, tu as encore le temps, tu sais.

- Je ne prends pas le train, expliquai-je.

Harry aperçut mon père au bas des marches.

- Transplanage d'escorte ? interrogea-t-il.

- C'est ça.

Il avança d'un pas et demanda discrètement :

- Tu retournes chez ta mère ?

- Pas pour l'instant.

Il sourit.

- Tu viendras me voir ? Je passe l'été chez Sirius.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Mon père m'appela, j'embrassai Harry rapidement et enlaçai Ron et Hermione pour leur dire au revoir. Je dévalai ensuite les marches qui me séparaient de mon père et, l'un à côté de l'autre, nous remontâmes l'allée qui menait au grand portail surmonté de deux têtes de sangliers.  
>Une fois le portail franchi, mon père passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui pour transplaner. J'eus l'impression de passer dans un tuyau de caoutchouc, comme d'habitude, puis je réapparus sur l'allée pavée – entre deux rangées de maisons en brique – que je n'avais pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre maison et entrâmes à l'intérieur. Mon père alluma les chandelles accrochées au plafond, éclairant le salon aux murs couverts de livres. Depuis l'été dernier, une épaisse couche de poussière s'était déposée sur les meubles et la pièce sentait le renfermé.<br>Je montai dans ma chambre. Je la trouvai petite, précaire en comparaison de celle que j'avais au manoir des Malefoy, mais je m'y sentais mieux. Je posai ma valise au pied du lit et la cage d'Hermès sur le bureau. Puis, j'ouvris la fenêtre. L'odeur de la rivière vînt me chatouiller les narines.

- _Home, sweat home,_ murmurai-je en inspirant un grand coup.

.

Ooo

.

À vingt heures, je descendis dans la cuisine et aidai mon père à préparer le repas.

- Papa ? dis-je en posant deux assiettes sur la table de la cuisine.

- Oui ?

- Sais-tu pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait attirer Harry au ministère ?

Mon père déboucha une bouteille de vin et m'observa longuement.

- Oui, je le sais, mais je ne tiens pas à aborder ce sujet avec toi ce soir, répondit-il.

- Mais…

- Pas ce soir, Meredith.

Son ton était cassant et je n'osai insister.  
>Le dîner fut plutôt silencieux. Nous étions perdus dans nos pensées respectives et la fatigue nous enlevait toute envie d'engager la conversation.<br>Le ventre plein, j'embrassai mon père sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et remontai dans ma chambre où je lus pendant une heure. Lorsque mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer malgré moi, je troquai mon uniforme pour un pyjama et me glissai sous les couvertures.

.

Ooo

.

- Meredith !

Je poussai un grognement.

- Quoi ?

- Il est onze heures et demie, tu te moques de qui ?

Je me redressai lentement et frottai mes paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Onze heures et demie ? Déjà ? Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dormi si longtemps.  
>Mon père écarta les rideaux, inondant ma chambre de soleil, et tira mes couvertures. Qu'est-ce que je détestais être réveillée de cette façon !<p>

- Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de frapper à la porte ? Même Lucius est plus délicat que toi ! m'écriai-je.

Mon père haussa un sourcil.

- Ah, oui ?

Ses lèvres minces se recourbèrent en un sourire moqueur. Je compris qu'il se remémorait les vacances de Pâques et qu'il songeait notamment aux méthodes d'éducation désuètes, pour ne pas dire moyenâgeuses, de mon oncle.

- En fait non, oublie ce que j'ai dit, marmonnai-je, ce qui accentua son sourire.

- Tu as du courrier.

Mon père sortit une enveloppe de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et me la tendit. Je la décachetai rapidement.

- C'est Daphné, déclarai-je en parcourant la missive que mon amie avait envoyée, elle dit qu'elle va beaucoup mieux, qu'elle part aux États-Unis en août, elle espère me voir prochainement et…

Je m'interrompis en grimaçant.

- Et ? fit mon père.

- Et elle veut savoir si je sors réellement avec Harry Potter.

Je jetai la carte sur mon bureau et me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Comment sait-elle ? demandai-je d'un air désespéré.

- N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas être la seule à lui écrire, dit mon père d'un air philosophe.

- Mmm…

Il partit. Je pris de quoi écrire et répondis à mon amie.

_Chère Daphné, _

_Merci pour ta lettre. Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu vas mieux. Tu as de la chance de partir aux États-Unis ! Rapporte-moi un souvenir de là-bas, je n'y suis jamais allée !  
>Pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien et les B.U.S.E.s se sont bien passées dans l'ensemble. À ce propos, je ne t'ai pas vue aux examens. Comment vas-tu faire pour les rattraper ?<br>Pour ce qui est de Harry, je propose que nous nous voyions pour en discuter._

_Amicalement, _

_Meredith_

Je confiai mon message à Hermès qui hulula doucement avant de s'envoler, heureux d'avoir l'occasion de se rendre utile.  
>Hermès revînt dans la soirée, alors que je rentrais d'une course, avec une nouvelle lettre que je m'empressai de lire :<p>

_Chère Meredith, _

_Tu peux compter sur moi, je te ramènerai plein de jolies choses des États-Unis !  
>Je n'étais effectivement pas à Poudlard lors des B.U.S.E.s. Je me suis renseignée et il se trouve que je les passerai en septembre. Si je réussis bien ces examens, je pourrais être admise en sixième année sans soucis, bien que j'aie manqué plusieurs mois de cours.<br>Sinon, mon invitation tiens toujours. Tu pourrais venir chez moi du 16 au 23 juillet, j'habite au 7 Douro Place, Kensington, London W8 5PH._

_J'espère à bientôt, _

_Daphné_

Je partis à la recherche de mon père et le trouvai dans son labo, plongé dans un magazine de potions.

- Papa ?

- Mmm ?

- Pourrais-je passer la semaine du 16 juillet chez Daphné ?

- Si tu veux, répondit-il en tournant une page, sans me regarder.

- Super !

Je me plaçai derrière lui et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule, faisant semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'il lisait, profitant au maximum de ce moment de sérénité.

.

Ooo

.

Les jours s'écoulaient calmement. Le matin, j'essayais de me lever suffisamment tôt pour ne pas mécontenter mon père et j'allais me promener. Souvent, je m'approchais de la rivière et je l'écoutais pendant de longues minutes avant de rebrousser chemin et de revenir pour le déjeuner. Je passais ensuite l'après-midi à la maison. Je concoctais des potions de toutes sortes. J'adorais cela et je gagnais chaque jour un peu plus en expérience. Parfois, j'avais le droit d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour aller au 12, square Grimmaurd. Je devais néanmoins veiller à rentrer de bonne heure si je voulais que ce privilège ne me soit pas retiré.  
>Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait plus parler de lui, il n'avait pas encore réclamé la présence de mon père à ses côtés et ma mère ne donnait aucun signe de vie. J'étais épanouie et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais tendance à croire que l'été serait loin d'être aussi terrible que je l'avais imaginé. J'avais tort d'être aussi naïve. Un soir, alors que je discutais joyeusement avec mon père, sa marque le brûla avec tant d'intensité qu'il lâcha la tasse qu'il avait dans la main. Celle-ci se brisa et le thé qu'elle contenait se répandit sur le sol.<p>

- Il m'appelle, dit-il simplement avant d'enfiler sa cape et de disparaître.

Je nettoyai les dégâts et me carrai dans un fauteuil. J'étais assise depuis une demi-heure, les yeux dans le vague, attendant anxieusement le retour de mon père, quand un feu s'alluma soudainement dans la cheminée. Les flammes étaient vertes, signe que quelqu'un allait arriver. Prise d'une pulsion, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai à double tour. Je tendis l'oreille. Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers. C'étaient des pas légers, rapides et déterminés, très différents de ceux de mon père. Un inconnu était entré chez moi. À cette pensée, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ma respiration devînt plus saccadée. La crainte s'insinuait doucement en moi.  
>Je vis la poignée de la porte s'abaisser sans que celle-ci ne s'ouvrît.<em><br>Clic !_  
>La clé tourna toute seule dans la serrure. La poignée s'abaissa de nouveau et, cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme élancée, blonde, aux yeux très foncés. Malvina.<p>

- Bonsoir, Meredith.

À présent, j'étais terrifiée.

- Bonsoir.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, répondis-je froidement.

- Tu ne parais pas heureuse de me voir.

- Si, si, répondis-je, sans grande conviction.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour venir m'embrasser ?

Je traversai lentement la pièce pour me placer devant elle. Elle se pencha vers moi et je déposai à contrecœur un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis venue te chercher, m'informa-t-elle.

Les mots tant redoutés avaient jailli. Je sentis mon sang se glacer.

- Me chercher ? Mais pourquoi ? bredouillai-je. Je suis bien ici.

- Je ne te manque donc pas ?

Je restai silencieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne te manque pas, Meredith ? répéta-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Tes Doloris ne me manquent pas, non, murmurai-je doucement.

Elle plissa les yeux. Elle avait l'air dangereux et je reculai d'un pas, nullement rassurée.

- Tu n'en as reçu qu'un seul, Meredith.

- Je… je sais mais…

- Et tu n'en recevras pas d'autres si tu ne déçois pas maman.

Je sentis une boule dans ma gorge. Autant dire que j'étais morte si Drago lui dévoilait mon secret.

- Allez, fais ta valise, mon amour.

- Mais papa…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui enverrai un mot dès que le Maître n'aura plus besoin de lui.

Ainsi savait-elle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé. Et elle en avait profité pour venir me chercher...  
>Elle attrapa ma valise et commença à la remplir. Figée sur place, je l'observais.<p>

- Ma-maman… , bégayai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Elle referma ma valise dorénavant pleine de vêtements et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Meredith. J'exige que tu rentres au manoir.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix basse, menaçante, qui me donnait la chair de poule.

- Je ne suis pas une chose que l'on trimballe, répliquai-je.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce que je venais de dire.

- Mets ta cape. Nous partons.

Elle fit disparaître ma valise et la cage de mon hibou d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Qu'as-tu fait de mes affaires ? m'indignai-je.

- Elles sont au manoir.

- Mais je ne veux pas aller là-bas !

Elle franchit la distance qui nous séparait, attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et tira dessus, m'obligeant à me hisser sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant mon visage du sien.

- Tu peux jouer les gamines capricieuses avec n'importe qui, Meredith, n'importe qui, mais pas avec moi, dit-elle durement. Je ne le permettrai pas.

- Lâche-moi !

Elle me faisait mal. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, je le sentais cogner frénétiquement contre ma poitrine. _Lâche-moi_, songeais-je, _lâche-moi tout de suite !_  
>Tout à coup, elle poussa un cri et je pus me dégager de sa poigne. Je reculai au fond de la pièce.<br>Malvina examina sa main – elle était gonflée et un peu rouge –, et me jeta un regard meurtrier, difficile à soutenir.

- Tu m'as jeté un maléfice cuisant ! tonna-t-elle.

- Je… je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Viens ici.

Je ne bougeai pas.

- Viens ici immédiatement, Meredith !

Je ne bougeai toujours pas.

- Meredith…

Elle avança d'un pas.

- Reste où tu es ! m'écriai-je, tremblante de peur.

Elle avança encore. Je sortis ma baguette. J'eus à peine le temps de la pointer sur elle que celle-ci me sauta des mains et atterrit dans celles de ma mère.

- Tu oses ! vociféra-t-elle.

Malvina se rua dans ma direction, j'essayai de m'enfuir mais elle me rattrapa par le bras et me gifla avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Elle se pencha vers moi et ses yeux bruns, exorbités par la colère, vrillèrent les miens.

- Sache, ma chérie, que tu vas payer très cher ce que tu viens de faire, siffla-t-elle, venimeuse.

Elle saisit mon poignet, tout devînt noir et je sentis mes pieds décoller du sol. Lorsque je revis la lumière, je me trouvais dans le hall des Malefoy.

- Bonsoir Meredith. Comment vas-tu ?

Je clignai des yeux et reconnus ma tante, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Cissy, gronda ma mère.

Me tenant toujours solidement par le poignet, elle m'entraîna à l'étage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle m'ignora et me tira jusque dans la chambre maritale. C'était une jolie pièce, décorée de beige, meublée d'un lit gigantesque, d'une commode et de deux armoires anciennes, absolument magnifiques. Malvina ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et en sortit une ceinture de cuir brun, large, avec une grosse boucle, qui appartenait sûrement à Lucius. Je n'osai comprendre.

- Maman…

- Crois-moi, tu ne seras plus jamais tentée de te rebeller contre ta mère, dit-elle méchamment.

- Maman, non… s'il te plait…

Elle fit demi-tour et me traîna dans le couloir. Je tirais sur mon bras, espérant lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle tenait bon.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me bâts pas ! m'écriai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre. Je ne recommencerai pas.

- Oh, mais ça, je veux bien le croire, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et me jeta à l'intérieur. Je tombai à genoux sur le sol.

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…, l'implorai-je.

Mais elle se moquait de mes supplications et abattit la ceinture sur moi. Une fois… deux fois… trois fois… quatre fois… Les coups douloureux s'enchaînaient et j'arrêtai vite de les compter. Elle frappait fort, longtemps, partout. Aucune parcelle de mon corps ne fut épargnée, si ce n'est mon visage que je protégeais avec mes mains. Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes, tentant d'esquiver les coups, cherchant à me relever, en vain.  
>Au bout d'un moment, je perçus la voix de ma tante :<p>

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là-haut ?

Mes sanglots devaient s'entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Malvina continua de me frapper. Elle ne cessa que lorsque ma tante, inquiète de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, nous rejoignit pour s'interposer entre nous deux.

- Va-t-en de là, Cissy !

- Ça suffit, maintenant, Malvina ! Regarde dans quel état tu as encore mis ta fille !

Elle arracha la ceinture des mains de ma mère et la jeta sur le lit. Malvina fulminait.

- J'éduque ma fille comme je l'entends ! cracha-t-elle.

- C'est ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferais bien de descendre. Bella et Rodolphus viennent d'arriver et ils veulent te saluer.

- Bella et Rodolphus ? Ah, oui, j'avais oublié que nous les avions conviés à dîner ! fit-elle, soudain plus calme.

Elle réajusta sa robe et sa coiffure et demanda :

- Comme suis-je, Cissy ?

- Ravissante, répondit ma tante, glaciale.

- Parfait.

Malvina baissa les yeux vers moi et ajouta :

- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, Meredith. Tu récupéreras ta baguette demain matin, si tu te tiens convenablement d'ici là.

Puis elle disparut par la porte ouverte. Ma tante attendit qu'elle fût descendue avant de m'aider à me relever.

- Ma pauvre chérie, murmura-t-elle. Ta mère a perdu la tête.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas rentrer, sanglotai-je.

Ma tante fit apparaître un mouchoir joliment brodé et essuya mon visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Viens, je vais te donner une potion antidouleur et nous irons souper, dit-elle gentiment.

.

Ooo

.

Je descendis difficilement les escaliers. Malgré la potion que ma tante m'avait fait boire, j'avais encore mal partout.  
>Je pris la direction de la salle-à-manger. Lucius, Drago, Malvina, Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient déjà attablés et semblaient nous attendre, Cissy et moi.<p>

- Bonsoir, dis-je doucement avant de me joindre à eux.

Je mangeai l'entrée et le plat sans rien dire. Au moment du dessert, Bella se tourna vers moi :

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde ce soir, Meredith. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

- Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Comment se passent tes vacances ?

- Bien.

- Vraiment ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas très heureuse de rentrer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil du côté de ma mère. Ainsi avait-elle eu le temps de tout raconter… Je soupirai.

- Si mais je… j'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec papa.

- Tu le vois toute l'année !

- Ce n'est pas pareil… à l'école, il est surtout mon professeur.

Il y eut un silence puis Bella reprit :

- Que comptes-tu faire pendant ces vacances ?

- Eh bien, j'aimerais aller chez ma copine Daphné. Elle m'a invitée.

- Daphné qui ? s'enquit Malvina.

- Daphné Greengrass, maman.

- C'est une excellente famille de sang pur, commenta Rodolphus.

Il regarda ma mère et ajouta :

- Tu devrais être fière des fréquentations de ta fille.

Ma mère esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, dit-elle. Tu pourras allez chez elle aussi souvent que tu le voudras, Meredith. Je suis contente que tu saches choisir tes amis.

J'allais la remercier quand je croisai le regard de Drago. Ses yeux métalliques semblaient me dire : _Tu as vu, Meredith ? Tu as vu comme elle accorde de l'importance aux gens que tu fréquentes. Si elle savait pour Harry et toi, Meredith, tu serais morte. Morte._  
>Je secouai la tête et regardai ailleurs. <em>Pourvu qu'elle ne sache jamais, <em>pensai-je.

.

Ooo

.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'habitais chez les Malefoy. Comme convenu, Malvina avait envoyé un message à mon père lui signifiant que j'étais au manoir. J'avais imaginé qu'en le recevant, il serait venu me chercher aussitôt. Néanmoins il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne m'avait d'ailleurs même pas écrit, et cela m'avait attristé. Cissy, désolée de voir sa nièce malheureuse, répétait que mon père rendait un service au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi, mais que je devais assurément lui manquer. Ses paroles ne me remontant pas le moral, elle décida de me faire prendre l'air. Chaque jour, nous allions donc nous balader. Cissy m'emmenait généralement au bord de la mer. C'était très agréable, le vent et l'odeur de l'eau me vidaient la tête et lorsque je rentrais au manoir, je me sentais rassérénée.  
>Malvina, quant à elle, passait la plupart de ses journées dans la cave, à torturer de pauvres gens, mais elle ne me demandait plus d'en faire autant.<br>Le 16 juillet, je devais aller chez Daphné. Malvina vérifia le contenu de mon sac et me tendit un bouquet de fleurs.

- Tu l'offriras à tes ôtes, dit-elle.

Elle enfila un long manteau noir et dissimula son visage sous sa capuche. Je n'osai lui demander pourquoi elle se couvrait autant alors qu'il faisait chaud à cette période de l'année. Nous sortîmes du manoir et remontâmes l'allée qui conduisait au portail. Celui-ci s'ouvrit à notre approche. Nous le franchîmes et ma mère nous fit transplaner à Londres, juste devant le Royal Albert Hall. Elle inspecta les environs avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elle marchait vite, la tête baissée. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude jusqu'à ce que j'aperçusse une affiche la représentant avec d'autres Mangemorts, et sur laquelle le mot _WANTED _était écrit en gros. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Malvina était recherchée, aussi bien chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers, et elle devait être prudente si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer.  
>En y réfléchissant bien, Malvina avait toujours agi de cette façon, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, car, cet hiver, je pensais juste qu'elle cherchait à se protéger du froid. Et surtout, cet hiver, je ne la voyais pas encore comme une terrible meurtrière.<br>Nous tournâmes dans une rue très chic de Kensington et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un portail blanc, derrière lequel se dressait une grande maison victorienne, entouré d'un jardin fleuri.

- C'est ici, dit ma mère.

J'actionnai la cloche. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daphné vînt nous ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Meredith !

Elle me serra dans ses bras, ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant ma mère et fit une révérence.

- Bonjour, Mrs Malefoy, dit-elle poliment.

Elle désigna sa maison et ajouta :

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

- Je ne vais pas rester, dit ma mère. Je ne veux pas déranger.

- Oh, mais vous ne dérangez pas, s'empressa de répondre Daphné. C'est un grand honneur de vous accueillir chez nous.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par les propos de mon amie. Elle recevait ma mère, pas le ministre !

- Daphné ! appela une voix.

Une petite femme venait d'apparaître sur le perron. Elle était élégante avec sa robe noire et ses gants en soie. Elle avait des cheveux châtains aux boucles parfaites, coupés aux épaules, un nez qui ressemblait drôlement à celui de Daphné, bien qu'il fût un peu plus court, et des yeux azur.  
>Daphné se tourna vers elle.<p>

- Mère, je vous présente Meredith, et voici sa mère : Mrs Malefoy.

Mrs Greengrass s'avança vers nous et nous salua poliment. Je lui tendis le bouquet qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Les deux femmes engagèrent la conversation et Daphné m'entraîna chez elle. Je n'avais jamais vu une maison comme la sienne. Il y avait cinq étages, composés de pièces nombreuses mais petites, très chargées en meubles.  
>Daphné me montra sa chambre et celle où j'allais dormir. Elles avaient exactement la même configuration. Il y avait un lit au centre de chacune, assez haut, avec un gros matelas recouvert de peluches et de coussins bleus ; un petit bureau, un grand placard et une armoire pour ranger les vêtements ; et une fenêtre étroite laissait passer les rayons du soleil.<p>

- Tu as bonne mine, dis-je en observant Daphné, rayonnante dans sa robe mauve.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Alors raconte !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Est-ce que Harry Potter est ton petit ami ?

J'hésitai à lui avouer la vérité. Sa famille était du même style que la mienne et j'étais quasiment certaine qu'elle n'apprécierait pas d'entendre que je côtoyais « l'ennemi. »

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Quoi ? Mais Pansy et Millicent…

- Depuis que je me suis disputée avec elles, elles passent leur temps à raconter des horreurs à mon sujet. Tu ne devrais pas les croire. Je trouve que Potter a du charme, c'est vrai, et je serais tombée folle amoureuse de lui s'il n'était pas… Potter.

Daphné se mit à rire.

- Tu me rassures. J'ai eu peur quand elles m'ont écrit ça. Ma meilleure amie ! Dans les bras de Harry Potter ! Quelle blague !

À ce moment-là, j'eus la conviction que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'eus un pâle sourire.

- Oui… aberrant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah, ça oui, alors !

Daphné rit de plus belle et me conduisit dans son salon. C'était une pièce vert pâle, avec un canapé en tissu, décoré de fleurs, deux fauteuils identiques, une table basse, un grand buffet, et où un elfe servait des rafraichissements.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Du thé glacé, s'il te plait.

Nous étions en train de nous désaltérer quand Mrs Greengrass se joignit à nous.

- Ta mère est absolument charmante, Meredith, dit-elle.

Charmante… oui, c'était une façon de voir.

- Je vais chercher Astoria à son cours de danse, vous voulez venir ? demanda Mrs Greengrass. Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons avant la fin et vous pourrez voir une démonstration.

Daphné m'interrogea du regard.

- Tu veux ?

- Oh, oui, c'est une bonne idée ! m'enthousiasmai-je.

.

Ooo

.

J'avais passé une semaine formidable chez Daphné. Je m'étais bien entendue avec chaque membre de sa famille. Astoria m'avait appris de nouveaux pas de danse, Mr Greengrass m'avait montré comment joué au golf version sorcier et son épouse m'avait fait visiter la quasi-totalité de Londres. À présent, je regrettais d'être de retour au manoir du Wiltshire. L'atmosphère y était pesante et les cris qui provenaient parfois de la cave me faisaient froid dans le dos. Si on exceptait le jour de mon arrivée, Malvina m'avait laissé tranquille jusqu'ici mais je sentais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne décidât de reprendre mon entraînement et que nous nous disputions à nouveau.  
>Un après-midi, mes pires craintes se concrétisèrent. Elle m'appela pour que je la rejoignisse dans la cave. Je le fis sans discuter et me plaçai le plus loin possible d'elle et de ses prisonniers.<p>

- Approche, Meredith, m'ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne risques rien.

Je m'exécutai. Elle me demanda de jeter le Doloris sur un vieillard. Il était très faible et j'étais convaincue que ce sort le tuerait.  
>Ma mère me scrutait du regard, cherchant probablement un signe de faiblesse qu'elle pourrait me faire regretter plus tard. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointai sur l'homme.<p>

- _Endoloris ! _lançai-je.

Rien ne se produisit. Je n'en étais pas surprise. Je n'éprouvais aucunement l'envie de faire souffrir cet homme. Le sort ne pouvait donc pas fonctionner.  
>J'observai ma mère d'un œil craintif. Allait-elle encore me reprocher mon incompétence ? Allait-elle encore se défouler sur moi pour m'apprendre à être méchante, à jouir du malheur d'autrui ? Visiblement non. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui m'étonna.<p>

- Tu… tu ne te fâches pas ? interrogeai-je.

- Non car tu as fait preuve de bonne volonté. C'est bien.

Elle me prit par les épaules et m'attira contre elle, de façon à ce que mon dos soit directement en contact avec son ventre. Elle attrapa la main qui tenait ma baguette magique.

- On va le jeter ensemble, d'accord, ma chérie ? susurra-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle dirigea la baguette sur le vieillard.

- Non, pitié, murmura-t-il.

- À trois. Un… deux… trois… _Endoloris !_ -

Le vieillard se tordit sur le sol en poussant des hurlements. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour « mériter » cela. Malvina faisait durer le maléfice. L'homme était maintenant secoué de sanglots spasmodiques. Je fermai les yeux, crispant désespérément les paupières pour ne plus voir ce qui se déroulait devant moi. Ma main tremblait dans celle de ma mère, mon cœur se serrait, mon souffle se raccourcissait, mon estomac était sur le point de se révulser…  
>Soudain les cris prirent fin et je rouvris les yeux. J'avisai l'homme étendu à mes pieds, le visage figé dans une expression de douleur intense, le regard vide. Il était mort.<br>Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Ma-maman, est-ce que je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

- Oui, ma chérie, tu peux, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et claquai la porte de toutes mes forces. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol pour pleurer abondamment. Combien de jours ? Combien d'heures restaient-ils encore avant la rentrée ?  
>J'avisai le calendrier accroché au mur. Nous étions le 31 juillet. Il me restait encore un mois à vivre dans ce sinistre manoir.<br>Je restai à désespérer durant un laps de temps que je ne saurais définir, secouée de spasmes, la tête emplie d'images terrifiantes, puis je regardai à nouveau le calendrier. Le 31 juillet ! C'était l'anniversaire de Harry ! J'avais failli oublier. Il fallait que je lui trouvasse un cadeau. Cela lui ferait plaisir et me changerait les idées. Et pour trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom, il fallait que j'aille à Londres.  
>Je descendis dans le hall. J'aperçus ma tante qui se dirigeait vers le salon.<p>

- Tante Cissy ! appelai-je.

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-je aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse ? répéta ma tante en me faisant face. Mais pour quoi faire ?

- J'aimerais y faire un tour. C'est un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre que nous ayons reçu la liste des fournitures scolaires pour y aller ? Elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours…

- Non, tante Cissy. Je veux y aller maintenant !

- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Demande à ta mère si elle le peut.

- Mais je ne veux pas être accompagnée. Je veux m'y rendre toute seule.

Ma tante fronça les sourcils.

- Toute seule ? Londres est une grande ville. Et si tu te perdais ?

- Voyons, ma tante, je ne suis plus un bébé !

- Je ne peux pas te donner cette autorisation, Meredith. Va voir Malvina.

Je grimaçai.

- Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Va la voir, je te dis.

- D'accord. Elle est toujours en bas ?

- Il me semble… Ah, non, la voilà !

Malvina venait en effet de surgir devant nous, accompagnée de Belzébuth.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Cissy ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Meredith voudrait que tu l'autorises à aller à Londres.

- Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers moi.

- C'est un endroit que j'adore, maman. Et je voudrais m'acheter de nouvelles choses avec mon argent de poche.

- Très bien, mais pas ce soir.

Je fis la moue.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que Cissy et moi ne pouvons t'y conduire et que je refuse catégoriquement que tu te ballades seule dans une si grande ville.

- Mais maman…

- Je t'ai dit non, Meredith.

Un sentiment de frustration m'envahit instantanément. Mon amoureux n'aurait pas de cadeau pour ses seize ans et ceci par sa faute !  
>Je risquai le tout pour le tout :<p>

- Ce n'est pas juste, papa aurait dit oui !

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ton père est plus strict que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne vis pas avec lui. Et puis, lui, au moins, il ne m'a jamais blessé.

Ma tante me lança un regard d'avertissement. Malvina s'approcha et attrapa mon menton avec le pouce et l'index, m'obligeant à soutenir son regard pénétrant.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je te maltraite ? grinça-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais…

- Mais quoi, Meredith ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Mais… mais rien, balbutiai-je.

- Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu, Meredith. Tout ! Je te couvre d'amour, je m'assure que tu ne manques de rien, je te gâte, je m'occupe de ton éducation magique… et qu'ai-je en retour ? De l'ingratitude !

- Tu ne me couvres pas d'amour quand tu me lances un Impardonnable ou quand tu me bats avec une ceinture ! ripostai-je.

- Tu m'as déçu deux fois. Tu as mérité ce qui t'est arrivé et tu le sais pertinemment, Meredith !

Malvina raffermit sa prise sur mon menton.

- Je crois que tu ne saisis pas bien la chance que tu as, ajouta-t-elle. Crois-tu que Lucius accepterait que Drago se comporte comme toi tu te comportes, Meredith ?

- Je… non.

- Fais attention parce que je pourrais très bien décider de prendre exemple sur mon frère, ajouta-t-elle, menaçante. Que dirais-tu si je t'obligeais à m'appeler mère ? Et que dirais-tu si je décidais de te flanquer une raclée à chaque écart de conduite, à chaque mauvaise note, en clair, à chaque fois que tu me contraries ?

- Je… je…

- Je crois que tu serais bien plus malheureuse que tu ne l'es maintenant, Meredith. Alors cesse de te plaindre.

Elle me lâcha.

- Hors de ma vue, ordonna-t-elle.

Je regagnai ma chambre et cherchai du parchemin et ma plus jolie plume pour écrire à Harry. Si je ne pouvais rien lui offrir aujourd'hui, je pouvais au moins lui envoyer une belle lettre.  
>J'avais fini de la rédiger et la décorais soigneusement quand on entra sans frapper. C'était Drago. Je rangeai prestement ma lettre dans un tiroir de bureau.<p>

- Je t'ai déjà dit de signaler ta présence, maugréai-je à l'attention de mon cousin.

Il haussa les épaules.

- La cloche a sonné l'heure du dîner. Comme tu n'es pas descendue, Mère m'envoie te chercher.

- Bien, j'arrive, dis-je en me levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il me lança un regard soupçonneux avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la salle-à-manger. Je lui emboitai le pas.  
>À table, mon cousin n'arrêtait pas de m'observer. Je n'aimais pas cela mais je fis comme ci de rien n'était. Après l'entrée, il déclara avoir mal à la tête et demanda l'autorisation de se retirer dans sa chambre.<p>

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade, fit Narcissa, les sourcils arqués.

Après le dîner, je remontai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris le tiroir où j'avais rangé ma lettre, quelques minutes plus tôt, et constatai avec horreur qu'elle n'était plus là. Ma gorge s'assécha d'un coup et je déglutis difficilement. Où était-elle passée ? Elle ne s'était quand même pas envolée !  
>Je fouillai toute ma chambre sans la retrouver. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus la panique s'emparait de moi. Qu'adviendrait-il si quelqu'un la découvrait ? Je n'osais même pas y penser.<br>Je passai la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Et ce fut pareil les deux nuits suivantes. L'anxiété me provoquait des crampes à l'estomac et des nausées terribles.  
>Le 3 août, vers dix heures, Narcissa m'appela.<p>

- Que veux-tu, Tante Cissy ?

- Le Maître veut te voir, Meredith, dit-elle, le visage grave.

- Le Maître ? répétai-je, abasourdie. Il est ici ?

- Oui. Dépêche-toi, il t'attend dans le salon.

Je réprimai un frisson en me dirigeant vers le salon. Que me voulait-il ? Et pourquoi Narcissa avait-elle eu l'air si sérieux ?  
>Je frappai timidement à la porte.<p>

- Entrez.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce lumineuse, aux murs violet foncé. Elle était remplie de Mangemorts. Parmi eux, il y avait Lucius, Malvina, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et mon père. Celui-ci me regardait et je lui adressai un sourire qu'il ignora. Je m'aperçus alors que ce n'était pas moi qui attirais son attention mais quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière. Je fis volte-face et me figeai en reconnaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, près de la porte, ses yeux rouges me fixant intensément.

- Bonjour, Meredith, siffla-t-il.

Je plongeai en une révérence que j'espérais parfaite.

- Bonjour, Monseigneur.

Il referma la porte d'un coup sec, faisant taire les conversations, et s'installa sur le grand canapé.

- Ah, Meredith…, soupira-t-il. Tu dois sans doute te demander pour quelles raisons je t'ai fait venir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monseigneur.

Il enfouit sa main blafarde et décharnée dans la poche de sa longue robe de sorcier et en sortit un parchemin couvert d'une écriture fine et pointue, parsemé de petits cœurs. Ma lettre.  
>L'air me manqua brusquement, mes jambes flageolèrent et mon cœur se mit à tambouriner sauvagement contre ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'en échapper, et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Merlin, non… ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ça, pas lui, pas maintenant !<p>

- Reconnais-tu ceci, Meredith ?

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de prononcer une parole.

- Non ?

- Non, Monseigneur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Les lèvres du Lord se tordirent en un sourire mauvais. Il lut la lettre à voix haute, provoquant les rires gras de quelques Mangemorts. Je demeurai stoïque.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie écrit cette lettre, dis-je froidement.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi Drago l'a-t-il trouvée dans ta chambre ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu signée ?

J'étais piégée. Que devais-je faire ? Avouer la vérité ? Sûrement pas. Cela équivaudrait à signer mon arrêt de mort. Autant nier jusqu'au bout.

- Je n'ai rien signé du tout, répliquai-je en faisant mon possible pour empêcher ma voix de trembler.

- Menteuse.

Je me raidis. J'avais conscience que je risquais gros et le seul moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin était de continuer à mentir, sans frémir, en fermant parfaitement mon esprit. Je réprimai un long frisson. Comment une sorcière de premier cycle pouvait-elle duper le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps ? Personne n'y était jamais arrivé. Personne, sauf mon père.  
>Je cherchai son regard. Ses yeux noirs, bien qu'insondables, me rassurèrent un peu et j'eus le courage de dire :<p>

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je sois l'auteur de cette lettre ? Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

- Qui d'autre aurait pu l'écrire ? contrattaqua le Lord. Et pourquoi aurait-il signé à ta place ?

- Je ne sais pas… quelqu'un qui voudrait me jouer un mauvais tour, par exemple.

- C'est ridicule, intervînt Lucius avec dédain.

Je le foudroyai du regard.  
>Le Lord se leva. J'eus un mouvement de recul.<p>

- Eh bien, Meredith, pourquoi t'éloignes-tu ? Tu n'as pas à être effrayée si tu n'as rien à te rapprocher.

Il avança et se mit à décrire des cercles autour de moi.

- As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher, Meredith ?

- Non, Monseigneur, répondis-je fermement.

Il s'arrêta derrière moi et posa sa main glacée à la base de mon cou.

- J'aimerais te croire, tu sais, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Mais j'ai entendu une rumeur qui ne joue pas en ta faveur, Meredith.

Je regardai à nouveau mon père. Sa présence, c'était ma force. S'il partait, je ne serais plus qu'une proie vulnérable.

- Ah, oui ? Et que dit-elle ? dis-je hautainement.

- Elle dit que, durant ta cinquième année à Poudlard, tu aurais côtoyé Harry Potter d'un peu trop près.

_Reste zen, Meredith… reste, zen ou tu es fichue… _

- De qui tenez-vous cela ? interrogeai-je, impassible.

- De Lucius, qui tient lui-même cette information de Drago.

Je me tournai vers le Lord. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes qui me sondaient attentivement. J'étais comme hypnotisée par son regard cramoisi et brûlant.  
>Je sentis qu'il tentait de percer mes défenses d'Occlumencie et j'eus beaucoup de mal à l'en empêcher.<p>

- Comment pouvez-vous vous fier aux dires d'une seule personne ? Drago et moi nous sommes disputés il y a un peu. Il éprouve de la rancune à mon égard et il est prêt à tout pour m'attirer des ennuis.

- Le problème, Meredith, c'est que cette rumeur ne vient pas seulement de Drago. Miss Bulstrode et Miss Parkinson, dont les parents comptent parmi mes fidèles, auraient constaté la même chose que lui. Ces jeunes filles ont même insinué que tu aurais empêché Potter de me rejoindre au ministère.

J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait jeté le contenu d'un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage.

- Ces deux garces me détestent. Leur parole n'a aucune valeur.

- Tiens donc ? Et qu'en est-il de Miss Davis ? Et des fils de Crabbe et Goyle ?

Je sentis les couleurs quitter mon visage.

- Ils t'ont vu revenir de la Forêt Interdite avec lui ! cria-t-il soudainement.

- Mais… mais…

Je peinais de plus en plus à rester de marbre.

- Tu t'es entichée de l'un de mes ennemis et par ta faute, mon plan a échoué…

- Par ma faute ? m'indignai-je. Comment cela, par ma faute ?

- Si tu n'avais pas enjoint Potter à rentrer au château, si tu l'avais laissé seul avec ses amis dans la forêt, peut-être aurait-il pris la décision d'aller au ministère…

- Et comment aurait-il fait ? le coupai-je.

- Potter est suffisamment malin pour s'échapper de Pourdlard et…

- L'école est bien trop sécurisée ! Il n'aurait pas pu…

- Cesse de m'interrompre, insolente ! rugit-il.

Je sursautai brutalement.

- Tes agissements s'apparentent à de la traîtrise, reprit-il plus calmement. Tu es le déshonneur de ta famille.

Je continuai à fixer les prunelles brûlantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, refusant de baisser les yeux.

- _Endoloris !_

Le Lord avait dégainé sa baguette et je n'avais pu éviter le maléfice qu'il m'avait lancé, me projetant au sol. La douleur me submergea toute entière. J'avais l'impression de prendre feu, d'être transpercée de toutes parts par des aiguilles invisibles… je me mis à hurler de toute la force de mes poumons. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, la douleur s'estompa. Je me redressai difficilement. À travers mes yeux brouillés de larmes, je regardai le Lord. Il était retourné s'assoir au milieu du canapé, entouré de Bellatrix et de Malvina qui s'étaient installées sur un accoudoir chacune.  
>Les deux femmes posèrent sur moi un regard dégoûté. Je tournai la tête et avisai mon père. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre.<br>La voix du Lord retentit :

- Tu t'es tournée vers mon principal ennemi, Meredith Alyssa Snape. Tu lui as donné ton cœur. De plus, Harry Potter est encore vivant à cause de toi, tu l'as empêché de me rejoindre. En agissant ainsi, tu t'es dressée contre moi, ce qui est impardonnable. Et ce qui est impardonnable est puni de mort.

Il marqua une pause. Je serrai les dents, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, tremblant de tous mes membres. J'allais mourir à seize ans, là, maintenant, dans le salon des Malefoy. Si seulement j'avais été plus prudente ! Je plaquais une main sur ma poitrine pour sentir les battements de mon cœur. Des battements qui étaient dorénavant comptés.  
>Je sentais que le Lord me fixait toujours avec autant d'intensité mais je refusai de le regarder dans les yeux. Mon regard était dirigé vers mon père. Si le Lord décidait de me tuer, il ne pourrait rien faire, mais je mourrais noyée dans ses beaux yeux noirs. Les yeux de mon papa, c'était la dernière image que je voulais voir.<p>

- Mais, reprit le Lord, comme tu es la fille de deux de mes plus fidèles serviteurs et que le sang-froid que tu viens de démontrer joue en ta faveur, je renonce à te tuer. Sache néanmoins que tu devras te racheter.

Je clignai des yeux.

- Me racheter ? répétai-je, tremblante. Mais comment pourrais-je ?

- Je vais te confier une mission. Cette mission sera la preuve de ta loyauté envers moi. Si tu la mènes à bien, je t'accorderai mon pardon, ta vie sera sauve, tu porteras ma marque sur ton bras gauche à ta majorité et tu seras honorée plus que tout autre Mangemort. Mais si tu échoues, Meredith, tu mourras.

- Et qu… qu'elle sera cette mission, Monseigneur ?

- Je veux que tu m'amènes Harry Potter.

Je tournai vivement la tête dans sa direction, horrifiée.

- Pardon ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rictus malveillant.

- Tu as parfaitement compris, Meredith. Je te demande d'échanger Potter contre ta vie.  
>Je te laisse une année pour accomplir ta mission à partir du 1er septembre, date de la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Si au terme de cette année, tu ne m'as pas livré Harry Potter, je te tuerai.<p>

Je ne répondis rien, à deux doigts du malaise.

- Eh bien ? fit le Lord. Tu ne me remercies pas ? En te permettant de réparer tes erreurs, j'espérais un minimum de reconnaissance. Malvina, Severus, l'éducation de votre fille est totalement à revoir.

- Maître, excusez l'impolitesse de Meredith, intervînt aussitôt Malvina. J'ai manqué de fermeté avec elle, j'ai été trop indulgente et voilà le résultat. Je m'engage à la reprendre en main dès maintenant.

- Moi de même, ajouta mon père.

Je savais qu'il approuvait les décisions de ma mère pour préserver sa couverture d'espion mais ses paroles m'avaient glacée.

- Lève-toi, Meredith, et remercie le Maître pour sa bonté, ordonna-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

- Papa…

- Dépêche-toi, gronda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Je me levai lentement et m'inclinai devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je vous remercie de votre bonté, Monseigneur, articulai-je difficilement. Je suis très… reconnaissante.

-Bien, bien, répondit distraitement le Lord. J'espère que tu sauras accomplir ta mission, Meredith. Tu as toutes les qualités pour devenir une puissante femme Mangemort et te perdre serait pour moi une grande déception.

- Je… je ne vous décevrai pas, Monseigneur.

- Je l'escompte bien. Vois ce qui t'attends dans le cas contraire : _Endoloris !_

La douleur me transperça encore plus violemment que tantôt. Je m'écroulai à terre, un cri perçant franchissant mes lèvres.  
>Le maléfice dura pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Quand il prit fin, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.<p>

- Dehors, m'intima le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je me relevai péniblement. Mes jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir me porter.  
>Je fis une brève révérence et quittai le salon pour aller pleurer tout mon saoul dans ma chambre.<p>

.

Ooo

.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit depuis plusieurs minutes, tentant d'étouffer mes sanglots dans mon oreiller, quand je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi et me caresser le dos. Je tournai légèrement la tête.

- P-papa, hoquetai-je.

- Mon ange, répondit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi. Il ouvrit ses bras et j'allai me blottir contre lui.

- J'aurais dû t'écouter, me lamentai-je, mes larmes mouillant le tissu de sa robe.

Il resserra son étreinte et jeta un sort de silence sur la porte de ma chambre.

- Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Il me repoussa et prit ma tête entre ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais t'aider, Meredith. Nous allons trouver une solution. C'est promis.

Ses paroles avaient beau être rassurantes, mes pleurs ne s'estompèrent pas pour autant.

- C'était tellement stupide de lui écrire… tellement stupide…

- Calme-toi, Meredith, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état.

Mes pleurs étaient intarissables et je respirais comme une asthmatique.

- Oh, papa, si tu savais comme je regrette…

- Calme-toi.

Il m'entoura une nouvelle fois de ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans sa robe, humant son odeur.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, ma fille… moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa les cheveux.

- Je dois redescendre, m'informa-t-il. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, répondis-je simplement.

Il s'éclipsa. Je frottai mes yeux rougis et m'allongeai sur le dos, cette fois. Bezelbuth, qui passait beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre, vînt de lover à côté de moi. Je lui offris une caresse.  
>On frappa à la porte.<p>

- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je.

- C'est Drago.

Je me redressai brusquement.

- Va-t-en, je ne veux pas te parler.

- Je suis désolé, Meredith. Je ne voulais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit au courant de ton amourette.

Je me levai d'un bond et ouvris la porte, découvrant un Drago désemparé.

- Ah, oui ? Alors pourquoi lui as-tu donné ma lettre ? crachai-je, furibonde.

- C'est à mon père que je l'ai donnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il la confierait au Maître.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Il avança d'un pas.

- Jamais je n'ai souhaité te mettre dans une situation pareille, Meredith. Tu es ma cousine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, lors du bouquet de fin d'année. Tu as menacé de tout déballer à ma mère si je ne faisais pas ce que tu voulais. Or, je ne t'ai causé aucun tort jusque là et tu as quand même mouchardé.

- C'étaient des paroles en l'air, Meredith. L'idée de te voir avec Potter m'a toujours répugné mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je voulais juste que tu t'éloignes de ce balafré prétentieux. Quand je suis allé te chercher pour dîner, l'autre soir, j'ai bien vu que tu me cachais quelque chose. J'ai quitté la table plus tôt pour voir ce que c'était. J'ai découvert ta lettre et je l'ai gardée avec moi jusqu'au lendemain puis je suis allé la montrer à mon père. Je pensais qu'il chercherait à te raisonner, pas qu'il ameuterait tout le monde.

Je serrai les poings.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, Drago ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette lettre ! criai-je, de nouvelles larmes naissant au coin de mes yeux.

Je tournai la tête pour qu'il ne vît pas ces dernières.  
>Il me prit par les épaules.<p>

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Je fis ce qu'il demandait. Il sembla un instant déstabilisé par les gouttes d'eau salée qui dévalaient la pente de mes joues.

- Meredith, je sais ce que tu as subi et ce que tu devras subir par ma faute, murmura-t-il. Je te prie de croire que je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ou non, Drago. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole.

- Meredith…

Je me défis de lui pour attraper la baguette qui était posée sur ma table de chevet et la pointai dans sa direction.

- Dégage, ordonnai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Il recula lentement vers la sortie.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et l'ouvris en grand. L'air frais me caressa le visage, séchant mes larmes et me revigorant un peu.  
>Je ne savais pas ce que je devais redouter le plus : les vacances en compagnie de ma mère ou la rentrée scolaire, car c'était à la rentrée que commencerait ma terrible mission.<br>Je m'affalai sur ma chaise de bureau. Belzébuth posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je le grattai entre les oreilles et il ronronna de plaisir.  
>M'apercevant que je tenais toujours ma baguette magique, je chuchotai :<p>

- _Spero Patronum !_

Contre toute attente, mon Patronus prit une forme corporelle. Celle d'une biche éclatante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadadammm ! Fini ! Enfin... façon de parler parce que je vais écrire une suite bien sûr ! Mais ce sera quelque chose de différent. Il y aura deux nouveaux personnages et l'histoire sera racontée par l'un d'eux. Vous verrez donc Meredith différemment puisque vous ne serez plus dans sa tête !<br>**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre ! (notez qu'il est au moins 2 fois plus long que les autres...) et que je vous retrouverai dans : La vie est une grande surprise, tome 2. **_

_**Merci, chers lecteurs, de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Et merci, surtout, à ceux qui ont eu la délicate attention de me laisser des review et qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris/en alerte.  
><strong>_

_**Klaylinn**_

_**PS : Je n'ai encore aucune idée de la date à laquelle je publierai le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic.**_

_**PPS : Actuellement, je suis en train de corriger les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui se sont glissées dans ma fic (et que je n'avais pas vues avant !) et de revoir la mise en page donc veuillez m'excuser pour les nombreuses alertes que vous allez peut-être recevoir. (A propos, l'aide de quelqu'un ne serait pas de refus ! C'est toujours plus difficile de se relire soi-même que de relire quelqu'un d'autre)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour ceux que cela intéresse : <strong>_

_**Meredith **est un prénom issu du gallois maur, grand, et iudd, le seigneur.** **_

_**Alyssa signifie de noble lignée (en germain).**_

_**Je présume que vous n'aurez qu'une surprise minime si je dis que c'est Malvina qui a choisi ses deux prénoms pour sa fille.  
><strong>_

_**Malvina **est un prénom qui fut inventé au XVIIIe siècle par le poète anglais James Macpherson, qui prétendait avoir retrouvé de nombreux poèmes du barde médiéval Ossian. Malvina Malefoy ayant retrouvé sa fille après 15 longues années d'emprisonnement, je trouve que ce prénom lui va comme un gant. ^^  
>En latin, Malvina signifie fleur mauve. (Notez que le colchique est une fleur mauve qui est connue, tout comme la mère de Meredith, pour être un sacré poison !)<strong>**_

_****Belzébuth : dans des sources principalement bibliques, Belzébuth est un démon, un prince de l'Enfer. Bon, d'accord, le lynx de Malvina n'a rien d'un démon, mais c'est elle qui lui a choisi son prénom.  
><strong>**_


End file.
